Eevee's Story : Year 2
by alicetheflyeon- 6
Summary: Eevee, Riolu, and Sylveon are all beginning the new school year. Their problems are only beginning with Riolu's mystery aura coming back to light, new companions Fennekin and Froakie, along with the hard hitting shiny addition Eevee who works with no one. How they will face them will be revealed in this part of our story.
1. Ch 51 Anew

(Note : I'll do my best to make sure part 2 is as good as the first. Please enjoy!)

***April 1st, 2551**

~ Eevee

On this day, exactly a year ago, I wouldn't be able to even comprehend being the Pokemon I am now.

With all my friends by my side, newfound strength, and starting my last year of elementary school.

I feel happier than ever. Like I can be anything I want to be.

I approached the school's entrance with my head held high.

"Well this is it Eevee. Prepare to do your worse."

I scoped around the school's courtyard and to my surprise I see Riolu walking towards the school.

I rush on over to him and shout to catch his attention.

"Ryu! Hey Ryu! Over here!"

Riolu stops and turns around. He catches me waving at him and happily jogs on over to me.

"Hey! What's up Eevee? How was your Spring Break?"

"Great! I went to visit my grandmother up north to help with her garden. I thought it was going to be boring but it was actually a lot of fun. Especially since her tomatoes were top notch this year too, hopefully she can keep up with the crazy demands..."

"Uh huh."

"Anyways how was your break and why are you here?"

"Same old same old. And I'm here because I forgot some things in this campus. Once I'm done I need to head back ASAP. So I'm gonna need to hightail it now, but goodluck this year Eevee!"

"I'll be fine. Seeya!". I said as I shouted at him.

He waved at me for a few seconds before suddenly taking off with a Quick Attack. Startling everyone as he went.

"He wasn't kidding. I guess I better hurry too then."

I jogged into my first period math just before the tardy bell rang.

"Hello again, Miss Eevee."

"Oh hi, Mrs. Clefable. You're teaching the 6th grade class now?"

"I just got transferred this morning. Quite the rush if you ask me. But I do look forward to teaching my star pupil again, so long as she comes to class earlier from now on. Are we clear on that Eevee?"

"Yes ma'am... I'll just go sit down now..."

Everyone was snickering at me, so I gave them all a hard steely glare. They all flinched back in surprise and I proudly sat down in my seat.

Mrs. Clefable began calling row when I heard someone whisper my name.

"Hey Eevee?"

I turned around to see Fennekin whispering to me.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to..."

"Fennekin?"

"Here."

"Farfetch'd?"

"Here."

"Geodude?"

"Here."

"Oh no, I forgot to say Feebas. Is she here? Uh Miss Feebas?"

"Hwere I wam Wss Wefawy."

Everyone laughed because it sounded like a water muffled voice just spoke. I turned around to where I thought I heard the voice and saw a Feebas inside of a fishbowl.

Trying to talk while underwater.

"Uh...Oh. There you are Miss Feebas. And everyone please stop laughing."

The laughing's volume rose like no one had even heard her speak.

I started to sweat because I already know what happens when no one, doesn't listen to anyone, in the Jigglypuff or Clefairy family.

I didn't cover my ears in time to block the teacher's shouting and I turned around to see she was on fire...

"WHEN I SAY 'STOP LAUGHING' YOU STOP LAUGHING!!! ARE WE ALL CLEAR YOU BRATS?!!!"

"Yes ma'am..."

Everyone said in unison.

"Good. Now back to rolecall."

"Umm, maybe later Eevee..."

"Okay, Fennekin."

But I was too focused on Feebas to be paying Fennekin much attention.

I turned around and examined Feebas for a minute. When something from her shined in my face, forcing me to avert my gaze away.

But I was confused and started wondering if I actually saw her wearing a necklace with a dragon scale on it.

When the class ended and my curiosity had faded I walked up to her to say hello. But she didn't seem to really hear me and with her fishbowl on wheels she rolled away.

(Note : How is lunch going to be for Eevee? Find out in Ch 52 ~ Eevee!)


	2. Ch 52 Lunch

~ Eevee

The first half of the day went by fast, and it hard to get used to Ryu not being there anymore.

Lunchtime came and I thought I was going to being eating alone, but when I looked around the courtyard I noticed I wasn't the only one.

Feebas was at a table by herself, and it looked she was struggling to eat an apple from where I stood. It reminded me of how I used to be, and for once in my life I wanted to reassure someone else they weren't alone.

Before I could join her though, Fennekin intercepted me.

"Hi Eevee. I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me and Froakie for lunch."

I flinched when a Froakie suddenly poked his head out from behind Fennekin. He offered a polite nod and I just waved at him with a polite smile.

"Oh thanks but I was going to sit with Feebas and-"

"Aww, why don't you want to sit with us Eevee?"

"I just said why-"

"Please Eevee! I promise I won't be annoying! Pretty please with sugar on top!!! Please!!! Pretty please!!!"

"Uh well I..."

"Fennekin you're being a little rude right now. She just told her where she was going to sit, so can we leave her alone and-"

"That's a great idea Froakie! How about we all go with her and sit with Feebas together?! Come on!!! Come on, Eevee!!! What do you say?!"

"I- Uh..."

I hung out with Fennekin sometimes because she seemed like the only 'alright' Pokemon at this school. But I didn't want to her come because I was afraid that we might scare off Feebas if we suddenly crowd in on her like that. Yet I don't want to say 'no because that will be rude so I don't know what to do right now.

"Fennekin did you even listen to a word I said?"

"I think maybe Eevee is not comfortable with us because she doesn't know us that well. Should I tell what you want to be when you-"

"Fennekin! It's not really the time or place to be talking about dream carrers and-"

"Froakie wants to be a graphic desigener when he grows up and-"

"Fennekin you're not listening to me!"

"What is it now Froakie?"

"You want me to tell you 'what's wrong'."

"I think I'll go now..."

They both seemed to be engaged in conversation to be really paying me any attention so I sneaked out of there over to Feebas's table.

I sat in front of her and saw that she still hadn't gotten the stubborn apple open.

"Umm, do you want some help?"

"Wo Whim Wine Wank Wu!"

"Uh, what?"

Feebas stopped what she was doing and sighed.

She pulled out a journal from her bag and started writing in it while underwater. I waited until she finished she showed it to me to read.

_"I said, 'I didn't need help', earlier. But I actually could use some right now, so can you please cut this apple for me?"_

"Umm, I would but I don't a knife so-"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Froakie holding a Pocket knife out to me.

"Here."

"Oh thank you."

I turned back to Feebas waving at her to pass me the apple. She nodded and threw it out of the tank to me. When I started slicing it, Fennekin and Froakie sheepishly took their places at the table.

Froakie offered to throw the slices in for me. We ate in silence, to the only noise being the sound of apples slices plopping back into the tank.

"Hey Feebas?"

Feebas looked up at Froakie and turned her head slighty as to say 'What?'.

"Do you ever have to drink anything Feebas?"

"Froakie!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist..."

I turned back to Feebas who was already writing in her journal. When she showed it to us it said;

_'I don't drink anything. I'm a fish. The closest we get to consuming a beverage is inhaling the water we need to breathe. But I will be able to once I evolve, and not have to worry about being in a bowl anymore.'_

"Oh that's nice."

"OMA!! I love your necklace! Where'd you buy it?!"

Bubbles came out of Feebas's mouth and it looked like she was laughing. When we realized it was because of the quick subject change we all joined in.

We didn't get to hear her response because the bell rang out, ending our lunch.

But at least I was making friends so at least it wasn't a total loss. I took sometime to wonder what my old friends were doing and couldn't wait to meet up afterwards to confirm how our days went.

(Note : Will we be seeing more of Fennekin and Froakie as the day comes to a close? Find out in Ch 53 ~ Eevee!)


	3. Ch 53 Crush

~ Eevee

But aside from that I was also worried about Riolu. Because ever since that fight he had with Sylveon, it seems like it almost has completely vanished.

Makes me wonder if he even knows it happened. The bizarre red and blue aura that surrounded him like an angry shroud.

Despite Sylveon telling me that, 'Everything is going alright since nothing's happenned at all since.', I can't help but think it will happen again only this time we won't be prepared for it.

That's when I began my research. Only nothing pops up about a 'red and blue one'. So that must mean it's either classified information or it could be a completely new discovery. That's also why I'm so eager to learn more, but above all to help him if that time ever comes again.

I haven't told Sylveon about it because I'm afraid he might tell me I'm worrying too much over something that hasn't happenned yet. But once I find out more that's when I'll tell him.

"Hey! Hey Eevee!"

"Huh? Uh what?"

"I'm sorry about our argument at lunch. Froakie tends to get a bit touchy sometimes and I hope it wasn't too awkward for you."

"No it's all right. You know he's a good friend since he obviously cares about what is right. Don't overthink it."

"Yeah you're right."

We were still in P.E class and right now, and our teacher is making us run four laps around the school. I still needed two more to go and I think Fennekin needed the same.

"Eevee can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Could you help me try to talk to Riolu? You are friends with him right?"

"Umm yeah, about what though?"

"Well I kind of like him and I... kind of wanted to try asking him out on a...date today..."

"Oh umm..."

"Could you help me please? Everytime I try to talk to him I freeze up. So can you help to introduce us at least?..."

"Hahaha!! _You _need _my help_ to get _you _to talk to a guy?! _You _of all Pokemon?! Who is probably the most talkative one I know?! Hahaha!! Now that's hilarious!"

"I'm serious Eevee!! Can't you just introduce us please? Pretty please."

"Alright! We'll do it after school. Now we better hurry up before the coach says we're doing more talking than jogging!"

"Roger that!"

***After school 45 minutes later**

"Ugh! I'm so nervous! What if he doesn't like me?!"

"Hahaha!!! Come on _you?_ How could a guy not like a girl that could be friends with anyone? Now pull yourself together so we can introduce you two already!!"

"O-okay!!"

"What's so interesting about a guy that you don't even know?"

"What's so interesting? What's so interesting?! Practically everything Froakie!!! He's hot, awesome, excels in almost every sport, has dreamy eyes, is considerate, and he'll be the perfect boyfriend for me!!! I just hope he likes and doesn't laugh when he sees me and-"

"Oh hi Riolu!"

"R-R-Riolu! Where?!"

I watched as Fennekin looked around but couldn't hold in my laughter when she realized she got all flustered for nothing.

"Hahaha!! Oops my bad..."

Eevee! That wasn't funny!!! Please don't scare me like that!!!"

"You should've seen your face! Hahahahahaha!!!"

"Well what about you then Eevee? Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Hahaha...Wait what? Oh no of course not!!! Never have and never will!!!"

"Are you sure about that? You never know when your guy will come and sweep you off your feet. I just know it!"

"That's ridiculous! Nothing more than a fairytale! That kind of thing doesn't just happen in reality and-"

I froze up as I felt paws go around my eyes. But when I realized they felt familiar I relaxed almost instantly.

"Hehe... Guess who?"

"Sylveon? Who else?"

"Aww, you're no fun Eevee. But yeah it's me."

(Note : Aside from the lovetalk what else is going to happen? Find out in Ch 54 ~ Eevee!)


	4. Ch 54 Newbie

~ Eevee

I turned around to see Sylveon in his new high school top.

"Nice uniform."

"Thanks. How have you been lately Eevee?"

"Just perfect. I'm here to help Fennekin here confess her feelings. Isn't that right Fennekin?"

"Uh yeah yeah I am...Now who are you gorgeous?"

Whoah! I did not see that one coming! I guess Sylveon tends to have that effect on a lot of girls. But why it left me feeling jealous I had no idea.

"Hahahaha! I like your spunk kid! But I don't see anyone by 'gorgeous' around here. I'm Sylveon. Do you know what she's talking about Eevee?"

"No clue. And umm Froakie...why are you bright red?"

Did Froakie have a crush on Fennekin? It sort of seems like it but maybe I'm wrong.

"Huh?! I am! Ah, it's nothing!! Don't worry about it!!"

"Ookaayyy...Anyways Sylveon, where's Riolu?"

"I thought he'd be here already. But it looks like we'll have to- Oh there he is."

We all turned to see Riolu approaching with a lot of bandaids on his face.

"What happenned to you? You look like you walked into a store that was having a sale."

"My new teammate is what happenned."

"Uh 'new teammate'? I'm not sure I follow..."

"Our new coach decided the best way to kick off the school year was to introduce us to our new double-battle partner. And for introductions she suggested it best we spar with one another. As for my partner...well you could say she doesn't exactly want to work with me. And she almost beat the crap out of me as a result."

"That sucks. Who is your partner?"

"A shiny Eevee. But she is not nice at all like our friend. She's stubborn, brutal, way too independent, and just terrible. I can't believe I have to work with her for the rest of the year too. Why _me _of all Pokemon?"

"Cheer up. She's probably not as bad as you say, and for now just keep your hopes up that it will get better. Because with that attitude you're not going to last long in middle school. I mean it could be worse right?"

"I guess so. But she's not making easy with that short temper of hers either. So I don't know how I'm even going to put up with her."

"Uh huh. I- Oh! Wait is that her?"

I pointed at an agitated looking Eevee stomping down the sidewalk. She fits Riolu's description, but was she really as bad as he says?

"Oh umm, hello *Eevee-"

"Zip it weakling! I only agreed to team up with you only because they threatened to not give me credit if I didn't! So don't even bother trying to cozy up to me! Are we clear?!"

"Yeah we are."

"Tch! When you speak you tick me off! Shut up!"

"But you just said-"

The Eevee put her foot onto Riolu's and starting applying pressure onto it.

"I don't care what I said, but when I tell you to do something you do it. And if I want you to shut up, you shut up. So keep your f*ing mouth shut. Understood?"

"Yes...Ma'am..."

"All of you get out of my face."

We all stepped aside to let her pass.

When she bumped into an Absol on her way, and just before he could offer a word of apology, she punched him into the nearby tree.

She muttered something incoherently and continued stomping on her way. When Sylveon suddenly burst into hysterics making me raise an eyebrow.

"Hahahahahaha!!! That was hysterical!!! Hahahahahaha!!!"

"Sylveon. You're the only one that's laughing."

"Hahahahahaha!!! Well Riolu she seems like a nice catch so good luck!!!"

"Uh thanks?"

"What a wierdo. Anyways Riolu, this is Fennekin."

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n nice to m-m-m-m-m meet you R-R-R-Riolu."

"Uh you too?"

Oh boy...

"You guys want to go with us to Magikonalds for our study group?"

"Uh sure! We'd like that gorgeous!"

"I still have no idea who that is. But he's welcome along too."

I walked behind everyone as Fennekin was openly flirting with Sylveon as we walked to Magikonalds.

But why I wanted to get between I still didn't know.

(Note : Can Riolu handle his new 'teammate'? Find out in Ch 55 ~ Riolu (Male!))


	5. Ch 55 Dispute

~ Riolu (Male)

I didn't understand what her problem was. And the worst part was I have to work with her too.

'She seems nice, so good luck?"

I'm going to need more than that with her...But since it's my fate to be a Lucario someday, I must remember that we always handle any situation given to us no matter what.

Yet no matter how I much I don't want to admit it, she absolutely terrifies me. And if the coach hadn't called off the fight in time, I would have lost for sure.

Never have I seen an Eevee move so fast and punch so hard. I'm going to have to try my best just to keep up with her from now on.

When I got to school the next day, it was time for our first double battle together. Not thrilled about it at all, but I still wanted to make some progress with her today at least.

"Okay now Riolu and *Eevee! You guys are up next!"

We both took our positions but *Eevee refused to make any eye contact with me.

"You will be fighting against Nidoran male and Nidoran female today! Your team will lose if you both lose consciousness or choose to forfeit! And please keep in mind that any physical moves that are not in your moveset must be limited at all times! Today we are focusing only on honing the attacks you know and improving them! Good?! Alright! If there are no further questions you may begin!"

Both sides got into fighting postions at the same time.

"I still can't believe I'm stuck with you. I don't work with anyone especially weaklings like you!"

"Well we have too *Eevee. Or we will only lose credit for not cooperating and-"

"Don't remind me."

"Riolu and *Eevee! Stop talking and focus!"

"Gladly..."

But before I could even whisper a quick strategy *Eevee charged forward with a Quick Attack! So much for teamwork...

Battle Begin!

*Eevee used Quick Attack!!!

"*Eevee what are you doing?!"

"I'm doing this on my own!! Just stay back and watch!!!"

The Nidoran narrowly dodge but *Eevee is intercepting them both with another Quick Attack!

"I have to do something or she'll hurt herself!"

Riolu uses Quick Attack!

Nidoran female loses 5 HP!

"I thought I told you to stay back!!!"

*Eevee uses Shadowball!!

Nidoran male loses 7 HP!

"No matter what you say I still have to help you because you're my partner! Get used to it!!!"

"GrrrrrrAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

*Eevee punches Nidoran male and sends him flying right into Nidoran female!!!

They both go flying!!

"What the-"

Impact damage 50 HP!!

Both have fainted!!!

The victors are Riolu and *Eevee!!!

"Uh wow that was fast..."

I turned back to *Eevee and she had five angry symbols on her head.

"GRRRRRRRRRR...RIOLU!!!!"

"Uh what?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

*Eevee sends a Shadowball at me which I narrowly dodge.

"Whoah! Hey what was that for-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

She charges at me with a Quick Attack forcing me to use one to dodge hers.

"Why is it my fault?!"

"YOU RUINED MY CHANCE AT VICTORY FOR BUTTING IN!!! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED YOU STUPID DOG!!!"

"I'm a jackal!!"

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S A* WHAT YOU F*ING ARE!!! I'M GOING TO F*ING CASTRATE YOU!!!"

Oh Arceus help me...

*Eevee charged at me with a Quick Attack and managed to tackle me to the ground.

"STUPID!!! YOU STUPID S*HEAD!!!"

I blocked her punches like dad taught me but boy was she strong. Because no matter how hard I tried to get her off she held her ground and we ended up wrestling on the floor.

"*EEVEE!!! RIOLU!!! REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!"

That halted *Eevee in her tracks.

"Wha- But ma'am-"

"NOW!!!"

She grabbed us both by our arms and dragged us on over.

"Tch! I'll get you for this Riolu..."

I was frustrated right now I hardly listened to her. But it was replaced with fear once we stepped in Principal Incineroar's room.

A bad reputation for dishing out students who don't listen to their teachers on a daily basis. And can be very strict even the first time you walk in his room. So what he had in store for us I had no idea.

"*Eevee. Riolu. Sit down."

(Note : What does the principal have to say to Riolu and *Eevee? Find out in Ch 56 ~ Riolu (Male)!)


	6. Ch 56 Danger

~ Riolu (Male)

"Therefore, I am suspending you both for the rest of the week."

"What?!" "What?!"

Even though it was really all *Eevee's fault, I still got blamed for not watching over my partner properly.

"But Mr Incineroar sir! What about all my classes?! I don't want to fall behind in them, so can you just give me a break please?!"

"Now Miss *Eevee. I'm already being fair to both of you with just a one week suspension. I believe this will give you time to reflect over what happenned today. But if you both show no effort in trying to learn from past mistakes I will not hesistate to remove you from any extra cirricular activites at once. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Incineroar."

"Good. Now aside from thinking it over, I believe it would be best if you two learn to find some common ground with each other. And I think the best way to do that is befriend each other."

"What?!" "What?!"

"But-"

"Miss *Eevee, I am not done talking. And if you keep interupting I'll have to add another week to your suspension."

"Wha-I-Yes sir..."

"Now as I was saying. I know you both might think this is a bad idea. But if you get to know each other better, all the fighting will seem dumb and pointless in the end. Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. And Miss *Eevee?"

"Yes. This is...fine."

"Alright. You two may leave, your suspension starts now, and please think about what I said."

"Yes, sir." "Yes, sir."

We both left together to get our things back in the locker rooms. It was pretty tense and awkward as walked down the almost quiet halls, and it looked like she wanted to keep a good distance away from me now too. But before she left into the girls room I thought now was best time to try to 'find some common ground' with her.

"Look *Eevee, I-"

"Don't say anything. I hate this more than you do, so nothing you can say will make me feel better."

"That's not really fair! If we can't even communicate with each other what chances do we even have for working as a team?!"

This left her speechless but even more agitated.

"I don't know. Just...Just leave me alone."

She walked into the girls locker room without another word. I sighed as I went into the other locker room. I took a brief shower and changed back into my uniform top.

On my way off campus I dialed my driver to come and pick me up. It took about 10 minutes for him to arrive, but before I could step inside I was greeted by Pip.

"What happenned this time?"

"I got suspended for the rest of the week that's all."

"Well your parents are not going to be too thrilled about that now are they?"

"No they will not."

She just gave a polite nod and let me inside. Once she closed the door, Shiftree drove us off in silence.

"I'll turn on the news. Get your mind off it for now."

"Thanks Pip."

I don't why but I always liked watching the news. I guess I just like to know what's going in the world.

Since it was already on my favorite channel, I listened to it intently.

"This is an emergency announcement! All the Pokemon from the Kalos State Mental Institution have all escaped. Including the infamous Riolu that nearly murdered an Eevee about a year ago. She now faces multiple murder charges and her last known location was 10 blocks away from Grace Tower in Lumiose City, driving a heavy armored truck. Considered armed and extremely dangerous. Everyone please take heed with extreme caution. None of the patients have been apprehended as of now, and if you see one of them on the streets please dial emergency services immeadiately! Schools, please follow lockdown procedures and keep all our children safe. And may Arceus help us all."

Pip turned off the TV leaving us both in stunned silence.

"Oh Arceus, help us all."

I stared at the black screen in shock as a million thoughts raced up my mind at once.

"Ryu?"

"Is Riolu going to go after Eevee?"

"She won't. Eevee will be alright as long as-"

"As long as we stand back and do nothing?! What if she's dead already?! Then what am I suppossed to do?!"

Pip didn't have anything to say to that. It all seemed so hopless.

What if my sister has gotten to her already?

"Ryu. Riolu. Riolu! Look at me!"

I forced myself to turn around, because I knew that whenever Pip calls me by my name it must be serious.

"If you are really worried about her than the best you can do right now is not panic and at least warn her about what's going on."

"I know but..."

"Don't doubt your friend so easily! I'm sure she'll find a way to be safe on her own, so to ensure that you have to warn her! Do you understand?!"

"O-Oh-Okay. I'll text her now. If the school really is on lockdown it might be more difficult, but I will try."

Just before I could though I get a incoming call. I answer it thinking it was Eevee but I was dead wrong.

"Hello?"

"Ehehehe...Can my twin come out to play?"

"Riolu."

Pip flinched at the mere mention of her name.

"One last fight for old times sake. What do you say?"

"You're insane."

"Hehehe. Thank you. If you want a chance to try and take a swing at me I'll be waiting on top of Prism Tower. Come alone or your chance to take me down will be gone."

"You are a disgrace to our family. No. You never loved our family. You are not our blood. You don't have our pride. So I will be glad to remove you off the face of the earth you parasite."

"Temper temper. One of the things I despised about you the most. If I kill you now your ignornace will be wiped off the facw of the Earth. I'll be waiting for you. Ryu."

"I'm coming you scum."

I barrel out of the limo much to Pip surprise.

"Ryu! Get back in here this instant!Ryu! Ryu! Come back!"

I blought out her voice and continue my venture to Prism Tower.

"I'm coming you murderer."

(Note : How will Eevee react to Riolu's escape? Find out Ch 57 ~ Eevee!)


	7. Ch 57 Strategy

~ Eevee

When the school shutdown, everyone tried their best to stay calm and follow protocol. I couldn't help but be a little scared, because whenever this happens it's usually because of a region threatening crisis or a threat to our community.

I didn't know what was wrong, no matter who I asked their reasons were all different. As I tried to wrap my head around it, I felt my phone vibrate.

I was surprised Ryu was the one who texted. But the message he sent made everything become clear.

'_Are you okay Eevee?! My sister Riolu escaped from the asylum. She killed over 20 already and the numbers are only going up! All the patients are running around as well only a few have been caught claiming to be her supporters!!! I'm afraid she might go after you now, so please be careful!!'_So much fear rose up into my head at once, and the memories of Riolu were only making it worse.

'You're such a weakling.'

'You are nothing.'

'S*head.'

'Look how easily this loser crumbles everyone.'

'Aww is she gonna cry?'

'You b*!'

'Get Wimp Shrimp now!'

'You will never defeat me.'

'Hahaha!!! Looks like we got a fighter here.'

'You call _that _fighting. So pathetic.'

'You b*ard!!'

'When I find you I am going to kill you!!!'

'I would've been so pleasant for my eyes to see your life fading that day. Your screams getting silenced by the waves. Hehehehe...YOU SHOULD'VE DIED THAT DAY!!! Hehehehehe...'

'I was the one that pushed you in the water when you couldn't swim. Hehehehehe... Why didn't you die that day?!'

'Your bleeding...Hehehehehe...Seeing your pain is like visioning a masterpiece. Hehehehe...Aww is she gonna cry...'

My chest felt tight and I clenched my phone tightly with one paw and absentmindedly grazed my cheek with the other.

I fought against my fear and asthma, because I needed to stay strong no matter what.

The sound of the intercom snapped me out of my thoughts.

'_Everyone please proceed to the exits now with extreme caution. Please stick with your teachers at all times students. You cannot leave until you are identified by your parents/guardian. Be safe students and follow your teacher's instructions at all times. Thank you.'_The sunlight shining in from outside was in a orange pinkish color meaning it was already late afternoon.

I couldn't even think about how worried my parents must be right now.

I was scared out of my wits that it took almost all of my strength to just walk outside.

"EEVEE!!! DAUGHTER, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Mom...M-Ahem! Mom! Mom! I'm over here!"

"EEVEE! OH MY ARCEUS! BABY!! SWEETIE! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!!"

"Too tight mom..."

"Sorry. I was worried sick about you and- Ugh! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Don't cry mom I'm okay."

Dad joined in on the hug, managing to pull us both into a bear hug.

"Dad...Can we go home now? I don't think I could be here any minute longer..."

"Ehe Ehe Ehe...Of course sweetie, whatever you want! Honey let's go!"

Dad said nothing and didn't stop holding us until we got to the car. I sat down in the backseat with mom who refused to let me go.

"Wait dad, where's Sylveon?"

"He just texted us that he and his mom are on their way over to our house right now. So you don't need to worry about him."

"What about Riolu?"

"We haven't heard from them yet but it probably won't be long before we do. So for now just wait until we get home, okay Eevee?"

"Okay daddy."

For once in my life I didn't complain as mom held me close. I just needed moral support right now more than ever.

And sure enough when we arrived at the apartment, Sylveon and Vaporeon were waiting out on the steps.

"Eevee!"

"We're both glad you're okay."

They both hugged me. And despite my best efforts I choked up in tears.

"You're going to be okay Eevee. You'll be okay."

"I know...I know..."

But my cries were silenced when we heard a fast car approach. The door opened and Ryu came barreling out towards us.

"Eevee! Eevee! Oh thank Arceus, you're okay..."

Rioli put his paws on his knees as if he had been running a marathon all day.

"I'm glad you're both here. Let's all go inside."

The three of us excused ourselves up to my room. The adults all stayed in the kitchen hardly saying a word. Mom indulged them with hot cocoa.

All of this was happening because of me. I hated being a burden like this but I guess it couldn't be helped.

I sat down in my desk chair with a sigh, while Sylveon and Riolu took the two bean bags.

"Eevee?"

"Yes, Sylveon?"

"What do you think should be the next course of action?"

"Well...I don't know. I can't even think clearly right now so...I don't know..."

"I see. Well Eevee, me and my mom were thinking maybe you should spend the night in our house for now. Just in case they plan on targeting you here."

"What?! Why can't me and my family watch her?!"

"Because your sister will be expecting it, so what else can we really do but hide her in a place Riolu won't be expecting? Knowing that do you still think it wise to take responsibility if Eevee gets harmed in anyway, because you didn't think of the consequences?"

"I-Argh! Fine!"

"Eevee? Is this all right with you?"

"Of course, but what about my parents. I know they would never say 'yes' to this, even in this situation."

"Don't worry. I talked to my mom about it already. And I can gurantee she's trying her best to convince them how well thought out this plan is."

"Yeah but-"

"NOT MY BABY EEVEE!!!"

"And there goes my mom..."

***30 minutes later**

"LET ME GO!!! YOU CAN'T JUST LET HER GO WITH THEM!! EEVEE SWEETIE PLEASE GET BACK HERE!! NO LET ME GO!!!"

I walked with Sylveon and his mom carrying a duffel bag full of some clothes and bath products.

Dad was holding mom back, who was against the whole idea of letting me spend the night at Sylveon's house until my life is no longer in danger. My dad knew it was for the best no matter how much he disliked Sylveon.

"I feel guilty. But it's the right thing to do. I'm sure my mom will understand."

"Don't worry Eevee. We'll take good care of you. Now just hang tight."

I closed the car door silencing mom's screams. But then I heard a knock on the window, and lowered it down so mom can say something.

"You take care of yourself. Do you hear me?"

"I got it mom. Don't worry."

"She'll be good in our hands. Don't worry so much Mrs L."

"I'll take your word for it. Now go before I start to regret it."

"Thanks mom. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

I waved my paw at her as we drove off into the night.

(Note : How will taking refuge in Sylveon's house be like? Find out in Ch 58 ~ Eevee!)


	8. Ch 58 Home

~ Eevee

"Wow, your house is huge!"

"On the outside it looks like it's three stories when it's really two."

"Wait seriously?!"

"Yeah. Once you step inside you'll see."

The house we were arrived at did in fact look three stories high. I mean I have seen it before, only one time though, that I forgot how tall it was.

"I'll go get your things Eevee."

"Oh you don't have to do that Sylveon. Really you don't."

"I insist."

"Well...okay then."

"Phew! We haven't had guests in a while. It's such a shame since my son is such a gentlemon."

"Mother!"

"What?! I'm just telling the truth to your good friend here."

"Yeah, take a compliment Sylveon. Their hard to come by nowadays."

"No! No! No! I'm not offended! I just want to make a good impression and I'm worried mom might end up embarrassing me or something. I just overreacted is all!"

"Good. You know Eevee is such a good friend to you too, maybe you guys could-"

"Mother!!!'

"And I believe that's my cue to get the door!"

"Sorry about that. I hope my mom is not too much for you to handle Eevee."

"No she isn't. She reminds me of my parents sometimes. But I see where you get your optimism from now."

"She was a great influence on me. My mother is an amazing woman. Just embarasses me from time to time."

"That's her way of showing she cares. Don't forget that Sylveon."

"I don't. I remember that she cares every day since I was born. She really is all I have too, so I can't imagine not doing anything else."

"Aww, that's really sweet of you Sylveon. I can't wait to get to know you guys better now."

"And we can't wait to get to know you better Eevee."

"Whoah! How long have you been behind us?"

"Long enough to know that the atmosphere is getting warmer with you two."

"Huh? Warmer atmosphere?"

"MOTHER!!!"

"Hehehehe! You know I'm just teasing you right, my Sylvie baby?"

I fought the urge to laugh then and there.

"I'm gonna show Eevee to her room now mom! Good night! Come on Eevee!"

Sylveon grabbed my paw and we marched up the stairs together.

"Oh okay! Thanks for everything Mrs V."

"Don't mention it Eevee and be sure to call me Vylena from now on okay!!"

"Good night then Vylena!"

"Good night! Don't forget to brush your teeth!""

"Noted!!!"

I waited until we out of earshot to let go of Sylveon's paw and fall on the floor in a burst of laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! EEVUI! EEVUI! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Sylveon leaned against the wall, turning his head away in embarassment.

"You're mother called you, 'Sylvie baby',...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!...Just too much...

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Not the best nickname in the world, but yeah she does."

"I know right? Hahahahaha!!!"

"I'm just glad she didn't call me 'Fairy bon bon', or I would have really started laughing too."

"What seriously?! Hahahahaha!!! Don't ever say that again or I won't stop laughing now..."

"Hmm, fairy..."

"No don't...Hehehehe...Stop..."

"Bon..."

"Okay! Okay! Seriously!!! Enough!!! Let's go upstairs now you dork!"

"Hehehe...Alright."

We kept going until we finally reached the third floor.

"Phew! What do you have in here Eevee? Bricks?"

"What? There's not supposed to be-"

"Hehehehe! You know I'm just pulling your leg, right?"

"Oh! Yeah! I knew that!"

Sylveon laughed a little more as I turned the knob to 'guest room.'

"Oh! Mom didn't mean that one. She means the one next to it."

"Oh okay."

I ushered over to the other door and sheepishly turned the knob.

Inside was a room full of cute pink and white furniture.

"Wow this room is adorable!!! And the bed even has a peach colored bed spread!!!"

I jumped onto the soft silk sheets and it was the most comfortable experience ever.

"Well I'm glad you like it. This used to be my mother's room when she was a teenager."

"You're mom has impeccable taste!! I love every inch of this room!!!"

"Hehehehe. I can see that. This house used to belong to my great grandparents, and has been passed down since then. My mother loved this room as a kid more as a teen. That's why she refuses to change the way it looks. But the day you tell her you want to make this room yours someday then she won't mind."

"Is she really offering the room? Or your just being nice?"

"A bit of both actually. But we can talk about that later, for now just enjoy yourself in the meantime."

"O-okay..."

I don't why but I suddenly wanted to cry. After spending more time with the kindest people in the world than I could have ever hoped for, I was so happy.

"What's wrong Eevee?"

"I'm sorry it's just... I'm not used to anyone helping me out like you guys are...You guys are like my second family to me but you also make me feel like I could belong here...I've never felt this happy before...Like I'm at home...Oh please don't tell my parents I said that..."

"I won't."

I tried to wipe away my tears, feeling really embarassed for getting so emotional. Sylveon sat down next to me not saying anything.

I couldn't take it anymore and soon I was having full out sobs.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is. You just don't experience real joy often. And I hope you don't mind but I want to help you change that."

"No I don't mind..."

We sat there and talked until my tears finally subsided. I felt so drained I almost fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

"If you need anything let me know Eevee."

"O-okay..."

"Goodnight, little spark."

"Good night Sylveon..."

Exhaustion hit me hard and the last thing I remember is Sylveon walking out before I passed out into a peaceful sleep.

(Note : How will spending the first day at Sylveon's house be like? Find out in Ch 59 ~ Eevee!)


	9. Ch 59 Peace

***April 3rd, 2551**

**10: 30 am**

~Eevee

I woke up to the sound of gentle rapping on the door. But the bed I woke up in, was not my own.

"What the- Where am I?"

"Eevee? Are you awake?"

"S-Sylveon? Yeah I'm awake..."

He poked his head inside with the same infectous smile.

"My mom made pancakes. If you want some it will be waiting downstairs."

"Mmmm...That sounds good. Thanks Sylveon."

"Don't mention it. Oh and Eevee?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to do something about your coat. It looks like a wreck right now."

"Why you!"

I threw a pillow at Sylveon and it harmlessly slipped down his face.

"Hehehehe! Well at least you slept well. I'll catch you downstairs then."

I threw another pillow at him but it hit the door instead. Once his steps receded, I practically ran to the bathroom to see if it was true.

"Arceus he was right...I look like I got run over twice right now."

I flushed in embarassment as brushed my caramel coat down.

"This is so embarrassing. Why does he have to be such a jerk about it?"

I brushed every inch of my hair and thoroughly examined my coat until I was satisfied with it's sleekness. I brushed my teeth and hurried downstairs for breakfast.

I was hit with the smell of syrup and bread as I walked into the kitchen.

"Wow...that smells good..."

"Thanks Eevee. There's orange juice in the fridge if you want some. And there's plenty of pancakes to go around so please help yourself."

"Yes. Thank you."

I quickly poured myself a glass and sat down to start with my pancakes.

"Sylveon could you pass the syrup?...When you're done with it that is..."

"Oh sorry Eevee. Hold on!"

I looked at his plate and he was practically drowning his four stack of pancakes.

"What did those pancakes ever do to you to ever recieve such torture?"

"It's falling over my perpetual sweetness? Here you go Eevee."

"Yeah right... Oh thank you."

I dripped the syrup in sleek lines crisscross applesauce style.

"Son. You're going to get syrup on your coat if you keep eating like a Munchlax."

"Hmm? Wo mm Wot!"

"And for heaven sakes don't eat your mouth full!"

"Woger Wat Wom!"

His mom just shook her head in disbelief in response. I giggled as I nibbled down my scrumptious pancakes.

***11:15 am**

"Phew I'm stuffed..."

"In that case, why don't we play a game? What do you say Sylvie?"

"Hmm? Oh!"

He had to swallow an entire pancake before responding.

"Ahem! Sounds perfect!"

"Sylveon...You have syrup on your face dear..."

"Oops sorry!"

"What game are we going to play?"

"Either cards or Twister."

"Oh uh definitely cards. I don't think I could play Twister after eating all those pancakes right now."

"Alright then Sylveon! Go get the cards so we can play Blackjack."

"Okay mom...Eevee do you know how to play?"

"Oh yeah I play it with my parents all the time. I just usually don't win."

"Maybe you'll get lucky this time around you'll never know."

"Ok then let's play."

***12:30pm**

I haven't won any rounds. Sylveon has won 3 while his mom has won over 7 times now.

"You sure you aren't cheating Vylena?"

"Oh no. I just have impendable luck with this game. Have been since freshman year of college now. I don't intend to lose it now. Hit me."

I looked at Sylveon and Vylena for any signs of weakness, but they both kept good poker faces.

"Hit me."

My cards are now 16 out of 21. I need less than five to be on the safe side or exactly five to win.

"Hit me."

I got a 3 card. Too close to risk now so I'm going to have to stay.

"I stay."

"Everyone places down bets and the winner is...Let's see...16, 19 and..."

18.

"Oh well, I got an 18. It looks like the winner is Eevee. Her prize is the last soda in the fridge. But if you win all six matches next in a row you get to pick the movie/show we're going to watch. If you don't win all of them the person to win one round gets to select the movie."

"With those stakes Vylena it is on now."

***1:30pm**

"No! I almost won the sixth round!"

"Sorry looks like mom picks what we're going to watch. But I'll teach you how to win 5 rounds in a row later if you want."

"That sounds a little better. Thanks."

"Ok then we're watching the World War 7 movie! I go make some popcorn while you guys go take a seat in the livingroom."

"Alright let's go Eevee."

"Like the game?"

"Wait there's a game?"

"Hehe, just kidding."

"Hahaha! You got me good there Eevee!"

"I try."

"I betcha do!"

***4:30pm**

"Hey I think your mom fell asleep."

"Hehehe, oh yeah you're right. Do you think we should record her snoring?"

"That's not very nice you know."

"Come one she'll never know..."

"No!"

"Okay! Okay! Do you want me teach you the cards skills then?"

"Please do."

***5:30pm**

"And that's pretty much all you have to do."

"Wow this will come in handy...Can't wait to actually beat your mom this time."

"Good luck on your quest Eevee. Not even I have beat her yet but good luck anyways."

"Thanks. And you know what maybe we should record her snoring...What do you think?"

"That's not a bad idea. I'll go grab the camera."

***6:00pm**

"Whew! That was a close one! Ok let's never do that again."

"Well at least we have good footage for giggles later. "

"Whatever you say."

"Say do you want to watch a movie with me now?"

"Love to."

"Ok. Now let's see.."

***10:00pm**

Sylveon lay sprawled out the couch snoring like a lawnmower. But I was too tired to really laugh right now. So I grabbed some pillow, placed them on the floor, and went to go turn off the light.

As I lay there I was smiling over how nice Sylveon and his mother are. They really are like my second family. I think my days are going to nothing but fun from now on.

I didn't take long for my fatigue to catch up to me and I fell once again into a peaceful sleep.

(Note : Eevee is having fun and is relaxing with her friend and his mother. But is Riolu (male) doing the same? Find out in Ch 60 ~ Riolu (Male)!)


	10. Ch 60 Demon

~ Riolu (Male)

***April 5th, 2551**

"HYAAHHH!!!"

"Hmph..."

I aimed to kick my dad in the face but he intercepted my foot before I could even blink. He threw me backwards but I still managed to slide gracefully along the floor.

"You're speed is improving but you leave yourself open for counterattacks. And that can prove to be a fatal error whilst still in combat."

"I'm trying to change that, but I'm still not quick enough."

"I know you are son. But also remember not to get tempted to use your aura because of the current state you are in. Can't risk having you lose control and it ends up being 10x's worse than before now can we?"

"Yeah but will one time really hurt?"

"If you cannot keep it in check once in a while, then it would be best to not use it now."

"Then how am I going to fight Riolu, if I can't even control my aura yet?!"

"Don't worry about it now. Just spend more of your time focusing on the rest of your training and-"

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

Without listening, I let my aura spread through me and punched the ground hard. Instead of leaving a dent, I had left a hole the size of a table.

I looked up at dad to see if was proud of me. But instead he just glared down at me in disappointment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?! Don't you see how much stronger I am?! Do you just want me to be useless?! Is that it?!"

Dad's expression did not change.

"My son would never talk me to me that way. Tell me who you are now!"

"What are you talking about dad- ARGH!!!"

I felt a sharp searing pain go through my entire body.

"AUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

"RYU!"

It was as if some force was pushing me back. I fought hard but something was forcing me to move without my consent. And before I could say anything else the 'force' that was trying to take control of me spoke.

"Hehehehe. I don't know Lucario...You tell me..."

Wait why am I saying this?

"You give my son back to me you filthy demon!"

"I actually like this body. So I'm afraid no. But at least he such a daddy's boy otherwise taking adavantage of him through his aura wouldn't be so easy. All he wants is to please you but you hardly give him the time of day. Well am I right?"

"That's not true I love my son! I know he has potential I see it everyday!!! Just leave him alone!!!"

"Like you did with daughter? The one that went insane? Hahahaha... Yeah right. You didn't give her much attention and she was driven to the point of insanity because of it. So why should your son be any different?"

"Because he is my son!!! Give my Ryu back to me!!!"

"Seeing you like this is most pleasing... What happens if some harm will come to him? Tell me. What pain is worse? Harm towards yourself or towards those you care about? I think we both know the answer to that..."

"AUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!"

"RYU!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!! THIS IS ISN'T WHO YOU REALLY ARE!! REMEMBER WHO YOU TRULY ARE!!!"

"ARGGGHH!! AUGH!!!"

"RYU!!!"

"You win for now. Once he blacks out or becomes to agaitated he will be mine to control again. Remember that."

"AUGGHHHHH!!!

"RYU!!!"

The force left me in mere seconds as if nothing happenned.

"Eh...Hehuh..."

My strength...

I fell down and father rushed to my side immediately.

"RYU!! RYU!! RYU...ryu..."

***9:00pm**

I woke up to the sound of the grandfather clock. I was lying on one of the red velvet couches feeling too drained to even sit up.

I suddenly heard hushed tones in the dining room and I had to strain to hear.

"Are you absolutely sure Luke? His aura actually awakened one of his inner demons?"

"Yes. He was like a completely different Pokemon when he was speaking. Once I heard him bring up such terrible subjects, that's when I knew..."

"Oh my poor baby...Is that why he was unconscious when you brought him? Because it's actually turning his own frustrations against him to harm those dear to him?"

"It would appear so."

A wail soon followed and I already knew too well it was from mother.

"Lucy...I'm sorry. I never meant to push him so hard... And all this is happenning because of me...I'm so sorry love."

I stared silently at the ceiling as mom sobbing filled the room.

"Does this mean...Oh Arceus..."

"Yes he'll have to stop using his aura from now on. There's no other way. Oh Lucy..."

"Ryu...Riolu...Oh my poor Riolu..."

I refused to listen to anymore so I quickly went upstairs to room and practically fell onto my bed.

"Why am I such a failure? Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it... I made my mom cry...All because of my stupid aura..."

I let the tears fall down my face as I filled up with shame.

(Note : Eevee is unaware of what Riolu is going through. Her time at Sylveon's house is helping her forget her life possibly being at stake. How is April 6th turning out for Eevee? Find out in Ch 61 ~ Eevee!)


	11. Ch 61 Manuver

~ Eevee

***April 6th**"Like this?"

I proceded to do another backflip but I just managed to fall hard on my face.

"You just need to let the momentum take you backwards, and then push off every time your paws touches the ground."

"That's what I've been trying to do! But I still can't do them in a row like you can!"

"Hmm...I see. Do it again."

"What?! But I'm just going to fall on my face again!"

"Just trust me. Try it again and maybe I'll see what you're doing wrong this time."

"Oh alright! Well...here I go..."

I pushed off the ground with my feet hard and the world seemed to spin around with me. My front paws touched the ground so I pushed off again.

Only to fall straight on my face once more...

"Oww! See?! I told you!"

"I think I know what you're doing wrong. You didn't push off hard enough the second time. You need enough traction to pull it off twice, but at least you're getting the 'momentum' part right."

"Argh! Do you think we can take a break first before I try this impossible manuever again?"

"Oh sure! We have been practicing for nearly 3 hours already, so we should probably take a break now."

Sylveon helped me up and we went back inside the kitchen.

"Done already? I made some cookies and lemonade if you guys want some."

"Lemonade sounds great...Thank you."

Sylveon went ahead and poured us both a glass. When he handed me one, I gulped it all down in two swigs.

"Wow you really were thirsty. Not that I think it tastes bad, I just think it's healthy to sometimes take it down a notch."

"Says my son that ate over 15 pancakes on his own."

"Okay. _Every once in a while then. _It helps prevent indigestion that way."

"Sure whatever you say..."

I laughed as I poured myself another glass and slumped into a chair.

"Phew! Who knew doing so much flips would be so exhausting?!"

"Flips?! Son, what are you teaching this girl? How to look like a fool in less than 5 seconds?"

"Flips can be fun if done right. Eevee just wanted me to teach her some basic manuvering skills and that's was all I could think of."

"It's going to be difficult since she's a girl. As a matter of fact, how many girls do you see doing flips nowadays?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. None. Why don't you teach her something more easier and productive instead of wearing her out all the time?"

"Oh no, that's all right Vylena. I do think this really fun already, and I don't want to give up on it so easily. So no need to worry."

"Well alright. But just don't push yourself too hard dear. Or pretty soon you'll be finding a one way ticket out of here."

"Understood. No problem."

***30 minutes later**"Argh!! I was so close!!"

"You okay Eevee?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go again."

I pushed off making me see the world spin.

My paws touched the floor and I pushed off again.

I braced my face for impact but I felt nothing but air as my feet was about to touch the ground again.

I pushed off again and repeated

"Look Sylveon! I'm doing it!

3 flips.

4 flips.

5 flips.

"Yeah!! I got it!!"

"Eevee!! Look out!!"

"What I- Oof!"

I didn't stop in time and my face hit the fence behind me hard.

"Oww...Oww...Owww..."

"Eevee! Are you okay!"

Sylveon grabbed my back and spun me upright.

"Oh...my nose..."

"Oh you're bleeding! Wait here a minute!"

Sylveon jogged back inside and I felt my nose to see if he was right. Sure enough when I looked down at my paw there was drips of blood on it.

"This sucks..."

Sylveon came back with a first aid kit.

"Alright. Now stay still and breath out through your mouth."

He placed a tissue on my nose and I prepared to blow.

"Hehuh...Hehuh...Hehuh..."

"Hold still...This is going sting..."

"Oww!"

"Sorry."

The disinfectant stung like a Beedrill but I somehow managed to ignore it.

"And there you go!"

He had placed a tight bandage on the bridge of my nose, securely holding it in place. Then another on top for the cut and to keep the other one down.

"Just try not to move it so much and it should eventually heal on it's own."

"Okay. And thank you Sylveon."

"It was my pleasure."

He helped me up and we started to head back inside.

"Aside from breaking my nose this was actually a lot of fun. Thanks again Sylveon."

"Don't mention it. As long as you watch out for the fence next time then it's all well and good."

"Don't worry. I will."

(Note : Is the tides still faring in Riolu's house? Find out in Ch 62 ~ Riolu (Male)!)


	12. Ch 62 Farewell

~ Riolu (Male)

***April 7th**

I hated the idea of not using my aura because that was basically the Lucario's way of living. Riolu start learning to use it the second their able to view the aura of others.

And the more I think about it, my sister being unable to use aura must have been another reason why she was so determined in the first place. But her determination turned into hatred instead of silent admiration and eventually into insanity.

So that's why I'm also afraid of myself, because what if end up like her if I'm not careful?

I also feel sad after hearing my mom cry but to stop using it all together is just torture.

I went to go ask my dad on what we are doing next for training he just said he wanted me to practice my Karate Chop.

I felt slighty offended but relaxed as soon as I saw how tired he was. So as I went walking to the training room I could already guess what he was thinking about.

How is he going to help me? What will we he do if we see my sister again? Will I be ready when that day comes?

All this must have been driving my father with worry.

But one thing was certain I no longer felt guilty for my sister. I admit I never thought she would turn out his way, but once she showed her true colors all you really feel is disappointment.

When we were kids I just thought she was always determined to show that she was the stronger twin. When she just abusing her power to bully those she thought was weak.

I do regret not realizing how much darker her thoughts were sooner and how I could have helped her get through them.

But it's already too late for regrets, when all I see now is a murderous psychopath without a shred of honor in her.

And it's now my responsibility to take her down someday. But I know I'm not even close to being strong enough, that's why I can't stop training until I keep those I care about safe.

Yet how can I do that without aura?

"Karate Chop training? Seriously dad? I already mastered that. Argh this sucks!"

I karate chopped the wall hard to vent out some of my frustration.

"I hate this..."

I heard the sound of something cracking and I looked up and realized I had made the wall crumble.

"Uh oh..."

But when I stepped back a piece of the wall fell out the size of a window.

"Uhh, whoops..."

"Ryu!!! What did you do?!"

"Oh uh Pip. I'm sorry! I uh..."

"Your parents are going to be furious with me when they found out you decided to redecorate the hallway!!! And aren't you suppossed to be in your training room right now?!! Go on over there right now!!"

"Oh okay..."

"Well, go on!!"

"Okay Pip. But why are you so angry?"

"Because I can't deal with an iressponsible client like you all the time!!! I have a job to do!! And that doesn't include babysitting you all the time!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm done! I'm quitting today!!"

"Wait what?!"

"I managed to save enough money for college so that means I can finally go now!! Become the hospital nurse I always wanted to be!! Not some maid watching over a spoiled brat like you all the time!!!"

"What I- But Pip, I thought we were like family!! You even said I was like a little brother to you!! Was all that actually a lie?!"

Pip looked at me with regret and sighed.

"Okay, I didn't mean to say 'spoiled brat'. But do you honestly want me to keep working here when I have my own life to think about now? Yes you are like a little brother to me, but remember when it comes to life sometimes you have to let things go. I made my own path a long time ago, it's time you make yours."

"Pip. Why are you doing this? And don't say it's just about college because I don't think it's just that..."

"Alright it's not. Your parents gave me a check of a million dollars to quit today and to not contact you again."

"What?! But I- Argh!"

"You weren't suppossed to find out but it's true. Your parents are really just worried about you and decided it was best for you not have any distractions so you can put more time on your training. And they figured you would understand if I were to leave now because of how much your struggling right now. So don't be mad at them they really just want what's best for you."

My tears came out of nowhere but I still tried my best to hide them.

"Ryu. I'm sorry, but I really think it's time for me to leave."

"How much time do you have left?"

"About an hour or two. Why?"

"Do you think you could spend it with me and help me train. Just like old times?"

"Sure thing Ryu. I'll meet you in room #3 in 30 minutes then. Okay?"

"A-alright."

"I'll go finish my shift now."

I took one long look at her feeling afraid she might leave without saying goodbye. When I went inside the training room it was hard to focus with my blurry vision and the memories of Pip and me slipping into my head.

'_I can't do it Pip!_

_Yes you can! I believe in you! Come on! Jump!_

_Ahhhh!!!_

_Oh this so good! What do you call it again?_

_It's called flan._

_Ryu! Get down from there!!_

_Pip! Catch me!! Wohoo!!_

_Do you want to go get some icecream?_

_Sure!_

_Pip. What do you know about girls?_

_Well I am a girl. Why do you ask?_

_There is one that I like...But how do I tell her that's she pretty without making it wierd?_

_Be confident and just tell her! Girls like assertive mons that way._

_I guess..._

_I love you Pip._

_I love you too little Ryu.'_

I punched harder ignoring the waterworks pouring down my face.

"ARRGH!!! DAMN IT!!!"

I punched with all my might and I was greeted with a cloud of dust.

I filled my fist with aura not even bothering to limit.

"YOU PIECE OF JUNK!!!"

The aura flowed through my whole body because I was filled with fury. I took out all my anger on as many punching bags as I could find. I suplexed the last one to the ground and the sand began to pour onto my face.

"Umm Ryu?"

"Oh Pip!"

I got up and began to dust myself off.

"I see someone is really angry."

"Yeah I guess I was..."

I had destroyed all the sand bags and they all lay sprawled out along the floor.

"It helps me vent."

"I don't see what those poor sandbags did to you, but I suppose me leaving only added more to your frustration. So you can 'vent out' at me all you want."

"Uh sure, let's get started and- Whoa!"

I narrowly dodged all of Pip's bubbles in time.

"I don't plan on holding back so I hope you don't Ryu."

"I hoped you wouldn't. Bring it on."

(Note : Finding peace is hard and will it stay the same when something terrible happens? Find out in Ch 63 ~ Eevee!)


	13. Ch 63 Unexpected

~ Eevee

***April 9th**

I looked at the clock and it was set to 5:30pm already. And as I walked into the kitchen I smelled a really good fragrance in the air. I curiously peeked over Vylena's shoulder to see she was making fake beef stew.

"Oh wow that looks good. Do you need some help Vylena?"

"Oh no, I'm almost done. But you can set up the table for me if you want."

"Alright then! Where do you put the bowls?"

"Second to the last cabinet. Oh and don't forget to set out the dining pads too!"

"Roger that!"

"Hehehe."

I happily set up the table, having done this over a million times already at home.

"Oh hold on! I'm gonna get some flowers for the table. I'll be right back!"

"Alright. But just don't stray too far you hear?"

"I won't."

I stepped outside I stopped in my tracks. I was witnessing the most beautiful sunset in the world. From their porch you get a full of it at this time of day.

"So pretty..."

"It is isn't it?"

"Eek!"

I turned around to see Sylveon looking down at me in surprise.

"Jeez Sylveon! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to. You looked peaceful standing there and...Argh! I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I came outside to get some flowers for the table. Which I _should_ be doing right now so if you'll excuse me."

"Oh I'll help you. From the cherry blossom tree right? Let's go."

"Yeah I- Wait what? You have a _tree _and you didn't tell me?"

"Of course we do. I thought you would have found it by now. Don't tell me you haven't gone outside yet? Oh I'm going to have to show you now. Come on!"

"Okay."

I followed him as we tredged into the woods beside his house.

"At this time of day it's a real eyesore, but it shines really beautifully. Just wait until you see it."

"I can't wait."

The further we went the darker it became. But before I could start getting scared a pink petal flew by me refracting some of the sunset with it.

And before you know it there was traces of it all along the floor all lighting up the floor in small traces of light.

"Wow look at them all!"

"You see? Beautiful isn't it. But just wait until you see the tree."

"Now I can't wait. I- Whoah..."

In front of us was, surrounded by a canopy of trees, was a cherry blossom tree that glowed as bright as a sunset.

"Wow this tree is beautiful...How does it refract light like that?"

"No idea. But in the late springtime is when they are the most beautiful. In the summer the cheeries are so delicious, that we always have plenty to go around. You should stop by the house then we always have a lot of them."

"That sounds nice. Wow I've never seen a more beautiful tree than this one..."

I heard the sound of a twig breaking immediately snapping me out of my thoughts. Sylveon handed me the bundle he picked.

"Oh I feel so guilty taking some now..."

"It's all right. I'm sure the tree thanks you for trimming it so it makes it easier for it to grow. Besides..."

Sylveon showed me a flower he had picked and tucked it behind my ear.

"If you have one why not wear it too?"

"Oh thank you..."

"Don't mention it. We better head back now or mom will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah your right."

I followed him straggling behind as my mind began to wander again.

Was it just me or was Sylveon's eyes glowing just then? I know they are pink but have they always glowed like that?

"Oh and Eevee?"

"Uh yes?"

"You look very pretty with that flower. That color really suits you."

"Huh?! Oh I see! Umm...thank you very much."

"If Riolu were to see you, he would like it very much."

"Oh uh, yeah I guess..."

Sylveon laughed as we headed back toward the house. We stepped back in the find Vylena pacing back and forth on the phone.

"Umm mother? What's wrong?"

"Yes Eevee is fine Mrs L. She is safe in our care and we are- What? Get ahold of yourself woman and tell me what's wrong. Yeah. I- Oh my Arceus, are you sure?"

We both stared at Vylena in awkward silence.

"Oh dear...Oh you want to speak to her? She's right her and- What? Turn on the TV? Okay...Yeah okay. Here's Eevee now."

"I'll take this for you Eevee."

"Thanks Sylveon."

Vylena handed me the phone and walked into the kitchen to turn on the TV.

"Hello?"

"Eevee?! Oh my Arceus, sweetheart are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine mom. What's wrong?"

"Riolu was seen in the city and I was afraid she had gotten to you and- Oh! Are you sure you're okay?!"

"N-No, she hasn't. I uh...Oh! Hold on mom someone else is calling me on my cell phone."

"A-Alright.."

I set the phone down and pulled out my cell phone to see Ryu's number on the line.

"Hello?"

"Eevee?! I'm so glad you're okay but have you seen Ryu anywhere?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

He's gone berserk!!! He just ran off to look for you Eevee and left his phone behind, but Eevee I think something's wrong with him!"

"What do you mean?"

"He was clad in a red and blue aura. I'm sure you have seen it before."

"I-Yes I have Ma'am."

"His father is out looking for him now but he can't find him anywhere. And I'm just can't stop worrying about him!!! If you can find him can you please help him?! Please."

"Yeah but what about?"

"Sorry. I know it's too risky with Riolu out there. But do you think you can find him wihout being discovered? Please. I don't know who else to ask and the police refused to help me so I don't know what to do..."

"I-I'll see what I can do ma'am. D-don't worry we'll find him."

"Thank you! However you find him make sure it's in a way that you'll still remain safe okay?"

"I will. Thank you ma'am. Goodbye."

As soon as I hanged up I heaved a big sigh. How was I going to find him whilst still staying under the radar?

No way.

I have no choice but to go out there and look for him myself. How I'm going to do that I'll figure it out on the way.

It's all I can do. So I though hard about what I was going to say to mom if this was the last time I'll ever see her again.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"If something happens to me just know that I'm sorry that I couldn't keep myself safe."

"Baby what are you saying?"

"I have to go find Ryu because I promised his mother I would. So I have to leave safety to find him."

"What?! No baby!! You are going to get yourself killed!!! Don't do this please baby!! I'm your mother!!! Do you know what would happen to us if you died?! That's why you better listen to your mother and stay safe!!! Do you hear me?! Eevee? Are you still there?! Eevee! Eevee!"

I hung up on her refusing to listen to anymore. When I turned to leave I was surprised to see Sylveon standing in the doorway listening in.

"Are you going to stop me Sylveon?"

Sylveon shook his head and showed me some car keys.

"No, I'm going with you."

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Guys look at the news! I don't- Wait where are you guys going?!"

"Sorry Vylena, we're leaving."

"Leaving where, I- Oh my Arceus!!! You mean 'out there', don't you?! No!!! Both of you get back here right now!!! Eevee!! Sylveon!! Don't you dare take my car!!!"

We jumped into the car and Sylveon drove us off almost as soon as the engine bursted to life.

"Eevee!! Sylveon!!!"

That was the last thing I heard her say as we drove off heading towards the town.

"Thank you, Sylveon. But oh boy are we going to be in major trouble for this..."

"That's the least of our problems right now. For the moment we should focus on finding Ryu and then find out what's wrong with him. Do you have any ideas where he is? Because knowing you I know you must have figured it out by now."

"I have a few ideas but I'm not so sure yet. So we'll have to decide once get there."

"Roger that, cap'n!"

(Note : Knowing the dangers they face, Eevee still goes out to find Ryu. But once they find him, will they be able to knock some sense into him? Find out in Ch 64 ~ Eevee!)


	14. Ch 64 Venture

~ Eevee

"Stop here."

"The park? Why would Ryu be here?"

"If he's really looking for me, then I bet you this will be the first place he looks. "

"Sounds about right. But remember we're also staying on guard okay?"

"I'm well aware."

As Sylveon parked us I heard my phone ringing. When I checked the number I wasn't even surprised to see my mom was calling me. So I quickly put it on silent in case we needed to make an emergency call.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's go."

We quickly exited the car and tredged into the now nearly deserted park.

As we walked down the trail there was no sign of Ryu, and there was only a few stragglers here and there.

"What's the plan in case we find Riolu instead of Ryu?"

"Stay low and head back to the car as soon as possible."

"Oh good. One less thing to worry about then."

"At least."

***30 minutes later**

"Still no sign of him. We better start looking somewhere else now."

"Yeah we should. Let's- s*..."

"What's w- Mmmrf!"

"Be quiet Eevee. And don't...move..."

I didn't understand but I still listened to him. He led us to behind a tree and didn't let go of my mouth until we were both completely hidden in the shadows.

"Thank you. What's wrong?"

"Alright. You remember the time I jumped into the pond here?"

"Yeah and you stepped on the Tenta...cruel... Oh so that's why."

"I think we should stay behind the trees until we are positive he cannot see us at all."

"Hehe...Alright."

Like he warned me I made sure we were both hidden ehind the trees until we couldn't hear the sound of the pond anymore.

"Hahahaha! Phew! Was that a close one!"

"Next time we decide to play 'skip the sidewalk cracks', be not to step on him next time you decide to jump into the pond."

"Dutifully noted."

As we kept walked I decided to check the time. When I pulled out my phone I saw that it was already past 7.

"Ryu. Where are you?"

"I'm sure he'll turn around eventually, we just have to be patient. No need to worry so much."

"I know but the longer it takes the more I get worried. I just can't help it."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. We need to stay focused if we want to find Ryu and then get us all out of harm's way. Worrying will just make you feel bad. Trust me."

"You're right but I just wish I studied this more and maybe I could have done something to help him. But instead this had to happen."

"Studied more? What are you talking about?"

I need to watch what I say sometimes, seriously.

"Alright. I admit I have been researching auras for the past four months now so I might know what to do in case he loses control again. I just hate seeing my friends in agony and I like to know the solutions because when I'm not prepared I just feel useless. I'm sure you understand that at least."

"I do understand. I just wish you would talk to me about these things instead of trying to find every solution on your own. Just like you don't like being useless, I don't like being left out of the loop for these kinds of occasions. I feel like even though we're friends you don't trust me enough to let me help you. Because if you did need someone to at least ease some of your pain if not help you than I would have without a moment's hesitation."

"You would? But I thought you disliked Ryu?"

"Would I be here if I did?"

I raised an eyebrow at Sylveon.

"I mean I admit we butt heads from time to time, but I think as a Pokemon he is really cool. Not to mention he is both our friends so how can I not help him?"

"Sylveon I- Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Your happiness is reward enough for me."

"I- Wait it is?"

"Yes of course."

"I- But Sylveon..."

"Yeah?"

"Why though?"

"Why? Because you are the best you when you are happy. And whenever you're happy, I'm happy."

"I- I...don't know..."

"Because you're one of the Pokemon I care about, I just want you to be happy."

"What- I! But I thought you liked-"

"SYLVEON!!!!"

We turned to see Ryu charging at us very fast covered in the red and blue aura. He aimed at kick at him but I deflected the attack back with my protect.

"Eevee?"

"Ryu! What are you doing?"

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?!"

"Why?! I-"

Ryu broke through my protect and zoomed past me in seconds.

I turned around and saw that Sylveon already had Ryu crushed into the ground.

(Note : Why is Ryu picking a fight with Sylveon? Find out in Ch 65 ~ *Sylveon!)


	15. Ch 65 Permanent

~*Sylveon

"Ryu! What's gotten into- HUARRGH!!!"

Ryu kicked me hard in the stomach. I forced myself shrug it off because of an incoming Karate Chop.

I barely blocked his foot meeting my face in time. He was really trying his best to hurt me but I had to stay strong.

"RARARARARGHGHRARGH!!!"

"Tch!"

I pushed back hard and blasted him with a head on Swift.

I didn't have time to check on Eevee because when I blinked his foot was only inches from my face again.

The pain was excrutiating, as my nose gave way into a bloody crack.

"Ah!"

Because of the pain though, I re-captured my focus and dodged the Quick Attack in time.

"Darn, he's so fast..."

I wiped away the blood from my nose to see Ryu charging fast at me again.

I used Fairy Wind but he easily dodged it.

"Damn it!"

I tried to dodge him again but he only caught on fast and punched me in the nose again.

"My nose..."

I got distracted and froze when he was only inches away from me once more.

Eevee's Protect snapped me out of it.

Ryu karate chopped it in half, but I was already one step ahead and sent him flying with a Fairy Wind.

"Was that enough?" I said to myself as I decided whether or not to approach him.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"He may be unconscious but I'm in control of his body now."

"What the- Who said that?"

"I did."

We turned back to Ryu's form still lying in the dirt.

"I don't see any-"

Ryu suddenly sat up staring at us with maroon glowing eyes.

His aura more brighter and intense than before.

"R-Ryu?"

"I'm him but not him."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm a inner demon taking control of my host. Simple as that."

"But that isn't possible..."

"Would I be telling you this if I couldn't speak to you now? He just can keep his inner demons in check that taking control is not all that difficult."

"So does that mean Ryu is possessed?"

"Sort of. I only come out when he can't handle pressure or when he's too power hungry. Not a demon of hell if that's what you're thinking. I'm just the inner demon that needs to be tamed. A bit sad right?"

"So you are a part of him, and...whenever he's feeling too much negative emotions you basically turn them against him?"

"Just to take control. Right now all he wants is to protect the girl he likes from harm all the while ridding of the competition. And if any harm were to come to her, breaking him out of my control will only prove to be more difficult. So ribbons..."

"Don't call me that."

"Why don't you just let him have her and we'll just forget this ever happenned? Well what do you say?"

"Uhhh..."

"How about you pretty face?"

"I don't like him that way freak! And if that's how he feels about me getting too close to Sylveon because he's 'another guy and just competition', then there is no way that will ever happen!!"

I have no words or thoughts for what they are saying.

"Ouch...Talk about harsh, but you do realize you're telling me and not him, fluffy bunny?"

" I'm serious! A Pokemon makes their own inner demons and they are a part of them! And if he can't trust me to make my own decisions then my answer is no! I choose who I spend time with! And since we aren't even a couple I don't get why he's even jealous in the first place! It's just stupid!"

"You got me there. But if that's how you really feel then be sure to tell him that if he regains control of his body."

"What do you mean 'if'?"

"I mean if you don't defeat me soon then my control on him will become permanent."

"Why are you telling us this?! You really expect us to believe that?! If that really is in your power...why make a move now?!"

"Just because I admire his urge to fight back, I thought now was a perfect time to take over before it was too late. Besides we love to toy with their emotions, so why not now?"

"Because who stays in control is not up to you. It's up to Ryu to decide who he wants to be. So leave him alone and give us our friend back!!!"

"Hmph! You both are so annoying, I don't understand why Ryu bothers putting up with you two. I should end you both right here and now!!!"

"Don't hold back then!!!"

(Note : How much will Eevee and Sylveon struggle in the fight against their friend? Find out in Ch 66 ~ Eevee!)


	16. Ch 66 Bluffing

~ Eevee

"You two have been getting on my nerves for the longest time now... It's time I put you both in your place!!! Here and now!!!"

"Not if we can help it!"

He screamed out and the aura surrounding him seemed to increase dramatically. The color so intense and bright it was almost blinding.

Every dose of energy residing from within him blowed out that you could practically feel it.

It was terrifying.

He used Quick Attack so fast that we couldn't dodge it at all. Sylveon blocked, I used Protect.

"Pokemon are so weak and selfish. Never caring about anything but themselves. And they just want to selfishly increase their strength to keep their own asses safe. They will never change. And they never will."

I couldn't even process what Ryu was saying. But I could say his words were having an effect on both of us. What he wasn't realizing though was that what he was saying was starting to piss me off.

"You're wrong! Pokemon live to be strong because of the families we have to protect! They are the reason we keep fighting everyday!! And since they believe in us so much we know that we can't ever let them down! Yes we struggle! But that's okay! No life is easy but that doesn't mean you shouldn't live yours to the fullest. We're all one and the same. It's how we live our life that defines who we truly are. And whether we can keep protecting our families and loved ones. I refuse to hear what you think about us when it's not even true! And I will help my friend, no matter what!"

"Then defeat me and prove you're actually worth something!!"

Ryu swiftly broke my Protect in half with a Karate Chop. But I was already prepared with a Sand Attack and I launched it directly at him.

"Well lookie here... Looks like we got a smart alec here."

"What the- Ahh!"

Ryu punched me so hard in my face that I slid along the dirt in a heap. I was temporarily dazed that when I looked up I had trouble making out the grainy image of two blue blurs fighting in the surrounding dust cloud.

As my vision started to recover, I managed to see Sylveon kick Ryu into a tree in time.

"Oh...w-w-wow..."

My head started to get dizzy again but my eyesight still stayed intact. Sylveon turned to me in relief but he merely clutched his stomach close looking too worn out to approach me.

"Ugh...At least you're okay Eevee."

"Yeah I am...I think..."

Sylveon stood up, clenching his teeth as he went, clearly trying to hide his pain.

"Sylveon. Just admit it hurts already."

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy. But I'll snap out of it soon."

"That's good."

"Hey! Did you forget me?! HUARGH!!"

Ryu jumped up, prepping to kick Sylveon from above. Sylvekn launched a Swift attack at him and he fell back down to the ground.

"Aww... wish I knew Swift..."

"Don't worry you will. Once you turn 16, it's going to pretty cool to learn how to use since it's not all that difficult. So having fun with it is something to look forward to."

"I can't wait."

Sylveon offers to help me up and I accept.

"Oww...That f*ing hurt!!!"

"Oh we almost forgot about you. Hahahaha!"

"You won't be laughing anymore once I take control of your friend! So show me what you really got, because I'm just getting started!!!"

"Oh really? We were too."

"That's right! We're going to show you whose boss around here! So look out!!"

Bluffing when your terrified is difficult that I started to wonder how Sylveon did it so easily.

"ARGH!!! SHUT UP!!!"

"Let's go."

(Note : Will the remainder of the fight be a struggle or can they fight back? Find out in Ch 67 ~ Eevee!)


	17. Ch 67 Sacrifice

~ Eevee

We narrowly dodged his repeated blows. He was too fast for us to do anything other than dodge. Our exhaustion slowly began to kick in as time progressed.

"What's the matter? I thought you both we're going to 'teach me a lesson', but you're doing nothing! Are you too scared to fight back, is that it?!"

I tried tackling him out of frustration but he merely grabbed my tail and tossed me aside like I wasn't even a threat.

"Eevee?!"

Sylveon used Swift at Ryu as I fell on the floor in a clump.

"Ah...Owww..."

I tried to sit up but I felt too weak to. So I lay there on the floor, too exhausted to do anything but watch.

Sylveon was striking back as fast as he could, managing to hit Ryu in the face only a couple of times.

At first it looked like he had him outdone, but as they both wore on Sylveon was already panting so much he could barely lift a punch.

Ryu grabbed him by the ears and he kneed him in the face towards me.

"Eumm...Eevee..."

He looked at me in concern, despite being in worse shape than me. But when he turned back to Ryu he muttered something incoherent, and forced himself up.

"Just accept your fate already. You both are through."

Sylveon looked both worried and pissed. But before I could say anything, Sylveon had scooped me up and took off with a Quick Attack.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! YOU SON OF A..."

Sylveon kept running and never once looked back. But I did and saw a now furious Ryu rapidly running after us.

"Sylveon go faster!"

"Is he catching up?!"

"Affirmative! Please go faster!!!"

"I'll try! But we need to find a place to regroup soon Eevee!!"

"Escape first! Talk later!"

"Alright! You try to slow him down then!!!"

"HUAARGH!!!"

I threw a sand attack at him that missed by a few feet.

"Did you hit him?!"

"Almost!!! Let me try again!!!"

But no matter how hard I tried, or how well my aim was, he succeded in dodging every one.

"I can't hit him!! He's too fast!!"

"We'll figure something out I think!"

"Right...Ahhh! Sylveon watch out for the pond!!"

"Oh s*!"

Sylveon vaulted over it, but he still managed to step on the Tentacruel guarding it.

"Oww!!! What the- Oh not you again!!! HUARGGH!!!"

Sylveon frantically skittered across the lake as he dodged the rapid poison stings.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"You scumbags!! Get back here!!"

"Ah Sylveon! He's coming!!"

"Whoah!! I uh...Got it!!"

I noticed when he started to slow down a bit, but before I could show concern he vaulted over a few bushes and almost slipped on the upcoming hill.

"Should you put me down yet?"

"Only when you can't see him anymore!"

I looked back but didn't get a chance to see anything when he quickly turned a corner and into a small open space in the woods.

"Is he still behind us?!"

"I don't see him anymore."

"You don't?!"

Sylveon suddenly screeched to a halt to observe the surroundings.

"Well I don't...see him..."

Sylveon was heavily panting and was covered in sweat.

"Maybe we should take a break-"

"I FOUND YOU!!!"

I turned to see a pair of red eyes jump out of the tree. Sylveon quickly threw me aside to protect me.

But in just seconds he was pummeled to the tree kicking up a lot of dust as he went. Him and Ryu both struggled to gain the advantage.

"You guys! Stop it!"

Although they both had a firm grip Ryu let go fast and punched Sylveon in the gut hard.

"Augh!"

Sylveon was too weak to fight back and he just lay there on the floor shielding his stomach from further damage.

Ryu chuckled as he grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him.

"Augh! Augh! Ack!! Ahaugh!!"

"Stop it Ryu! You're killing him!!"

My vision started to get blurry and wet as his face began to get more and more pale. I quickly shook my head out of it and clenched my fist close as I stood up.

"Let go of him..."

"Augh!!! Ahhh!! Ack!!! Augh!!! Augh..."

"I SAID LET GO OF HIM!!"

I striked a fist with all my might, but even while turned around he managed to catch it.

"You have more fight than him. Maybe I should take you out instead..."

He dropped Sylveon and gave his full attention to me.

"Kough!!! Kough!! Ee- vee..."

"Ryu will be more heartbroken if you died and now I have a chance to kill you so...why not?"

Before I could even blink he twisted my wrist into a heartening crack.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

I then felt a sharp punch to the face followed by a hard elbow to the gut hurling me towards a tree. My vision blurred out and all I could feel was sharp pain in my head.

"Eevee! Don't hurt her!"

I looked up at Ryu clenching my wrist close as he approached me.

"You're life is over now little Eevee. Goodbye."

He readied a Karate Chop and filled up with lots of aura.

"Eevee. No!! Eevee!!"

"Huargh!"

I closed my eyes. Not out of fear but because that wasn't the last thing I wanted to see. Sylveon holding out a hand towards me as Riolu launched an attack sure to kill me.

I waited. Nothing came.

I heard something. But felt no pain.

"Argh...Augh..."

I forced myself to open my eyes. I was stunned by what I was seeing.

Sylveon looked back at me with a smile on his face. My eyes grew when I saw blood pouring down his neck.

"Sylveon..."

"Eevee, I'm glad you're okay...At least I did something meaningful for you...And that you're safe and...Urgh..."

Ryu pulled out his paw covered in blood. He stared at it in horror.

Sylveon fell to the ground, his neck forming a immeadiate pool of blood.

"Sylveon!!!"

"Eevee...Run away...Leave me behind please..."

"Sylveon...I..."

My tears came down fast and my throat tightened when I realized what he wanted me to do.

"Sylveon..."

(Note : What will Eevee do? Listen to Sylveon and run away or stay to protect Sylveon? Find out in Ch 68 ~ Eevee!)


	18. Ch 68 Valor

~ Eevee

I blankly kept my eyes trained onto Sylveon's face. Not even caring when I got his blood all over my paws.

Tears poured down my face. I didn't even try to wipe them away.

The lump in my throat felt tighter than it's ever been before.

I forced myself to accept the truth but I couldn't stop myself from trying to talk to him.

"Sylveon... Please get up...You can't..."

But when I turned him towards me I was then faced with the inevitable.

Blood was coming out of his neck and shoulder. He was not moving at all or breathing.

The waterworks became heavier and were steadily pouring from my face to his.

"He looks so peaceful...And he feels so cold..."

"He won't be missed. Now as I was saying you will share the same fate as him. So prepare to die."

"No he won't..."

"What?"

"He never will be forgotten!! Those that love him will all do their best to preserve his memory!!! Because he will always be one of a kind!!! And I will never forget him and make sure the world never will either!! I promise you Sylveon!!"

I stood up and stared Ryu down. Ignoring my tears as I started clenching my teeth hard and held my fists up.

"Do you plan on fighting me weakling?! Even when I know all your moves you still want to fight me?!"

"Yes! For Sylveon! For me! For Ryu! I will fight!!!"

"Have at me then!!!"

I tackled him as fast and as hard as I could but he easily evaded it and kicked me in the cheek.

I did my best to shrug it off and punched him in the ribs.

"Arrgh!!"

"Not such a 'weakling' am I?"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!"

He tries to punch me but dodged with a back flip. Then I tried something I haven't before.

Go from a backflip to a quick front flip, too quick to dodge enabling you to give your opponent a surprise kick.

With a clumsy attempt, I managed to flip back forward and give him a kick to the face.

"Augh!!"

Before I could attack again though, he used the momentum to kick me right in the chest.

"Hurk! Ha! Ah!"

I fell on the floor feeling like I had the wind knocked out of me. I looked up in time to dodge a punch by rolling away to the side.

"Tch! What a smartass!"

"Ugh! Haha... You've seen nothing yet."

My legs felt shaky but I held my ground from where I stood.

But it wasn't strong enough to dodge a blow that sent me flying backwards into a tree. My exhaustion begging to butt in but I did my best to stay awake.

"So weak. Just give up already. You're through."

He grabbed me by the fur and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!"

"That you actually fell for it. That's what."

I launched a Sand Attack at him at it hit him right in the eyes. When he dropped me I quickly slid away from him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU WAIT UNTIL I FIND YOU!!! YOU B*!!! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER DONE THAT!!"

I watched as he tried his best to wipe the sand away but I knew it would take too long to just wipe it off. Once it hits your eyes, it's lasts for 5 minutes straight because I finally perfected it and I know that he's at a disadvantage know.

He was blindly looking around for me, and to my surprise he started approaching Sylveon.

"This fool isn't dead!! I'll finish him off now!!"

I ran over to Sylveon ready to protect him.

"Get out of the way!!"

"Don't touch him!!"

I held him close trying to protect him from anymore harm.

"NO!!"

"FINE, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH NOW!!"

"RYU DON'T DO THIS!!"

He paused from hitting me with a deadly Karate Chop.

"Listen to me please! Don't do this! Fight back!"

"He can't respond to you. I'm in control remember?"

"I DON'T CARE! RYU PLEASE FIGHT IT!! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO!! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET THIS JERK WIN?! OR ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT IT?! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME RYU!!! PLEASE!!"

"I told you he can't-"

The energy on his fist quickly disappeared and he began to clutch his head in pain and let out an earpiercing scream.

"AUGH!!!!!!! EEVEE!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING!!! OWWW!!! AUGH!!!"

"RYU?! KEEP FIGHTING IT YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!! COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!"

"HEHUH HEHEHEHEHE... I h-h-hurt Sylveon and Eevee? Argh!!! NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!!! I'M IN CHARGE!!!"

Watching them fight for control was painful to watch and I prayed that Ryu would win.

"ARGH!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! I DON'T YOU!!! NEVER AGAIN!!! I WILL NEVER LET TAKE CONTROL AGAIN!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!"

"YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!!! I AM A PART OF YOU!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR FRIENDS RIGHT NOW!!! I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!!!!! DON'T LISTEN TO THIS B*!!! DO WHAT I SAY NOW!!!"

He aimed a fist towards us and close my eyes instead of casting protect. I know we both could've died...

But the thing is we didn't.

I looked back to see Ryu, whose aura was pouring down from him like blood but was not making a mess.

He looked exhausted but at least he fought it back and won.

"Ryu?"

"Eevee...I hurt you... Argh!! I'm so sorry..."

Ryu fell down his aura fading along with it.

He lay there and stared back at me slowly losing consciousness.

"Ryu..."

"Eevee, I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Thank you for not giving up on me...Hehehe...Umph...Euh...Ugh..."

He fainted before I could say your welcome.

(Note : How bad are their injuries? And will Eevee forgive Ryu for what he has done? Find out in Ch 69 ~ Eevee!)


	19. Ch 69 Hospital

***12 am**

~ Eevee

I was trying my best not to panic as the nurse gently wrapped up my head.

"And done. Now if you start feeling drowsy or you feel any pain at all, you'll be sure to call me back okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be back to check up on you guys later, and be careful with that broken wrist of yours, alright?"

"Don't worry ma'am, I will."

"Good. I'll seeya later then."

I gave her a polite nod as she tredged off.

I sat down in the chair beside Sylveon being careful not to hurt my bandaged paw. I looked at him feeling slighty relieved that his heart monitor was still beeping.

The doctors said he is in a comatose state as a result of major bloodloss, and he probably won't wake up for another few days at best. So for now, all I could do was hold onto the tiny hope of at least hearing his heartbeat.

I looked away to see how Ryu was doing.

For him they said his brain suffered severe mental damage that he might suffer from slight memory loss when he wakes up. When he does they aren't to sure but probably soon. And if he does forget anything I won't be too surprised, but that would make explaining everything a lot more harder.

Because how can I say that he nearly killed us both for not being able to control his negative emotions? And not only that, could we still fix the wedge between our friendship or was it too late?

My thoughts were killing me as was the silence. So I thought the only way to get some closure was to talk to them.

"Please wake up soon you two. It's too quiet in here without you guys. And I know there's still more adventures you want to share with me. So please wake up to tell me you're at least okay..."

A tear fell down my cheek but I quickly rubbed it away as I layed down on the chair.

"Maybe we'll wake up at the same time if I go sleep. Goodnight you guys."

I laughed a little despite the tears coming down my eyes. But no matter how sad I felt I was still tired. It didn't take much effort as my exhaustion slowly kicked in and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

***7:30 am**

I woke up to little traces of sunlight pouring in through the window. My head felt a bit better after the rest.

As I wiped away at my drowsy eyes, I heard the sound of someone waking up.

"E-E-Eevee?"

"Ryu?!"

I went over to him to give him a quick hug.

"Wow! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Wait you're hurt? Why-"

He suddenly glanced behind me just barely noticing Sylveon. At first he looked confused, then as he studied him more quizzically it seemed like the realization started to hit him.

He looked back and forth at us in horror.

"Eevee. Is what happenned to you and Sylveon all because of me?! Did I-"

He shrieked back in terror as if he was too horrified to even say it.

"It's nothing. It was just an accident, nothing to worry about-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!"

His shouting at me pushed all jokes aside as it did my smile.

"I KNOW I WAS THE ONE WHO DID THAT TO YOU BOTH!!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND JUST ACT LIKE THIS IS OKAY!!! BECAUSE IT ISN'T!!"

"Okay...But can you please stop shouting..."

"I will always be haunted by the fear in both of you guys eyes. I never meant to hurt you Eevee, I just wanted to keep you safe... But instead of that I nearly killed Sylveon and almost you too...I betrayed you and if you can never forgive me I understand...Because I can't forgive myself either..."

His eyes became watery and it was becoming harder for him to force it back.

"I know I don't deserve it but...Can you ever forgive me?"

As Ryu started to cry I didn't know what to do. I felt out of place, and I didn't know what to say to him after seeing how much he really listens to me. He fought back to take control but I still couldn't help but be a little afraid of him. And yet despite all that he was still my friend, so I had to say at least this one thing.

"You can earn my trust again by learning to listen to those that care about you. We are only trying to help you, and were just trying to let you know that you are not as alone as you think. We will fight your battles with you, and as long as you can return the favor then our friendship can survive anything. Okay?"

"Eevee. I...That's more than enough kindness I deserve!!! Thank you so much!!"

He smiled and was trying his best to wipe his tears away suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hehehe. Here I'll do it."

I picked up his blanket and began to wipe away his tears.

"So you don't hate me Eevee?"

"I don't. I just feel disapointed that you didn't share this with us sooner. We are your friends and we will never judge you. You can at least trust us with that right?"

"I- Okay. I'll talk about anything that's bothering from now on. No more secrets. You two deserve that much as well as my friendship. Because I would rather not be alone than have a chance to be friends with you again. You guys are amazing and I never want to ruin that ever again."

"Aww thanks Ryu. We would hate not hanging out with you either too. We've been through too much together to just give that all up now. We are stuck with each other whether the gods like it or not."

"Yes we are."

When I finishes wiping his eyes he started to look a little bit better.

Just that it seemed like he had something he wanted to say.

"Eevee?"

"Umm, what?"

"I need to tell you what I decided. Please listen."

"I'm all ears. What is it?"

"It's just I don't mind that you like Sylveon anymore. I really don't."

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"I could always sense a special connection between you two that's a lot stronger than mine will ever be. And I also decided...to just stay friends with you if that's okay..."

"Umm..."

"You are important to me but as a friend. And since I couldn't see how much he meant to you sooner, I know I don't deserve you. I want you to be happy and just know that if you ever need any friendly support I've got your back."

"That's nice of you Ryu. But what do you mean by 'special connection'? Because you kind of lost me there..."

He looked at me like he couldn't believe I just said that. It creepied me out a little.

"Well that means...ummm...you know what nevermind. I'm sure you'll figure it out someday..."

"Oh okay... I guess..."

I didn't really understand what he was talking about so I decided not to bug him about it.

"So...what is Sylveon's condition right now? And how long have I been asleep?"

"He's in comatose right now and won't wake up for another few days. He suffered a lot of bloodloss so he'll be a little weak once he gets up. But we both have his back for when he does. Oh and you were only asleep for about 8 hours or so no need to worry."

"I'm more worried about Sylveon than how long I slept now. But at least he-"

"EEVEE!!! EEVEE!!!"

"Umm, Eevee? I think that's your mother..."

"I think you're right..."

As if on cue, my mom barged the door open.

The instant she saw me she ran on over and nearly toppled me with her hug.

"Oh my baby!! I'm so glad you're okay..."

"It's okay. I'm f-fine...Mom, I can't breathe..."

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm just so relieved that you're- Wait a minute... Why didn't you listen to me young lady?! You're own mother?! Well?! I'm waiting!!"

"I-I-I had to go look for Ryu. I couldn't just leave him out there alone and-"

"Don't give me excuses Eevee! Do you even realized how worried I've been?! Especially since they had most of the roads blocked because of the city's lockdown!! And no vistors allowed at the hospital for 24 hours!! What would I have done if you were seriously hurt?! Huh?! What would I have done if I couldn't find you here?! What if I lost you and then what?! If I lost my only child, huh?! Well what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Well I'm alright now mom. So you don't have to worry anymore."

"I JUST- Ah I'm just so glad you're safe and okay...Eheuheuhaaaaaa!!!"

"It's okay mom don't cry. I'm glad to you're here too and- Wait where's dad?"

"Oh oops! I kind of ditched him on the way up and-"

"Leaf! Honey! Babe! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here Leafie!"

"I- Oh thank Arceus I found you both. First we had to find Eevee then I had to find you. As if I wasn't worried enough already..."

Dad embraced us both and seemed to wash all my worries away like they were air. I felt so happy I nearly forgot I was still on Ryu's bed.

"Oh umm sorry Ryu."

"It's okay. Parents worry. I used to a lot of that myself so it's really not that big a deal."

"Well thank you Ryu. I- Oh my Arceus what happenned to Sylveon?!"

"We all got into an accident on the way back home, and when they were both unconscious I dialed emergencies right away. But we're all alright and we just have to wait for Sylveon to rest up enough and then eventually wake up. So don't worry mom. We're fine."

"I'm glad you took the initiative when you were all in trouble. I'm so proud of you. Say babe, what do you say we go get some Magikonalds for everyone? I think finding Eevee and her friends calls for celebration don't you think?"

"I won't argue with some breakfast. Just as long as Miss Little Troublemaker here doesn't get go anywhere than we're all good."

"Don't worry daddy. I'm staying right here. Just hurry back with breakfast please."

"We will. Be back in about 15 minutes or so. See ya."

"Okay."

They left, leaving us in almost immeadiate silence.

"So now what?"

"I don't know. We could watch some TV while we wait I guess and-"

"Eevee..."

"Uh! Sylveon?!"

I turned around to see if he had woken up. But I sighed in disapointment to see him still dreaming.

"Yeah TV would be fine."

(Note : Will Sylveon wake up? Find out in Ch 70 ~ * Sylveon!)


	20. Ch 70 Voice

~ *Sylveon

I felt overwhemled and clenched my head close as memories began to furiously fill up my head.

It was my life being seen right before my eyes in seconds.

"Stop it!!! It's too much!!! Please stop!!"

So intense it began to envelop me into darkness until I could not see or feel no more.

"Where am I? I see-"

A light suddenly appeared before me. But when I looked at it, it began to fade right before my eyes.

"No! Wait! Don't leave me alone! Come back!"

But before I could even grasp it I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!"

I fell on floor covering my neck suddenly feeling very weak from the pain.

"Ugh...Koff! Koff!"

When I looked at my paw I flinched back in terror at the sight of so much blood.

"Ack...Kofff...Koff..."

I began to sweat from the unbearable pain.

I felt my neck go sticky from the combination of salt and blood.

I looked up to see the floating ball approach me. But I felt too weak to try to touch it again.

But once it spoke all my fears vanished.

"Sylveon..."

"W-what do you want?"

"You to get well again. Survive and live on. "

"I'm not afraid to die. Nobody will really miss me anyways. Are you here to help me do that?"

"Your cards have not stopped playing just yet, so you must not give up."

"I stopped playing this game already. There's no way I'll survive. I know that much. So leave me alone, I know it's too late for me."

"Don't say that. There's still Pokemon waiting for you to get well again including your friends. I know they will miss you if you just let yourself die. And if you just give up now you will never find out about something that you never will if you just give up living."

"Like what?"

"By making your life great. Living it to the fullest and find some meaning. Encounter hardships and overcome any and all obstacles with your friends by your side. And above all be there for the one who needs you the most."

"Who is that?"

"You'll find out someday. But just remember your heart is your guide to finding thee who depends on thee most. Until then just live and remember you will never be alone again..."

I stared at the light in surprise, as I realized what a fool I am for giving up on life so fast. But before I could even thank it the light began to fade all together.

"Wait don't leave! I want to know who needs me the most! Please tell me! Wait come back! Don't go!"

It ignored me and disappeared right before my eyes.

I frantically searched around for anything to help me escape from the dark. I awkwardly groped around and felt nothing.

"How am I going to get back?"

"sylveon..."

"Huh?"

"Sylveon..."

"Who said that?"

"Sylveon."

"Eevee? Where are you?"

"I need you to come back to me. I don't know what I do if you died. So please..."

Eevee paused for a second to wipe away her sniffles.

"I can't see anything! Eevee?! Where are you?"

"Wake up Sylveon and smile like you always do...That way I know you're okay..."

"Eevee I'm okay!! I'm close!!! Hold on!!"

"Sylveon...Come back..."

"I'm coming Eevee. Don't cry anymore."

Her silent sobs echoed throughout the darkness, urging me to get up and walk. No matter how much blood I lost I will wake up.

"Eevee..."

"Sylveon...Please come back...Please..."

"Eevee. Don't worry, I'm coming."

"Sylveon..."

"Stop crying. I'm right here."

"Sylveon...Please come back to me..."

"Eevee...Don't cry..."

"Sylveon..."

"Stop crying please Eevee...I'm..."

"Oh Sylveon...Ehehuhhehuhhehuh..."

"Eevee..."

I could hardly understand her tears, I desperately wanted to tell her I was okay.

"Syl...veon..."

I couldn't take it anymore, and just wanted to scream out of frustration.

"EEVEE!!! DON'T CRY!!! STOP!!!!"

My words shook the darkness it began to shatter like it was merely a puzzle. I watched my surroundings crumble but was not prepared for the blinding light that enveloped me.

I felt myself fading away from this world. And began to connect back to Earth.

I felt warmth. Where was it coming from?

"Sylveon..."

I woke up to the sunlight pouring in through the window. Temporarily blinding my vision.

I felt something move and turned to see a blury figure leaning their head on my knee. I strained to see who it was but had to give up when I felt a sharp pain on my neck again.

But when I touched it I felt no blood and saw a secure bandage tied around my shoulder blade and neck.

I turned back to the figure and my eyes began to regain it's focus as did my hearing. When it came back altogther I smiled at seeing who it was.

"Hey little spark..."

"S-Sylveon?!"

Eevee looked up at me with small bags under her eyes and bright red eyes still wet from her tears.

"You okay-"

"Sylveon!"

Eevee tackled me with a hug but moved back when she heard me yelp in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I'm okay, but I can't get up to properly to thank you. I'm sorry."

Eevee looked at me in deep sadness and disappointment.

"Come here..."

I held out a weak paw to her and she almost immeadiately accepted it. I scooched over as much as I could before my body made me yelp again from too much movement.

She layed down beside me and began to cry. Her hot tears almost drenching my bandages.

"I'm so glad you're...okay...I missed you so much...And I didn't know what to think...or do...And..."

She couldn't finish as the sobs began to slowly overtake her.

"Hey hey hey...I'm okay Eevee. I'm okay. I'm sorry I worried you. Aww Eevee don't cry..."

I kept saying those things until my throat became parched. So I just lay there and rubbed her head until she started to quiet down.

"Eevee. Come on. Smile. It will make you feel better."

"I can't."

"You can do anything. Besides smiling is easy. Now come on and smile please. I will make me feel a lot better if you stop crying. What do you think, huh?"

"O-okay."

She moved her face for me to get a better look at it. But when she smiled it looked so forced I almost stopped smiling myself.

"Come on you can do better than that. Really...Try to smile please."

But not matter how hard she tried it just wasn't genuine enough. I almost wanted to cry myself.

So I started tickling her and she finally began to smile. She bursted out laughing that she nearly fell off the bed.

"Whoah! You okay there Eevee?"

"Hahahahaha!!! I can't help it!! I'm ticklish!!! I can't stop now!!! Eevui!! Eevui!! Eevui!!! Hahahahahaha!!!"

I smiled as I watched her laugh to her hearts content. But it faded when I saw someone in the bed opposite us beginnning to stir.

"Uh Eevee? I think you should stop now..."

"That's your fault!!! I can't stop now!! Hahahahahaha!!!"

I turned back to the other Pokemon waking up. I was about to apologize when I flinched back to see who it was.

"Oh hey Sylveon...Why is Eevee laughing?"

I immeadiately put a protective arm around Eevee.

"Eevee. What is Ryu doing here?!"

"Oh umm..."

"What's up?"

"Seriously? You want to know what's up? You nearly killed us!! Eevee explain why he is here right now!"

"Alright. I'll tell you. But no questions until after I finish okay."

"Okay. Tell me."

This had better be good.

(Note : Are Sylveon and Ryu going to be on good terms again? Find out in Ch 71 ~ *Sylveon!)


	21. Ch 71 Girls?

~ * Sylveon

"So let me get this straight. We fought for hours, then ran for it and almost died because of Ryu... And now that we know it wasn't really him doing it, he still hid something as important as struggling to control his own aura. Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Yes. That's exactly what happenned. He also promised next time he struggles with it, or whenever there is a breakthrough on learning to control it he will let us know. Right Ryu?"

"Okay. Do your parents know about this, Eevee?"

"Not the whole thing no."

"Because as crazy as this sounds I actually don't want them to know. Especially since we all know how protective they are of you..."

"Right. If they knew they won't even want me to leave the house. And well, I know this sounds stupid but I think it's best if less Pokemon know about it. Also this way, Ryu can pay us back by keeping to his word. What do you think Sylveon?"

"You're right about putting more obligations to fill onto Ryu's shoulders. But there's still one more thing I need to say. Ryu?"

"Uh what?"

"Although I do trust you to keep your promise to us, just know that I'm keeping my eye on you from now on. If you try anything to harm one of us again just because your out of control, I will not hold back. Understood?"

"Fair enough. Even I don't trust myself right now, so it's fine if you don't trust me. And knowing that you will at least keep an eye on things does make me feel a bit relieved. So thanks."

"No problem, dude. Shake on it when we both can stand?"

"Of course. I promised Eevee, so I will never break it. Ever."

"Wait, Eevee? You did?"

I looked at both of them in confusion. Slowly the realization began to dawn upon me.

"I see."

"Oh I need to go to the bathroom guys, be back in a sec!"

I waited until she shut the door before I finally spoke.

"So...you and Eevee huh? How long was I passed out for that to happen?"

"You been out of it for four days now. But the thing is, we're not a couple if that's what your thinking."

"Uh...I don't really follow."

"I told her that were just going to be friends from now on. And I promised her that I will never break any promises for as long as I live. Only thing is though is that she didn't really understand what I was talking about and, you know."

"She didn't?"

"Yeah but maybe it's for the best. I don't mind if she doesn't understand as long as we always remain friends than I really am fine with it. Just let me know one thing."

"What is it?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"That she doesn't understand what it means to go from a crush to a friend, is that it?"

"Yeah."

I am. I mean I don't really understand what it means to have a crush myself, so it doesn't disturb me."

"Wait, what are you talking about? What do you mean 'you don't understand either'?"

"Well I...I know it's a feeling you feel when you care about someone more than a friend or aquaintance. And I just never felt that strongly towards a girl before."

"Oh. Maybe you just haven't found your girl yet. I mean it can't be that hard to feel for someone that way right?"

"For me it is. I know girls are pretty and all, but that's all they are to me. None of them are even remotely intriguing enough. Nothing at all like I think my girl should be."

"How do you want your girl to be like then?"

"They say that looks matter more than their personality, but I disagree. The personality a girl has shows how good they are on the inside. I mean what if you just like a girl you find attractive, and then you find out their bad on the inside? That's exactly why I look more to a girl's personality rather than her looks. And since most of them aren't very nice, I guess that's why I just haven't clicked yet."

"That's true. But you didn't exactly answer my question from earlier."

"Oh! Well I would want a girl that supports all my hobbies and be able to keep up with me in workouts. At least a little. Someone who can calm my all the storms inside me with her gaze. Who holds a tender, yet fragile heart close but is strong enough to endure pain half the time. Also eager to impress me with her brains rather than her looks, because it makes me happy to have a girlfriend who is confident in herself. But most importantly..."

Pause for effect.

"She fills the void inside me with her laughter, giggles, and bold statements like it was her bread and butter. Makes them extremely attractive that way."

"That's very specific, but whatever works for you dude."

"Now that I told you. What do _you _ like in a girl?"

"I never really thought about it but... I guess I would want a girl that acts like hotstuff on the outside, yet is really a big softie on the inside. She shows her kindness when the time is right rather than on a daily basis. And she'll be as beautiful as she is stubborn."

"So you want some 'tough love' then? I suppose that works but just know it's not going to be easy, especially if she's stubborn and sounds like a bit of a wild one."

"Hey I can handle anything. Even a girl."

"What about Eevee 2 then? How is your progress going wih her?"

"Like war last I saw her."

"Well you _can _handle anything, so this should be a piece of cake eh?"

"You got that right."

I snickered a bit at him as I layed down.

"But Sylveon, what you said about what you like in a girl...Don't you think that kind of sounds like Eevee?"

"Oh really? I didn't notice."

"Do-Do you like her?"

"What? No."

His comment made me flush a little but I didn't know why.

"But don't you guys spend a lot of time together?"

"There's a difference between spending time with a girl because your friends with her and because you enjoy her company."

"But which one is it with you and Eevee?"

"It's obvious it's-"

Eevee stepped out of the bathroom before I could finish.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important. Just guy talk really."

"Yeah... guy bonding. That's what we were doing."

"Aww that's great you two. I can't wait for us to hang out like old times again."

"Well we can't either Eevee."

(Note : How will the trio fare after recovering at the hospital? Find out in Ch 72 ~ *Sylveon!)


	22. Ch 72 Silence

***A month later May 14th.**

Finally fully recuperated, we we're all at Eevee's house in midst of a welcome-back-from-the-hospital-party.

The only scars from that day were the memories. And I knew that was the reason why we haven't spoken much since then. I have tried to talk to my friends but their usual response is a word or two and then nothing.

One things for sure is that day changed us forever. Their silence proved that.

We sat on the stairwell doing nothing much but listening to the party going on downstairs.

They weren't even trying to talk that it was starting to get on my nerves that for once even I wasn't up for much socializing.

I clinked the ice in my punch in exaggeration to at least bring some noise into this uncomfortable silence. It bothering me so much I felt like I was gonna burst.

"Uh...so...you two...umm, what's new?"

"The same as I've always been. Nothing new."

"Oh okay...umm, what about you Sylveon?"

I sighed in response trying to force my anger back but to no avail.

"Uh...Sylveon?"

I quickly gulped down the remenants of my cup and placed it in between the stairwell.

"Sylveon?"

"I can't take it anymore! All this silence! I just...Argh! I need some air!"

"Ah! Sylveon wait! What's wrong?"

"Follow me and you'll find out!"

They stared at me in confusion for a spilt second but followed suit once I started heading outside. I was greeted by the pink rays of the late afternoon sunset as I headed down the sidewalk.

"Dude! Wait up!"

But I didn't stop, and I kept going straight to the park.

"Sylveon! Come back! Hold on!"

I kept walking and headed down the enourmous grassy field surrounding the park. I heard them jogging in an attempt to catch up with me.

When I felt like we reached a considerable distance, I finally came to a halt.

"Phew! Dude, what's up?! Why did you drag us all the way out here?!"

I turned around and shouted at them making them flinch.

"Because we need to move on from not talking to each other already!!! Right now!!"

"You don't need to worry about it Sylveon. I'm sure we'll-"

"We're what?! Were going to 'fix it eventually'?!" How if were not even moving on from the past already?! When are we finally going to put it behind us and just move on?! Unless what you said at the hospital was a lie then I refuse to let this stand anymore!!! I brought you both out here because I think you both have some dirty laundry that needs cleaning!! And the only way I know the only way to do that is with a battle so come on!! No holding back! Huargh!!!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

I launched a Fairy Wind at both of them. Eevee used Protect and Ryu jumped over it.

While in mid air he was using a Karate Chop directed at me. I grabbed his arm and tossed him aside, but didn't react in time to Eevee's surprise Tackle.

"Oof!! Heh, not bad..."

I used Quick Attack but Eevee easily blocked it with a Protect.

"Much faster than before."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Eevee used Sand Attack which I easily evaded. It was a trap but I responded in time to dodge an incoming Karate Chop and Tackle.

I grabbed Ryu again and tossed him towards Eevee. Eevee awkwardly rolled backwards to dodge so when I used Swift at her it was too easy.

"Oww...that really hurt..."

"You okay Eevee? Whoah!"

I squatted down to dodge a high sweep kick. But I couldn't respond in time to avoid the punch to the nose and kick to the hip.

"Hehehe...Not bad. Go ahead and try that again... Just remember you won't be able to do that same move twice."

"Offer accepted! HAAAAA!!!"

We both used Quick Attack at the same time. Both of our grips were firmly locked, neither of us could take the advantage.

"GRRRRR!!!" "GRRRRR!!!"

We both let go at the same time and kicked each other in the face. Both of us falling backwards from the strike at the same time.

"Oww! Dang what a kick!"

"Same goes for you that really hurt!!"

"Just know that I'm just getting started!"

"You better not be or you're gonna regret it!!"

"Bring it on!"

I used Swift at him but he merely batted them away with his Karate Chop.

"That's all!!! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT YOU WEAKLING!!"

"Oh that's it..."

I blew him away with Fairy Wind, grabbed him with my ribbon to punch him in the face, and then blasted him with a Swift before he could react.

"Is that your best Ryu? I would call your move "falling down and doing nothing move.""

"Why I oughta...YOU LITTLE JACKASS COME E'RE!!!"

We were both about to strike once again when we we heard an attack coming our way. We both dodged it but blinked in surprise to see it wasn't a Sand Attack.

It was a Shadow Ball.

*Eevee was the one that fired it at us. And Eevee can only stare at her in shock.

"Uh...hello did you want something?"

"Yes I do. I want to challenge you, Sylveon, to a battle right now. What do you say? You better not say no either or your gonna regret it..."

"Uh okay..."

She charged at me fast without warning.

(Note : The newcomer *Eevee wants to challenge Sylveon to a battle? How will this turn out? Find out in Ch 73 ~ *Sylveon!)


	23. Ch 73 Pride

~ *Sylveon

Despite her headstart though I easily blocked her oncoming attack.

"Not bad but-"

"HUUUWWARRGH!!!"

I grabbed her other foot in time before she kicked me.

"Let me finish. I-"

Eevee tried punching me while I had both her feet firmly locked in place. I caught it. As I did the other one.

"Grrrr...Echerrr...Grrr..."

"Why are you so eager to- Whoah!"

"WRAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Oof! Mmmmrff..."

Eevee suplexed me face-first into the dirt. Making it easy for her to get out of my grip.

"Aagh! That hurt! And don't you dare underestimate me again prettyboy!"

"Mmmmrff...Bah! I didn't! Koff! Koff! Ack! Pouff! Wow that impressive! But you won't catch me off guard like that again love."

"What did you call me?!"

"Don't think nothing by it. It's just- Aah!"

"YOU JERK!! HYAHH!!!"

She missed slugging me in the face, but somehow managed to kick up alot of dirt and dust from her strike to the ground.

"Lucky miss. But you can't dodge this!"

She launched a Shadow Ball at me with perfect precision I had a hard time dodging it.

"Ha! I got you!"

Eevee used Quick Attack at me, but left herself too open on the chest for me to counterattack. I kicked her in the collarbone and tossed her backwards.

"HUAARK! Agh! Oof!"

We both recovered at the same time, much to my amaze, which barely giving enough time to dodge her next kick.

"Your kick was too weak! Take this!"

I dodged her kick and barely blinked in time to respond to a second one. And what surprised me more is that they were both glowing. In seconds, I already knew what move she was using.

"Do you know the move, 'Double Kick', *Eevee?"

"Wha- How did you-"

"Two synchronized glowing kicks? Not really that hard to figure out."

I smiled at her with amusement as her face began to turn bright red.

"Why you- HUARGH!!"

I let her punch me in the face. She looked up in surprise to see me feel no pain or no blood pouring down my nose.

"What the-"

"Ever seen Calm Mind before? It improves my special attack and special defense by one. Pretty cool huh?"

"What- I- Uh! Arghhhhh!!!!"

Eevee used Shadowball but I easily batted it away like a fly. I charged at her with a Quick Attack and punched her. And in retaliation she punched me back.

"Good one."

Eevee wiped away the mark I made on her face.

"But not good enough."

We both used Quick Attack and instead of being tightly locked we were trying to land a blow on each other.

"Trrr! Trr! Rah! Rah! Rah! Rah! Rarragh!!"

"Ha! Hyah! Hyah! Grr! Hyah! Urgh! Hyah!"

She pushed me back hard and used Double Kick on me.

I blocked it but was now unable to attack back.

"Ha! Hyah! Hrrrrrgrhrhrgrhhrggghhhrggghh! Argh! How are you so evasive damn it?!"

"With lots of practice."

"Hmmph!!Hmmph!!Hrragh!!!Hraggh!!! Ragh!!! Take this!!!"

She used a Shadowball at me with I blocked but still took some damage. But I could do nothing to prevent a punch to the gut."

"Hurk!!! Aagh..."

I covered my stomach but was blinded by her Double Kicks to my face.

"Sylveon!"

"Aagh! Don't worry Eevee I'm fine."

I said to her as I blocked *Eevee's ongoing Double Kicks with one arm.

"Well aren't you cocky? Just give up already you're through."

"I will never give up. I never do. And I'm not about to start now."

"Well come on then! Show me what you got! Huuuuu...HUUUUUUUAAAAAQAAARRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

Eevee launched a deafening Growl at me that I had to cover my ears the deafen the piercing noise.

"Ah...ha..."

"See? You are weak. Now take this!"

I looked up to see another Shadow Ball coming my way. In just seconds though I realized her weakness and how I can take that to my advantage. So despite the piercing noise in my ears I kicked it out of the way much to *Eevee's surprise.

"Hey! How did you do that?!"

"I can't explain now!!"

I launched Swift at her, and since it was undodgeable, it batted her away and deactivated the Growl.

"Oww! That hurt!!"

Eevee charged at me with a Quick Attack. I looked at her in boredom and flicked her forehead once she was within arms reach.

"Oww!"

And before she could even react my ribbons grabbed her and slammed her facefirst into the ground.

I felt a slight rumble in the earth and heard a deafening crunch from where she landed.

My ribbons let her go and I turned to look back in concern.

I was very surprised to see dizzy eyes on her face.

"I guess that means I won?"

"What?!!!"

Eevee and Ryu ran on over to observe *Eevee on the floor.

"Wow! I wish it was that easy to defeat her in class. What's your secret dude?!

"Her speciality is quick and powerful attacks, along with excellent precision and aim. But defending herself up close was her weakness as well as her pride overclouding her judgement. Along with that and hurting her pride just a little, it only made it easier for me to defeat her."

"That's it?! No new cool technique or nothing?! Just hurt her pride and fight her up close and you'll beat her?! Wow that's crazy..."

"Uh yeah guys that's nice and all but...What are we going to do with her now?"

"Can't we just leave her here-"

"No! She needs treatment and we have it for her at home. Leaving here while she's unconscious is not a very noble thing to do Ryu!"

"Okay! I was just kidding but umm whose gonna carry her back?"

"I'll do it."

I easily scooped her up and turned back to Eevee with a nod.

"Such a gentleman. Well come on let's go!"

(Note : What will happen after they revive *Eevee? Find out in Ch 74 ~ *Sylveon!)


	24. Ch 74 Doubt

~*Sylveon

I splayed her down on Eevee's bed, as Eevee instructed, before she headed back down to grab a Revive.

Me and Ryu sat down staring at the newcomer in awkward silence.

"She did quite a number on you didn't she Sylveon?"

"Yeah. She's pretty strong for a seventh grader... No offense."

"None taken. But bro, how will she react to losing to you? I mean I know she has a bad temper, and is incredibly stubborn, so how will you handle this one?"

"I am aware. That's why I'll try my best to explain what actually happenned. Then she'll have to understand."

"If she doesn't listen I'll just say I'll told you so."

I expected Ryu to have a more postive response than this. But this is just...it sounds like he's given up.

"You seem to have so little faith in your teammate. Why is that?"

"Like I said, she _never_ listens to me. And she sees me as nothing but a nuisance to her. I just don't know what to do with her, because no matter how hard I try she just wants nothing to do with me. And well, I sort of gave up trying."

"She sound like one of the girls that prefers her own company over everyone else's. But once her loneliness starts to catch up with her, then she will decide if she wants your company or not. So I wouldn't worry about it too much, as long as she plays her cards as your teammate you guys should be all well and good."

"I- Well that's true. We will see then I guess."

"Yeah we will."

We waited for another minute in silence before hearing Eevee coming back upstairs.

"Okay guys! Who will do the honors?"

"Uh well, I think Ryu should do it."

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because no matter what you say Ryu, she's still your teammate. It will be a good way to show her that you will look out for her no matter what. And it might even help you gain some common ground with her as long as your willing to try with her at least a little."

"Well I- *sigh...Fine I'll do it."

Ryu grabs the Revive candy from Eevee and quickly proceeds to give it to her. We watch as he opens her mouth and forces it down her throat.

"Hey! Be more gentle with her, she's still a female after all Ryu!"

"Sorry! I'm trying!"

We hear her gulp it downand Ryu quickly cowers next to us in fear.

We all watch her in tense silence but nothing happens.

"Umm, did it work?"

"I don't know. It should have stirred a reaction from her by now...What if-"

"AAGH!! HEHEHEUCK!! KOFF!!! KOFF! AHAHAHAUGH!!!"

"And she rises."

"Sylveon..."

"Well she did! Don't you think she looks-"

"Shh!!!"

We watch her as she starts recovering from her severe coughing.

"Alright! Who was the- AHAHAHEUCK!!"

"Oh! It was me Glaceon! I'm sorry! I hope I didn't choke you!"

"Save your breath. And for Arceus sake will everyone stop STARING AT ME AND GET ME SOME WATER?!"

"Uh okay!" "Uh okay!"

Me and Ryu turned away in silence as Eevee grabbed a water bottle from the cooler beside us. Eevee handed it to Eevee 2, which she roughly grabbed it from her and greedily drank from it instantly.

"GULP! GULP! GULP! KUMMPH!! AHHHHHH!"

We all stared at her.

"I thought I told you to stop staring at me."

"Oh sorry! We're just relieved you're awake and all that's it!"

"_Right..._ Wait where am I?!"

"Oh this is my room."

"I know that! But why am I here?!"

"Well you interrupted our battle because you wanted to fight me. Then I defeated you and we brought you here to Revive you. And-"

"Wait I lost?!"

She stood up to glare at all of us.

"Please don't get up, you just woke up and-"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Okay..."

"AND YOU!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOUR B*IT FOR ONE SECOND!!! NOBODY HAS EVER DEFEATED ME, AND IF YOU REALLY HAVE ANY PROOF YOU DID I WILL-"

"You wake up in a stranger's house, not remembering what happenned, looking a little pale too even after waking you up, with a Revive mind you, and you don't believe it's because you lost a fight right?"

"I-- Hmph! That's not good enough! And even if it was I still don't believe you!"

"Please believe us. I have the candies downstairs and we used it to-"

"I'm not staying here for your dumb explaination! I'm going home!"

Eevee stomps past us nearly hitting us on her way out.

"And I challenge you to anoher match Sylveon to see what really happenned for myself! You won't see it coming this time so until then- BYE!"

And with a slam of the door she was gone.

"Well that could've gotten better..."

"What are you going to do now Sylveon?"

Eevee looked at me with full concern. I patted her head with a smile feeling really calm.

"We will all see later I guess."

(Note : Ready for a bonus chapter. Time to bring back a character with only one chapter in Part 1. But what does this character have to do with our trio? (The name will be revealed in the next chapter.) Find out in Ch 75 *Bonus ~ ????)


	25. Ch 75 Examination

~ Mew

_'Fluffy clouds_...

_Fluffy clouds_...

_Fluffy clouds_...

_Oh how white, pink, yellow, or orange they can be_

_One of the miracles blessed by Arceus as the mortals have seen_

_Will they bring shade, rain, or frost, or the storms?_

_One can't be sure but that's all the modern world_ _sees_

_The God of rain, Kyogre, brings either gentle rains or violent storms_

_The rival gods of Blizzards, Articuno and Regice, bicker over who will bring the harsher frosts or a peaceful snowday_

_When all are calm the clouds remain undisturbed_

_In my opinion the mortals should marvel at how they look when the weather is peaceful and how fluffy they look in appearance_

_Such as the snack cotton candy_

_So comfy to lie in_

_Why do the mortals merely appreciate them for their shade?_

_Maybe because they have no control over them as I do_

_That may be so, but they should realize clouds are more valuable for their apperance and not because they block the sun or give you temporary shade_

_Clouds are beautiful._

_If only the world would realize that'_

I stopped writing and set my poem aside to play around with my earth sensor. It merely grants me the power to move the clouds but not change them. But the best feature is to be able to look down upon the regions as I please. I think that's what got me so fascinated on Earth in the first place. But every time I think of going again, I feel sad because I don't know when I'll go visit it.

So for now I decided to just move the clouds around, eager to find a distraction.

"Let's see. A dash of Cumulus for the Unova Region... Asperitas for the Kanto Region...Although I think it needs more rain I can't make rain clouds after getting in trouble with Kyogre last time...Anyways where was I?...Oh yes! And a Cirrus for the Kalos Region. Ah such a beautiful region..."

Out of curiousity, I randomly zoomed into a city more closely. I found a random apartment and tapped onto it.

"What's going on in this one? Ooh, a party! Let's see what else..."

I scoped around feeling a bit envious for the partygoers and how much fun they were having.

"That looks like fun...*sigh..."

I moved the screen to look upstairs.

"Two or three rooms? I'm not sure...Let's see uh...This one."

I went into the room and was immeadiately entranced by how charming it was.

:"Aah!! So much pink I love it!! Wow..."

I then realized there was Pokemon in there talking.

"A Sylveon...Riolu...And a shiny Eevee..."

Only something seemed a little off because of how serious their expressions looked. So I turned on the audio to listen in.

_"She's pretty strong for a seventh grader. No offense."_

_"None taken. But bro, how will she react to losing to you?__ I mean I know she has a really bad temper, and is incredibly stubborn, so how will she react to losing to you like that?"_

_" I am aware. That's why I'll try to explain what really happenned. Then she'll have to understand."_

Who were they talking about? The Eevee on the bed? Well she is unmoving, so perhaps.

_"...faith in your teammate, why is that?"_

_"Like I said, she **never** listens to me. And she just sees me as nothing but a nuisance. I just don't know what to do with her, because no matter how hard I try she just wants nothing to do with me. And well, I sort of gave up trying."_

_"She sounds like one of those girls that prefers her own company over everyone else's. But once her loneliness starts to catch up to her, then she will decide if she wants your company or not. So I wouldn't worry about it too much, as long as she plays her cards and decides to be your teammate, you guys should be all well and good."_

Such noble words. And not he looks like he's not even fully grown yet. The way he talks reminds me of a bit of Mewtwo too.

I kept watching them with fascination, and smiled when I saw how good friends they are to each other.

But when the other Eevee stepped into the room I was surprised at how mature she appeared depite her stature.

"She holds her ground like an adult, which is kind of a shame seeing as her aura gives off the prescence of a child. Although it is a bit interesting...Let's see...Rose with spots of yellow, light green, and brown, this means intelligence, playfulness, a bit of innocence, optimism, slowly healing, and under a fair amount of pressure. Very admirable."

After reading Eevee's I started to wonder if her friends have such unique auras as well.

"The Sylveon's aura colors are...Green and blue. Symbolizing fertilty and suffering. That's alright...oh wait! White aura. Meaning purity. And a bit of red which means passion. And...lemon aura? This is a surprise, because that usually means you're afraid of losing control of your destiny or your future. What does he see I wonder? Yet despite this, he has a lot red-orange aura which means confidence and vibrancy. Spots of pink mean love, but it's not strong enough so maybe not...Possibly physically talented. His is good but balancing it all is a challenge. Now onto the Riolu..."

As I examined his it was much more darker and corrupted than I thought it would be.

"Oh dear...Dark blue. He doesn't completely trust his future and can't face the truth due to his innate desire to remain in control of himself. Not very good. Grey aura. He has a hard time trusting others. His aura needs purity because this is not good. Dark red. He can survive nearly any challenge. And pink? Not love but he appreciates finer things and is physically talented. It helps but almost not enough. As for the unconscious Eevee...Really confusing. Red orange for confidence or pride? Bright red means either energetic or competitive...Maybe both? Oh dear. Cloud red as well? She holds a lot of anger in her heart. Not good. A bit of dark pink. Immaturity. Dark green. Stubborness and jealousy. And full of hatred. And does not take responsibility, what a shame. Oh wait pure brown. She's afraid of getting attached and struggles to share important things with others. I almost pity her. All in all their auras are a bit confusing that them being friends is surprising now. Very specific too. Almost too much for me to fully comprehend. Yet it's strange. I feel like I have seen their auras somewhere before..."

I thought of everything I researched for the past century. What text did I read, translate, or find to make this connection? When it suddenly hit me.

"Are they perhaps the- Oh my Arceus! I found them!!! Oh I uh! Need to let Mewtwo know!!! Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh hey! Hey you! Yeah you! Could you please send word to Mewtwo? I need to see him immeadiately! Tell him it's uregent!"

"For Mewtwo?! Oh y-y-yes ma'am! Right away!"

I watched as the spirit flew away to go inform Mewtwo.

I took deep breaths as I realized what this meant for the whole world. It was almost impossible to contain my excitement.

"After 100 years of searching, since the extinction of the human race, did I really find them?! The Heroes of Fate chosen by the Founders of the New Pokemon Race?!"

(Note : What exactly did Mew discover, and will Mewtwo agree with her findings? Find out in Ch 76 ~ Mewtwo!)


	26. Ch 76 Foreshadowing

~Mewtwo

I stalked down the Streets of Heaven following the spirit messenger in disbelief. I was slowly filling up with anger for being interrupted during the God's Council.

"Tch! What could Mew possibly want now?! Something she thinks is more important than the God's Council?! What did she tell you?!"

"S-S-S-S-She did not e-e-explain sir! Only that she w-w-wishes to share so-so-something with you u-u-urgently!"

"Argh! This had had better be good!"

I quickly waved the spirit away and flew off to Mew's favorite cloud cover. When I couldn't see her and searched around for with a tick in my ear on the ground.

As I kept looking I started getting impatient for having to look for her. When I heard her call to me, and I turned to see her flying down to me from a pink cloud.

"Mew! What is the meaning of this?! This better be good since you dared to interrupt the God's Council!! Arceus was in a good enough mood to postpone the meeting but that puts me on thin ice! So you had better not have called me here for nothing!"

"Mewtwo there is no need to yell! And why else would I call you here if it wasn't about the Four Heroes of Legend?"

"What?! You mean that myth you have been looking for?! What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Just listen! I think I finally found them this time! So now if you'll calm down and let me explain then I'll start talking."

"Alright then speak! My patience is very short today so just get to the point!"

"Right."

Mew clicked on a button on her Earth Sensor and it immeadiately expanded a holograph dome around us.

In the center of the holograph was Earth, and she immeadiately started pressing buttons and inserting her cordinations to the Kalos Region.

"The Kalos Region again? Are you sure you really found them this time or are just hear to waste my time?"

"No. You're here to see the Pokemon I found that I believe are the legendary heroes. And their known location now is in the Kalos Region. I studied their aura and it is very similar to that the heroes are suppossed to have in our ancient holographs and texts. Now if you'll be so kind as to look at them before you start asking questions."

I sighed as she handed me the notes and studied over them immeadiately.

Once I had them memorized, I started comparing to that the heroes are suppossed to have in the ancient text.

It was almost exactly identical, but I still was having some doubts.

"Are you positive about this Mew? Because last time you were sure all we did was become friends with them because they weren't really the heroes. And when they learned your identities, Arceus had to have their memories erased and that still haunts you to this day! So I can't believe you unless you have sure substantial proof it's really them!"

" I can. There are two males and two females in the group. The Riolu, as mentioned in the text, has a red and blue aura meaning he's a desciple of Lucina, the Founder of Lucario. The other male is unrecorded but their auras are both bright. As for the females they are the same species as the second male just like the legend says. Is that enough proof for you?"

"It could just be a coincedence. What if it's not them?"

"I know they are! I know it! I just-"

"Just what?!"

"I just have a spirtual connection them that I can't explain. That it's our duty as God and Angel to aid them in the future for the God's Tournament. And please don't tell me you don't feel it either Mewtwo. You must feel something."

"I will when I see them."

"Okay then look!"

She zoomed into the spot where she found them and ushered me over to get a closer look at them.

"See it's them! Right there!"

"A...Sylveon, Riolu, and a couple of Eevee's?"

"Yes Mewtwo! What did I tell you?"

"And they are the ones with the aura that you mentioned?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! And yes! And they are two males and two females as well see?"

I studied their auras and they did indeed give off a strange yet familiar prescence. And I was able to tell their gender by studying their cells.

"Well do you sense something from them?"

"Yes I see...How old are they?"

"They look like children to me. Or just barely in their early teens right?"

"Perhaps. Hmm...if it really is them we won't be able to train them for another year or two."

"Yeah. It's- What?! Why?!"

"Because it's harder to help kids than teenagers. We have to let them mature a little first before we make our move."

"I...Well okay. I'll just keep an eye on them for now until we both can agree thier old enough to start training."

"While you do that, I'm going to find more information until then. Seeya-"

"Wait don't go!"

"Uh what?"

I looked back at Mew in surprise as she held my tail to keep me from leaving.

"Can't you do the research later? I mean do you have to go look for it now?"

"This may be the only time to gather all the information we can so yes I have to go. If you need anything you know you can just contact me, right?"

"Yeah but I really want to just talk you at least before you just disappear off again! You've been so distant lately and I'm getting lonely, and you'll only be more so if you go on a reserch venture like that! So can it wait for at least one night and you look first thing in the morning? Please... I just want to spend more time with you... Please Mewtwo..."

She looked at me with pleading eyes making my heart skip a beat. But I quickly ignored it, as I tried to formulate a reaponse.

"I mean one night can't hurt right Mewtwo?"

"Well..."

She gave me her doe eyes, making it extremely difficult to say no.

"Pleeeeaaasseee?"

"*sigh It's fine. But just for tonig-"

"Yay!!! Thank you so much Mewtwo!"

She hugged me catching me completely by surprise. But I managed to awkwardly push her away and lie down on the cloud.

***76 ~ Mew**I sat there continuing to observe them with intense concentration.

I really wanted to learn their ages, so I can find out how much time we have before we can finally visit Earth again.

"Argh! If only they could just say it! It would make my job a whole lot easier."

"Uh huh..."

"I mean they have to talk about at some point! Right Mewtwo? Uh, Mewtwo?"

"...Huh? Uh, what?"

"That finding out their age is a hassle right?"

"*yawn Oh yeah it is..."

I merely shook my head in disbelief and continued searching. After a while of watching I got bored and just wanted to talk to Mewtwo.

"Say Mewtwo? Can we talk?"

"Hmm? *yawn Yeah I guess..."

Mewtwo quickly sits up and tiredly waits for me to speak.

"Uh the weather is nice isn't it?"

"It is, I suppose."

"Don't you just love the clouds?"

"*yawn Yeah they're nice and fluffy like a pillow..."

"I could honestly lay on them all day. I personally prefer the white ones more because their not as wet as rainclouds, wouldn't you agree?"

I waited for him to respond, but I only heard silence.

"Mewtwo?"

I looked at his face to see him already nodding off.

"Mewtwo?"

I realized all the work he has been doing and how little sleep he's been getting nowadays. He must be exhausted.

So layed him down onto the cloud and turn my attention back to the portal.

A few minutes pass and all I hear is him tossing and turning.

I ignored it. At least until he got up and put his head on my shoulder.

"Mew..."

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep with that portal. Can you please turn it off?"

At first I didn't want to because whenever Mewtwo gets tired he acts more open towards me without even realizing it.

But letting him rest was better, so I turned off the portal and set him back down.

"Thanks Mew..."

"You're welcome."

He flashed one of his rare smiles to me in reponse before completely getting lost in sleep.

I layed down next time, and admired how innocent his face looks when asleep.

Until he pulled me tightly close.

"Mew..."

My face flushed scarlet as he wrapped me into his warmth.

I said his name only to pulled even closer to the point where I could actually hear his heartbeat where my head was on his chest.

The way he held me made me smile. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

***3 hours later**Mewtwo squirming out of the hold as if waking up from a nightmare.

"Mew!!!"

"Uh what? What's wrong?"

"Oh Mew!"

He puts his hands on my shoulders squeezing them a little too tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were crying again...Only I couldn't cheer you up and it really scared me... And then you dead and bleeding a lot... And it was terrifying...Knowing that I failed to protect you...I just hate being that helpless to you..."

When he looked down I forced him to look back at me. I was surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes.

"I didn't know what to think. I was terrified."

He quickly wiped his eyes before the tears started falling down. He then put his head on my shoulder, as if afraid something will happen if he's not right there. I rubbed his back as he started shaking slighty on my shoulder.

"Mewtwo...It's okay...I'm fine...I'm right here...I'm not crying...I'm not dead...See?"

He looks at me with very terrified and depressing eyes.

"I'm here. Always."

He forces himself to nod obviously not convincing me he was feeling better. So I kissed his cheek.

He stared at me in surprise and confusion. But still looked slightly rattled from the dream.

In response he layed us both down while still holding me.

He then kissed my cheek making me blush a little.

"Mewtwo?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you care about me?"

"I just care about your happiness. Not you in general."

I felt disappointed at his response but I quickly ignored it as he summoned us a blanket.

He wrapped us both up like a sushi roll, I nearly giggled.

"Will you be alright sleeping like this?"

"If it's with you, I don't mind."

"Don't say such wierd things idiot."

He tried to hide it with a comment but he couldn't hide his smile. But I didn't bring that up and finished up the talking.

"Okay I won't. Goodnight."

"Heh. Goodnight."

(Note : Pretty cute...Oh anyways, if the trio along with the new Eevee are the four heroes of legend, what does this mean for them? And will they be able to get along while unaware of their fate? Find out in Ch 77 ~ (*)Eevee!)


	27. Ch 77 Resentment

~*Eevee

"Hrghhh...Grrrrr...Hurgh!!!"

I clenched my teeth down hard until my gums were bleeding. I tightened my fists so hard my knuckles were turning white.

I was so angry I could barely contain it.

No matter how many people I bumped into or shoved aside I just didn't care. But keeping it all inside was just killing me I just had to let some of it out.

"Of all the- Rargh! How could I lose! It makes my blood boil!! HOW COULD I LOSE TO THAT-THAT-THAT-CREEP!!!"

I felt my fur go hot despite the evening coolness. I felt so stressed out I was practically dripping in sweat.

And all my mouth tasted of was salt, sweat, and blood.

The tears were pouring down before I could stop them.

Even as I gritted my teeth it was not stopping the lump in my throat.

"RARRGH!!! DAMN IT!!!"

I punched down on the sidewalk hard immediately feeling pain.

But I did not stop because I was trying to force my frustration away.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!!!!"

I stopped slighty wincing from the pain.

I gently massaged my bloodied fist as I gasped the sobs down.

"This is so unfair...ehehehehe..."

The hot streaks came pouring down as I placed my pads on the sidewalk.

"I have never lost...Eeha...Why did it have to start now?"

But as they feel down I realized how childish I was acting and shook my head to snap out of it.

I stood up and quickly wiped away the remainder of them, being careful not to spread any blood on my face.

When I started to head home though I heard something trailing after me in the shadows.

"Whose there?"

"It's me again you bully!"

"Oh it's you again?"

I turned around in amusement to see Fennekin step out of the shadows towards me.

"*Eevee! Today you shall pay for being cruel to my boyfriend!!"

"Uh who?"

"Riolu, that's who!"

"Ugh! Okay first of all, you two aren't even dating. Second, that just creepy. And three I don't really care about your reasons for having a grudge against me. I only am strict to him because he's too weak. Especially you. You annoying little b*."

"Riolu is not! He only wishes to keep his friends safe, and that overshadows anything you say about him that you think makes him weak. Something you will never understand! That's why I will defeat you one day and protect them from you! So this time no holding back!"

She tosses her Ember at me with determination, yet way too easy for me to dodge it.

"That was only luck! You'll need more than that to dodge this!"

She charged at me with a rapid Scratch attack. But she moved so slow it was like I was dodging air.

So out of boredom I tripped her and rapidly Double Kicked her in the face away.

"Aaaaahhhh!!! Oof!"

I started readying energy to fire a Shadow Ball.

Once she sat up, she immeadiately tensed when I started taunting her with it.

"Give up?"

"Tch! Never!!!"

I slapped my paw away and quickly scratched my face before I could even react.

"RARRRRGGGHHH!!! TAKE THIS!"

I closed my eyes bracing for the final scratch.

But I felt nothing but a tap.

I opened my eyes and felt my face, no cuts.

"What that all?"

"Wha- No mark?! But I-"

WHACK!

I uppercutted Fennekin in her chin and sent her flying into a nearby dumpster.

I blew on my fist and started walking away.

"HEY!"

I paused at the traffic light and pressed the button.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS *EEVEE!!! I SWEAR IT!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! "

"Good luck with that."

The light turned green and I continued my walk home.

***30 minutes later**

I quietly shut the door and started heading upstairs. When I heard someone walk out of the living room and pause when they saw me.

"*Eevee? Where were you?! Your mother and I were worried sick! Why did you storm off like that?!"

"Dad...Please I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. I just want to go to bed so please don't bug me."

"What happenned to your arm?"

I flinched as my dad noticed my injury and grabbed my arm to examine it.

"Argh...*Eevee please stop getting into fights. You worry the both of us everyday and I think now is the time for you to stop. Do you hear me?"

But I pulled away and started heading to bed.

"If you're not going to listen to me at least wrap up your fist already. Seeing you bleeding is making me sad, at least take care of yourself from now on. For me and mom okay *Eevee?"

"Hmph. Fine."

I said just before slamming the door.

I tossed my backpack aside and went to go take a quick shower.

***15 minutes later**

After I got out and dried myself, my fist ached from the pain.

Even more when I put gauze on it.

"Oww, that stings!...But it must be...done..."

As I wrapped it up, I started remembering my hometown in the Kanto Region.

"Aww, I miss all the snow. It was almost all year round too. But _no, _we had to move _here!"_

I stepped out of the bathroom and collapsed onto my bed.

"Why did we have to move here?"

I used to live in a small rural community below Mt Silver in the Kanto Region. And since we lived so close, snow stayed around until around late April.

My secret sanctuary resides there, as well as my family; The Flareons. Over a century of Flareons in my family and ancestry. Even my parents are both Flareon.

Except my dad was one of the first to marry into our household. He even sticked to family tradition by evolving into a Flareon at 18, all to keep dating and eventually marrying my mother.

And one day, when I turn 18, I'll be a Flareon too.

It's considered a tradition in the household. Our saying is 'Only those with the warmest of inner fire, can survive and thrive even in the coldest of times.'

We all take it to heart and it became our family motto.

We've done it for so long and have thrived because of it ever since. That place will always be my home, no matter where I am it always will be.

"I hate it here. This place is too hot. I will never like it here dad. Never."

I cursed this place as much as I can until I began to tire myself out.

I dozed off and was slowly casted into the dream I've been having since we moved here. And the Pokemon who spoke always seemed otherworldly in my dream.

"Are you ready to be the one to change your fate *Eevee?"

(Note :(*) Eevee's life is tough, but mostly because she makes it tough. Will Eevee follow the same example or will she power through it all? Find out in Ch 78 ~ Eevee!)


	28. Ch 78 Addition?

~ Eevee

The party lasted a few more hours. Once I thanked everyone for coming and said my goodbye to my friends, I started helping my parents clean up.

Although they were happy I was back home, my parents were still acting very strangely that day.

I started noticing when I would catch them whispering to each other and then they would glance anxiously at me when they thought I wasn't looking.

I couldn't hear what they were speaking of, yet the more they whispered, the more I wanted to know.

Until finally I had enough and I decided to speak to them.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong? You haven't said much since the party ended. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

First they looked at each other as if deciding how to proceed. Then they both turned to me with guilty looks on their faces, as if realizing they were making me feel anxious.

My mother was the one who decided to break the ice.

"Yes. I think it's time we talked to you, sweetie. Let's go sit at the table."

As we proceded to sit down, my mother whispered something to dad. He nodded and headed upstairs.

I was about to ask her why he'd gone upstairs, but she told me 'don't mind' and 'we'll just talk for now'.

"So what's going on?"

She gave me a nervous look and responded.

"Well you see Eevee, while you were at the hospital we both realized that we weren't giving you the space that a child deserves. We kept you on a really tight leash, and I wanted to apologize to you for doing that."

"It's okay mom I already forgive you. But why are you bringing it up again?"

"Because we've decided to give you more freedom, we thought the only way to do that is to find... something else to worry about..."

"'Find something else to worry about? I don't understand, mom."

"Hey!"

We both turn to see dad carrying a small white box.

"Leaf! You weren't going to tell her without me right? Didn't we both agree that I would bring it first and then we would tell her?"

"Bring what?"

Dad set the box down on the table.

"What's in there?"

They smiled as dad took my mother's paw.

"After discussing it, we both realized this family is kind of small, don't you think..? Soooo why not make it bigger?"

They suddenly started blushing as mom continued, leaving me even more confused.

"Uh mom?"

Dad walked to box and placed his paws on the sides.

"Eevee."

"Yes?"

"Meet your soon-to-be-sibling."

Dad completely removed the box to reveal an egg inside an incubator.

"I-I-I-Uh..."

I felt so stunned I couldn't say anything. My emotions were exploding I honestly didn't know what to feel.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"B-but when? I mean uh..."

"About a week ago. We bought the incubator as soon as we found out. Figuring out when to tell you was the hardest part."

I don't know why but I was starting to feel tears glistening in my eyes. As I tried to fight them back, I wasn't prepared for what mom said next.

"First of all, I know it was wrong to hide it from you like this and we're sorry. But your father and I wanted to tell you together and when we had the courage to. We hoped you would understand. We didn't feel like telling you until the time was right. And I was also worried if you were ready for it. But...now I know that you always were for a long time now."

"Oh mom."

I slid out of my chair to give my mom a hug. I had never felt this happy before and for once I didn't want it to end.

The tears started coming down but I didn't even try to wipe them away. I was too happy to even care. She hugged me back in a gentle embrace and patted my back.

"There there my baby. I'm really excited too. I can't wait to raise another one of you. Do you want to hold the egg?"

"C-can I?"

"Sure of course. Go ahead."

I approached the egg cautiously as dad opened up the incubator.

I was afraid to touch it but thanks to dad's help he moved my paw to touch the shell.

"It feels so warm."

"Do you think you'll be ready to be a big sister when the time comes?"

I nodded and kept my eyes on the egg. My mom was saying more but I wasn't really listening.

"Eevee."

"Uh what?!"

"We're sorry for not giving you a sibling sooner. We wanted to a long time ago because we thought it might ease some of your pain. And give you something to look forward to everyday. But we just gave up and you became our only priority. And yet...Once we finally saw how grown up you were. We realized it's time to let you make your own decisions...And what we missing out on for not having another kid. So even though it's a little late, were starting now...O-okay?"

"Okay mom."

Before I knew it mom started to get emotional, and dad immeadiately started comforting her.

I stared at them and I realized what would comfort her more; the egg.

So I gently scooped it up and walked to my mom with it.

"Here let's hold it together. The egg will be family someday so why not start now?"

Mom smiled at me as she scooped me into her lap along with the egg.

"I can feel the baby in there even though it's not moving."

"Heh...look at you. Acting like a sister already."

"Remember it's your job to always keep the baby safe okay, Eevee?"

"Alright mom. And dad."

We all sat there keeping the egg warm. Talking about what the house will be like with the new addition.

I didn't want to stop even when it was time for bed. So I gave it a kiss goodnight as I headed upstairs. And hoping that everything will be alright from now on.

(Note : Eevee is going to be a sister?! But with new stuff going on will her friends be willing to listen? Find out in Ch 79 ~ Ryu!)


	29. Ch 79 Pursuit

~Ryu

***May 21, 2551**

**Lunchtime**

I was eating lunch with my soccer team when I suddenly sensed an all too familiar aura. I started looking around the school courtyard in surprise, trying to see if she was really here.

When I spotted her sitting under a tree; *Eevee.

I strained to see better hoping my eyes weren't tricking me, but the aura doesn't lie. The only time you know someone isn't physically there is when they have no aura like a ghost.

And the aura was pouring out of her so I knew she wasn't a spirit.

From where I sat I could scarcely see her eating a riceball. But that didn't surprise me the most, it was how normal she was acting instead of shouting at everyone that dared to approach her.

Even more so, that she was eating here after saying she will not socialize with us 'vermin'.

Did this mean she finally wants to talk? I realized this was my chance that Sylveon was talking about. So without really thinking I walk over to the tree, much to my friends surprise.

"Dude, where are you going?"

I didn't answer because I began to feel nervous. So I was mentally trying my best to keep it together. Besides if I had told them they would all be against it and they would make me feel even more nervous. However once they realized what I was doing they immeadiately began shouting, hoping to usher me back.

"Ryu! Wait! You have no idea what your walking into! Come back!"

"Yeah she'll kill you dude!"

"Don't go over there!"

"Ryu this isn't funny! Come back please!"

They all ran to me when they saw I wasn't listening and tried forcibly holding me back. But none of them could get a hold on me and they began to stop when they saw how close I was to her.

Once I was only a few feet away though I couldn't help but stop and take a big gulp.

So I took a deep breath and casually walked on over.

"H-hey *Eevee! What's up? Nice day we're having huh?!"

She stopped what she was doing and blinked up at me in surprise. But once she saw it was just me she immeadiately scowled and spoke in her usual tone.

"*sigh What of it? It's the same temperature it's always been everyday. So what's so special about it now?!"

"Oh uh...The breeze! Don't you like it?"

"It's just hot air if you ask me. And It's too humid here. I don't like it at all."

"Ehe..that's too bad. The winters here are really nice so it's not always humid. And it's only hot right now because summer is coming up. But it's all not so bad once you get used to it. There's lots of things to do you know."

"So what's your point? I still don't see how what's so special about it. Especially since you guys only have winter for three months. What would you know about temperatures?"

"Well no. But you seem to know a lot about it. Do you think you could show me?"

"I do. So let me- Hold on a minute!"

"Uh what?"

"Are you only asking me this to hold a conversation with you?! You sick f*!"

"Oh no no! I'm just really curious about it.."

"Yeah right! Get out of my face, you inconsiderate fu-"

"Ok! Maybe you don't want to talk about it now! Uh bye *Eevee!"

I started walking back to the table with a plasted smile on my face.

"NO! I AM NEVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU RIOLU! DON'T EVER GET IN MY FACE AGAIN!"

Sure...For now at least.

"Oh thank Arceus our teammate is okay!"

"I knew you would live! I never doubted you for a second! Right guys?"

"N-nope we didn't! So uh what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing important. Can we talk about something else please?"

They easily fell for my excuse. Since they were all afraid of her, it seemed pretty reasonable enough.

But I surprisingly wasn't. In fact, I felt more frustrated than terrified.

How the hell am I suppossed to find some common ground if I can't even speak to her?!

I kept thinking about it all the way through lunch. Not really responding to my friends or even tasting my food really.

As the day wore on I was still trying to figure out what to do.

"Umm, excuse me Riolu?"

I turned around to see Fennekin standing next to the wall outside the school.

"Oh what's up Fennekin?"

She snapped to attention and suddenly turned a bright red. Not really meeting my eye as she spoke.

"I-I-I-I-I uh...wa-wa-want-ed-ed to a-a-a-ask you if you wa-wa-wanted to uh..."

"I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"I uh..."

I tried reading her aura to detect her emotions, but they were all going haywire. It was hard to get a proper reading so I tried to see which one was the strongest.

And I felt...a crush?

Was I imagining it?

"Ahem! I wanted to ask you if...That is if you want to..."

"Uh ask me what?"

Maybe I did imagine it but the big question is what if I didn't?

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to-"

"Yo Ryu! What's up?"

"Oh hey guys."

As soon as they started to approach Fennekin insantly ran away.

"Hey Ryu! Oh what was that about? You and Fennekin I mean? Are you-"

"What don't be silly it was nothing like that. Or well I don't know. She wanted to ask me something but she was probably too embarrassed to tell me that's all."

"Whatever you say 'brother'. But I can detect a lie when I see one so whatever it was-"

"It was nothing. So just drop it."

"Ooh, someone's got the hots for you Ryu."

"Yeah, are you going to ask her out on a date or what?"

"No! Definitely not."

Sylveon and Eevee both snickered at me. They quickly whisper something to each other before they decide to up to catch up to me.

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you guys for help with."

"Hmm interesting...What favor are you asking of us?"

"Basically I need help to try to cozy up to my partner *Eevee. But I can't do that without your help, so can you help me?"

"Of course we will. She hasn't been making it easy for you since day one, so we would love to help you, right Sylveon?"

"Yes. Anytime our friend is in pinch we will always come to assist. Just brief us on the plan and were golden."

"Great I'll meet up with you guys on June 1st. But there something I need to do with Eevee until then so we can get this plan into motion. What do guys say?"

"Anyway we can help we will."

"Now, you mentioned something you need my help with? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"We will be stalking her of course. Unless you're not up for it..."

"I'll be fine I guess... But...what exactly are we looking for?"

"Her favorite past times."

"First of all this idea sounds dumb. Second, why would you want to find out about that in the first place? And third, why do we only have 10 days to find out on our own?"

"She does make valid points Ryu. And why can't I help with this part?"

"Because you're not a girl meaning only Eevee understands them. And Eevee is smarter than the two of us combined so that's why I need her help to help me stalk her without getting caught."

"I wasn't sure about this before because I don't even know much about stalking or being very stealthy. But you're right you do need me help, all I'm not understanding is why don't we need Sylveon's help. He's better at stealth than I am. And second, I am not even much smarter than you guys. I just think before I act. And what the heck does being a girl have to do with this? Just because of gender that doesn't excuse you to not let him come. He is fully capable to help us. And besides Sylveon is also my teacher so it's only natural for him to worry about his pupil. So your points are actually invalid and Sylveon is coming with us. Unless you have something else to add then by all means go ahead and-"

"Alright! Alright! You both can come! Just don't any of you let us get caught alright!"

"We know more than you do about stealth Ryu. So you might want to appreciate our help instead of saying otherwise."

"Hmph! Fine! I'm glad you're both helping."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Maybe *Eevee's temper is starting to rub off on you. Better watch out for her Ryu."

"She is not-"

"Oh there she is! Both of you shut up and start being stealthy!"

(Note : Will they be able to find out what *Eevee likes to do and use that in their strategy to befriend her? What will be revealed about her? Find out in Ch 80 ~ Ryu!)


	30. Ch 80 Backup

***June 1**

**19 days for Summer Vacation**

~ Ryu

We were all hiding behind a building overlooking the central shopping area of our district. Eevee was quickly typing notes on her laptop, I was leaning against the railing, and Sylveon looked at his watch for the fifth time.

"Okay now, we have been watching her for the past 10 days, nearly getting caught yesterday, but we finally found out that this is her favorite place to sulk around. We should see her in about 10 minutes, and once we do that's your cue Sylveon to go and talk to her."

"I am unsure about this. If you both can recall how she just stormed off on us not to long ago. Then I would suggest we rethink this idea, especially after I defeated her no less."

With that comment, Eevee stops typing on her laptop, and looks up at Sylveon in surprise.

"But I thought you helped everyone?"

"I do. But in her case it is nearly impossible, and I don't think this is a well thought out plan. The fact that she very much dislikes us does not help our odds either."

"You helped me when I didn't want your help. She also didn't want your help. So what makes the two of us so different?"

"She is...uh...extremely unpleasant. While you were just a bit rough around the edges with a sweet center on the inside."

"I...Oh? W-well I guess that counts. But anyways there is no time to be doubting yourself now, we have to be thinking positive."

"I would if I had a little more luck to help out my case."

"In that case we should of a backup plan in case things go wrong. Any ideas?"

It's funny she said that, because in that moment I immeadiately thought of a possible strategy.

"Well I do have one...But I don't think you'll like it that much. So I'll just probably need Sylveon's help to pull for this one off...And uh.."

"Ryu?"

Eevee gave me the skeptical look making me feel like she was reading my mind with just a glare.

"You know what actually only _me_ and _Sylveon_ can pull it off! Ehehehehe! You'll see it action in a few minutes in fact, so uh just wait here Eevee. _Come on Sylveon let's go..."_

I started pushing Sylveon towards the Mini Mart much to Eevee's surprise.

"Wha- Wha- I- RYU?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS UP TO?! WHY ARE YOU BOTH GOING TO THE STORE?! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO BUY SOMETHING STUPID?!"

"_you're making a scene Eevee...Just be quiet already..."_"Uh Ryu what are we doing?"

"You'll find out bud. Just ignore our now screaming friend for now."

We both headed inside the store, the sound of Eevee's screams turning mute with the sound of the door's closing.

"Okay Ryu. Now may I know why we are here?"

"Just follow me. And let me do the talking."

Sylveon just sighs and stalks after me to the item's counter.

"Excuse me sir?"

A Charizard reading a newspaper glances at our approach. He sets it down and places his claws on the counter.

"What do you kids want? It better not be for a pack of cigarettes. You're both way too young for that."

"No! No! Of course not sir! What we want to ask you for is a favor."

"Doesn't everyone? What do you kids want?"

I waved at him to come closer so I could whisper in his ear.

"_Do you sell any TMS_?"

" Of course I do. Didn't you see the sign?"

I look up to where he was pointing to see the, 'Items and TM Shoppe', sign that I clearly missed.

"My mistake sir."

"Kids these days. Which one did you want?"

"_I need TM#45_."

"Aren't you a bit young for that one?"

"_It's not for me. It's for my friend."_"Who him?"

"Yup."

"He doesn't seem like the type that has trouble with women. Unless he's never had a girlfriend before."

"Never actually. He desperately needs help, especially with this girl that he likes."

"She doesn't like him back is that it?"

"Nope. Absolutely despises him. Which is why we reallt need that TM. And..._I think it might help him to encourage him to get a girlfriend on his own someday."__"_Then why go to all the trouble?"

"If he sees how hard it is to win her over he eventually give up on her and find someone else to love. You see my point?"

"Well alright kid. Hold on."

The Charizard bended over behind the counter to grab the TM. When he places it on the counter, Sylveon nearly flinches when he sees the price.

"TM#45 ~ Attract. That will be 20000 with no taxes."

"What Ryu?! You can't really be serious!"

"We won't know until we try it right?"

Sylveon's only response is a facepalm. And then a groan as I pay up for it.

"Thank you for shopping at Mini Mart. Have a nice day."

"Yeah ha alright! Let's try it out!"

"Absolutely not! I'm not going to force a girl to flirt with me! I knew we were desperate but not to this scale!"

"They do say keep your enemies closer. And since it's just in your nature to have any girl to fall for you I say you got this in the bag. I mean that why Eevee also li- Ehehe! Nevermind that! But my point is this is the little push you'll need if we want her to spill some secrets to make it easier to cozy up to her. Now are you up for it or not? Unless I have to force you to try it."

"Alright. But only if I really need to use it. And even then I'm not going to over do it. So it either will or won't."

"Got it! Now hold still!"

I clicked the A button in the center and the TM instantly activated.

"Hello New User. What is your name?"

"I am a Riolu. But everyone calls me Ryu."

"Owner verification verfied. Hello User Ryu. Would you like me teach Sylveon Attract? If yes, click the A button again. If no, click the B button and I will be automatically shut off."

"Okay. You ready Sylveon?"

"Just do it."

"Alright."

I clicked the A button.

"Sylveon already knows four moves. Would you like to remove one? If yes, click the A button again. If no, click the B button to cancel and I will-"

I clicked the A button again.

"Move requested to be learned. Which move would you like me to remove Sylveon?"

"I wish to remove...umm...Quick Attack."

"Understood. Proceeding to remove Quick Attack. And then replacing with Attract. Please do not remove while transfer is being made. Now transferring data..."

The disc turned on in a green light and slowly ejected the new information into Sylveon.

He started sweating as the quick tutorial was being processed into his brain. It was over in about a minute, but usually the first removal of a move takes a dizzying toll to their brain.

Luckily it lasts only about a minute with no side effects.

"Beep! Transfer is complete. Sylveon has learned Attract! We thank you for your cooperation and service. Have a lovely day."

As soon as I removed the disc Sylveon started clutching his head.

"Hey dude are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. This is first time I ever removed one. So I didn't know that I would be feeling like this afterwards."

"Sit down for a minute and it will all be over. And then when you feel better we can take the new move you learned into action."

"Can't wait."

(Note : Will teaching Sylveon Attract actually help him with befriending her? Find out in Ch 81 ~ Eevee!)


	31. Ch 81 Compliance

~ Eevee

Whatever Ryu was planning I had a bad feeling about it. Especially when I saw Ryu come back alone with Sylveon no where in sight.

"What was that about Ryu?! And where's Sylveon?!"

"Don't worry Eevee. I have it all under control."

"That's what worries me. You're not exactly the best at decision making. And again, where's Sylveon?!"

"I hardly did anything. All I can say is Plan B is all up to him now."

"Plan B! We are suppossed to talk about these kind of things! If we don't it's not exactly a plan! Besides what is Plan B?"

"You'll find out if you look down there."

Ryu pointed towards the railing which I immeadiately ran on over to.

I could see *Eevee already sitting at the bench with Sylveon fast approaching.

"You sent him to deal with her by himself?! Are you crazy?!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me, besides we wanted to do that in the first place. Remember? But Plan B helps our odds, so all you can do now is just be quiet and watch!"

"Fine. But what is going to happen?"

"Just wait and see."

Me and Ryu kept on watching Sylveon say something at her with a smile. She hears him in seconds and starts glaring at him.

"What did he tell her?"

"I think he just said 'Hello', but since she's not exactly the kind of girl you can befriend so easily, and she responded angrily. And she also hates him so well that strategy is not going to work."

I clenched the rusty railing even harder trying to silently wishing he'll be okay.

He says somehing else and we both flinch to suddenly hear her screaming at him. Only we couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Uh Ryu did you catch that?"

"Actually no. By now my ears would be bleeding, but I can't actually hear her this time."

"Okay but do you realize what this means?"

"She's afraid of Sylveon?"

"Possibly. But I think it means the plan is working."

**81 *Sylveon**

"YOU JUST CAME HERE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE THAT YOU BEAT ME IS THAT IT?! WELL?! GO ON AND SAY IT YOU PINK EYED FREAK!"

"Of course not. I'm here to call a truce with you."

"I WILL NEVER STOOP SO LOW AS TO CALL A 'TRUCE' WITH YOU!!! YOU CANNOT EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU HAVE 'I'M A DIGUSTING LIAR', WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE!! AND THERE IS NO WAY I WILL EVER TRUST YOU! GO AWAY!"

A girl never does more than annoy me. But that is actually pretty rare. But with her I was about to make an exception.

Despite that I still kept a smile on my face.

Why is she like this, Arceus? I'm going to have to try harder to get to the bottom of this.

So I sat down next to her, and she scooted away in surprise. Her face showed annoyance but her shoulders were shaking.

"Well, I'm not leaving. Because I have a feeling I can change your mind."

"Hmph! Just go ahead and try it. Nothing you say can."

"I don't believe that. I have a feeling your afraid of me."

"Do you honestly think I'm that pathetic like Ryu? I'm not afraid of anything. Especially you."

"Okay you're not. That's fine."

"You're wierd."

"No, I just know when someone is disturbed. And based on my observation something clearly is. Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here alone, am I right?"

Her frown disappeared for a moment but she quickly hid it back with her annoyance again.

"What would you know? You don't know anything about me. Nor do you know what's it like to be the awkward new kid. So just leave me alone."

"I do actually. I used to live in the Galar Region, and we moved over here when I was four. The only problem was I didn't get used to it for almost three years."

"Why for so long? Not that it matters to me anyways."

"I was an easy target for bullying. Too kind for my own good. Too weak to defend myself. And only my mother really supported me. I was more alone then, than I am now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you really?"

"Don't let it get to your head. That's the closest you'll get to sympathy out of me wierdo."

"I see."

"But I'm curious, how did you ever get past it? Especially at your age."

"My mother helped me. She was the strongest Pokemon I knew who always taught me to believe in myself. And never let others define you for who you are."

"That sounds like something only a weakling would do."

"Talk about harsh. Why act that way?"

"Why not? Everyone here is too mushy yet they are not loyal to anyone. It makes me sick. So basically, I don't want to be friends with Pokemon like that."

"Not everyone is like that. Me and friends aren't. Why can't you give us a chance?"

"Is that why their above us on the balcony? They sent you to talk to me because their afraid of me. Yeah _real _nice."

"No I'm talking to you because you'll only listen to me. And I here to tell you to give us a chance when were giving you one."

"Why? We have nothing in common. So I have nothing to say to you."

"I thought I told you I know what it's like to be a new kid."

"You lived here your whole life here, so how can you possibly understand?! How painful it is, how your life dramatically changes, how can you possibly understand any of it?!"

"I know how hard it is to adjust to a new home, a different region, and trying to make new friends all in one day! I know that it's tough, but as long as you can stick it out and make an effort, you can someday call this place your home!"

"What kind of advice is that?!"

"I'm telling you the truth! I used to have friends before I moved here! All the family I have is my mother! Once I started trying to be a better person than them, than they finally accepted me! I'm suggesting you do the same if you ever want to accept yourself and others here!"

"How can you just forget your home like that so easily?"

"I never forgot I just moved on with my life! Doing that made me happy and helped others see me in a different light! I may have lived here for 14 years but the Galar Region will always be my birthplace. If you do that Pokemon will begin to accept you."

"Nobody accepts me! They never have since day one and they never will!"

"I- Wait what are you talking about?"

"Everyone says I'm mean, I have about as much emotions as a robot, and I will never be anything than an outcast. That's why I get mad, and they leave me alone. That's why I think being alone is better than being with Pokemon like them! And why now, I want the three of you to leave me alone!"

"But how can you say that when you don't even know us? And we never did anything to you so why do you hate us so much? Why can't we make amends? Do you not trust us?"

"SHUT UP!!!! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT WITH ALL YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS SO JUST BE QUIET!!!"

I was at a loss for words. How can anyone be so unforgiving and yet so pitiful to watch them in agony at the same time?

She really does need our help. More than she would ever admit or even realize with her own two eyes.

"Shouting at me is not going to make you feel better about your mistakes is it?"

"*sigh I guess not."

I sat there waiting for her to say more but she says nothing. Time to put my own plan into effect.

She wants what me and my friends want from each other. Strength. Honesty. Loyalty. And Trust.

She can be a part of us as long as she sees us giving her reassurance and that we want to be her friends. If they want to or not they come around eventually.

But now is the time to start treating her like a comrade.

"You want friends that won't hold you back. That's what we do. If one of us struggles with something we help each other out. You may not see it now, but you can if you try to get to know us for once."

"How am going to be sure this isn't just a trick?"

"First, I didn't come here to start a fight. Second, hurting someone that's already broken is not going to help either. Third, tricking you is not what I believe in because it's wrong. Do you believe me now?"

"I'll see if I can. Some day."

"If that's how you feel then I have an idea to increase your trust with us."

"What's that?"

"Do you feel like eating at Magikonalds with me and my friends right now?"

"Hmph! Fine I guess. But the minute I find you guys really annoying I'm leaving."

"Fair enough. I'm sure my friends won't mind the extra company though."

(Note : What are Eevee and Ryu going to think about *Eevee? Will things go well when the group 'hangs out'? Find out in Ch 82 ~ Eevee!)


	32. Ch 82 - Pt 1 Truce

~ Eevee

I'm glad Sylveon talked to *Eevee, and got her to open up at least a little. And now here we are eating dinner together. Yet we were all sitting in awkward silence, as we waited for our orders.

I guess it was up to me to break the silence.

"Uh so *Eevee how is are things for you? Do you like living here?"

"..."

"Okay... umm, where are you orginally from?"

"..."

"Alright...Umm, so you guys I have some news."

"What is it Eevee?"

"Well I'm-"

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom."

Eevee quickly announced before stomping on over to them.

"Oh okay..."

We all watched her leave in silence.

"She seems nice..."

"I think so too. Even if she doesn't want to admit it sometimes."

"Mmhmm..."

"Okay. Anyways I was going to say that I'm going to be a big sister. My family and I can't wait."

"Are you serious, Eevee? That's great! Congratulations!"

"Yeah Eevee. Congrats."

"Aww thanks you guys."

"Do you know if it's going to be a girl or a boy?"

"Not yet. But when I find out I'll be sure to let you guys know."

"Thanks Eevee. You know what? This calls for a celebration. What do you want to do Eevee? Or what do you want?"

"If you're offering just a icecream for now."

***82 - Pt 1. Ryu**

When *Eevee left I could sense something was bothering. Not in a sense of aura, since my ability is currently on the fritz, but like feelings.

I can sometimes tell by a Pokemon's facial expressions.

And her's looked like disturbance.

At first I thought I imagined it, but when I saw her head outside, I became obvious that something was bothering her.

I felt the need to go over and say something but what Eevee said kept me glued to my seat.

"-going to be a big sister."

"Are you serious, Eevee? That's great! Congratulations!"

"Yeah Eevee. Congrats."

"Aww thanks you guys."

Sylveon and Eevee said more and I was trying to send him a silent message to keep Eevee distracted.

But I didn't have to worry because the food came and I started hoping *Eevee would come back on her own.

I waited but as time wore on she was still not back yet.

So I decided to get up and go after her.

Once I was outside I looked around and was surprised she was not there.

"*Eevee?"

The only sound I heard was the gentle night breeze.

I was starting to wonder if she left on purpose.

"*Eevee? Where are-"

And just like that I heard her. So I listened and followed the sound to where she was sitting underneath a tree.

"Oh hey *Eevee. I wanted to-"

She looked up in surprise and there was tears pouring down her eyes.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"Ryu?! What are you doing here?! Go away!"

"I just came here to tell you the food was ready and uh-"

"I don't really care! Just go away!"

She hurled a Shadow Ball at me but she couldn't launch it very far and it landed in front of me in a plop.

"Damn it! Go away! Just leave me alone! Or I'll kill you!"

"But uh...when are you-"

"RARRRGH!!! GO AWAY!!"

She ran over to me and punched me in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"I told you to go away! Just leave me! GO AWAY!!!"

She tried her hardest to leave multiple swings on me but they were almost too easy to dodge this time.

"Screw you! You bas-"

I grabbed her oncoming fist with ease.

"Stop trying to hit me!"

"Let me go! You creep!"

She tried wacking my arm's grip on her fist but to no avail.

"Just stop it! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"I- don't care! Just let go of me! Leave me alone!"

"No!!!"

"What?!"

"I said no!!!"

"Wha- Why?!"

"Because I have just about had it with you! You'll never stop being a jerk. But at least you actually have feelings and I can try to get through to you now! I know you're feeling sad! My friends taught me to never abandon another whenever were feeling down! So whether you like it or not I'm going to find out what is bothering you because I want to help you! You are not just my partner! You are my friend! And friendship lasts forever! And even if takes forever to make you mupy friend I'll wait forever! Until you admit you are my friend! Got it?!"

"I don't believe you!! Why would you even give a crap about me you lowlife liar?! Why would you even want to be friends with someone like me?! TELL ME WHY!"

"Because like you I know what it's like to not accept that others care about you when you can hardly care about yourself! My friends have always stayed by my side even though I'm not one that a Pokemon should trust so easily! Even if I was dangerous they're not afraid they want to help me! Even if I hate myself they never hated me! They always believed in me! I have Pokemon that trust me and I trust them too! All this is the true meaning of friendship!! And that's why I'm not giving up on you so easily! My friends never gave up on me! What kind of a friend would I be if I gave up like you? Then they would be truly giving up on me! And I can never accept that! Now do you understand or do I have to say more?!"

Eevee stared at me in stunned silence.

I let go and backed away.

"You piss me off! Everyday! Every minute! Since the moment I met you in fact! You have always annoyed me! Made me sick! Made me angry! I just want to punch that smile off your face!"

"Yeah? And you're a frustrating jerk that never admits when she's wrong or lost even when the stacks are against her. And you piss me the f* off when you say no one cares about you."

"So you do have a backbone after all you mutt?!"

"You betcha! Fox girl! I have a whole lot more to say where that came from in fact!"

"Hmph! I bet you do."

We stared at each other in tense silence.

"You might be more okay than I thought."

"I- Wait was that a compliment from you?"

"Did you not hear correctly? Maybe I'll have to straighten those Buneary ears down to size."

"I'd like to see you try."

"But I'll give you guys a chance."

"Thank you. That's all were asking for."

"However, the minute I see everything you said is Tauros, then I will leave next time and never look back. Are. We. Clear?"

"Crystal. So is that the reason you were crying?"

"Don't bring that up. But I will leave you to figure that part out."

"Okay."

I'll be heading back now."

"I'm coming too."

I followed *Eevee. Patiently waiting for her to say something else.

"And don't try anything smart with me Riolu. The minute I find out you're trying to screw me over, I'll be your worst enemy. And just know I'll be keeping my eye on you from now on. So don't let your guard down."

"Same. I want to find out for myself what is your views on us. So I won't be letting my guard down either."

"Well that's good to know. For once."

"Hmph! Whatever."

(Note : What does this mean for *Eevee and the trio? Can she possibly be their friend? Find out in Ch 82 - Pt 2 ~ Eevee!)


	33. Ch 82 - Pt 2 Assistance

~ Eevee

I was surprised that Ryu just went outside like that. But I think it was just because he needed a breather due to the tense situation.

I don't blame him. It's already taking a lot out of me to not accidentally say something offensive to *Eevee.

I have to be on guard. I don't want to say something that makes her retaliate against us.

We want to show her somehow that we're her friends, but it's difficult when she's constantly uncomfortable and says little to us.

"Hey Sylveon. What do we do if *Eevee wants nothing to do with us? I mean we promised Ryu we would help him out with her but what if we can't? What then?"

"She would have to be pretty crazy to not want to be friends with Pokemon like us. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. She just needs to find some common ground with Ryu first before we even become friends. She'll come around, besides Ryu has it all under control, so don't worry."

"Wait he does?"

Sylveon pointed to the door behind us as he kept chewing on his burger. I turned and saw Ryu coming back to the table with arm crossed *Eevee in tow.

They approached and sat down without a word and instantly began to eat. I took a nibble and watched as everyone just ate without saying a word.

It lasted about 5 minutes. Until *Eevee spoke...

" I don't like you guys. You're all just too sappy and weird. That's how I feel right now. Living here I feel about the same. And I came from the Kanto Region from a mountain village."

Eevee said like she was answering several questions at once. Before going back to chewing her burger and taking a sip of her soda.

I took me a moment to realize she was answering mine, so I ignored the harsh comment and responded politely.

"Oh the Kanto Region. It's mostly countryside with the exception of a few cities am I right?"

"Yeah. I enjoyed it over there more than I do over here."

"With us here I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"Nobody tells me what to do!"

"I wasn't telling you, it was just a suggestion."

"Good. Keep it that way."

Ryu nearly sighed while Sylveon gave me a thumbs up for effort.

"So *Eevee, do you like any of the places in our home?"

"Nothing really. I did notice the park though. It's enourmous."

Sylveon stopped eating and took over talking.

"You bet it is! I ran the entire 10 blocks that goes around the park several times once. It is pretty enourmous and a site to behold once you experience how exhausting it is."

"You ran 10 blocks- Ah! Erm... Oh wow you've only gone around 'several times'! I don't really think you actually pulled that off. What a liar you are."

"Oh can you pull it off *Eevee? That would be surprising."

"Sylveon..."

"Oh boy..."

Eevee put her food down and glared at Sylveon.

"Why is _that_ surprising?! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do it!!! You sure talk big, but you aren't even game?"

I glanced at Sylveon hoping he would reconsider, but once he has a challenger it is nearly impossible.

"I don't mind showing you my skills. I'm just making sure _you_ are up for it without seeing you getting tired instantly from it, 'miss'."

"I accept your challenge because I am more than ready to take you down!"

"Then let's go."

***Half an hour later at the Park**

"Alright I'm using my phone's stopwatch. This is to test who can run 4 times around the whole park the fastest. I'll record Sylveon's laps while Ryu takes *Eevee's. Also know the match will be over if one of you quits. Do you guys got that?"

"Loud and clear, Eevee. Roger that."

"Let's just get started already!"

"Alright then. Runners, get into postion!"

They both stopped stretching and bent down to get ready.

"OKAY READY?!

1!

2!

3..."

They both braced for it.

"GO!"

They took off at the same time in steady, but powerful strides. Practically neck in neck. Pokemon walking on the sidewalk had to get out of the way before they barreled through them.

"Think they'll both make it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see for now."

"I guess so. But umm, what are we going to do now while we wait for them to come back a turn?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Well I guess we should sit down and wait-"

"Hey Eevee!"

We both turned to see Fennekin approaching.

"Hi Fennekin. What are you doing out here this late?"

"I was out running errands. And I uh-uh-uh-uh..."

"Uh, Fennekin?"

She was now stuttering as she glanced at Ryu.

"Oh. Riolu, have you met Fennekin before?"

"Sort of. But not really in Pokemon yet."

"And Fennekin did you have something to say to...well you know."

"Oh uh...H-H-Hi Rio...lu..."

"Hi."

She quickly pulls me aside out of Ryu's earshot.

"Oh my Arceus!! Riolu said 'Hi' to me! Did you see that?! Oh no, did I look like an idiot! How do you make it look so easy to talk to him?! I mean do you not like him?"

"No, not like that. At this point he's practically like a brother to me. So definitely not. Why do you ask?"

"Well okay, maybe you feel that way now, but what about when you first met him? Nothing clicked for you then?"

I had a flashback while I tried to remember what happenned when I first met Ryu.

He felt a little bit guilty about his sister...

He invited me to a family dinner to make amends for what she did...

And he hoped that I wouldn't judge him or his family because of what happenned...

It was easy to forgive him and wanted to earn his friendship...Even when he told me he liked me I didn't feel any differently.

At least I think I feel different after something like that but nope I didn't feel anything but confusion.

I always thought of him as a friend. Since he doesn't make me feel any differently, or at least I think I should feel differently, that's how I knew he was just my friend.

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"Well that's a relief. I'd feel bad if we let a boy get in the way of our friendship Eevee."

"Uh...Me too. I think."

"So how should I talk to him when he makes me feel like a nervous wreck everytime I even see him?"

"Just be yourself. That's what I do when I talk to him, and that's why we have been friends ever since."

"But I want to be his _girlfriend _not some creepy stalker."

"Wait what?! I am not a stalker! I am his friend! What are you even talking about?!"

"No! I meant me! I am not making progress from watching him all the time! I want to get to know him! And since you know him so well, and I can't talk to him alone, I thought you might be able to help me! Please tell me your secret! I have to know!"

"Hold on! Step back a minute! What do you mean you're _watching_ him?!"

"I don't mean to do it! You know how I feel about him! And I have tried talking to him before trust me! But as I said earlier I can't talk to him alone! And you know how I think he's really cute and all! Everything he does amazes me even when he breathes! And I don't mean to but I like watching him live his life because I am to shy to be a part of it! No matter how much I want to be! Please help me at least hold a conversation with him! Please Eevee!!! Pretty please!!! PLeahease!! Eevee Please!!!"

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Already! But _you_ are doing all the talking okay?!"

"Okay...But uh...how do I start?"

"Say something like,"The weather's nice today", or,"What/How are you guys doing?", or I don't know say something to start a conversation the way you normally do it! Argh! Why is it so hard for you to say one sentence to him when you are practically the most talkative Pokemon I know?!"

"Because he is amazing and I am not! So how am I supposed to say something that impresses _him?!"_"First of all, he's just a Pokemon like you and me! Second, he thinks he's above no one, not even his rival! And thirdly, if he ever does, that's just friendly jealousy at worst! He never once considered himself above anyone. So of course he'll listen to you! Plus he know we're friends, so he won't judge you. So just go and talk to him already! Alright?!"

"Okay but just stay close to me please?"

"Fine. Come on. And please don't stand behind me."

"Oh sorry."

(Note : How will this turn out? Will Fennekin keep her cool when she sees the other *Eevee? Find out in Ch 82 ~ Pt 3~ Eevee!)


	34. Ch 82 - Pt 3 Honesty

~ Eevee

"Fennekin go ahead."

"But I'm not ready yet- Oh um hi Riolu..."

"Oh hey Fennekin, what's up?"

"Errahemhehem...uh..."

"Okaaay..."

Fennekin stayed to my left opposite of Ryu too embarassed to say anything else.

We waited for *Eevee and Sylveon to come back a turn, but after 15 minutes passed we started wondering where they were.

"Umm, what are you guys waiting for?"

"For our friends to come around a turn. But I think their still running."

"Friends? Which ones?"

"Sylveon and-"

"Oh look here they come."

I looked and sure enough Sylveon and *Eevee were both incoming dead-o-clock.

"First turn guys! 28 minutes and counting!"

"Okay!"

"And speed it up a little guys, we're getting tired of waiting!!"

At that comment *Eevee stopped in her tracks and shouted.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY THIS BEFORE YOU START TELLING ME TO SPEED UP JERK!!"

"Eevee the race!!"

"I KNOW!!"

She immeadiately charged after *Sylveon but couldn't quite get back next to him.

"HEY SLOW DOWN!"

"Hehe! NO!"

"WHY YOU!"

We both watched them take off with amazing speeds. They were both running so fast I wouldn't be surprised if they came around the corner in a minutes tops.

"Now things should get intresting. Even though they'll get more tired that way."

"I know I hope they don't tire themselves out."

"Wait who was the other one?"

"Seriously? You missed *Eevee? It's kind of hard to miss her with the easy-to-spot-silver-coat and attitude."

"Hold on, you're friends with that *Eevee?!"

"Well we're not techinically friends yet but-"

"Why would you like to hang out with someone like her?! A social outcast who will harm anyone she gets her stinking paws on!!! She's a real monster!"

"Whoah, Fennekin calm down! Why are saying such awful things about-"

"Where is she?! When I get my hands on her she's going to regret everything she's ever done to you all or anyone!"

"But why on earth would you want to say that- Oh no here they come! Guys I have to tell you to-"

"I'll do it for you! HEY SHINY BULLY YOU!! WE HAVE TO TALK!"

"Fennekin stop it!! GUYS KEEP ON RUNNI-"

"HEY *EEVEE! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Fennekin stood in front of the sidewalk where *Eevee and Sylveon we're fast approaching.

"GUYS WATCH OUT!"

"Hahaha! Wait wha- WHOAH!"

"ARGH, MOVE IT FENNEKIN!"

"NOT UNTIL I PROVE TO THEM WHAT A BULLY YOU ARE *EEVEE!"

"Wait what?!"

Eevee screeched to a halt stopping mere inches away from Fennekin's face.

"What are talking about Fennekin?"

"Please don't tell me you don't see it too Eevee! She's been nothing but a mean jerk since the moment she got here, and you're actually defending her?! Doesn't that remind you of anyone Eevee?!"

"Fennekin please don't."

"Why?! I've seen her hit Pokemon for almost no reason at all! Shout at them in their face like they have no feelings! And now she just wants to screw you're entire group over! She doesn't care about anyone but herself! That's why I refuse to let her hurt you guys the same way she does to everyone! *Eevee is nothing but a bully, and I've seen what happens when they pretend to be all buddy buddy with everyone! When they are only truly evil on the inside! And harm anyone they can get their paws on like her!! I refuse to let that happen again, so just leave me and my friends alone you heartless nobody!"

Eevee stared at her with frustrated eyes but with complete shock on her face. Like what she said just took the words right out of her mouth.

"Fennekin. I understand why you would want to protect us all. It's because of what happened with my sister isn't it? I know *Eevee is not exactly the nicest Pokemon in the world, but...I don't believe she is a bully like her. Not even close."

"How can you say something like that after all she's done?! She is exactly like her admit it!"

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"My sister. She used to go to our school and once was in charge of all the students. She did nothing but bully those below her, used our family name to threaten them, desired power, and abuse anyone she sees fit. Including Eevee."

I shuddered at the memories. Even speaking her name sent a chill up a spine. The image of her nearly killing me still fresh in my mind like it was yesterday. And Sylveon could tell just by the look in my eyes that I was still traumatized by it. I felt his ribbons tie around my paw.

In fact, when even Eevee looked at me she could see the very fear right on my face. That's when I realized what Ryu was saying was true. Because if she was a bully, why does she sympathsize with me?

"So what happenned to Riolu?"

"She's on the run."

"For what exactly?"

Ryu clenched his fist as if just mentioning her angered him inside out.

"For murder. She murdered a student and almost killed Eevee one year ago. She escaped the insane asylum with her new and old followers going after her. She is probably murdering innocent Pokemon as we speak, all just for her own gain..."

"What?!"

She looked horrifed at hearing the truth. But who wouldn't after hearing that?

Eevee suddenly gasped now understanding what Fennekin is accusing her for.

"You all don't think I'll be like her...right?"

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!!! YOU ACT JUST LIKE HER! HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE WORTH TRUSTING WHEN YOU HAVE HATED EVERYONE SINCE THE BEGINNING?!!!"

"Fennekin. Stop it!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL SHE GOES AWAY! LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE YOU FREAK! YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM ANYMORE...SO JUST LEAVE!"

I looked at *Eevee and I was stunned to see tears nearly pouring down her eyes. Everyone else was reacting to it the same way as me. All except Fennekin. Talk about hypocritcal.

"Fennekin."

I snapped out of it when I realized Ryu was speaking.

"How can you be so quick to judge a Pokemon so easily?! We all spent time with her today and we all thought she was actually okay. She's not the Pokemon you think she is! She wants to be our friends, even when she jumps to conclusions or sometimes never says it to us directly! I know she would never want to hurt someone for her own personal gain because she never wanted anyone's support! It's called being independent! Yes she's difficult but it's because she can't be anything else but that! You need to accept that fact if you truly are our friend Fennekin!"

"I will never be friends with a Pokemon like her! She's nothing but a bully and that's what she always will be!"

"Then you are not really our friend! Get out of here!"

I didn't know what to say. Who to root for. Nothing. I just couldn't do anything but stay where I was. Fennekin started crying and took off in a heap of sobs.

The silence had never been so tense in my life. Ryu sighed despite having an angry look on his face.

"*Eevee. Are you okay?"

"Just...don't. If any of you think like her then...*sniff I don't want to hear any of it..."

"We don't *Eevee. We want to be your friends if only you'll let us."

"You can be our friend *Eevee only if you want to. We trust you. I just wish you trusted us."

"..."

"*Eevee. I know you hate me but I don't hate you. I'm not saying that because we're partners at school. But I actually want to be your friend. Sometimes I do enjoy your company. It may be hard to believe now but I just want you to know, from here on out I'm your friend."

"...Eevee."

"...Yes?"

"You are smart to a default and loyal to your companions."

"Thank you."

"Riolu."

"Yeah?"

"You tick me off all the time but you know the true meaning of friendship."

"Uh thanks?"

"Sylveon."

"Yes miss?"

"You're sweet guy act is annoying. But it can be hard to tell if it's fake or not based on how you make your friends smile."

"Thank you very much."

"One last thing."

We all braced for it.

"IF ANYONE ONE OF YOU IS LYING TO ME, I'LL PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

We all smiled at *Eevee.

"*sniff You guys are so sappy...Eww...*sniff"

She may be wiping her tears away and acting like we annoyed her but all of us can tell she is happy. You don't need to be able to read auras to tell that.

"Why are you all staring at me? You've got a problem?"

We all looked to each other at the same time, then immeadiately burst into laughter.

"You guys are all just going to stand there laughing like a bunch of gastly's?!"

We laughed even harder at the comment. *Eevee was too stubborn to laugh no matter how funny it actually was. But she did crack a small smile at least.

Laughing into the night as we all walked down the sidewalk.

(Note: Now Eevee has a new friend. What will her friendships be like now? Find out in Ch 83~ Eevee!)


	35. Ch 83 Hints

~ Eevee

***18 days for summer vacation**

**Morning**

I ran down the steps suddenly feeling more energized than ever before.

"Hey mom! Dad! Good morning!"

I said as I quickly gave them each a hug and a kiss.

"Oh! Goodmorning sweetheart!"

"Hahaha! Hey princess! Whose my ray of sunshine? You are of course!"

"Heh. Thanks daddy. I just have a lot of energy today! I just can't help it!"

"Do you think you can work some of your energy over here? I want to do your hair today."

"Oh did I forget to brush it again?"

"Yes you did. Come here. Old habits never die hard I guess."

I patiently waited as she combed my fur in smooth, straight sleeks and seperated it in three.

"Oh, when was the last time I did this for you Eevee?"

"About 5 years."

"I should be doing this more often then. Hold still."

I rolled my eyes and glanced over to where the egg was sitting in the incubator on the kitchen counter.

"How is the baby doing dad?"

"So far so good. The doctor hasn't said there are any problems yet, so the baby is pretty healthy. In about 3 weeks we can find out the baby's gender so that's something to look forward to."

"Yeah I can't wait."

Please be a healthy baby Arceus. I want my brother or sister to live a happy life. One that's not like mine.

I spent most of my childhood being homeschooled because of the 'accident' that gave me asthma. My parents kept a close eye on me ever since. Until I was 9 at least.

I don't want the baby to go through what I did. If I could have one wish, that's what I would wish for.

"And done."

Mom quickly flashed a mirror in my face. She made a high braid with a pink ribbon tied above it.

"I'm not really a fan of ribbons mom."

"You'll have to be. Since you're my daughter."

"If this is what I have to endure I'd hate to see what you guys will make the baby wear."

"Really adorable onesies for the first year. And the year after. And the year after that. And the year after that."

"That's nice mom. I have to go to school now guys."

"Have a nice day!"

I grabbed my back pack and slid open the door...

To find Ryu's limosine already parked outside.

"Hey Eevee. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Shiftree held open the door and I glided in, nearly bumping into Sylveon.

"Oh hey Sylveon."

"Hey Eevee. Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning Sylveon. Goodmorning Ryu."

"Morning. Shiftree take us to PokeElementary in the South."

"Yes sir."

The limosine took off just as I buckled in my seatbelt.

"This is nice. Although, I think it will take a while before I get used to all this."

"I take care of all my friends Eevee. It's the least I can do so you both don't have to take the train anymore."

"It's not just _us three_ anymore remember? Now we have *Eevee in the group."

"Oops, uh do any of you guys know where she lives?"

"Actually no. We really don't know much about her."

"The next time we'll see her we'll ask. No need to leave a friend behind just because we don't know where her house is."

"Good point."

I bounced up a little as the limosine hit a bump. Ryu quickly told the driver to slow it down.

But just before I could stop worrying about bumps, I noticed Sylveon's tie.

"Sylveon your tie is crooked."

"Oh it is?"

"Hold on. I'll fix it for you-ah!"

I slipped and fell on my face when the limo screeched to a halt. Sylveon and Ryu could not contain their laughter.

"Oww...Shut up you two. That really hurt."

"Are you...Oh Eevee your ribbon is-"

"WHAT?! What happenned to it?"

RIP!!

I stared in horror at the ribbon that is now ripped in half after I accidentally pulled it apart.

"Oh no...Mom is going to kill me!"

"Isn't it just a ribbon?"

"No it's not just a ribbon! It's the new Lower Stat Resistance Ribbon! And now it's ripped in half!"

"It prevents your stats from being lowered?"

"Yes and it costed over 1000 when my mom bought it for me! Since it's so expensive I wanted to be careful with it but- Argh! This is the end!"

"Hold on let me see it Eevee."

I gently pulls it put of my hand to further examine it.

"Oh this should be easy to repair."

He then pulls out a sewing kit out of backpack.

"Umm, Sylveon..."

He gets to work with a needle not even hearing what I said.

"Sylveon?"

"Huh? Oh what?"

"Why do you have a sewing kit in your backpack?"

"Well, believe it or not my mom made me sign up for sewing class."

"Why though?"

"Something about me 'having to pick up on some household skills if I want to be a notable gentlemen someday'. Including sewing. Much to my embarassment seeing as how I'm the only male student in there."

"Dude that's rough."

"I don't enjoy the class much. But I have to learn if I want to satisfy my mother at least."

"How long are you going to be in that class?"

"Just for the year. Unless I don't learn enough then my mom will make me take the class again."

"Do your best then bro."

"Thanks."

"Miss Eevee. Here is your stop."

"Thank you Shiftree. Um Sylveon?"

"Don't worry about it Eevee. I should be done with it after school and I'll give it back to you even better then new. I promise."

"Oh okay then. Bye guys."

"Bye Eevee."

I walked through the courtyard with a small smile on my face.

"So Sylveon knows how to sew? Pretty cute."

***83 ~ Sylveon**

I carefully kept stitching the ribbon, being careful not to up a single stitch.

"Say Sylveon."

"Yeah?"

"Is there a class for sewing in middle school?"

"Not that I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think if I found one would the girls like it?"

"Uh you lost me. Are you trying to get a girlfriend or something?"

"Well not a girlfriend. But I do want to get the ladies attention. I mean when you think about it everything you do, even sewing, the girls get a kick out of it. They also like everything I do so if I try the same thing they will be coming in hoards don't you think?"

"I'm not doing this to get the ladies. I'm doing it because my mother is making me. And if you ask me it's better to have one girls attention than have a whole hoard of them chase after you. I'm talking from experience and catching multiple girls attention just brings you nothing but trouble and misery. Not to mention it proves your loyalty to the girl you're actually interested in. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah you're right. I need more girls attention so I can seek out one that is interesting."

"No that's not what I meant! You have to show little interest in girls like that but not be too mean to them. Because lets face it, guys don't like it when a girl cries because they harshly rejected them but don't go out with them. And someday you'll find a girl that is your type when they see how kind and considerate you truly are."

"Again too specific. Playing with them is a lot more fun. Besides if I follow your example, I'll just be a sorry excuse for a guy who won't have his first girlfriend until he is past 18."

"At least I have a better chance with women because they know me for who I truly am and not for my accomplishments."

"At least I'm not confused with my emotions and actually know the difference between having a crush and being just friends with a girl."

"At least I don't need to hang out with multiple women because I have no confidence in myself to be only interested in one."

"Yeah and do you like one of the girls smartass?"

"No need to be rude. The reason I'm not with a girl yet is because I'm not ready yet nor have I found one that's interesting. No need to push something that just needs time."

"Don't feed me that crap! I know you like someone! Everyone has to like someone. Even a fool and a near lost cause like you!"

I stop what I'm doing to think of someone. No one really comes to mind other than...Eevee?

"Can even you be thinking of someone important to you Sylveon?!"

"Listen! I am not a sorry excuse for a guy, neither am I fool, nor a lost cause! Because like you said we all have to like someone I just don't know which girl yet! So don't you dare give me advice until you get a girlfriend yourself!"

"I actually shivered when you shouted. So cool. You have a backbone after all."

"I see. That was a test. I'm not falling for that again."

"Ha. We'll see my good friend. We will see."

"Sir Sylveon. Here is your stop."

"Thanks Shiftree."

I stepped out of the limosine .

"Hey."

"What?"

"You sure you can actually fix the ribbon in time dude? You don't have to pretend you can so she doesn't get sad, you know?"

"I can fix it. If it's for Eevee then I know I can. After all anything for Eevee."

"If you say so."

"Yup. Seeya bro."

"Bye."

***83 ~ Ryu**

Did I imagine it or did I see the pink aura around Sylveon grow?

"Anything for Eevee huh?"

I would be saying thay if I were him. But who do I like?

"Oh! Shiftree slow down the limo."

"What is it young master?"

I lower the window surprised to see *Eevee walking to school.

"*Eevee?"

"Ah! What do you want?"

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"Huh?"

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"Hmph! If I had our family limo it would put your to shame."

"Your family owns a limo too?"

"Well 2 actually- Anyways! Who cares? Why do you want me to ride with you? It's not because you feel sorry for me is it?"

"No because I'm your friend. And you look like you need a little bit of help."

She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Uh please?"

"Hmph! Fine but think nothing of this fool!"

She quickly slid inside and shut the door.

"Keep going Shiftree. She goes to my school too."

"Yes young master Ryu."

He drove us off in silence.

"Ryu? Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah it's short for Riolu. All my friends call me that. Shiftree is the only one that hasn't gotten with the program yet."

"Or me. I never said I'll start calling you that either."

"Fair enough. But what are you going to call me?"

"Just Riolu you idiot. What else?"

"So it's okay if I call you just *Eevee then?"

"No!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! It was just a joke! Geez why are you so serious?"

"Because I'm not going to be a kid like you."

"You don't even know how old I am. You should at least know before you start calling someone a kid."

"You're what? 9?"

"Seriously?! If I was 9 I wouldn't be going to middle school now would I?!"

"Then how old are you?!"

"I'm 12 wench! I'm going to be 13 next month in fact! So I'm not going to be a kid anymore soon enough!"

"Wait next month?"

"Yes I was born in July! What does it matter to you?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter to me! I don't even know why I asked!"

"Then don't ask!"

"Fine I won't!"

We glared at each other refusing to say anything else.

"Uh young master?"

"What now Shiftree?"

"You're here sir."

"Oh thank you. You hear that *Eevee? Time to-"

She slams the door before i could even finish.

"Why that *Eevee..."

(Note : Will there be tension later when Eevee suggests the girls do something? Find out in Ch 84 ~ Eevee!)


	36. Ch 84 Fractured

~ Eevee

I hope Sylveon's fixed it soon. If my mom finds out... Let's just say I don't want to be on her bad side...

"Umm Eevee?"

I turned in surprise to see Fennekin. I nearly forgot about what she said the night before.

"Hi..."

"I haven't forgotten what you said about *Eevee yesterday, Fennekin. I know you dislike her, and we don't know her that well, but what you said about her was uncalled for. You tell me how she is even remotely bad as you-know-who."

"You can't know if she isn't going to be like her. What if it's all just an act and then she's going to take over the school next? I don't want that to happen again to anyone. Meaning we can't rule her out if we don't want a second 'Riolu'."

"Hating someone does not excuse anything, nor is it the answer. It's just gives a Pokemon a reason to hate you more. And besides there is no 'we'. You may feel that way about her now but over time you'll realize you were wrong about her and you just want to fix what you broke. So I'm telling you now, to apologize for what you said, otherwise were not friends anymore. Especially if you going to treat a Pokemon like she doesn't belong."

"This is what I was afraid of! You act like she 's done nothing wrong but you haven't seen the things I have seen. She's just going to use you all. And I am going to prove to everyone what a terrible Pokemon she really is. Even...at the cost of our friendship!"

"Then leave me alone."

I walk away from her in frustration, and sit under my tree to calm down. I soon realize that I'm not alone.

"Hey Froakie."

"Huh? Oh hi Eevee."

"Sitting here to vent?"

"You could say that."

"Mind if I join you?"

He shakes his head sideways in response and I quickly say 'Thanks.' I suddenly notice that he is frantically sketching on a notepad. I look closely and I'm surprised that he's drawing Fennekin.

"Wow so much detail."

"Oh I-I-I uh...Thank you."

He says as he flushes a light pink.

"So you like to vent out your frustrations with drawing? That's actually really intriguing. May I ask why you're drawing Fennekin by the way? Is there a reason?"

At the mention of her, he stops sketching and heaves a sigh. He closes the book and is now flushing a bright scarlet.

"I just really miss her."

"You do? Did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah. I've just been really worried about her lately, because she has not been herself. One minute were talking, the next minute she strategizing a plan to 'reveal' Eevee's true colors. And because of that she told me she hates me because I don't have the same opnion as her. And it's been like that for a while now. I'm really worried for her."

"That's rough. How long has she been like this?"

"Almost as long *Eevee has been here. Like less than two months ago."

"So stubborn."

"Yeah."

"I don't know what to do with her myself. But all I can say is that this is a problem only she can fix on her own. As well as her views once she realizes she's just acting stupid."

"That's okay to know. Thanks Eevee."

"Don't mention it. I know from personal experience that you yourself have to decide what's right and what will fix your problems. Aside from that being her best friend it means you'll always believe in her. So doesn't that mean you believe she'll make the right choice herself. Otherwise you wouldn't be her friend right?"

"No I wouldn't. Thanks for helping me understand Eevee. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it."

"Why do you think she hates *Eevee so much? I just want her to realize this is stupid by why is she determined to find that thing that classifies her as bad?"

"I don't know but I'll find out soon."

I look back to see the limo pull beside the school's entrance.

"Oh Froakie. I have to go."

"Oh okay. Bye Eevee."

"Bye Froakie. And don't worry about Fennekin I'm sure she'll come around soon. As long as she fixes whatever problem she has with *Eevee we can't do anything but wish she'll do that on her own. Okay?"

"Okay Eevee. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I jog on over to limo in earnest. To find Ryu and *Eevee in a heated argument.

I awkwardly slide in and mouth to Sylveon,"What's up with them?"

He mouths back, "You don't want to know."

Finding out though wasn't that difficult as their voices raised higher.

"Look. I already agreed you drive me to school and back from now on, but that does not mean I want you guys at my house!"

"Why not?! We're you're friends! You're just being ridiculous!"

"Oh _I'm _being ridiculous? Have you looked in the mirror?! You've been nothing but pushy all day! All because you must know every single detail about me! So inviting you to my house is not an option! Why can't you just respect my privacy?!"

"Because friends always spend time together at each other's houses! We just want to get to know you better! What's wrong with us wanting to hang out at your house?!"

"Because I'm not comfortable with anyone that's not family! That's why I don't want you to come! So just drop it already and take me home!"

"How are we going to be friends if you're so secretive all the time?!"

"When I want to I'll show you! Until then just buzz off!"

"Argh! You're so frustrating!"

"And you're a pushy jerk!"

"You're stingy!"

"You're inconsiderate!"

"You're selfish!"

"How dare you talk to me like that, you stinky dog!"

"Dumb fox!"

"Loud mouth!"

"Now _you _look in the mirror loudmouth #2!"

"I'm neither second nor a loud mouth you idiot!"

"You're stupid!"

"How dare you! And back away from me! You're spits flying and you're breath stinks!"

"I don't have bad breath you dumb face!"

"I'm not ugly you're ugly!"

"Why you dumb-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Alright! Stop fighting you two now!"

"Who asked for you're opnion f*face?!"

"Yeah stay out of it dips*!"

"You two. Stop it."

"What are you going to do about it you weak fairy ty-"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!! YOU'RE ALL ACTING LIKE A BUNCH A LOUD IDIOTS SO ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET! Ahheck! Ahem! Ahem! Koff! Koff!"

Everyone turned in my direction as I started wheezing and pulled out my inhaler.

"Eevee. I didn't know you had asthma."

"Ahauck! Now you- Aheck! know."

Puff.

"You okay Eevee?"

"I'm fine just...give me a minute to breathe."

The limo was quiet save the tense atmosphere in the room. It was now up to me to fix that. I'm not about to let my friends claw at each other's throats.

"Say guys how about we go to mall?"

"*sigh Fine. One more snark remark out of him though and I'm taking a taxi home."

"Well excuse me for-"

"Hey Ryu! Enough!"

Sylveon glared at him in warning.

"Okay. Shiftree take us to the mall."

(Note : How will their first official hangout with *Eevee go? Find out in Ch 85 ~ Eevee!

For readers : I realized I left an important detail out at the end of chapter 56. I quickly put it in for those who want to go back and read it and for the followers of The Fall of Riolu. I will include the new reveal in that story only which I'll try to publish as soon as possible. Thanks for all the support!

~ Arodz28 )


	37. Ch 85 Console

~Eevee

***In front of the mall entrance**

"Oh Eevee here. Your ribbon."

I looked back at my new ribbon with astonishment.

He had stitched it back to form a cute clover shape. And attached a black lace ribbon below it.

"Wow it's beautiful. But what am I going to tell my mother now?"

"That a special friend helped make it look even better. Now may I put it on for you?"

"Go ahead."

I waited as he tied it around my ear. I felt like a princess recieving her crown.

"You're all set."

"Aww, thank you Sylveon."

"Don't mention it. You look- Even the cherry blossoms are envious of you appearance."

"Uh thank you. Come on let's go inside already!"

I grabbed Sylveon's paw and ushered us through the doors. *Eevee and Ryu we're walking ahead bumping into each other as they went.

"You can't please everyone. Those two are like 10 problems put into one. Figuring out a way to get them to stop arguing is impossible. But we can at least try to get them to agree on something."

"Easier said than done."

I began to start wondering if we can actually get them to get along...somehow.

"Tell you what."

"Huh? Yeah?"

"How about we try seperating them for a little bit? That way we can try to get the scope on what's going on with them. And then take it from there okay?"

"O-okay. Hey *Eevee!"

"Huh?"

"There's a cute little boutique close by that we just have to check out! And since the boys won't find it interesting it will be just us girls! Come on let's go!"

I ran off to the store in anticipation, because it was really one of my favorite places in the mall. I turned and saw *Eevee close behind me.

"I don't see what you're so excited about. Isn't it just clothes?"

"You have a lot to learn! But don't worry you'll find out more once we get there!"

We arrived at the store and I couldn't help but fangirl over all the merchandise inside.

"A girls dream come true! And I'm standing 8 inches away from it! Come on let's go inside!"

"You're eagerness to shop and bookworm attitude just don't mix girl."

"I'm _also_ not a ribbons girl. With the exception of this one. But I always come back here to look at all the new accessories they might have."

"You got a problem with ribbons?"

"No-no-no I don't. I wouldn't be wearing this one if really did. I just don't like them all that much."

"Then you have zero taste."

"What?! I do not!"

"Such a hypocrite aren't you? Wearing something you don't even know if you like."

"I just told you what I prefer. And I- Wait does that mean _you_ like ribbons?"

"Err...And so what if I do?"

"Oh this is perfect! We're gonna buy you some of your favorite ribbon. And then we'll have a matching shopping girl's look! U-unless of course that's too much for you then-"

"What?! I'm not afraid of anything! I'll prove it to you just watch!"

Eevee barrels over to the different colors of ribbons and I nearly laugh when she cannot pick one. I walked over to stop her from picking a bad color choice.

"What are you doing? Those colors don't go with you!"

"You don't think I know how to pick my own color do you?!"

"Not like that. I just thought I would give you some suggestions..."

"Argh! Fine. Just anything but-"

"Ooh look at this one! You have to buy this one Eevee!"

I showed *Eevee two purple ribbons.

"Pur-ple..."

"You don't like it?"

"Hmph! It's decent enough!"

She grabs it out of my paw and goes to pay for it. She quickly puts them on in earnest. I gave her a smile and a thumbs up when she approached.

"I knew purple would be your match. You're evolving that look. Lol get it?"

She tied the actually lilac colored ribbons just below both her ears. The color complemented her coat but did little to brighten up her tense vibes.

"I don't like them."

"Then why did you buy them?"

"To prove that no one can stand to me."

"Okay...Let's head back to the guys now."

Eevee said nothing as we rode the escalator back down. And kept quiet for the next ten minutes we were looking for them.

"Pretty crazy how you can lose track of someone in hear right? Ehehe...he..."

She didn't respond. In fact, I don't even think she heard me.

"Umm Eevee?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

Her somber mood switched to awe in seconds. The sudden change nearly scared me half to death. She speedwalked into the store beside us, while I nervously tailed behind her.

"Did I really find it?"

"Find what?"

"_The _Special Limited Edition Number Triple X - Beginner's Guide for the 150 forms of Supplexes and Kicks : Published by Fighter's Magazine?! In a common mall store?!"

"Well we do get a lot of things transferred here from the other regions. So you finding it here isn't all that surprising-"

"I have to buy this! How much does it cost?! I'll-"

I realized then we were in a magazine store. I quickly looked at the price and nearly flinched when I saw it costed 60000. And from the look on Eevee's face she didn't have that much.

"Geez even TM's cost less than this. How much money do you have?"

"30000..."

"Oh you do? I have about that much. Why don't we put our money together to pay for it?"

"Wha-What? I-I don't believe you! There's no way you could have that mu-"

"All precedented and accounted for."

"What the heck! How do you have that? You know what nevermind just hand it over."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! What are you suppossed to say before you accept a favor or gift from someone?"

"May I please have it?"

"What? No! That's not what you say. You're suppossed to say, 'Thank you'."

"Why should I? Why should be grateful you're doing this for me just because your an idiot?"

"Again with the 'you' talk. You are very selfish Pokemon, you know that? And not very smart if you think I'm just going to hand it to you because you're being bossy to me. Also I am not stupid it's called being nice or as you would call it calling a truce. And I would appreciate it if you say thank you because I'm telling it feels good to be nice once in a while. I don't have to give this to you at all you know. And if you think I'm not you're friend by now you sure have problems. If you're mean to your friend all the time you're slowly pushing them away from you. So knowing that do you actally want me to do this for you? And actually thank someone for once in-"

"May I please have it?"

I handed it to her but didn't really let go of it. She glared at me and slightly clenched her teeth when she spoke.

"Thank...you..."

"You're welco- Hey!'

She pulled it out of my paw with a surprising grip and went to pay for it up front

"Yeah you're welcome Eevee..."

"Wow this is awesome! I can't believe I finally have it!"

I only nodded at her. Not knowing what to say. She kept on talking about it even after I asked her what I asked her waht icecream she wanted.

This was so out of character that my brain just wouldn't let me pay attention. I mean don't get me wrong I did like working out, but talking about it just didn't really interest me. I would barely listen to Sylveon talk about it that I knew warming up to her was going to be even more difficult.

Luckily while I was looking around I spotted the boys over at an arcade.

"Oh I found the boys Eevee. Come on let's go."

But all she did was halt mid-sentence and instantly look down at her shopping bag.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want them to see me look different than I usually do. And I don't want them to judge me for it. I'm not even used to looking and acting like a girl and I just know they will be able to tell. I just don't want them to see me."

"If you're afraid of them judging you, you must not trust your friends that well huh?"

"No I- I guess I do trust them. I just don't want them to see me differently because I'm a girl. That's all..."

"They might be judging you only for you attitude not your appearance. And it doesn't help that know that you don't trust anyone either. Why can't you try to be a little nicer while not be afraid of acting like girl can?"

"I'm just not good at it. All I know is how to be a jerk and act like a tomboy. That's why I never had friends. And I-"

"Hold on back up. What do you mean you never had friends? Even though you said you did."

"I-I-I...*sigh No...No I haven't. Ever."

"Why did you lie? Do you really believe nobody can ever be your friend? Why?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know! Yet that doesn't mean I don't want to try! And I need...Argh! I just need a little help okay!"

"Okay that's start. Admiting you actually need help is how one can move on. Thanks for telling me. But there's still one problem though. You need to find a way to open up to guys about this. Because their your friends don't you think they deserve to know too?"

"I- Yes they do."

"And don't worry about them judging you. If you explain yourself they'll understand I just know it. Because they are my friends too and I believe in both of them. They won't see you any different for wanting to be more like a girl. Because you are a girl."

"I'm more of a tomboy. Not even close to a girl."

"Oh? Then tell me where your enthusiasm come from?"

"Well that's because-"

"You're a girl? Believe me getting excited is what all girls do no matter how much they don't want to admit it. If you weren't you wouldn't get excited over a ribbon and a magazine. You also get a lot of energy out of nowhere. Why? Because you see us as your friends and you haven't said anything to tell us so. Girls like those kind of things and get happy when they're around people they can trust. And if that's not how a girl should act I don't know what is."

"Th-Thank you."

I stared at *Eevee in stunned silence.

"Wow is it really that easy?"

"You bet it is! "

"It feels wierd though. I'm not going to say that again!"

"We'll take it one step at a time. So do you think you're ready to see the guys yet?"

"I was born ready!"

"Good then let's go!"

(Note : Off to an okay start? What will happen when a certain fire fox gets in the mix? Find out in Ch 86 ~ *Eevee!

And Happy Fourth of July Everyone! )


	38. Ch 86 Truth

~*Eevee

We both hussled into the arcade. Then out of nowhere a shiver went up my spine.

I know I said 'I was born ready', but now that we were approaching them I suddenly felt so nervous. It took a lot out of me to keep my composure.

At least they were distracted by the game to notice...

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Eevee."

"..."

"Oh! oh! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

BLAST!

"YEEAAAHHHH! YOU GOT IT DUDE! YEAHAHA!!"

NEW HIGH SCORE!

"Wow. 10 million points. Impressive."

"Ah! It was nothing."

"Cocky."

"You think you can do better- Oh Eevee. What's with the ribbons? Oof."

"I think he means that you look pretty. Right?"

I almost snickered when I realized that Eevee was stepping on Riolu's foot.

"Right."

"Okay but you actually have to say it."

"Argh! Fine."

Silence. Ryu rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"You look like a stuffed animal."

"What?!"

"Whoah! Calm down! Don't take it the wrong way Eevee! I'm sure he meant you look cute!"

"No. I really meant it. She does look like a doll."

I hate it when someone says I look cute. He just made me hate him even more.

"A what? Could you repeat that again?"

"I said- Uh Huh?!"

"Say it again..."

"That I...uh..."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"..."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! SAY IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!!"

"Well Ryu."

"you look pretty..."

"YOU SON OF A- Wait what?"

"Those ribbons make you look good."

"I-I-I uh...Ha! Trying to suck up? You sure are lame."

"Tch!"

"Hmph!"

"Wait? Seriously?!"

I didn't even turn in surprise to hear Fennekin behind me. I was surprised that she tried to slap me.

"What the-"

"Why is a novice like you here?!"

"Did you just say 'novice'?"

"And you have the nerve to shop here too?! You jerk! Are you trying to piss me off?!"

She slapped my magazine out of paws before I could even react.

"Stay the hell away from-"

I slapped her when I saw that the magazine cover was ripped.

"You see how awful she is! She hits Pokemon! You honestly want to friends with her?!! She's terrible!"

"Argh! You're asking for a fight Fennekin?!!! Well...YOU GOT ONE!"

"Oh I would very well love to kick you into next week!"

"Let's take this to the arena!"

"Fine by me you witch!"

We both stomped to the fighting ring upstairs. With my friends and a few stowaways hot on our tails.

"Guys please don't fight. I'm sure we can reason this out."

"Shut up! This is not your fight!"

"Stay out of it!"

We stepped into the bright auditorium and quickly assessed the room.

50 feet wide on both sides. 35 feet long battle square. No windows only openings on the ceiling revealing the sun.

"Time to beat you down!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Welcome to the Zygarde Mall battle grounds! Fighters! Take your positions!"

"With pleasure."

I quickly took the right side, Fennekin took the left.

"Stand at least 10 feet away from your opponent."

I stomped closer with a glare. Fennekin did the same.

"Today's match is 1v1! On the left side we have Fennekin. Lv 11! Her fire ought to heat things up in the fight! What a inferno!"

"Tch!"

"And on the right side we have Shiny Eevee! Lv 12! Despite being the same size as Fennekin, Eevee could have many different possibilities brought to the table! So watch out!"

"Shut up machine suckup!"

"Ooh that attitude is just what the viewers would like to see! Keep it up!"

"Hmph!"

"Alright! Fighters get ready! TAKE YOUR STANCES IF YOU HAVE AT ALL!"

"JUST START ALREADY!"

"Okay! Fighters! Ready!

1...

2...

3..."

"..."

"..."

"FIGHT!"

"URRRRRGGGGHHHHHRAGGGGHHH!!!"

(*)Eevee uses Quick Attack!

Fennekin jumps and uses Scratch!

(*)Eevee kicks her away with Double Kick!

Fennekin loses 5 HP!

"Good that's it! Keep it up *Eevee!"

Fennekin doesn't flinch and uses Ember!

(*)Eevee loses 3 HP!

(*)Eevee uses Shadow Ball!

Fennekin gets launched into the wall!

Impact damage 8!

Shadow Ball takes away 8 HP as well!

"I know that already Riolu!"

Fennekin uses Tackle!

(*)Eevee uses Quick Attack!

They both get launched back and lose 4 HP!

"You think you're tough?! Well let's see if you take the heat!"

Fennekin used Heat Wave!

(*)Eevee just stands there and gets burned!

(*)Eevee loses 12 HP! And now has a burn!

"*EEVEE!"

"Ah!'

She will lose a little health every turn until she faints or her opponent faints!

"Ha! Was that too much for you?! Take this!"

Fennekin uses Ember!

(*)Eevee retaliates by using Quick Attack!

Fennekin slides backwards losing 5 HP!

Oh wait her ability is activating! Blaze!

For those that don't know, Blaze is an ability activates when the Pokemon is in a pinch and has lost for than 1/3rd's of their health! It also powers up her Fire moves power quite exceptionally! This is really the last resort!

"Damn it..."

"Now you're going down! Do you think you're the only one whose been training lately?! I have been working hard since the last time! And I intend to beat you this time!"

I flinched in pain at my burn.

What am I going to do?

Fennekin uses Heat wave again!

(*)Eevee can't recover and gets burned again!

(*)Eevee loses 10 HP!

"Just one more and I win!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UPPPPP!!!"

I was ready to take her down!!! More than ever!

"I just...LOATHE YOU!! AS IF RIOLU COULDN'T PISS ME OFF MORE THAN YOU HAVE B*CH!"

"If these are you true colors I feel sorry for you."

"There you go again accusing me of what I haven't done! I despise you! I HATE YOU COMPLETELY! IF ANYONE IS AWFUL IT'S YOU!"

Eevee uses Growl!

Fennekin's Attack goes down by one! And the windows shatter at the effect of her shout!

"Wow..."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! I hate you...I...HATE YOU!!!"

I jumped up with the remainder of my strength and readied a Shadow Ball.

"I THOUGHT I COULD HATE RIOLU MORE THAN I EVER DO! I STILL HATE HIM! BUT YOU I HATE EVEN MORE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME PRICK! I CHOOSE HOW POKEMON SEE ME!! THOSE POKEMON DOWN THERE ARE MY FRIENDS! AND IM NOT GONNA GIVE THEM UP!"

I charged back down with all my might.

"YOU'RE JUST AN OBSSESSIVE MANIPULATIVE FREAK! YOU'RE NOBODY THAT WILL NEVER BE ACCEPTED BY ANYONE!! AND IF THAT WEREN'T ENOUGH YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! EVEN THE ONE I LOVE THE MOST! HE SEES YOU IN A WAY HE'LL NEVER SEE ME AND YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVERY MINUTE YOU EVER CROSSED ME!"

Fennekin uses Ember and charges up at (*)Eevee!

So much anger!

So much hatred!

What an intense rivalry!

Who will remain victorious?!

"SHADOW BALL!"

"EMBER!"

They impact!

Neither can gain the advantage!

"HRRAAAGGGHHH!!!"

"JERK!!!"

Fennekin attempts to Scratch (*) Eevee but misses.

She just left herself open.

(*) Eevee disables the Shadow Ball and strikes with a kick!

"HYAH!!!"

Fennekin gets kicked in the chin.

4 HP damage!

Oh wait it's a Double Kick! HERE COMES THE DEAL BREAKER!!

I kicked with the remainder of my strength into her face.

"Ha! Argh!"

Fennekin falls on the dirt!

Fennekin has fainted!

(*)Eevee is the victor!

The fight is over! Thank you for cooperation.

Have a good afternoon.

I fell on my knees not having the energy to walk. A mechanical tray flew in front of me carrying items.

"As prize of your victory, here is 3000, along with a Super Potion and Burn Heal. Thanks for putting on a good show."

"Hmph!"

I sprayed myself with both items and pocket the prize money. And then finally walk to Fennekin who was being treated with a Revive.

"Ah...I-I Did I win?"

"No I did."

"Of course you did. All you know is how to pick fights. You're just nothing but an insensitive chucklehead."

"At least I'm not getting so stabbed in the ass about it like you are. That's why you lost all your friends."

"Wrong. I lost them all because of you. And because those traitors chose you over me. Things would have been a lot better if you never came to this city at all, creep."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I walked away from her to my friends.

"Wow *Eevee that was..."

"What?"

"Really something. You were really cool out there."

"Whatever."

"Just say thank you and accept the compliment already."

"Maybe when he gets a straighter back bone I will."

"Then maybe I'll take back that compliment."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"(*) Eevee?"

"Now what do you want?"

"B*ch!"

Fennekin launched an Ember at me.

Before I could deflect it, Eevee used Protect and easily blocked the oncoming threat.

"Fennekin. Stand down. Now."

"Hmph! Out of...my way.."

She looked at Riolu with a hint of sadness for a split second and left.

"Phew! I don't normally stand up to Pokemon like that. But I'll do anything to help out my friend."

"...So mushy...Eck..."

"Lol. Anyways shall we all head home?"

"You read my mind."

"Yeah let's go."

"Whatever."

We all walked through the rest of the mall laughing our way into sunset. I will never admit it to them then but I think that's when I started really considering them my friends. Even saying it now is still freaking cheesy. But in a good way I guess.

(Note : How will the following days be like for the four friends now that 1st semester exams are fast approaching? Find out in Ch 87 ~ Eevee!)


	39. Ch 87 Teacher

~ Eevee

***June 6, 2551**

**14 days till summer vacation**

"You want me to what?"

"Teach me how to punch hard. You're more of a natural at it than me and I need all the help I can get. So please help me."

"Actually kicking is more my specialty. And besides why do you need my help to fight? What about semester exams?"

"That's just it. In PE, we're going over basic self defense manuvers, and I need to improve my striking power if I'm ever going to pass. You see PE is not really _my _specialty and like I said I really need all the help I can get. So will you please help me *Eevee? I promise I'll pay you back."

"Alright! Fine. Just stop it with those googly eyes already, or I just may change my mind."

"Oh understood. So...when can we start practicing?"

"We can start today I guess."

"Oh thank you *Eevee! You're a life saver!"

"Uh huh sure. Anyways just for the next few days because I need to start studying myself if I'm ever going to pass. Are we okay with that?"

"Yeah we are."

"Good now just, don't tell the guys about the training. Because they'll proabably want to join in too and I already hate even taking on one student. So with them it's out of the question."

"Oh yeah...About that..."

***30 minutes later**

We all stood in front of *Eevee, eager to learn from our new 'teacher'.

"Now remember! This class is only going to be for a few days! So don't get too comfortable alright?!"

"Yes ma'am."

The thing is we were all impressed with her fighting skills. So the boys wanted me to find some way to convince her to teach all of us.

It wasn't that hard. All I had to ask if she can even do something as challenging as teaching the three of us. She angrily accepted the challenge, and now here we are.

"Okay but first of all...Sylveon! Why do you want me to teach you?! You trying to rub it in my face that you can beat me once more by squeezing all my knowledge out of me right?"

"No I really just want to learn. And the respect I have for others is mutual, along with you."

"Okay. And you!"

She points at Ryu.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO LEARN YOU LITTLE WEAKLING?!"

"For the last time I am not a weakling! I just want it to be a little easier for me to keep up with you! 'Partner!'"

"Hmph! Fine! Anyways lets begin! Show me your stances!"

We quickly switched to battle mode and readied our offensive stances. *Eevee observed the three of us with disapointment on her face.

"As I thought...Riolu's and Eevee's stances are weak."

"What?! I totally have it!"

"No you don't! Your legs are too far apart! Anyone can easily...trip you!"

She quickly demonstrated, and just like she said she easily sent Ryu back first into the ground. She loomed over him with a smile.

"See? I told you so- Whoah!"

Ryu had grabbed her foot with his legs and spun her off her feet. She fell on her back.

"No. _You see now?_"

"You tricked me!"

"No...You fell for it."

"Tch! I guess you're not a lost cause after all."

Eevee says as she dusts herself off.

"As for Eevee you keep your arms too close together! Your enemy should fear you! Not the other way around!"

She posed in front of me her legs rooted to the ground. Her upper posture was so perfect it was actually intimidating.

"I can feel your fear. This is exactly the kind of results I want from you. Got it!"

"Y-yes!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Yes ma'am!!"

My body felt like a statue but I did my best to keep a calm face. And I reminded myself to not let my teacher bully me. Even if she can physically harm you in seconds.

"Now do you know how to block Eevee?"

"I try my best."

"That was a yes or no question. Which is it?"

"Yes! I can!"

"Good. And can you dodge?"

"I tr- Y-yes I do!"

"Alright!! First lesson is sparring!! Your goal is to dodge or block as many blows as you can!! Starting with Eevee!! Hyah!!"

Out of pure reaction I blocked with a Protect.

"You're actually a little quicker than I thought. But that's not I wanted you to do so you failed."

"What?!"

I disabled the Protect out of pure disbelief.

"But I definitely had you! How did I fail?!"

"I wanted you to block me yourself instead of casting a Protect. Since you didn't do what I asked you failed."

"But that's how I block!"

"It is effective but if you depend on it too much, without knowing how to block on your own, I could end up being your downfall. Because you can easily become a target for your enemies. And you don't want that right?"

"No I don't. Ya!"

Eevee punched me so hard and fast in the chest I didn't even see it coming.

"Also you can't know how fast someone can be until you fight them. That's why you'll need to improve your own reaction time. Otherwise the battle will be mostly just you on the floor."

"Koff! Koff! It's true you have to learn how to block yourself at some point...but it also leaves you open, giving your opponent the chance to strike back. And that's not a risk I want to take."

"You're just afraid to take that risk. And way too dependent on it. How can I actually believe you can defend without fear?"

"I am not afraid. I am-"

"Scared. Reluctant. Overly cautious. An inferiority complex. The list goes on."

I kicked a Sand Attack in her face.

She threw a Shadow Ball at me, and I dodged with a twirl. And then I shook a Tail Whip booty at her.

Eevee used Double Kick and kicked me right there.

"Oww..."

"Take this!"

She tried another Double Kick and I barely rolled out of the way in time.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

Eevee used Quick Attack and sent me reeling. I used the momentum to shoot a Sand Attack at her.

"Urrgh! You are so frustrating!"

"Thank you."

I used Tackle, she used Quick Attack.

We butted heads.

"Ha! So weak!"

"I'll show you weak!"

I pushed back with all my might and punched her.

She fired a Shadowball without even looking at me.

And I couldn't dodge from close range.

"Bah!"

"Eevee!"

And before I could even blink she held her arms around mine hard. Firmly holding me in place.

"Wraggh!"

"Give it up Eevee you can't win."

"Argh!!! Yes I...can... Ah!"

And then she held me by the neck.

"*Eevee stop!"

"When she gives up I will!"

Despite being choked I turned to my friends in desperation.

Ryu just shrugged. Sylveon was moving his arms around. Oh wait he's trying to tell me something...

To...elbow her?

I quickly realized he was right since she was holding me from behind. So I elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"Urff!"

And I tackled her as soon as she let go.

We wrestled for a minute until she grabbed me by the head and slammed me into the dirt face first.

"Oof! Mmmrf!"

She took her hand off me and I gasped for air.

"Who told her how to break out of the grip?! Who was it?!

They said nothing and suspiciously looked away.

"Since you guys are quiet you're both going to run 1 whole lap around the entire park while having a partner on your back! ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"YES MA'AM STOP SHOUTING! NOW HURRY UP ON MY BACK ALREADY SO WE CAN GET THIS DONE!"

Eevee hops on Ryu's back and he takes off jogging with her.

"No brakes! And if you drop us you have to start over!"

"Fine! Just be quiet and let me concentrate already!"

Their shouting slowly grew more quieter as they pulled on ahead.

"You okay Eevee?"

"Yeah I fine- Whoah!"

He picked me up on his back and hurried up to catch up with them.

"We should race them. What do you think Sylveon?"

"That's a good idea! Alright here we go!"

We spent the remainder of the day competing on the run, all of us having a good time as the day wore on.

But it still lead me to wonder what's going to happen tommorrow...

(Note : What will day two of training be like? Find out in Ch 88 ~ Eevee!)


	40. Ch 88 Hesitate

~ Eevee

***At Central Park**

"Hyah!"

"Again!"

"Hyah!!"

"Again!!"

"Hy-AH!!!"

"Again!!!"

"HYAH!!!"

"THAT'S SERIOUSLY YOUR BEST?! AGAIN, WITH MORE FEELING THIS TIME!!"

"HYAAH!!!!"

"AGAIN!!!"

"HYAAAH-AH-ACK! Koff! Koff! Koff! Ack!"

"Nearly had it. But with a little more practice you'll get there."

"I'm...tired...of...screaming...My...throat...is...sore...Do we have to...Ahem! Practice this?"

"Think of it as a bluff. Your opponents will fear you more when you shout really loud. Even when your scared shouting in anger almost never fails. And if your lucky it just might help you out of pinch. Do you got it?"

"Yeah. But I'm not a 'loud' Pokemon."

"If you're going to be my student then you have to be loud. If you can't do that then I have nothing more to teach you."

"Fine just...let me get some water first.."

"When in combat there is no such thing as a 'water break'."

"But I can't keep practicing if my throat can barely make any noise now can I?"

"Fine. Have a your water break you little sissy. Just know once your done its 10 pushups for you."

"Arrgh..."

"Hey *Eevee! Sorry I'm late! Things have been crazy at home!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Drop and give me 25 pushups for being tardy and-"

"Ha! No sweat!"

"-and while having me sitting on your back."

"Not much more difficult since you hardly weigh anything."

"Hmph! Less talking more pushups!"

I silently sipped some water as Ryu effortlessly performed push ups with *Eevee sitting on his back.

"21...

22...

23...

24...

25..."

Eevee somersaulted off his back before Ryu even got up. I blinked in surprise to see Sylveon just barely coming with a backpack.

"Hey guys!"

"What's your excuse?"

"I was looking for the training weights in my house for the past hour."

"Drop and give me 30."

"Alright."

He tossed the bag to Ryu and started doing pushups.

"Whoah this thing is pretty heavy. Just how many did you bring dude?"

"Four wristweights and four bullet proof vests...19...20..."

"Why did you bring bulletproof vests?! Nobody is going to get shot right?!"

"Wha- Of course not! They are just for weighted purposes! But let me warn you...their heavy as shite. 25...26...27...28...29...30!"

We all slipped them on, Sylveon putting on his last.

I felt myself sink into the ground at least an inch deep.

"We're suppossed to move with these things on?! This feels...impossible..."

I really couldn't move more than a few inches no matter how hard I tried.

"Huff! That's the idea. Today we're going to test our teamwork. And also since we can't move that well this also helps put our skills to the test. Isn't it genius?"

"What?! No! No way am I teaming up with that mutt!"

"What did you call me you- Whoah!"

Ryu somehow managed to trip on a rock and fall flat on his face.

"See?! He can't even stand up! What good is a bowling ball going to do me?!"

"*Eevee. He is _your teammate_ no matter what you say. And you need to start practicing with him anyways and this is your best chance to do that."

"But he's weak!"

"No. You just don't want to admit you see potential in your comrade. Just suck it up and give it a shot already. It might even surprise you."

"I- Alright! Hey Ryu get up!"

We all watched as he struggled to stand up. He would have slipped if *Eevee didn't run in time to steady him up.

"Phew...Thanks *Eevee."

"Hmph."

"We all good to go?"

"..."

"..."

"...Just say the words Sylveon."

"The match will be 2v2. It will be *Eevee and Ryu vs Eevee and Me. Any and all moves will be allowed since this is a test of teamwork and skills. Including self defense manuvers. Any questions?"

"None."

"Ready!

1...

2...

3...

GO!"

We all steadily charged at each other. I nearly laughed because I felt like a clumsy toddler going into battle.

"Eevee! You want to switch sides or you're fine going against *Eevee?"

"Yeah it's fine. Phew! Huff! Huff! Huff! Huff!"

"Okay then. Good luck. If you need help just shout."

Sylveon said before tossing Swift at Ryu.

"Thanks."

"Whatever Eevee. Just know it's your funeral."

"Huff! Bring it on."

I lazily brought a punch forward. *Eevee grabbed my fist and punched me hard in the face.

"Oww, what the heck *Eevee?! How are you still movi- Whoah!"

I jumped backwards to dodge her punch. She kept going and struck a small hole in the ground.

"THIS WEIGHT IS NOTHING FOR ME!"

I kicked up a Sand Attack and half stumbled out of the way as fast as I could. Or so I thought until *Eevee caught me by the tail with her eyes closed.

And before I could I even snap out of it, she slammed me in the dirt like a eggplant by the tail.

I was literally stunned when she picked up my head and slammed me even harder into the dirt.

"Ahhhh!!!"

"Eevee! Hold on...I'm coming- Oof!"

I looked over to see the boys wrestling for a split second before my face met dirt again.

"Aahumpff!!! Ahh..."

I was tossed to the floor and looked to Sylveon with desperation in my eyes.

"Sylveon...help me...Mmrf!"

"Get up!"

Eevee grabbed me by my fur and shouted right in my face.

"Are you going to just lie there and be tortured?! Or are you going to fight back and stop waiting for someone else to help you?!"

I slapped her with my dirty paw. That was really all I could do.

She flinched a bit in pain but she quickly recovered and slapped me hard across my face.

Why wasn't I doing anything? Why can't I fight back?

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME NOW!!"

She slapped me again and again and again and again and again.

"Ah!"

My cheeks may have been stinging like crazy but I was slowly getting more angry...

"FIGHT BACK ALREADY-"

I pushed back hard with a Protect and body slammed her hard with a Tackle.

"Urk!"

"You wanted a fight? You got one!"

(Note : Will Eevee triumph, or will she lose due to her impending injuries? Find out in Ch 89 ~ Eevee!)


	41. Ch 89 Change

~ Eevee

I realized I didn't want to fight back earlier because I was afraid of her superior strength. Yet as it continued, I realized I'm a lot more braver than I give myself credit for.

I started thinking of all that I had been through up until that point.

And because of it, that's how I came to my senses and finally took action.

No more being afraid. I need to defend myself from now on. And that was to become the best fighter I can be, and be proud of myself whether I win or lose.

I flung a Sand Attack at *Eevee.

While she was blinded I tackled her.

She attempted a Double Kick and actually managed to scrape my arm.

"Is that really your best?! Your putting the Pokemon logo to shame!"

"What?"

"HYAAHH!"

She had jumped in the air and kicked the spot where I had just been moments before.

"How are you doing that?!"

"I CAN PRACTICALLY SMELL YOUR FEAR! AND YOUR AWKWARD MOVEMENTS!"

She shot a Shadow Ball at me which I blocked with a Protect.

"Damn it..."

"Hurk!"

"KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE PROTECTS ALREADY!"

She Double Kicked me in the stomach so hard I nearly threw up.

With a lot of effort and adrenaline I grabbed her by the scruff of her fur and suplexed her to the ground.

"Mmrf!"

"Eat dirt *Eevee!"

I struggled to hold her down, my grip nearly loosening as she fought to get out.

When I heard the sound a fist meeting a face, and turned to see Sylveon punching Ryu.

He turned and saw the position I was in.

"Nice one Eevee!"

"Thanks Sylveon - Aah!"

Eevee managed to put her feet on my back and push me off.

She fired a Shadow Ball and it hit me hard.

"Aaah! Ah-ha..."

I fell on the ground and struggled to get up.

"EEVEE! HURK!"

I turned in their direction and saw that Ryu kicked Sylveon hard in the stomach.

I was so startled by what happened that I forgot I was in a fight of my own.

But I was too late for the hard tap on the back of my neck.

The world was quickly fading to black.

"That's not fair...*Eevee..."

I passed out.

**89 *Sylveon**

I felt a lot of pain in my stomach but I clenched my teeth hard to stifle the pain.

"You should know better than to let your guard down!"

But before I could attempt a Karate Chop I blew him away with Fairy Wind.

"What the- Hey! Since when do you know that- Ah!"

"'Anything goes', remember?"

I said as I blew *Eevee away with a Swift.

"Okay Eevee. Let's-"

I looked to find Eevee on the ground unconscious.

My anger quickly flared up.

"You didn't even give her a chance! You'll pay for that!"

I fired Swifts at them like there was no tommorrow. They quickly dodged with Quick Attack, doing their best to avoid some but not all.

I quickly noticed they were using the dodges to get closer to me.

So I readied myself with Calm Mind. They both hit me hard with simultaneous Quick Attacks.

"Oof! Pretty smart but I don't think you realized something."

"What's that?"

"You just made it easier for me to blast you with a Fairy Wind."

I released a Fairy Wind fast and powerful. They were easily casted away.

"Time for an Ultimate Move 2.0!"

I gained on them with a Quick Attack dodging both Ryu's Karate Chop and *Eevee's Shadow Ball.

Then I fired Swift at them like shurikens, knocking them both into each other.

"Watch it!"

"I can't...move...out of the way!"

I sweeped them off their legs and Quick Attacked them into the sky.

With the help of my ribbons I spun around them until I was only a foot above them.

Eevee tried readying a Shadow Ball but it was already too late.

I swifted them back down and if that wasn't enough I used to Fairy Wind to finish them off.

They slammed hard and I thought I would be quick enough to Quick Attack them.

But *Eevee was still readying a Shadow Ball at me and hit me hard.

"Oww! Oof! Oof! Oof! Darn it, I thought I had you both! Eh?!"

I rolled out of the way to dodge *Eevee's Double Kicks.

"You thought wrong."

She Quick Attacked me to Ryu who was readying a Karate Chop.

I used Calm Mind again and used the momentum to kick him in the cheek.

"Ack!"

"But you have no trust in your partner and that is your downfall."

To finish him off I used Fairy Wind.

Ryu fainted.

"And now you."

"Oh no..."

"Shall face my worst move."

With deep regret in my throat I used Attract on *Eevee.

"Hey there baby. Do you really want to fight me now?"

"What the fu- AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

She stood there and froze like a ventriloquist doll. Until she slowly turned to look at me.

Her pupils changed to hearts and her mouth was dripping with drool.

Sorry *Eevee but you left me no choice.

"Of course not gorgeous. I'll do whatever you want."

"'Whatever I want?' Do you really want to play with me?"

"Yes please..."

"Okay please faint now."

I fired a Swift at her and she fainted instantly.

Next time I won't use it unless I have to. Doing that to girls is not really my jam.

I opened up my medkit and fed Eevee and the others a Revive candy.

"Uh! What happenned?! Did we win?"

"I beat Ryu and *Eevee both after you fainted."

"Oh."

"But don't worry about it. I saw that you gave it your best shot out there. I'm proud of you partner."

"Thanks. I'm happy I pushed myself. And I have a great teacher to thank for it."

"You just took what I taught you and turned them into skills. You only have yourself to thank for by becoming the Pokemon you are."

"No. It was all because of you. So thanks again Sylveon."

"Oh uh...You're welcome Eevee."

"Sylveon...did you...just do what I think you did?"

"Umm what are you talking about *Eevee?"

"You know what? You're right. I think I just imagined it."

We all stared at *Eevee in stunned silence.

"Did you just admit that you're not always right?"

"What I did not- That's- Argh! So what if I did? You want a medal or something?"

"No. I just think your finally warming up to us."

"Hmph. Whatever. You guys are a bunch of softies...Is that all you ever think about?"

"It's called friendship. Nothing more."

"...That's fine."

"So did you two learn anything at all?"

"Just that Ryu's a weakling-"

"That was never a lesson. In fact it's always just been a lame excuse. Also your avoiding my question. What did you learn as a team?"

They look at each other then back at me with confusion.

"Learn what?"

I felt really sorry for them.

"You need to learn to trust more in each other. If you can't do that then how are you going to improve as a team?"

"But I'm no good at...that..."

"You're both going to have to start. Starting with no more name calling."

"We'll- We'll try."

"Good. The lesson is over for today."

(Note : How will day three of training go? Find out in Ch 90 ~ Eevee!)


	42. Ch 90 Stone

~ Eevee

***4:30pm**

"Eevee! Your friends are here!"

Snip! Snip!

"Okay mom! Tell them I'll be down in a minute!"

I quickly combed the back of my head and checked for tangles before rushing downstairs.

"Okay mom. I'll see you."

"Okay bye Eevee- WAHHHAHAHA!"

I froze in my tracks.

"Yes mom?"

"YOUR HAIR IS GONE! WHY DID YOU CHOP OFF YOUR BRAID?! IT LOOKED SO CUTE!! You hardly have any hair now...I can't believe you chopped it off..."

I took mom invading paws off my face.

"It was time for a change. Besides it would have just gotten in the way during practice."

"Yeah but...your hair..."

I dodged her near clinging arms.

"Sorry mom but I don't have time right now! Bye! Oh wait hold on..."

I speedwalked into the kitchen to find dad shining the egg. I kneeled beside it to talk to it.

"Alright I have to go now little one. Stay warm until I get back okay?"

I gave the egg a little smooch and smiled as dad rubbed my head.

"I like your new style. It helps you look different princess."

"Aww thanks daddy. Bye!"

I left the house giving my mom a sympathetic glare at her depressed form.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting. Shall we head to the new training grounds?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Alrighty."

The four of us drove to the train station feeling slightly disapointed that no one noticed my new hair do.

"You cut your hair Eevee?"

Or so I thought.

"Yeah I did."

"It think it looks great. Plus it's a smart way to make sure your hair doesn't get in your eyes while your fighting."

"Yes! Exactly! I wish my mom would see it the same way."

"Either she wasn't impressed or she just liked your old hair do."

"Possibly both. It would be nice if she liked it too."

"Well I like it. It suits you."

"Thanks Sylveon."

"Your welcome."

***30 minutes later**"Remind me again why we are walking down the southside of the city? There's nothing but cheap apartments and gangs here."

"Where we're going is the outside of town."

"The woods?"

"How do- Nevermind. Let's just keep heading over there."

We passed an intense basketball game. Water vs Fire I think.

But once they started brawling we all started walking faster.

"So how are we sneaking in the woods? Isn't there a tall fence surrounding it?"

"They haven't fixed it in 100 years so most of it is gone. But we always go through the same pathway just in case."

"I can't wa- Wait through there?"

"C'mon *Eevee. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm always down for some rule breaking. The question is are you, jackal?"

"At least you didn't call me a dog this time."

"Ha! The jokes on you! You called yourself a dog!"

"Let's see if your so smug after you take me on in a swimming competition!"

"What? There's a lake nearby!"

"Yes."

"F* yeah! Let's go swimming!"

Eevee charged headfirst into the bushes.

"Umm-eh-eh-umrf!"

We all laughed as she failed to squeeze through.

"Umm guys...WHY THE HELL CAN'T I FIT THROUGH HERE?!"

"The last time we went over there was about 4 months ago and the hole probably got smaller. And-"

"UrrrrrgggghhhhRAGGGHHH! NO AMOUNT OF BUSHES IS GOING TO KEEP ME FROM SEEING A LAKE!"

We stepped back as she practically ripped the branches apart with her bare paws.

"Hehugh! Hehugh! Hehugh! I'll go first!"

"Okay..."

We all slipped in one by one.

By the time I poked my head in she was already running to the lake.

"WOHOO! HERE I COME! LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!"

"Why that little-"

Ryu muttered before chasing after her.

"I don't want to be a rotten egg Sylveon- Whoah!"

"We'll both be rotten eggs Eevee!"

Sylveon took off while I barely managed to hang onto his ears.

"Sylveon slow down! I can barely hold on!"

"But if we are going to be rotten eggs we'll do it in style!"

"AAHHHHHHHAHAHAHOUI!"

Sylveon skidded to a halt and I was sent flying.

"SYLVEON!!"

"AH! EEVEE!"

I landed in the water in a heap. I heard a splash beside me.

I turned to see Sylveon asking me if I was okay. I waved him a thumbs up and rose up for air.

I raised a eyebrow at *Eevee and Ryu half splashing half wrestling each other.

"No! No! Guys let me show you how it's done."

I swam around them and thrust a powerful kick of water in their direction

"Oh this means war."

We all started splashing each other, Sylveon easing his way in when he managed to splash me and *Eevee at the same time.

After a while I gave up and my reward was a toss to the deep side. I didn't really mind, because it meant I had a chance to explore the lake now.

I eagerly dropped below and swam along the bottom of the water.

I giggled as I remembered how afraid I used to be at even touching the water. Even barely taking a bath without turning white.

The sun glinting down underwater forming a sparkle of lights. It was so pretty that I ran into a ticklish plant and bumped into a Magikarp on the otherside.

"Hey watch it!"

"WI'm sowee."

"Hmph. Honestly kids these days. They can't see an inch past their Mephones. Back in my days kids were.."

I couldn't catch the rest because she was swimming away. I stayed under as long as I could trying to pass my limit. Just a little more...

"...Mmm Wat's that...Mmrf!"

I swam back up for air before diving back down. Scanning around until I spotted it again...the shine.

I swam closer to look at it and I could make out a shiny rock stuck to a boulder. I would need some help if I'm going to get it out.

"Hehuh! Hey Sylveon! Can you give me a hand with something?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

Sylveon said as he easily tossed Ryu aside.

"What's up?"

"I found a shiny rock stuck underneath a boulder while I was underwater. Can you help me get it out?"

"Okay. Just show me where it is."

"Down here."

We both swam under, Sylveon following my lead.

I easily found it and pointed for Sylveon where it was. He quickly scanned the boulder and flexed his arm telling me it's all under control.

I giggled and nearly lost my air as he picked it up with ease.

He made brief movements for me to pick it up before his grip loosened on the boulder.

I grabbed it and pulled. The rock refused to budge. I pulled again with all my might and it didn't even move an inch.

Sylveon warned me that he couldn't hold on much longer. I gripped it tight but it would just not budge. I kicked up Sand Attack hoping it would reveal why it was stuck.

A Gyarados looked back at me angrily as it was biting down hard on the other side of the rock.

Sylveon dropped the boulder and used Swift. The Gyarados glared at him.

I tried pushing him back with a Protect but it just made my grip slacken.

Sylveon used Attract and...it did not work on the Gyarados. I nearly let go in fear when he glared at me.

Sylveon used Swift again only making Gyarados flinch. Out of sudden frustration I tackled Gyarados with all my might.

I managed to scrape my knee but I actually managed to make the Gyarados let go.

I tucked the stone close and me and Sylveon quickly swam to safety.

"Bwah! *Eevee! Ryu! GET OUT OF THE WATER! THERE'S A REALLY PISSED GYARADOS COMING AND- AAH! SWIM GUYS!"

"WHOAH!"

"QUICK! SWIM TO SHORE!"

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME YOU BRAT!"

"No wa- AHHHHHH!"

"EEVEE LOOK OUT!"

I felt myself being pushed aside and watched in horror as Sylveon took the full on Tackle attack.

"AAHH!!!"

"SYLVEON!"

I felt *Eevee and Ryu grab me and help me back to shore.

"Eevee are you okay?"

"Where's Slveon?!"

We all turned to see Sylveon taking the Gyarados head on.

"LEAVE US ALONE YOU JERK!"

He used Fairy Wind on him and then used Swift before he had a chance to strike back.

"DON'T EVER BOTHER US AGAIN!"

He sent a mighty barrage of punches and kicked him hard in the face. They both disappeared into the water.

We tensely waited for one of them to come back up.

Sylveon rose looking like he was shrugging off dizzyness. Gyarados rose...or his unconscious form anyways...

"Phew! Ehehe! Man that was rough! But I sticked it to him."

"At least you showed that jerk whose boss."

"Yeah. Oh Eevee your hurt..."

"Oh no, I just scraped my knee but I'm fine."

Sylveon proceded to bandage my knee when *Eevee and Ryu suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Only that was freaking awesome! Hahahaha! And so scary I don't know why the hell I'm laughing! Ahahahahaha!"

"Yeah you guys should have seen the look on your faces. Ahahahaheckheckhahaha!"

We both stared at each other and then broke into laughter. We all didn't stop even when we were all on the floor clinging our stomachs.

When we did we just looked up at the trees in silence.

"I can't believe that just happnned all for this rock."

"Wow. No wonder that Gyarado was angry at you guys. You sure it isn't worth something."

"Only after I find out what it is. I've never seen it before. I want to study it a little more."

"Just let us know what you find."

"Alright. Oh look it started shining even brighter! Are you all seeing this?"

"Wow..."

"That's cool."

"Oh Ryu can you see it?"

"No. Let me see."

I showed it to him and he just stared at it.

"What do you think?"

I thought he was thinking of what to say but I saw his eyes looking dead at it.

And they were turning red.

(Note : What's going to happen next? Find out in Ch 91 ~ Eevee!)


	43. Ch 91 Envy

~Eevee

I starred at him in tense silence.

As the eyes glowed an angry red and his mouth twitched into an all too familiar smile.

"Well hello again babe."

"Hold on what?"

We all squirmed away while *Eevee stared in confusion. I stared in anger as I remembered the hell we have gone through in the past.

Demon Ryu was back.

"What do you want?"

"My my...'What do I want?', she says. Well there are many things I desire. Miraculously it's still you, but at the moment I just want that stone you have. Hand it over and I won't have to kill you babe."

"The stone...What do you want it for?! What do you know about it?!"

"More than you can comprehend little one. All I can say is that it will either help your friend balance the darkness inside or it will just make me stronger. And I'm just digging that second option right now."

"Well you're not going to get your hands on it!!!"

I said as I quickly placed it in my knapsack.

"Oh I don't know about that."

Almost a moment after he said that, his paws went around my left arm and he twisted it with a sickening crack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"YOU BASTA-"

Ryu hit Sylveon in the neck with Karate Chop and sent him flying into a tree.

I turned to see Sylveon's unconscious form on the ground. I slapped Ryu in the face with my free paw.

"I'll never give it to you!! Is that clear?!"

"I get stronger the closer I am to it! So try to avoid me while you can!!! I will have it soon!!!"

He then leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"Along with you. If you aren't such a b*ch about it."

"Eww! No! Stay back you creep!"

I used Protect and pushed him back hard.

He charged back at me with Karate Chop I quickly blinded him with Sand Attack and counter attacked with Tackle.

"OOF! DAMN IT! WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"I always was one!!"

I kneed him in the chin hard, clenching my aching foot after it made contact with his jaw.

"Oww! THAT. HURT!"

Ryu kicked me in the chin and I spun in the air a good five feet.

"Ehe! OWW!"

I looked up and saw a Shadow Ball hit Ryu.

"RYU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND!!!"

"Oh I nearly forgot about you."

Ryu reared at *Eevee and he started choking her.

"EEEE!! ACK!! AHACK! AHHHHH!!!"

"Leave...her...alone...Ryu..."

I got up weakly and nearly tripped on my own feet.

"AHAHA! ARGH! GET...OFF OF ME!"

Eevee kicked Ryu off her with a Double Kick and started clutching her neck.

"Koff! Koff! What the hell- Buack! Is your problem?!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

We starred in stunned silence as he was having a maniacal fit of laughter.

"You want to know what my problem is? IT'S EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GUYS F*ING EXISTENCE!!!"

Aura started increasing around him only it looked more darker this time. I actually almost got scared.

It wasn't as pure when we fought Ryu just 2 months ago. I looked at Sylveon's still unconscious form on the floor. But somehow I got his hidden message.

'_Be careful Eevee...'_

_'I will.'_

"Ryu?"

"Hmm..."

"It's not us you hate."

"Yes it is."

"No not us. You hate the positive influence we have on Ryu. You did mention he had some balance earlier. And I'm guessing it has something to do with us. Am I right?"

"..."

"Your silence proves it. Because you know at the end of the day we will still believe in him, since this personality is not even his. You're just his inner demon trying to take over."

"You see. That's one of the other things I hate about you. You're too damn smart."

"You told me the truth yourself because your scared. That much I know."

"Why you little- URGH!"

He started clutching his forehead as his aura began to flicker.

"Damn it! Not now..."

"Ryu?"

He looked back at me with angry eyes. Only one looked different. One was now a heavy black while the other was blue.

"You just had to go and talk!"

He clumsily walked toward me as in a daze. Or so I thought until his paws went around my neck and he lifted me off the ground.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Augh! Let go of me! Hack!"

"Such a shame though. You are very pretty."

He said as he creepily caressed my cheek. I bit his paw.

He pulled back and backhanded me.

"You are trying my patience. Any more attitude and you won't be getting a kiss on the cheek."

"What the hell?! BACK OFF CREEP!"

Eevee used Shadow Ball which he easily redirected. In frustration she charged at him and released a barrage of punches. Which he blocked with one paw.

He dropped me to knee her in the gut with all her might.

"HURKKK!!!"

She fell backwards and started clutching her gut. He pulled her arms aside to kick her in the gut three more times.

"Urgh! Ah..."

Blood started flowing out of her mouth. She layed there on the floor taking deep breaths.

"Oh no Eevee. Argh!"

Ryu kicked me hard in the face and then planted his foot on my head.

"Shut up! Before I crack your skull open!!"

"AHHHHH!!!! ARGH! AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hey you..."

"Yeah? Aah!"

Eevee used Shadow Ball at Ryu making him flinch.

I took the opportunity to kick him in the genitals hard.

"Oww...you b*ches..."

"I can't believe you turned a*hole."

"Well I won't make that mistake again."

Before either of us could blink he sent me into a boulder. The world easily faded to black.

**91* (*)Eevee**

"So you're supossed to be Ryu's inner demon? You little pr*k."

"And your the foulmouthed b*ch friend of that fine piece of boulder over there?"

"F* YOU! YOU JUST SENT HER INTO A BOULDER! NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY STUDENT!!"

"Come on then you shiny bag of bolts!"

"Yah! That's Blue Eyed Wonder to you!"

I dodged a Karate Chop that broke the earth and then kicked him the face with Double Kick.

"Take that!"

"Tch!"

He grabbed my tail and ounched me in the face.

"Hey! Paws off!"

I used Shadow Ball which he dodged and clenched on my tail even harder.

I kicked his face in frustration. His grip didn't slacken once.

I bit him. He just blinked.

"It is time."

"For what? Ack!"

I wrapped my legs around his neck and tossed him in the dirt.

"How was that- Aah!"

When he Karate Chopped me in the face I just felt so much pain. My vision was blurry as he picked me up by the scruff of my neck.

"How disapointing. I thought you would put up more of a fight."

"Oh I'm not done. Far from it."

I pretended to Double Kick him. And just as I predicted he halted my kick.

"Is that what you had?"

"No this is."

I growled with all my might sending him backwards into the water. I chased after him with a Quick Attack. And into the water I went.

I knew how to swim and fight.

Ryu used Karate Chop. I used Double Kick.

When our attacks made contact we created waves. He took advantage at me being blown aside and used the momentum to Quick Attack me out of the water.

"Yah!"

I used Shadow Ball at him which he cast aside. And I noticed he was looking at Eevee directly behing me.

I realized what he was about to do.

"That stone is mine!"

"Oh no you don't!"

I grabbed him around the waist and Quick Attacked him to the ground.

"Gah!"

Before he could recover I turned him back around and planted my knees on his arms.

"Ah! You bit-"

I punched him hard.

"Snap out of it already!"

I punched him again.

"Gah!"

"Or I'll keep punching you until you wake up!!"

I lifted a fist but before it could make contact I was blasted away. And then he Karate Chopped me in my chest.

Almost all my strength was gone.

"He's not going to listen to you, because he hates you. You might as well give up."

He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck again.

"Besides I hate you too."

"Like I give a s* what you think about me."

"I'm not much different than Ryu though. In fact I am him, if he doesn't play his cards correctly."

"What's that suppossed to mean?"

"I represent all the negativity that is clouding his mind. I mostly feed off his depseration and hatred. It makes it very easy to take control. The only difference this time is that stone increases energy or 'aura' as you may call it. And the closer I am to it the stronger it becomes. Only if he can regain at least half control can the negative thoughts be balanced. Once that happens his aura, or life energy, increases ten fold giving him the strength to maintain the good and bad in his heart. Enabling him to mega evolve. Simple as that."

"So he has to live with you."

"Everyone has negative emotions inside, even in the most pure hearted Pokemon. He can only balance it at best, or 'befriending your inner demons', as you Pokemon would call it. Because if doesn't find happiness or postivity in his heart there's no turning back for him. You're just a cold heartless monster."

"Well I won't let him become that!!!"

"By doing what? Shouting at him?"

"NO! The cold fat truth!"

"Go ahead and flap your gums. You can't save him, embodiment of envy."

I slapped him out of frustration.

"I HATE HIM BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS OF HIM! TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!!!"

Ryu starred at me in stunned silence.

"Why are you jea-"

"BECAUSE HE IS SO TALENTED! AND THEN I FIND OUT HE HAS TEN FOLD STRENGTH DURING HIS INNER DEMON FORM. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT?!"

"So your jealous of his strength?"

"Not just that his personality too!! He has so many friends because it's easy for him!! But thanks to him I made friends for the first time in my life. All because I used to trust no one and everyone was afraid of me!!! I honestly don't trust him all that much because he seems too trustworthy and naive. But he's been the nicest Pokemon to me. Along with his friends. And I'm not about to let you take that away from me."

"What do you-"

Without thinking about it I hugged him.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

"We just want Ryu back. Our Ryu. I don't mind if he has all that negativity inside because...in the short agonzing time I've known him...I like him just a little more than training."

Ryu flinched at the last comment. But slowly and surely he started to relax.

He honestly felt cold but the aura around him felt warm. I let go to look him in the eye.

Tears were silently pouring down. I almost felt like crying myself. But at least his black eye was fading back to normal.

Once it was completely gone he fell on the floor.

"Partner!"

"t-thank you...*Eevee"

He said with a weak smile before losing consciousness altogether.

(Note : What is the aftermath? Find out in Ch 92 ~ Eevee!)


	44. Ch 92 Start

~Eevee

I woke up on the forest floor with the taste of soda in my mouth.

"Oh good you're awake. I was afraid I'd have to carry both of you."

I turned to see *Eevee. I slowly sat up and looked around.

Ryu was on the floor unconscious just 4 feet away from me. I twitched my left arm and I felt immediate pain.

That's when the realization suddenly hit me.

"*Eevee! Where's Sylveon?!"

"Over there."

I turned to see Sylveon crumpled on the floor in a awkward angle.

"Sylveon! Are you okay?!"

I sat down next to him and tried wiggling him awake with one arm.

"Come on wake up."

No matter how much I shook him Sylveon gave away no response.

"Sylveon?"

"It looks like he fainted. Try giving him a Revive."

"Oh right! His fanny pack!"

I zipped it open and sure enough there was a Revive candy inside.

"I forgot to check. Here you go Sylveon."

I opened his mouth and gently forced it down his throat.

"Gulp..."

We waited for the candy to take effect...

When Sylveon suddenly sat up startling both of us. Once he did though he started clutching the back of his head in pain.

"Urggh! My head hurts! I must have passed out or something..."

He turned to us and flinched at seeing my broken arm.

"Eevee! Did he really do this to your arm?!"

"Oww! That hurts!"

"Oh sorry."

Sylveon said after suddenly grabbing my broken arm like that.

Sylveon's ribbons expanded and he picked up two sticks. He wrapped them up to keep my arm straight. Then tied a sling around the back of my neck through my arm.

"That's the best I could do. Can you get up on your own?"

"Uh yes. Hold on, what about your head?"

"Don't worry. It's no biggie. Ouch!"

He flinched when he tried rubbing his head. I sighed and took the rest of bandages to wrap up his head.

"There. All better?"

"Thank you but that wasn't enough."

"Huh? Why is that?"

We all turned when we heard Ryu getting up.

"W-what happenned? Why am I on the flo-"

Sylveon charged at Ryu and punched him hard in the cheek.

"Ah! Oww what the hell?!"

"I know you are not your alternate version right now. I just felt like punching you for breaking Eevee's arm."

Ryu stopped massaging his cheek once he saw me and Sylveon in banadges.

"I'm sorry."

"The day you learn to fight back that's when I'll forgive you."

"That's fair. But the only problem is I don't know where to start."

"Well we'll help you Ryu. That way you can't make anymore mistakes."

"There is one place I know at my home, but I can't show it to you guys."

"Why the hell not?!"

I gave *Eevee a glare telling her not to shout at a time like this. She scoffed and went quiet.

"All I can say is that it's a sacred place and only members of the Lucario family can enter.

"We understand. But can we at least wait for you until your done?"

"That's fine. Let's go back to my house then. That's where I'll begin."

30 minutes later

"Where was your house again?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Shiftree input a code into the call box and the great iron gates opened.

"Welcome to Lucario Manor Miss Eevee 2."

"What the- Who told Shiftree to call me that?!"

"I did of course. However I 'refer' to you guys is what Shiftree will call you. Right Shiftree?"

"Correct young master. Although I can call the young lady something else if she dislikes the nickname."

"Argh! Just forget it then!"

Eevee said as she crossed her arms. We sat there and watched the greenery go by.

"How long until we get there?"

"We're already at my home. We just barely entered the property."

"Wha- We have?! But wait, how should I believe you?!"

"You can see it from here."

Eevee looked out her window and immediately sat upright as the mansion came into view. I think that was the first time we ever saw *Eevee get impressed by anything.

"Wow it's..."

We all turned at her waiting for her to say a compliment. She crossed her arms and turned away in embarassment.

"Hmph! It's alright."

"yeah right..."

I snickered when Sylveon whispered that in my ear, but quickly hid it when she turned our direction.

We drove up the winding road and finally reached Lucario Manor. Shiftree let us out and then drove off with the limo.

Eevee tapped my shoulder as we were going inside.

"What exactly does Riolu's parents do?"

"His father is a judo boxer and his mom is a model."

"Wow...Pressure much?"

"I know right?"

We both giggled as we entered last.

"You guys can wait inside my room. Since you guys aren't allowed to know."

"That's fine with us. Go do what you have to do."

"Thanks. If you need anything just holler and someone should help yo-"

"Welcome back Young master Ryu. Shall I go prepare you a bath?"

"Not now Miss Gardevoir. I have something important to do. But if you want just make sure my friends are welcome here."

"As you wish Young Master."

(Note : What lies ahead for Ryu? What secrets will be revealed? And does he have what it takes to fufill it? Find out in Ch 93 ~ Ryu!)


	45. Ch 93 First

~ Ryu

I entered my dad's favorite workout room, relieved to see nobody there, I snuck over to rest area to lock the door and I quickly pushed the red button.

The steps were revealed and like before I couldn't see more than an inch forward. I silently hoped I could find it without my fathers help.

And with a deep breath I stepped into the darkness. All the light vanished within seconds.

I didn't want to use my aura but in a situation like this I didn't have much of a choice. I haven't tried using it since spring, because controlling it while scanning your surroundings was difficult.

I always felt my demon trying to take over and fighting back to stay in control was a strain on my brain.

'_You could have all the power. Why fight it? You could take down your sister and finally impress that 'partner' of yours. You could be unstopable. Why be yourself when you could be like a god?'_"Because you are not who I am. Only I decide who I want to be."

_'You are a fool.'_"Call me what you want. I don't care. I just want you to shut up!"

I managed to push the demon aside and my environmental scan flickered back to life. Only something was not right, and I blinked back in surprise once my eyes started refocusing.

On my right eye I could see blue, as for my left I could see... silver?

When I looked through my left I realized I could see. I have nightvision now. Without the need of closing my eyes to scan the enviornment.

My right was just the typical blue scan of the corridor. But I was relieved to finally have it back.

I walked down the dark corridor trying to remember the exact steps to find the room again. While slowing adapting to my new vision, because the more I kept using it the more it started to flicker.

I forced myself to keep using it and ignored the growing pain and the demon's voice inside my head.

I could barely see the blue flame lit corridor before it cut off altogether. I silently groped forward until I touched the door.

I pulled it open and stepped back inside the room with the mega stone. Only this time I heard the voice clear as day.

"Oh you're back Ryu? I didn't think I would be speaking to you again so soon."

"Who- Who's that?"

"I thought you would have at least remembered my voice. But it seems you can barely understand even your aura can you?"

"Well yeah...That's why I came back. I really need help on understanding it. And I figured this would be the first place to start. Can you help me?"

"The only way I can help you is to show you. Just try to hold back the shock when you see me."

"What do you mean- AAHH!"

A bright light shined in my face and everything disappeared with it.

"www..."

"ryu..."

"Ryu. Wake up."

"I don't want to get up. Just a few more minutes..."

"No seriously wake up."

"But I don't want to- Whoah!"

"Why you little your as bad as my husband! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"STOP SHAKING ME!"

I punched the Pokemon in the face.

"Ouch!"

I blinked in surprise to hear a different female speaking.

"Sorry ma'am but I don't like being woken up like that."

"Oww you would hit a lady in the face?! Didn't your mother teach you manners?!"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. I expect nothing less from my great great grandson."

I looked up at her in surprise. She was a Lucario wearing white turban looking pants and a seperating white shirt. With a couple of arm wraps and long white silk sash nearly touching the floor.

"Are you that voice I was talking to?"

"Yes. I am Lucina of the Lucario. Also your great great grandmother."

"But how are you here?"

"Well...My body may not be physically here anymore but my soul is. I am forever bound here by Arceus to transfer the energy of each mega stone into the chosen champion of the Lucario. And you are suppossed to be the first."

"But why was I chosen?"

"The stone accepted your power after the previous four generations, along with your twin, were rejected from recieving it. You need to have the vigilance to tame your inner beasts while having obsolete power at your disposal. And complete trust in your friends to inherit mega evolution without the dependence of a human partner."

"Your saying I was chosen for my personality?"

"No. Your heart."

"That makes more sense. But wait, how do I know your my double great grandma? Do you have any proof?"

"I died the same day as the extinction of the humans. My son was born that very same day. Even though I was stuck here the gods let me peek into the life of my family whenever I please. And my husband, Andymion, promised to name our son Lucian as I died in his arms. Afterwards I watched them spend their lives together, without me. As for my son I've only got to hold him at least three times in his life. Once when he was a newborn, again a year later when my husband attempted to absorb the stone for Mega Evolution. And then one more time when he came with his wife Ledrian, and their newborn son Lucio. Lucio is your grandfather correct?"

"What? How do you know about- Oh...you just said how."

"Do you believe me now?"

"What is the name of my dad and mom?"

"That's hardly challenging. They are named Luke and Lucy. Your eldest sister is Luca and your twin is Rial."

"Wow you're good."

"Of course I am. I've been watching over my family since my son was born. I practically know everything about you all."

"Like what?"

"Anything. You name it. The only thing I don't know much about is your sister Rial's corruption and not all that much about your demon either. But from here I can sense your energies. If you like I can even tell you how much dark aura and white aura you have?"

"Oh sure. How much is it?"

"About 70% dark aura and 30% light aura. The darkness represents all the envy and bad desires your heart wants. While the light represents your fondness for your friends and strength you need to fight back."

"But how do I do that?"

"You need to find balance between them to ever remain in control."

"Why do I have to live with both? Can't I just have goodness in my heart?"

"Nobody is ever fully good or bad. You need both to have a healthy existence. Because if you're just one or the other, you will never get redemption. Like your sister. Who let her demon fill her heart with doubt and hatred to cloud her love for her family and her desire to be the strongest Pokemon she could have been. It's too late for her but it isn't for you. As long as you can find balance you can-"

"Ah get a grip lady. There's no way he can."

I looked around to see who had spoken. Nobody was there yet the voice felt all too familiar. Until he showed himself by completely leaving my body.

"Hello old b* Lucina."

"Demon of envy."

A shadow that looked exactly like me cruelly smiled at Lucina.

"Everyone has a demon inside even you. What makes you think you can be a challenge to me?"

"I may have one but I have learned to befriend mine by giving it equal control. And giving equal control in return."

"But can even _you_ help him when he is this close to being caught in my grasp?"

"BECAUSE I WOULD RATHER HAVE MY SOUL FREED THAN WATCH ANOTHER MEMBER OF MY FAMILY BECOME VICTIM TO THEIR OWN SELFISH DESIRES!!"

She sent a wave of energy at him and he dissolved into smoke towards my body.

"Ahh! Oww that hurts!"

"You body is used to having it inside. When they are suddenly joined together like that the damage can be quite excruciating."

"Yeah. But how can I fight it and not become like my sister?"

"You control it by befriending your demon."

"What?! But how?!"

"That's what I did. Along with many repeats of meditating sessions. The problem for me was that there was a war at the time and I needed to get power soon. So I had a serious talk with mine saying I need her strength and in return I'll give her mine. And then one day during the battle it just happenned. But when the nuke was going to destory my home and my life and since I had no aura left I used up all my life enrgy just just to protect them all, and died as a result of it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happens once you balance it?"

"You either achieve mega form, after you absorb the remainder of the stones power. Or a form made from your dark energy and the light. Both are equally powerful, but which you gain depends on you and the trust of your demon."

"I'll- I'll try."

Lucina smiled and hugged me tight.

"Don't worry I know you can do it. When your ready to start training just come back here and then we'll begin."

"Wha-"

The golden prescence disappeared along with Lucina. I woke up on the floor and got up.

"Thank you Lucina. I'll be back soon."

My faith to control my desires was increasing because I knew I would never let my friends down.

(Note : What will happen before and after Ryu's 13th birthday? Find out in Ch 94 ~ Ryu!)


	46. Ch 94 Friendship

**~Ryu**

**July 19th, 255****1**

**2:22pm**

(*)Eevee was stunned as a birthday cupcake was placed in front of her. About a week ago she had let it slip that her birthday had been on the 5th, so we all decided to throw a surprise birthday party along with mine. Before my birthday ball, for my actual birthday, tommorrow.

"What-this-wha-I-"

"Hehehe we sure left miss hotpot spechless for words."

"But why?"

"You told us we passed your birthday, so we decided to make up for it by having a double party. You're welcome."

I smiled at (*)Eevee as Sylveon and Eevee began the birthday chant.

"_Happy birthday to you both! Happy Birthday to you two! Today is both your special days-"_

"Uggggghhhhhh! You guys are so embarassing!"

_'We hope you have a double happy birthday! Double happy birthday! Today is your special days! Special days! On your special day today have a happy birthday!" Happy birthday! Yaaaayyy!'_

"(*)Eevee and Ryu! YAY!"

I was smiling, Sylveon blew a blowhorn, and Eevee was clapping as Eevee 2 was turned away in embarassment.

"Tch!"

"Happy birthday (*) Eevee! And Ryu."

"Hmph!"

"Thanks Eevee. And Eevee 2?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!!!"

"Noted. Anyways do you want to blow the candles together partner?"

"Argh! Fine."

She flicked her ear towards the candle one but didn't move an inch. We all stared at her in disbelief and started laughing.

"You got something to say to me?! What's so f*ing funny?!"

"You call that blowing Haha. You're supposed to do it like this."

I blew out my candle with one blow making her flush in embarassment.

"Darn you Kalos Pokemon and your customs."

She blew on her candle...so hard that some of the icing flew into my face. This just made her flush a deep red.

"Don't tell me...You've never blown out a candle before?"

"I douse the ones we have at home because blowing on it makes our lips turn blue back home. So I never blown one out before. And for birthdays we eat snow slushies, not a...what do you call this again? A cupcake?"

"Yeah we blow them out on our birthday cakes or cupcakes and make a wish. Unless you don't do the second part?"

"I don't. Wishes make nothing reality so why bother dream on something that will never even happen?"

"It's just nice to take that chance instead of wondering qhat could have been."

I said as I wiped my face off and handed her our present wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"A gift from all of us. Happy birthday Eevee tw- argh part...ner..."

I grimaced as she kept stomping on my foot and she grabbed the present. We watched her open it and her face changed from annoyance into awe.

It was a blue scarf we found at the mall but she looked at it like it was a piece of home. And since she missed it so much we thought we could a piece of it back to her.

I even told Sylveon to stitch a snowflake on one of the ends, hoping she'd get a real kick out of that. I gave her a wink and she slipped it on annoyance.

"Thanks for the gift. It's...acceptable..."

"You're welcome. Ryu was the one that told me to add on the snowflake and I'm starting to wonder why..."

"Anyways let's go see that movie guys! While it's still light out!"

Darn it Sylveon. Why did you have to go say that?

***2:52pm**

We had planned on watching a action film with a hint of romance. Something about a war on different planets and the main characters love interest is a princess. The gun fights is what really interested me.

I prefer taking action instead of being all sensitive. Those parts of the movie were boring.

"I love you."

"I know."

It should be ,"I don't know."

Yuck!

When he got melted in lava I flinched a little.

"Scared that might be you one day Ryu?"

"What? Nooo... Of course not. I just wouldn't be comfortable if that happenned."

"Slow me down in practice again and I just might dump you into a volcano."

"Just try it."

Me and (*)Eevee looked back at the screen...when something suddenly hit me.

"Wait a minute, did you just call me Ryu?"

"What? No I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too double!"

"Did not triple!"

"Did too jinx."

"Did no- what?"

"Ha! I win."

"Damn it."

"Now you have to admit you said it."

"I ain't admitting nothing! So just drop it!"

"Alright alright...Hey did you guys hear she called me Ryu?"

"Grr..."

Long story short we argued about it the rest of the movie while our friends tried to break it up. They kicked us out because we were too loud and somehow it changed to talking about the movie and so on.

***4:32pm**

"How can you not love the bond between the robot and the fighter? Their friendship is so genuine because it's so rare. It defies the seperation of flesh and machine, so what's not to like about it?"

"It just doesn't really click with me. And I don't find it as special as you do. Anyways it's just a machine so what's the big deal?"

"That's like saying Pokemon doesn't matter. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing wrong with me. Why would you say that?"

"You are a pretty selfish mon. I mean were you even there when your sister was obviously suffering. Did you even care about her then or were you too busy worrying about your own egotistical selfish ass?!"

"(*)Eevee.! You wouldn't understand! It was...complicated..."

"Complicated?! Or you just don't want to admit you regret not doing anything?!"

"(*)EEVEE I TRIED!!!!"

When I shouted that loud everyone in the car went silent.

"I always really cared about my sister because she was my twin! Even now! You don't get a twin that often in your life!!! But she never wanted to open up about anything she just pushed me aside!!! Or she was to damn jealous even though I told her "don't let it get to your head because I will always consider you equal because you are my family!" But that never got through to her!!! As you can see what happenned!!! If I knew what trouble she was getting herself into I would have stopped it without hesitation!!! But I was too late...and I just knew my sister was an insane murderer who mudered her best friend and almost Eevee!! And then when it happenned my entire family was to blame for the "badly turned out offspring."!!! But it was mostly me!!! If I hadn't been such a showoff she wouldn't have been so eager to prove herself to the point of blackmail, tyranny, and manipulation!!! I sometimes wish I wasn't the stronger one because she would still be here today!!! If I tried even harder to talk to her I would actually understand my own f*ing twin! I failed her as a brother... and again it's up to me to put a stop to it. BUT HOW CAN I WHEN I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL MYSELF?! I KNEW I HAD PROBLEMS BUT NOTHING ABOUT CONTROLLING THE MONSTER INSIDE ME?! YOU ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!!"

I clenched my fists so hard they started bleeding and I fought so hard to hold back my tears.

My friends all looked at me in sympathy but I know I didn't deserve it. We silently continued to my house and nobody said a word. I stepped out as soon as we came to a stop.

"Shall I go drop them off sir?"

"I..."

They all stepped out making me turn a little in surprise. I sighed when I realized they wanted to talk.

"Wait here for a minute Shiftree. My friends want to talk."

"Yes sir."

I walked down the driveway and they eagerly followed me. Once we reached an old oak tree about 50 feet away I stopped.

The wind blew for a few seconds and I heard a pair of feet step forward.

"Ryu?"

"Yeah?"

"We wanted to give this to you for your birthday."

I turned around as Eevee handed me a blue box. I opened it and I felt a lump catch in my throat.

It was a scrapbook filled with pictures of the four of us. Including our birthday just a couple of hours ago.

"I-I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do. But before we start talking about that (*)Eevee has something to say."

She pushed Eevee 2 forward, who was actually looking pretty sad.

"I didn't mean to bring up something so touchy and be so cruel about it. That wasn't fair. Especially since your birthday is tommorrow and you went to all this trouble for me too. All of you have been nice to me and even bought this scarf for me which you didn't even have to do. And what I said earlier didn't even have anything to do with what we were talking even about. And it sounded like I'm taking our friendship for granted. I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I needed to hear that. It only just proves that I need to make some improvement soon or I don't even deserve to be your friend."

She stared at me in regretful silence. But snapped out of it seconds and walked over to me until she was only a few inches away from me.

"Let's get one thing straight. You don't get the decision to decide if we're going to be your friends or not unless we're bullying you. We are not going to leave your side ever. And whoever decides to seperate us has another thing coming."

"You guys aren't going to leave me?"

"What kind of friends would we be if we abandoned you before your birthday? Besides we already talked about this, we are your friends and it's always going to stay that way."

"Face it. You're stuck with us forever comrade."

"But what about my monster?! I can't stand it if I hurt you guys again because I can't control my mind! Why be friends with someone who can hurt you at any given time?! Why someone like me?!"

(*)Eevee raised her hand and I turned away expecting her to slap me. But instead her arms went around me.

"Idiot. You're already an okay pokemon to me. If you didn't care about fixing it and spending time with us then we wouldn't like you. That much I can say why we have so much faith in you and we trust you. This is my gift to you."

Eevee and Sylveon stepped forward and hugged the both of us.

"You are my friend too. This is my gift to you."

"Same little bro. Forever."

I felt so happy with all my friends in that moment that I didn't care I was pouring rivers. I didn't feel ashamed because they were all feeling the same way.

"You guys. Thank you."

And that's when I felt something happen to me. I blinked when I saw something glowing I looked around to see where it was until I saw my paw.

My paw was glowing.

"Uh guys?"

"What? Oma! Ryu?! You're glowing!"

Everyone stepped back and had to cover their eyes when they tried looking at me.

"Argh! So bright!"

I looked to see the light blue glow quickly spreading through my body. Not only that I felt myself growing because I saw that my friends were getting smaller.

That's when I realized I was evolving. I couldn't help but scream because I felt amazing.

"RAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHAAAAAWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I felt a strong energy blow off me and that was how the glow finally receded.

I looked at myself in shock.

I was now a Lucario.

"The spikes on paws...On my chest...The thick muscular thighs...longer tail...the hair...OH MY ARCEUS! YEAH!! THIS IS AWESOME!!! WHOOOO!"

My friends finally turned and were stunned when they saw me.

"I AM A LUCARIO!!! YEAAHHH!!"

"R-RYU?!"

"ISN'T THIS AWESOME GUYS?!"

"NO WAY!!!"

"Oh no..."

"THIS IS AMAZING!!"

_'Do you wish to learn the move Aura Sphere?'_"YEAH WHOEVER IS TALKING TO ME!!! YOU CAN REMOVE FEINT!"

_'You have now learned Aura Sphere and forgot Feint. Welcome new Lucario."_"Oh my god this is awesome!"

Everyone started hugging me again and we all clapped each other over and over again.

"Guys I think I learned a new move! You want to see it?!"

"Go for it comrade!"

"Yeah show us already!"

"This I gotta see."

So we left the tree until we found a boulder for me to practice on.

"It was along distance move you say?"

"Yeah watch this."

My dad told me what to do when I learned Aura Sphere.

Bring out the energy or aura into the tips of your fingers and slowly draw it out and compact it into a ball of energy. And to practice on a none moving target first before you try Pokemon.

So just like my father said I drew out my energy having practiced it a lot of times. And that's when I saw it, the blue ball of energy that has been passed down the family for generations.

I turned back to see my friends faces and their mouths we're in the shapes of O's.

I grinned at them for a second before going back to concentrating. I focused on the boulder and fired.

I felt it push me back just a little and watch the ball go flying. But when it was about five feet away it was blown away by the wind and went straight towards a bathroom window.

I stared in shock as it went through and there was a small explosion.

"Uh is that okay Ryu? It didn't hit no one inside right?"

"I hope so-"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT AURA SPHERE COME FROM?! LUKE!!!"

"Or not."

I ran inside when I realized it was my mom screaming.

(Note : How will his parents react to his evolution? What are his friends real opnion on it? And what does this mean for his birthday ball tommorrow? Find out in Ch 95 ~ Ryu!)


	47. Ch 95 Sleepover

~Ryu

"LUUUUUKKKKKEEEEE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

I was already running up the stairs towards the bathroom. Mom's shouting could be heard all the way outside.

"Darling! Lucy! Baby!"

Dad nearly ran me over on the way to the bathroom, I dodged and I quickly tailed after him.

"Huff! Lucy babe, what's wrong?!"

"Someone fired a Aura Sphere at me through that window- Hold on who are you?"

Mom's confusion surprised me. I nearly forgot I evolved just a few minutes ago. Dad just barely noticed I was there but he showed no surprise like mother did.

"Ryu? Is that you?"

"Yeah mom. It's me."

"I'm having trouble reading your aura. Dear what you see?"

"This is Ryu's aura only somewhat different. And he's feeling guilt and disbelief right now. This is our son but has something to admit to-"

"Okay I was the one that nearly hit you mom. I just learned it and-"

Mom ran on over to give me a hug.

"Oh my baby. Finally evolved. So handsome too. I'll forgive you for the aura sphere as long as you don't aim towards the house until you mastered it and-"

She held me tighter trying to hold back tears of joy. I turned back to father and he offered me a proud smile and a nod of respect.

"This is amazing and just around your birthday- Oh no! You're birthday ball! You grew last minute so we'll need to make some last minute wardrobe changes!! Excuse me! I need to make some calls son!"

She quickly stepped out to make a phone call, while dad watched her walk away with a sigh of relief.

"Dad?"

Without saying a word he stepped forward and hugged me.

"I'm proud of you son. Your struggle won't be as difficult now. I'm glad for that."

"Thanks father."

"But promise not to tell your mother that you'll have to finish the trial as soon as possible. She knows about the effects that come with it, and I don't want her to worry. So we'll proceed the day after your birthday understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Anyways you evolving is incredible son. How did it happen?"

"I think my friends had something to do with it. Riolu evolve because of happiness right?"

"Yes they do. That means you have good friends. If they couldn't be trusted it wouldn't have worked, and you would have to aquire a happy memory instead for it to work. And you are a Riolu that can sense emotions since you learned how to tap into your aura at an early age. And since there was never a moment where they were untrustworthy they played a role in your evolution. Is this true son?"

"Yes it is."

"At least you had them in a time of need. I had to evolve using a memory."

"What was it?"

"A memory of me meeting your Grandpa Lucio for the first time."

"He didn't raise you?"

"When I was born he went AWOL on my mother and me, ocassionally sending her letters twice a year. Only when he found out she was dying of cancer did he come back. And me being 7 at the time it was the happiest I ever felt because my father was finally home. And when mom died he almost literally never left my side again, because he had wanted to make up for lost time with me. Then when I concentrated on the memory 8 years later I evolved."

"Wow that sounds rough. And I had no idea Grandpa Lucio was like that a long time ago."

"Yeah well Pokemon change. And I forgave him a long time ago because why fight when you only have each other?"

"Yeah. Oh I forgot my friends are still outside. I wanted to thank them for helping me out by having our first sleepover. Is that cool dad?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks dad."

I went downstairs and announced the sleepover to everyone. Once they let their parents know we spent 6 hours in my room eating pizza, laughing at jokes, and playing World Star Wrestlers 2.

"What good is a Smoochum?"

"They kiss?"

"They smoooooch-um's each other's Poke-egg."

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"

I slammed the table so hard that it broke but I was laughing too hard to care.

"Why does a Sylveon have ribbons?"

"Because they would be naked?"

"Hey!"

"Hahaha! No it's because they like accesories."

"No they aren't. Because I didn't choose to wear ribbons they are literally made of flesh."

"Eww are you serious?"

"Yup. I can't take them off. Although I wish I could..."

"Can I touch them?"

"Umm sure go ahead."

Eevee gently touched them and little sparkles started to form around her brown eyes.

"Wow...this is spectacular...Guys you really should feel them. They are both soft and a little bristly it's really hard to believe..."

It felt a little wierd but soon everyone was feeling Sylveon's outstretched ribbons.

"Eventually you three will get bored of this. Their really nothing that special."

"I still think this is cool. I could never get bored of this."

Eevee 2 and me tired of it though and we kept on playing the game.

"Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Oh come on you had that!"

"Nice try but you'll have to do better than that!"

"Rargh! High Jump Kick!"

"Karate Chop!"

"No not my move!"

"Take that!"

"That's not fair!"

"You should know by now I don't play fair!"

She kept launching repeated strikes on me giving me a lot of time to counter.

"What?! But I had that!"

"_You _should know by now I know you leave yourself open too much! Watch out Eevee 2!"

"Oh you are so going to get it now!"

"FORCEPALM!"

"METAL CLAW!"

"THEY COLLIDE BUT WHO WILL WIN?!"

"I will of course!"

"No I will!"

We were about to see who won when the TV turned off.

"NOooooooooooooo!!!"

"Who moved the wire?!"

We turned back to see my mom with the plug in her paw.

"It's time for bed now. Don't forget you have to get up early tommorrow because we have to prepare you a new suit. Did you forget?"

"No I didn't mom. We'll go to bed now."

"Good."

Mom quickly said goodnight and left. Gardevoir handed us some blankets and my friends tucked themselves in on the floor.

As I was settling into bed, Gardevoir bid us goodnight and switched off the light.

"Psst. Hey Ryu?"

"You're not really whispering. We all can literally hear you."

"Uh yes (*)Eevee?"

"I just noticed your tendrils got longer. Just wanted to say they look kind of cool."

The room went silent and then we all gasped at Eevee 2 in shock.

"What?"

"Did she just say a- a- a _compliment?"_

"I though I'd _never_ see the day."

"Wow Eevee 2. You're starting to be so much _nicer_."

"Argh! I should've said nothing. Goodnight you bunch of insane idiots."

We all laughed at her as she turned away from us.

"Well thanks anyways (*)Eevee."

"Hmph!"

The three of us laughed into the night with Eevee 2 give us the ocassional comment. We kept it up until we all passed out.

***6:00am**

"Ryu. Time to wake up for your suit alterations, painting session, and ice sculpture posing."

"Argh! Do I have to mom?!"

"If we want this party to be a sucess than yes. Now get up we have a party to plan in less than 11 hours. We have no time to be lazy and waste time."

"Alright fine. Just wait outside."

(Note : While Ryu plans a party ready for girls bonding time? Find out in Ch 96 ~ Eevee!)


	48. Ch 96 Fashion show or Flop?

***July 20th, 2551**

**~Eevee**

I woke up when I heard someone shuffling around the dimly lit room. I blinked in time to see Ryu and his mom quietly leaving and whispering. Once they closed the door I pulled out my phone to check the time. When I saw it was barely 6am, I tiredly went back to sleep.

***10am**

Eevee nudged me awake from my deep sleep.

"Ugh...What time is it?"

"It's already 10. I came to wake you up for breakfast. Sylveon went into the kitchen and made everyone pancakes."

"Pancakes?! Count me in!"

I quickly rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I ran downstairs and began to catch the whiff of pastries. When I stepped inside the dining room I was surprised to see Ryu there, dozed off on the table.

But I easily ignored him when I saw the stack of pancakes on the table, and my friends gourging eagerly down on their stacks. I just helped myself.

"I take it Ryu had a rough morning?"

"Yeah. He only spoke to us for a couple of minutes saying that it was his 'break' or something like that. And he's been dozed off since then, for about 30 minutes already. So we just decided to leave him there."

"Seems for the best."

Sylveon sipped a coffee mug as I took the first bite. It felt so soft and sweet, I was in love with it.

"Mmm...this is so good..."

Sylveon looked up and spoke just after he put two pancakes in his mouth.

"Wuurr wmmcome mmeey."

Me and *Eevee starred at him in disbelief and then started laughing hysterically. This is what woke up Ryu in a jolt.

"Huh?! What?! What? What?! What's going on?! Are we being attacked?!"

His comments just made us laugh even harder.

"Uh...why are the girls laughing? Sylveon?"

Sylveon was too busy chuckling and trying to swallow his food to be able to give a response.

"Hahahahahaha...Next time you try to say something Sylveon please swallow your food first. You look like an Eevee right now."

Sylveon took a quick sip of water and finally managed to swallow his food. Me and *Eevee could not stop laughing at him.

"Right. Sorry about that. It's just a bad habit I have."

Ryu just shrugged and started serving himself. When we finally managed to stop laughing the four of us ate in silence.

"Oh Eevee's. I forgot to tell you something. My mother told me that you guys have permission to try out some dresses in the dress room to pick one for the ball. That's if you guys want to-"

"Are you serious?! We can just pick the one we want?! Just like that?!"

"Yes?"

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go over there right now!"

We both finished our pancakes in a hurry, asked Ryu where the room was, and ran to go check the dress room out.

We grabbed the each door at the same time and pulled them open hard.

I swear both our mouths fell on the floor once I flipped on the lightswitches. Endless rows after rows of dresses filled up the entire room. Which looked like it used to be a parking lot for limos. The best part was that there was a stage at the far end of the room lit up by bright fashion lamps along with a catwalk.

"I feel like I died and have gone to fashion heaven."

"Which one should we try on first?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Hmmmm..."

"ALL OF THEM?!"

We both said at the same time.

Nowadays I don't know the half of it but I do remember we tried on so many dresses it accidentally became a fashion frenzy. We tried on dresses with glitter, frills, ruffles, casual, formal, you name it. We even tried on the ones that were way too big for us. Or not even for our species.

The boys came in to watch us have fun. Ocassionally giving us a thumbs up or a big smile.

I was a little wierd at first because all of this seemed like a dream. It felt too imaginary to be real. So we decided to enjoy it while it lasts and tried on dresses we liked and could wear for the ball. *Eevee's turn was next and we eagerly waited for her to come out.

"So it would seem like you're having fun Eevee."

"You bet. Trying on all these dresses is so much fun. I'm so happy I get to pick even one. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't have fun while we're at it."

"Ha! I can see that."

"Oh I'm sorry about the mess. We'll start cleaning up once we're done."

"That's okay. You guys wouldn't know where to put them or that my mother wants all her clothes clean. She insists on organizing them by the stylists and how expensive they are in fact that she really wants them to be kept in that order. And I don't want to pias her off by putting them back in the wrong place and be dirty. I'll tell you what, you guys can even keep the dress you pick seeing as she won't need them."

"Really? That would be great! You hear that *Eevee? We get to keep the dress we want to wear!"

"Are you serious?! Then I'm going to have to make the hardest desicion of my life!!"

She said before putting her head back behind the curtain. Only to poke her head back out 5 seconds later.

"Oh and thanks Ryu. Just don't let it get to your head!"

She said before disapearing behind the curtain again.

"But seriously though thank you for this Ryu. I'm glad it's not too much trouble for you."

"Don't mention it. I'll do anything to make my friends happy."

"Well we all appreciate it."

We all turned back to the curtain when we heard someone tuning something back on.

"Alright you b*es! Turn your attention back to the curtain and feast your eyes on the awesomeness and beauty that is me!! I will be presenting two dresses and you three will help judge which one looks better on me! AND BE F*ING HONEST OR I'LL PULVERISE YOUR STUPID ASSES! ARE WE CLEAR?! GOOD!!! ALRIGHT LET'S BEGIN!"

"Where did she even get her hands on a megaphone?"

"Even I don't have the answer to that one. I didn't even know my mom had one back there."

"It was unexpected. But she did catch our attention. Maybe *Eevee should be a cheerleader in the future."

"Maybe."

"Okaaay reaaaady...And reveal!"

Eevee pushed aside the curtains and gave us a dramatic pose. The dress she was wearing was a light purple color with a ribnon tied around her waist and ruffles on the V neck. And she was pulling it off surprisingly well.

"Well what do you guys think?"

"Very extravagant *Eevee. Nice touch with the pose. I give you an 8." Sylveon said.

I gave her a thumbs up. She nodded in my direction before crossing her arms in Ryu's direction.

"And you dog?"

I turned to Ryu and he was looking dead at *Eevee in shock. He blushed when he saw we were all looking at him.

"Good enough. Can you move on?"

"Fine."

Eevee left in a huff to try on the second dress. We waited patiently for her. When I noticed Ryu looking at me with a disapointed look on his face.

"What's wrong Ryu?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about something..."

[Arodz28 : Ryu was thinking that Eevee is flat. Not very nice considering she's 11.]

Sylveon smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?"

"Sure you are."

"Please don't tell me you're not thinking about it too."

"I have no exact idea what your thinking about, but I'm guessing it can't be something appropriate."

"What? No I-"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Eevee. Ryu is just being a hypocrite."

"Tch! Give me a break."

"Ookaaay..."

"Alright! Prepare yourselves for round 2! And my second attempt to wow you poor tasting asswipes! Behold! My bold look!"

She was covered in black lace roses all on the right side of her dress. A black ribbon was tied around her hip draping really low on one side. The remainder of the dress was a delicate blue green color. I loved the style and it looked great on her.

"Perfect 10, bestie!"

"I agree that's definitely a 10!"

"Thank you. And you Ryu, what did you think?"

"I-I um. I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"I- thought you looked...awful."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to check if my suit is finished already. I'll see you guys later."

He said as he stalked off with a slight clench to his fist.

"Fine! It looks like we have a winner. Eevee it's your turn to try on a dress! Now. Right now."

"Yes ma'am!"

I tried on two more dresses one was a baby blue dress with a single white ribbon around it, while the second was a pink blush color with three layers on the skirt and maroon roses stitched on the chest. The second one was the winner.

Despite some of the tension wearing off, or so I thought, we we're all left wondering why Ryu had said that. It was definitely not in his character.

"I'm a little worried now Sylveon."

"Me too. I'm gonna go talk to Ryu. That wasn't very nice of him to say that to a friend. It may be his birthday but saying that to a lady is just not right. Seeya both at the ball."

"Yeah. Seeya."

Eevee said nothing as Sylveon left with an uneasy smile and worried expression. I picked up my dress when *Eevee decided to speak.

"Why are guys like that?! So rude and wierd all the time. How do you put up with such fu*ing unpleasant mon?!"

I sighed and gave her a small look of sympathy.

"I mean is it really that hard for guys to be nice? Or are they all just egotistical bastards?!"

"No not all them. I know for a fact that Sylveon is a far cry from mean. And so is Ryu, he's just not very good at being nice with you because it's difficult considering you guys had a bad start to begin with. You should just give him another chance."

"For what?! To get no response?! No thank you! I have myself to look out for instead of just waiting for a selfish response."

*Eevee shoved past me holding her dress behind her.

"But I know you really do care *Eevee or you wouldn't be my friend. And I know you just want to be his friend too. You two just disagree a lot. Keep that in mind."

She paused for a few seconds before angrily leaving altogether.

"Great more friend drama."

***4:30pm**It was about 30 minutes before the ball and the maid's had just finished putting makeup on my face. I admit this is the first time I've put on makeup before, but you only live once right.

"You look absolutely lovely Miss Eevee. Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine. But thanks anyway."

"It's our pleasure. The ball will begin in the south ballroom shortly. If you need anything else don't hesitate to call us."

"Right. Thanks again."

I happily stepped out of the makeup room and closed the door. And blinked to the left when I saw my face in the mirror.

A faint blush was on my cheeks, my eyelids had a slight lilac color, finished off with a light pink lipstick on my lips.

"Not bad."

I snapped out of it when I felt my phone vibrate. I took out my phone to see Sylveon's text.

_'Need reinforcements in the dress room! I found Ryu and *Eevee in a heated argument over here.'__'Ok. I'm coming.'_I went through the door on the left side of the staircase and hurried on back over to the dress room. When I got there I found Sylveon trying to play peacemaker and a very angry Ryu and *Eevee.

"So what did you want?!"

"I just wanted some positive feedback from you, since that's what _friends_ do! Not say something like, 'it's awful!' What is wrong with that?! No more importantly, you?!"

"You said you wanted honesty and I gave it to you! I really didn't like it! And yet you still wore it because my opinion didn't really matter in the end! So what else do you want me to say?!"

"Anything but what you said!! Don't you have anything nice to say!!"

"Well that's what I said and I'm not going to say anything else just so I don't get judged on it all the time!!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You! Everything I tell you is an insult to you no matter how nice it is!! And then when I say something rude then you want me to say something kind!! Can't you make up you're mind?!!"

"My mind is already made up! And right then and now I just wanted to know if you liked it or not because you're my friend and I cared about what you had to say!! Is it really that hard to say a compliment?!"

"Hey guys please stop fighting!"

"No it isn't! I just felt- Argh! You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me!"

"This is exactly why I didn't say anything! You always manage to bend the truth! I feel like you're always testing me why can't you just be glad you at least left me speechless?! Isn't that enough for you?!! Or are you just never pleased?!"

"Neither! I just want to include you and hear everyone's opinion! That's all! Why is it so hard to say the truth?!"

"I just said why! Haven't you been paying attention you idiot?!"

"Don't you dare call me a idiot you jerk! I have feelings too!"

"Oh really?! I doubt that!"

"Why I oughta-"

"Do what?! What are you gonna do-"

The sound of a slap filled the air. Ryu was stunned after *Eevee had slapped him.

(Note: Things got extreme between the two friends. Can they sort this little dilemna? Or will the night turn sour? Find out in Ch 97 ~ Eevee!)


	49. Ch 97 Take it easy

~Eevee

I stood there stunned as the scene unfolded in front of me. Ryu just got slapped in the face by *Eevee. Only when I saw his reaction he didn't look upset.

He just looked at the ground in shame.

I turned to Sylveon and he just sadly crossed his arms. I can agree with him. Why did this have to happen?

We all turned back to *Eevee who looked like she fighting back frustrated tears.

"IF IT'S SO F*ING HARD FOR YOU TO SAY ONCE NICE F*ING THING THEN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

She tried storming off but I wasn't having any of that. I had grabbed her arm before she

"LEAVE ME EEVEE!"

"No."

The air turned cold as I let go of her arm and glared at them both. They all stared at me in shock.

"E-Eevee?"

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves! *Eevee! Ryu was trying to explain himself but you refused to listen to him! You just argued and slapped him! That's not what friends do! And Ryu! What you said earlier to her was just terrible! That is not how friends should behave around each other! You support each other no matter what! It's like everytime we come to a peaceful conclusion, you guys always find something to argue about! I get that you two have different opnions, and you're both very stubborn, but stop putting me and Sylveon in the middle of it! Just suck your pride and apologize already!"

When I finished my speech I looked at them to see them both looking at the floor. Sylveon just gave me a slight nod.

Like he was silently reassuring me,"They both needed to hear that. I just hope they take the message well."

I glumly nodded in response and we waited for them to speak. But when they said nothing I just decided to say this.

"Can you at least try to put up with each other for just one night? We're here to celebrate Ryu's birthday remember? Not to be fighting like this! Can you at least try not fight for us guys?"

They both turned to me and then each other. They heaved a heavy sigh and Ryu held out his paw.

"No fighting for today?"

"No fighting for today."

*Eevee sighed and shook his paw.

***Back at the ball**Me and Sylveon were laughing at each other's lame jokes by the punch table.

"Why is hitmonchan reffered as so?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because he hit 'mon-chan' for a month."

We laughed as he forced another accent making the joke funnier.

"That's not very nice you know."

"As long as no actual hitomonchan actually heard that then we have nothing to fear."

"Okay then my turn...umm...why is Celebi known as the Voice of the forest?"

"Is this suppossed to be a joke or an actual question?"

"Haha...a joke of course."

"Hehehe...sorry. I don't know why?"

"Because she's the celebrity voice among the forest. You can practically hear the trees cheering!"

"Pfft! Hahaha what?! That's the first fact turned into a joke if I ever heard one."

"Hey I tried my best Mr Big Mouth."

"And I applaud you for that. Or I should say the trees are applauding you for effort."

"Jerk."

We both laughed. Once I turned around I saw that Ryu and *Eevee were standing awkwardly a foot apart. Like them trying to talk after the fight was too much.

"Hey Sylveon can you tell them something?"

"Watching them is painful. I'll see what I can do. Hey!"

They turned in our direction but only Ryu came forward. As soon as Ryu was close enough Sylveon pulled him away and was silently scolding him. I could only catch snipets of their conversation.

"Wait what are you being serious right now?!"

"Shhh! I'm being dead serious. If you want to make it up to her as a friend I suggest you..."

I stared at them wondering what they were planning. When Sylveon suddenly pushed him back away in *Eevee's direction.

"What are you guys planning?"

"It's simple. I told Ryu to ask *Eevee to dance so he can get the chance to apologize to her and make up as friends."

"Wow that's pretty ingenious of you Sylveon."

"You inspired the idea. Because the only way he'll do it if he sees us on the dancefloor. So Eevee would you like to dance?"

"Oh. Sure, I'd love to."

He gently took my paw and led me to the dance floor.

***97 ~ Ryu**I waited for the signal from Sylveon. Once I saw him escort Eevee to the dancefloor I was working to pluck up the courage to ask my partner to dance.

"Hey *Eevee. It looks like everyone else is dancing including Eevee and Sylveon. Do you think we should-"

"Hold on they are?"

She looked at the dance floor in a huff just to see Sylveon spin Eevee in the air in time.

"Yes let's go! Nobody shows me up at anything!"

She grabbed my paw and I had to bend down a little as she pulled me.

"Okaayy..."

"Just put your hand on my waist

Eventually we ended up nearly bumping into to Eevee and Sylveon after *Eevee accidentally stepped on my foot.

"Whoah! Careful there guys don't want to a scene right Eevee."

"Hahaha! Right!"

They laughed their butts off at us trying to tell us to stay on the bright side.

"I can do that too! RYU! SPIN ME!"

She stepped on my foot.

"Okay...that hurts..."

I lifted her off my feet and spun her around awkwardly. I put her down too soon though and we bumped foreheads hard.

"Ouch! Hey! Dance with your feet and pay more attention!"

"Oww. I know. I know."

I stiffly moved around as she stood on my feet because she was literally too short to dance with any other way. I looked over to see how Sylveon and Eevee were doing. She was starting to slip on the floor and Sylveon was trying awkwardly and failing to help her stand nearly falling himself.

I laughed at them and moved over to them.

"What's wrong guys? Got a bit of light feet all of a sudden?"

"Yeah that's funny and all but can you help us out?"

"Yeah hold on. Whoah!"

I somehow slipped 180 degrees and as I fell and knocked Sylveon and Eevee down with me.

"Ouch that hurt...But why am I laughing?"

"Hehehehe Right? What were you saying about 'light feet' Ryu? Maybe you should watch your feet."

We all started laughing as we helped each other up. But I don't know why there was something I felt to say to *Eevee. So I just said it

"Hey *Eevee I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said. Just know I would never say that to a friend."

"What's with all this mushiness? It's intoxicating."

"I just wanted to apologize. I hope you forgive me."

"If it makes you feel better I guess I can."

"Thanks."

"TIME TO BLOW OUT THE CAKE! WHERE'S RYU?! RYU DARLING OVER HERE! TIME TO SEE YOUR CAKE!"

I was slightly pulled to the table where a three foot cake with sparklers for candles was waiting for me.

Everyone sang the birthday chant but just out of wishing to end the embarassment I blew out the candles.

They all cheered.

"A lot of sugar and applause. Don't let the calories or the standing ovation get to your head partner."

"No way."

"Why you little-"

***97 Eevee**We watched as a minor fight started breaking out with Ryu and *Eevee.

"Really? Don't those two ever learn?"

"At this point I don't know."

"Cake, Miss Eevee?"

"Yes thank you."

"And you sir?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Me and Sylveon ate cake as I heard a familiar voice call me through the crowd.

"Oh there she is. Eevee there you are. We were looking for you dear. And hello again Sylveon."

"Hello ma'am."

"Hi mom."

I smiled at my parents who brought the egg in an incubator.

"You brought the baby?"

"Well we do need to walk with him so he'll hatch."

"I know. I'm just kidding. I'm really happy he's here."

"So it's a boy then?"

"Yes we found out about a week ago. I wanted to keep it as a surprise for you guys later but it's great that you guys know now."

"That's great Eevee. Congratulations for your brother."

"Thank you Sylveon."

He stared at the egg in almost childlike wonder.

"Pardon me. But may I hold the egg Mrs. Leaf?"

"Oh sure go ahead."

Mom quickly opened the incubator and handed the egg to Sylveon. He eagerly held it close and offered us a small smile.

"Well he's definitely in there. He's pretty big. I hope he'll grow up to be a healthy baby Mrs Leaf."

"Thank you very much. And please call me Leaf, Sylveon."

"Okay then Leaf. But really I'll bet he a beautiful baby. I bet he will seeing as he's so warm and- Oh!"

We all were stunned as the egg made a slight jiggle in Sylveon's arms. Mom nearly broke down in tears of happiness.

"He just moved. Oh thank Arceus. I'm glad he mature enough to move now."

I touched the egg and felt the baby moving just a little.

"Wow my little brother moved. I can't wait to meet you baby brother."

Sylveon chuckled as *Eevee began to approach us.

"Oh hey *Eevee. Where's Ryu?"

"He got pulled away to talk to family members. I don't really care about that- Oh is that an egg? Mind if I hold it?"

"Oh of course."

Sylveon handed the egg to *Eevee.

"The egg is pretty warm right?"

*Eevee only gave a slight nod before the egg gave a light wiggle again. She hands the egg back to me and turns away.

I simply shrugged and gently held my brother's egg close. When the sound of a crash filled the ballroom. And everyone was surprisingly cheering.

I turned to see Ryu blush in embarassment as his Aura Sphere hit a wall causing that crashing noise.

"That's okay son! Give it another shot."

He aimed again this time aiming for the ice statue. He steadied and fired.

It hit the Riolu sculpture and it quickly broke away with the crack to reveal a Lucario ice sculpture underneath. The crowd watching went wild.

"Nicely staged am I right?"

"Yeah that was cool."

Ryu's father stood by him and began a small announcement.

"We are here to celebrate my sons 13th birthday! Our fireworks ceremony will begin with a feast right outside. Be sure to have a good time everyone and thank you all for coming to my sons birthday. Give him a round of applause!"

Ryu shyly rubbed his head as everyone cheered and his father embraced him. When *Eevee abruptly tapped on my shoulder.

"How about we get a head start on the feast before the crowd beats us , and so we can celebrate with the guys?"

"Okay sounds good. Here mom the egg."

I gently handed the egg back mom and ran outside with *Eevee to go sneak food from the feast.

(Note : Ryu's birthday is going really well. How will the friends kick off the birthday night? Find out in Ch 98 ~ Eevee!)


	50. Ch 98 Birthday Bash

~Eevee

(Arodr28 : Today is the one year anniversary of Eevee's Story. Thanks readers for following the story up to this point and maybe even beyond. I am grateful for your support, and I still can't believe it's been a year already. Again thank you guys so much and enjoy.)

"So where do we start first?"

"Just try to grab anything as fast as possible. And run like hell at the first sight of trouble."

"And run where?"

"Underneath a table is where we'll regroup. If were discovered we'll run to the pond. Got it?"

"Okay. But just know I'm not very-"

"1, 2, 3, GO!"

*Eevee takes off running to the buffet tables already with a table cloth at hand.

"fast. Well here I go."

I jogged over to the table since it was very difficult to move in a dress. Nearly bumping a worker over who was balancing plates.

"Hey watch it!"

"I'm sorry."

"EEVEE STOP STANDING THERE APOLOGIZING AND HELP ME!"

"Okay!"

I pulled out a nearby tablecloth from the table knocking over all the dishes as I pulled it.

"Oops..."

"Hey vandal!"

"Uh oh!"

I started running away and without even thinking I grabbed a nearby cake covered with strawberries.

"Hey! Thief! Get back here!"

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!"

I climbed up on a table, miraculously without using my front paws, and started hopping from table to table.

"Take this!"

I dodged on oncoming High Jump Kick from a Meinfoo who missed and took three tables with him.

"NO NOT THE TABLES! DON'T USE PHYSICAL MOVES YOU IDIOT! JUST TRY TO GRAB HER!"

Before my foot even touched a table I flinched at a Gardevoir who was trying to hit me out of the sky with a Shadowball. I blocked out of instinct with a Protect. When the attack was blocked this brought a smile to my face.

"Ha! Missed me!"

I tackled a nearby Scisor to the ground and took off again still holding onto the cake.

"You idiots! How hard can it be to grab a little Eevee?!"

I hopped from table to table laughing as I went.

"Hahaha. Is that the best you can do? Come on!"

But my fun was cut short when I literally halted in the mid-air. I turned to see Gardevoir struggling to hold me in place with a Psychic.

"I finally caught her! Someone grab her before it wears off!"

"Oh no!"

Three pokemon ran over to me and all tried to grab me at the same time. I was starting to wonder if I had been caught when a Swift came out of nowhere and blasted them away.

"Need some help Eevee?"

"Thanks Sylveon, but can you get me down now?"

"Oh of course I'll just-"

But before he can fire another swift at Gardevoir a Shadowball came out and struck her.

"Oww hey!"

The Psychic wore off and Sylveon's ribbons caught me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks again Sylveon- Whoah!"

He tossed me away as the three pokemon came out of nowhere and wrestled Sylveon to the ground. He kicked one of them away and a fight immeadiately ensued.

I reassured myself that he'll be fine and started walking away. When a paw grabbed my arm and yanked me beneath a table.

"Ah! Hey, let go!"

I punched the Pokemon with all my might.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for Eevee?!"

"Oh sorry *Eevee. Thanks for that save earlier."

"Don't mention it. Now do you think we have enough for the four of us?"

*Eevee opens her bag to reveal so many delectable goodies.

"Wow where did you find the time to collect all this?"

"While you were being the distraction of course. So I suppose I should thank you since it paid off."

"You're welcome-"

"Okay. Now let's get out of here before we're-"

"Hey you two under the table get out of there right now!"

She looks out of the tablecloth without a care in the world.

"spotted. Oh s* run!"

"But why- AAAAHHH!"

I was pushed back hard as the table flew off above our heads. I looked in surprise to see Sylveon being launched with the table. At least he took the threat with him too. I clenched my teeth as he took a painful landing.

"Oww that hurt..."

Sylveon said as he was getting up from the table after being tossed like a rag doll.

"Hehehe. Man that guy sure knows how to give someone a toss. I need to watch out for that."

Sylveon said as he looked toward the fight in excitement. He took off his coat jacket and threw it on me.

"Sylveon are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. Just pulled a muscle at worst. Now take my jacket and use it to conceal yourself out of here."

"Okay then. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll join you guys as soon as I'm done here."

Sylveon said with a smile before turning back to face the fight. He unleashed a Fairy Wind at them and I took the opportunity to run. I clinged onto Sylveon's jacket as I ran away like my life depended on it from the now war zone.

I ran so far so fast I had reached the far end of Ryu's private lake. Once I reached the rest area I slumped on the bench with an exhausted breath. While I was panting for air I heard footsteps approching and turned to see *Eevee with her bag of food.

"Phew! Man that was an adrelanine rush. Are you okay Eevee?"

"Yeah just never make me do that again Eevee."

"Spoilsport. I thought it was a least a little fun for a Miss Goody Two Shoes."

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it boring..."

"So it was fun?"

"I guess so."

"See? Admitting rule breaking was fun wasn't so hard now was it? "

"Nope."

"Now then my best friend. We feast."

In the bag there were so many appetizers I just picked them up at random and ate.

"Mmm this is so good. I gues I'll eat this next...Hey!"

"Nope I will."

*Eevee said as she snatched my cracker started pouring a heavy amount of sauce on it.

"Do you even know what your putting on it?"

"Nope. What? You only live once right?"

"If you get food poisoning don't blame me."

"Want some?"

"Eww no. You eat it."

"Well excuse me if it isn't as delicious as when I grabbed it.But this is as good as your gonna get. Nom."

She eats in one bite. Once she swallows it her face turns blue and she starts clinging her throat.

I grab the bottle that she was holding as saw that she had poured chocolate fudge and siracha sauce on it.

"Uh *Eevee are you-"

*Eevee suddenly takes off running behind a bush and began making really awful regurgitating noises from behind it.

I check through her bag in concern.

"Is there anything in this bag that's edible? Ooh is that a fake crab leg? Let me try it."

I broke it apart and cautiously nibbled on the meat. It was the most delicious thing I ate in my life.

"Wow the food smells good. Can I try some?"

I turned around and was relived to see Ryu carrying a pitcher of punch. And his eyes were glowing? I blinked away in surprise and it was gone. I guess I imagined it.

"Sorry this was all I could get. You really riled up the staff so much that swiping anything else was almost impossible. But I managed to swipe this thanks to Sylveon's distraction."

"Where is Sylveon?"

"Still fighting back there. I told him where you guys were after I found you and told him to meet us there when he was finished. So don't worry he'll be here soon."

How did he- Oh I nearly forgot Lucario can sense Pokemon in the enviornment using their aura. So that explains how he found us so easily.

"Okay then. Here have some fake crab."

"Thanks. Ahummmnomuhurk!"

His face turned red and I laughed as I tricked him into eating a crab claw I poured heavy hot sauce on.

"Hey! Koff! Koff! That's no fair you tricked me!"

"Hahahahah! You fell for it. It was too tempting not to. Hahahaha."

As Ryu greedily drank some punch, Sylveon came out from the trees with now wrinkled clothes. Followed by Eevee who came out of the trees and was clutching her stomach.

"You okay Eevee?"

"I'm...urgh! Oh...hold that thought!"

She quickly went back behind the bush and started vomiting again.

"What's up with Eevee? Is she sick?"

"Ate a bad cracker. Let's just leave her be for now."

"Hey guys. Whoo I had a blast! You should have more fights involved at your parties birthday boy. They are pretty fun."

"Well I'm glad you could join the party Sylveon. Here have some ca- Oh no! Where's my cake?"

"I have it. Here. And you're welcome by the way."

"Thanks but how did I lose it?"

"You dropped it while you were running away. I grabbed it just in time before it touched the ground and held onto it while I was fighting."

"What? How is it not trampled or squished?"

"It takes a lot of skill Eevee. A lot of skill."

"Yeah right."

I started cutting up the cake when we heard *Eevee vomit again.

"Uh Sylveon could finish cutting it for me would you? I'm gonna go check on *Eevee."

He nodded in understanding and held the cake while I went to go check on *Eevee.

I came around the bush she was hiding behind of in time to see her vomit gray mush.

"Oh uh...eww...It was that bad huh?"

"Urgh! Go away please! It smells awful."

"You don't look so good *Eevee. Maybe I should get you some water."

"That would be...ughhurghbleugh!"

"On second thought skip the water. That does not look good."

"Don't let the guys see me like this..."

"But *Eevee... You need help."

"No I...urgh! Don't."

"Eevee? Are you two okay?"

"Urgh...my chest hurts..."

"Yeah you do need help. Sylveon come over here *Eevee needs help."

"Okay."

"I thought I told you not to tell them! Ughurghbluegh! Koff! Koff!"

Sylveon just came around the bush to see her vomit some more.

"I see."

He scooped her up gently and we all went back home. She threw up on his shirt at least once but he didn't seem to mind.

When we got back to the mansion, Ryu's parents ended the ball early and we handed her to the nurses where they took her for examination. Ryu told Sylveon where he could wash up, and the rest of us changed while we waited to hear about *Eevee.

Eventually the nurses told us she had an allergic reaction to the hot sauce and that's why she has severe nausea. They gave her allergy medicine and told us to make sure she's as comfortable as possible.

We all nodded in agreement and they all let us in the see her.

She was lying in a soft hospital bed and she greeted us with a weak wave. We sat beside her bed in relief.

"Urgh...This is the last time I eat anything spicy."

"Okay then. From here on out no spicy foods for you Eevee 2. How's that?"

"Fine. Just quit calling me Eevee 2 before I punch you."

We all laughed but stopped once she grunted in pain.

"I hate being sick. Let's watch a scary movie to distract myself!"

"Which one?"

"Definitely a slasher film. I really feel like watching something get cut up right now. So a movie like that would be perfect."

Ryu smiled mischieviously and revealed a slasher movie he was hiding.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it. Let's watch it ladies."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

When we saw the movie everyone cheered in enthusiasm. I mean it was fun for me when I wasn't freaking out half the time. The night shortly ended on a good note even after realizing I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

(Note: Soon the gang will begin the second semester, but how will things be for Ryu now? Find out in Ch 99 ~ Ryu!)


	51. Ch 99 Connection to the dark

~Ryu

***August 4th, 2551**

**In the limo**

"So your ancestors name is Lucina? I think I've read about her somewhere before, only I can't remember where. But I will get back to you on it."

"Thanks Eevee. I appreciate it."

The limo stopped in front of her apartment, and she had grabbed her things and started stepping out.

"Oh and what does she look like?"

"She was wearing a white kind of gypsy outfit made from silk. And's she's a regular Lucario like me."

"That helps a lot. Thank you Ryu. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!"

I waved goodbye as the car window rolled back up. On the way home I was wondering what Lucina's reaction will be when she sees that I evolved.

'I hope I can absorb the rest of the stone's power now. I mean there's no way she'll say 'no' right?'

I sighed as we continued home, and again when I was walking back inside.

Only when I stepped into the entryway dad was waiting for me with his arms crossed.

"Yes father? Did you need something?"

"Have you spoken to Lucina son?"

"How did you-"

"I didn't. I just asked to see your reaction. And since your aura is giving off the feeling of surprise then it's must be true right?"

"I-Yes I have dad."

"That's great son. I'm actually relieved you did."

"You are? Why?"

"Because maybe she could help you when I couldn't for you or your sister."

"Dad it's okay."

"Not my mistakes no. But I am very proud of you Ryu. At least I know I did something right as a father."

"I'm glad you are father. I would be worried if you weren't."

"Hahahaha. I suppose your right. Anways how have you been doing? Adjusting to your new evolution and all?"

"I'm used to being a Lucario by now. My senses are just a little bit sharper now. The only problem I have is that I can't seem to get the hang of my Aura Sphere yet."

"Don't worry. With practice you'll get better. If you want to teach you again just let me know."

"Thanks father."

"I accept your gratitude always. Seeya later son."

"Seeya dad."

He gave a slight wave as he walked off drinking a water bottle. I headed upstairs to the 'entrance' of Lucina's lair.

***The Door of Power; Guardian Lucina**

"Double great grandma Lucina. Are you here?"

I heard nothing and tried calling out to her again when...

"Who goes there?! I can sense you're aura, and it is unrecognizable! Identify yourself now!"

"Grandma Lucina, it's me Ryu!"

"Ryu?"

I looked around as the echoing stopped and I was sent into a realm of light in the blink of an eye. Because after I had blinked a white spectre was standing in front of me. Since it was only a few feet away, I could see that it was Lucina.

"Lucina why do you look like a ghost?"

"You mortals always ask the same thing. I am a ghost my dear bretheren. Unless my eyes are decieveing me and are now trying to fool me. Ryu was a Riolu was he not?"

"Don't you recognize your grandson Lucina?"

"Well...if you really **_are _**my third generation grandson. You sure as hells have gotten a lot uglier."

"What?!"

"Hahahahaha. I sure got you there Ryu?"

"Hmph. I thought you were being serious there double great grandma."

"Of course I wasn't. You'd have to be a fool to fall for that one."

Is this seriously the Pokemon I'm suppossed to be training with?

"But I honestly did notice a difference in your aura. I made me a little curious, not to mention you do look a little more handsome now. I just had to give you a tease."

"Okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course. What would you like to know?"

"Does me evolving mean I can absorb all of the Mega Stone's power now?"

"That depends on your control of the aura. Which I doubt you have as of yet. Just because you are a Lucario now does not mean you get the full power right away. You have to work for it by befriending your inner demon. But it never to get a small headstart right?"

"No it doesn't. So what would I have to do?"

"Answer one question."

"That's it?"

"Depending on your answer. It ultimately determines where you stand as in aura control and how soon we must begin our training. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good. Now tell me...and don't laugh because it's important."

"Okay."

"What time of day did you evolve? And how long ago was it?"

"That was two questions."

"Just answer the question."

"Alright. Umm, I think it was at 4:59 pm. Exactly two weeks ago."

**SMACK!**

"YOU FOOL!"

I just stood there after Lucina had slapped me. Why was everyone hitting me lately?

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"Done what?!"

"A minute later evolving and you might as well be giving into the darkness!!!! AND THEN IT WILL BE TOO LATE TO SAVE YOU, YOU IMBECILE!"

"WHY?!"

"Argh! Because the later in the day you evolve the more the dark aura is increased in your body!!! You almost evolved at the start of the dusk time frame! You just made your situation even worse young man! You should have came to me as soon as you evolved, because your life is about to get 10x's more difficult! What do you have to say for yourself?!!"

"How was I suppossed to know! I'm still learning about dark aura! You can't blame me for not knowing all of that!"

"I'll blame you for not looking more into your own family history! It explains it in fine detail in the family documents and books. So I'll blame you for lacking of studying! And not only that..."

She teleported to stand a few inches away from me.

"Let me show you how dangerously close you are falling to the dark."

She removed her palm and released a bit of light aura to the tip of her finger. And with it tapped it into the spike on my chest.

"What- Hurk!"

I felt undeniable pain all over my body. I started shaking as an felt an angry prescence envelop my body. I writhed on the floor in pain as I was being taken over and eventually my own voice. What came out of my own mouth sounded completely demonic.

"RARARAGH! YOU...BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

I shook in fear as I couldn't stop myself from moving or talking.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

I sceamed out in pain just wanting it to end already.

"MAKE IT STOP LUCINA!"

I had no control over my own body, I could only observe what was going on and I could feel nothing but pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MEEEEEEE?!"

"I just gave Ryu a bit of my aura. Do you see what happens when you try to take control demon? Someday you will sement and give him half of your aura, and will he. Do you here me?!"

"NEVER! I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND RIGHT NOW!"

I got up and charged at Lucina no matter how much I didn't want to. She didn't even flinch as my arms went around her throat. Feeling the demons own pain and tears like we were almost the same. I was screaming 'STOP IT NOW! in my mind but my arms could not leave her throat.

But before I could I even blink she gave me a High Jump Kick in my stomach, and quickly kicked me away.

"I hate to break it to you. But I'm already dead so I can no longer feel pain."

I clutched my throat as the demon mentally struggled me.

"Lucina...help me..."

"As long as you see you need my help I shall aid you."

She waved a paw in my direction and I felt excruiciating pain.

"Harck! Ack!"

"Begone demon!"

My vision went from angry red to a static grey screen. And my head could barely comprehend what just happenned.

"Lucina. What just-"

"You are practically connected to your demon now. Everytime you are harmed your demon feels it too. He might even interefere while you're in combat. But he will definitely take control whenever you feel a specific negative emotion very strongly. Learn to control them and you won't have to be kept on your toes like you are now. Once you can that is when you speak to your demon to get an understanding. Then and only then will you be able to absorb the rest of the mega evolution energy.The energy I gave you now will only sustain it for a short time, but once it wears off be prepared for the worst. Do you understand, Ryu?"

"Yes I do."

"Start meditating from now on and when you feel ready to move on come back here. Goodnight then Ryu."

She disappeared taking the realm of light with her.

I woke up on the floor and sat up processing it all in.

(Note : Can Eevee and the rest of the group do something to help Ryu? Find out in Ch 100 ~ Eevee!)


	52. Ch 100 Missing and take back

(Arodz 28 : Ch 100! I can't believe it! A year of hard work has finally led me to the hundredth chapter. I appreciate all the support! I'm so happy I made it to this point and I look forward to continuing the story forward as much as I possibly can. As you the readers inspire me to move on. And mostly because of my connection to Eevee. Her story is based off some things that happenned in my life to mainly exaggerated detail. And I appreaciate the readers support. Check out Ch 100 and enjoy! )

~ Eevee

**Mystic/Demon Fighter has joined the chat!**

Ryu had joined the call on Flype and *Eevee started laughing when she saw the state he was in. I had to bite my lip to fight back the laughter.

"Hahahaha! Wow you look like a wreck Ryu!"

"Oh _wow_! Really, I haven't noticed."

He honestly did but I didn't want to be rude. We just ignored her laughter.

"What happenned Ryu?"

"Well I spoke to Lucina. She showed me the stronger connection I have to my inner demon now. I could almost not fight back and she had to kick me twice just to stop me. I'm telling you guys things just got a whole lot more complicated."

"Hahahaha! I just can't- Wait what? Are you serious Ryu?"

He just gave us a sad and slightly tired nod. *Eevee said nothing but I could tell this was bothering her.

"Are you okay Ryu?"

"Honestly I don't know. I'm still trying to process all this. I'll only feel better once I gain some control over this. But who knows how long that will take. I just wish I had more of a chance than try balancing my emotions and aura with meditation."

"Don't worry Ryu. We'll help you out anyway we can. Whenever there's something we can do to help just say the word."

"I appreciate it but I don't think-"

"Just accept that we want to help you already retard! And don't ever make me say that again!"

"Okay thanks."

"But seriously, I've been giving it some thought and I have to ask, do you think it will get in the way of training?"

"Well it can actually. Lucina said it might try to interfere in the future to take back control of my body and use it against me. Only this time I can actually see it going on but I can't fight back. That part is what worries me the most. One day I'll be actually hurting you guys and I'll just be helplessly watching it all. The thought of it makes my stomach clench because I don't even know when it could happen next. Just that when it does please be careful."

"We will we promise."

**SylveontheFightingFairy has joined the call!**

"Sorry I'm late guys. Mom held me back after dinner to wash up the dishes. Did I miss anything?"

"You did actually. Something important regarding Ryu."

"Oh good. Because I was about to ask why Ryu looks like someone gave him a beating."

"Oh great not you too.'"

"I exercise daily comrade, and have gotten myself in a pretty good amount of fights in my lifetime. So I know what a Pokemon looks like who just took a punch."

"Hahahahaha! You said 'punch'."

Sylveon shook his head in slight amusement at *Eevee.

"Anyways were we not just discussing Ryu a moment ago? What have we learned so far?"

"Well Lucina said-"

**SketchyFrog has joined the call!**

"Oh perfect timing Froakie!"

"What the hell who invited him to the groupchat?"

"I did. Anyways Ryu was about to say-"

"I'm sorry Eevee I can't stay long. I only have time to ask you for something important."

"Oh what is it?"

"It's about Fennekin."

Eevee twitched in annoyance at hearing her name I pretended not to notice.

"What about her?"

"She's missing."

"What for how long?!"

"For a few days now. She hadn't been going to school for over a week and she wasn't answering my calls. And when I went to her house her parents said they haven't seen her since four days ago. Can you help me find her, I don't know who else who can help me. She may be my friend but I feel like she'll only listen to you. So Eevee, can you help me?"

"Well technically yes. But don't you think you think you should ask the police about this first?"

"They haven't found her yet. I want to make sure my girlfr- I mean Fennekin is okay. I'm sure she hasn't eaten since then and I can't help but worry about her. Can you please help me? I'll do anything you ask if you do I promise!"

"Okay I'll help. Ryu can you tag along?"

"Why?!"

"What do you mean 'why'? Because of your ability to examine the environment! If we have a better chance of finding her then we need you!"

"Firstly, I barely know how to use it. Secondly, I just mentioned my situation earlier so I don't think it's a good idea to use my aura right now. And finally, based on what I've seen from her, she doesn't seem like a nice pokemon, especially to *Eevee, so why should I stick my neck out for her?"

"She may not be my favorite pokemon right now either, sorry Froakie, but she's still my friend. I just said she wasn't back at the mall because I thought she would apologize. And now she's missing so it's just the right thing to do Ryu!"

"Yeah but-"

"Ryu! Just don't argue with Eevee and comply already. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Thanks Sylveon. But he means his control on his aura. He's afraid he might go out of control if he uses it again."

"Oh well in that case why don't the rest of us come? You know just in case."

"Oh sure that makes me feel _very_ comfortable. Using my friends as restraints in case I go full on demon mode."

"It's for our safety and your own. That's why were all going."

"What?! Since when am I part of all this?! You do know we hate other guts right?! Or are you just that stupid Sylveon?!"

"Just put aside ypur differences just this once and help us. And like we said earlier it's just the right thing to do. That's all were asking of you *Eevee."

"But I never agreed to this!"

"You are coming *Eevee! Please we need all the help we can get!"

"Uggghh! This is a terrible idea!"

"Quit complaining and just come!"

"Fine! But just because all your idiots are going!"

"Just suck it up *Eevee! I may not like it either but I'm still going! So shut up!"

"Don't remind me you dog!"

"Why you-"

"Alright! Stop fighting you two and let's all meet at Central Park in half an hour!"

"Roger Eevee! I'll meet you guys there!"

**SylveontheFightingFairy has left the call!**

"Okay I'll see you all there."

**Mystic/Demon Fighter has left the call!**

"Thanks Eevee. You won't regret this!"

"Hope I won't. Seeya there Froakie!"

**SketchyFrog has left the call!**

"Argh! What did you guys get me into?!"

"We're just finding someone missing. It will be okay I promise."

"Alright already I'll do it! I'll seeya there!"

**Iwillkickyourasswithnomercy** **has left the chat!**

"Well time for a night search."

I said as I hung up and quickly put a flashlight in a backpack and snuck out the window.

***8:00pm**

"Okay so everyone's here. Are you ready to search?"

"Not at all. But let's go."

Eevee hurriedly walked ahead to see if Ryu's aura would work while I held Sylveon back for a minute.

"What's up Eevee?"

"It's about Ryu."

"I'm listening. What happenned?"

"He said that him and his demon are practically connected now. And he can try to take back control of his body at any given time, but especially when he's in combat. And that's why he's afraid to use his aura because from the looks of it he's probably the most vulnerable whenever he uses his aura."

"I see. Do you have any ideas on how we can try to prevent it from happenning?"

"Just try not to ask him to use his aura so much. And that if he ever loses control again he has almost no chance of stopping it and he can only observe at this point. We just have to be on our guard when it does happen."

" I agree. Right now it's the wisest point of action. We can only try to subdue him when the time comes and hope for the best."

"Sadly yes."

"Ryu? What's wrong?"

"Uh oh, is something happenning?"

"Let's go see."

We approached *Eevee and Ryu, and found him clenching his face while he was trying to stand. We felt a light breeze eminating from him. Was that his aura?

"Argh! This hurts!"

"Don't strain yourself and focus!"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M TRYING TO DO?!"

We all flinched back as Ryu spoke, because his voice sounded completely demonic this time. Was he already losing control?

But Ryu merely shook his head in frustration and went back to trying to use his aura.

"I feel air pushing off you. Is that your aura pulsing?"

"Yes it is but my demon is closing off my reserves right now. He's daring me to try and use more so he can take back control. But I need more if I'm going to use it!"

***100 ~ Ryu**

***Inside Ryu's aura dimension**

I've been in here before but this time something was off about it. It was like someone had cast a curtain inside me. Nearly pitch black from where I was standing. And my aura was nowhere in sight.

"Hehehe! Oh you're back again Ryu? Looking for your aura again are we?"

"Give it back to me you b*ard!! I don't have time for you right now!"

"Oh this little aura you mean?"

He held my blue aura in his palm of paw in mock surrender. It was starting to piss me off. How does he control it so easily?

"Hey give it back to me now!"

"Only if you can grab it!"

The shadow of me started eminating a black and red aura. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and that's when I realized that it was my aura he was using.

I felt like I was losing my strength drastically and I could hardly breathe. He started laughing at my pain. My fist clenched as I summonned a vast majority of aura to it. Making him laugh harder as he saw me trying to fight back.

"Hahaha. See how you crumble so easily when I take control of your life energy? Why don't you just give in already? What's the point of fighting it back when there's only a small chance you'll win at the end? Why not give in to the ultimate power?"

"Argh! Shut up already! Another word out of your mouth and I'll f*ing destroy your vocal cords!"

I readied a Aura Sphere and fired at him. I nearly smiled when it hit him but yelped in pain when I felt agonizing pain flare up my chest.

"Argh! Auuuuggghh!"

"Yet you would rather foolishly fight back while forgetting the effects it does to you. YOU AND I ARE CONNECTED REMEMBER! AND SOMEDAY IT WILL BE ME TAKING THE LEAD!"

He flared my aura even harder making me nearly squeal over in pain.

"YOU WANT IT BACK THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY IT OFF ME!"

He blasted an Aura Sphere at me. I flinched at surprise as it changed to the color of his aura. I covered my head as I braced for it.

PING!

I looked in surprise as I felt something powerful bounce off me. Or not me but a Protect.

"Ryu are you okay?!"

I turned to see a dark silohuette approach me. No not one, but three. And they were all glowing in bright rainbow auras.

"Guys what are you doing in here?"

They looked at me without saying a word.

"Watching their auras is revolting. No darkness in their hearts whatsoever. That's why I want them dead for the influence they have on you."

"They are my friends! I will never let you kill them!"

"Oh and why is that?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU WANT TO KILL THEM YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"

I fired another Aura Sphere at him but this time I chased after it.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'M TAKING BACK WHAT'S MINE! AND WE'LL FEEL THE PAIN TOGETHER!"

I jumped at him with all my might and barely braced in time for the attack to hit both of us.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"NOW TO TAKE IT BACK!"

I quickly pulled my aura into my palm and absorbed as much aura as I possibly could.

"NOOOOOOO!"

I was blasted away by his aura and was casted back into the light.

Ryu wake up!"

I jerked forward and instantly started clenching my head.

"Augh...What happenned?"

"You just fainted on us. We were worried we might have to Revive you."

"Yeah. How did that happen?"

"I was just fighting to get back my aura. I think I have just enough to try and find Fennekin now."

"That's great. But are you sure you can do it?"

"I'm sure. Now everyone stand back."

I placed a palm on my forehead and with great effort my eye vision started to change from normal colors to only seeing blue and grey.

"Nice eye colors partner."

"Thanks."

Concentrating was going to be the hard part. A bead a sweat slid down my forehead as I remembered my past struggles. I pushed past my limits and steadily started moving my vision forward about 20 yards away.

After searching for about 5 minutes I recognized the familiar aura.

"I found her!"

More sweat slid down as I tried to see her exact location.

"You did?! Where is she?!"

And after feeling sudden drowsiness and pain I found her.

"Augh! About 25 yards south..."

I said before I lost my ability to stand. When I felt someone catch me and looked up to see *Eevee.

Everyone else was already headed in the direction I pointed but she stayed behind for a minute. I deactivated my vision as exhaustion was wearing in.

"I did good?"

"Yeah. You did. I'm going to leave you here for a minute so you can rest. I'll come back to check up on you soon. So don't go anywhere."

"Okay."

I said before she walked off and my eyelids gave into deep sleep.

(Note : What will happen when they find Fennekin? Find out in Ch 101 ~ *Eevee!)


	53. Ch 101 Rivals Hatred

~*Eevee

I ran to catch up with everyone else in frustration.

Geez, I know they are eager to find her, but I honestly don't give a rats ass. Sure I'm here with them but Fennekin still annoys me as much as a pimple.

But what annoyed me more was that I couldn't seem to find them. Did they really go that far ahead or did I get lost already?

"Argh! Damn it! Where did they go?! This park is so fucking big! I swear when I find them I'll-"

"HYAAH!"

I spotted an incoming blur and dodged it by moving left. I blinked in surprise when I heard the sound of a knee impacting the ground. And clenched my teeth with the sound of a familiar shriek that came with it.

"Owwhahahow! Why did you do that to me you b*ch? That hurt..."

I turned back to see the pathetic, slobering mess of a Fennekin.

"You did that to yourself lameass. If you're going to knee someone in the face, you have to do it properly. Not so poorly performed where someone can dodge it just by moving to the side. Use your brain Emberb*h."

She grunted at me in response but I just glared at her as she struggled to stand up.

"You're going to pay for calling me that! I've been harnessing my Heat Wave for the past week, so I can burn you myself to a crisp you Shadowba*ard!"

"Aww how cute! You said your first badword. It only took you what, 12 years? Admit it, you're afraid of me Fennekin."

"Loathe you yes. But fear you no. You just piss me off so much. The fact that you're friends with my boyfriend! And-"

"Whoah whoah back up! What boyfriend? Don't tell me you actually believe in that crap right?"

"I'm looking for love! And my love is one particular Pokemon that you became friends with more easily in a few months than I have tried in the past year. And I'm telling you now to stay away from him! HE'S MI-"

I held out a paw to stop her from saying another word, because it was one thing I couldn't stand is all the sappy, romantic crap. It makes my ears bleed or I just sleep off from boredom. But especially when it came out of her mouth it made my stomach begin to kindle in rage.

"Say another word...and I'll break you in half Fennekin! You got it?!"

"I say what I want to! You can't tell me what to do!"

Ok that's it! My limit had been passed!

"Yes I can! I can tell you to dodge this!"

I fired a Shdowball at her.

And she just stood there...to knock it aside with a Heat Wave. Hitting me along with it.

As I braced for the burns, I realized that she was trying to lure me into a trap from the start. Saying things to try and piss me off, and then once I finally snapped she was ready to counterattack. I have to be on guard because the old Fennekin I knew would have never planned this strategy, so I can't let my guard down.

Honestly, the fire did hurt at first but not anymore than a slight sting. Once it burned out, Fennekin stared at me in shock as I brushed the rest away, as it slowly faded back to soot and began to cling onto my coat.

"What the- How did that not hurt you?! Are you some kind of supermon or something?!"

"No it just didn't hurt as much as you claimed it would. Is that really the best you got?! Because you suck!"

Once I said that, her ears began to flare up in angry sparks. I knew I must have gotten to her. I enjoyed being mean, makes me at least half serious enough to take her on.

"I vowed that I wouldn't go home until I was strong enough to beat you...AND AFTER ALL MY HARD WORK YOU'RE TELLING ME IT DIDN'T EVEN BURN YOU! ARE YOU F*ING KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE GOING TO COOK AS HOT AS THE SURFACE OF THE SUN BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

ARCEUS WAS SHE ANNOYING!

"AND YOU'RE SO WIMPY AND PATHETIC THAT I WON'T HAVE TO LIFT MORE THAN A PAW TO FINISH YOU OFF!"

"SHUT UP!"

"LIKEWISE B*TCH!"

"THIS MEANS WAR YOU A*S!"

She charged at me with her scratch attack of all things. This was going to be too easy. And I hated easy challenges.

"YOU STARTED THE WAR THE MINUTE YOU TRIED TO F*CK UP MY LIFE!"

I said as I charged at her with a Shadow Ball. I braced for her to flinch at least for a split second. When I was a foot away she did. That's when I disabled my attack and surprised her with my true attack in the chest ; Double Kick.

She coughed as it impacted her so hard it accidentally forced her to actually launch Ember at me

"Ehaugh! Take that..."

"Whoah!"

I avoided most of them by pushing her off with my feet. But some them were already burning pieces of my face.

"Oww right in the face!"

"Koff! Koff! And that's just what you deserve. B*tch."

"Your cursing is like watching a Ratata try to beat a Rhyhorn. If you can't even insult someone properly then take your fancy fire tricks to the circus! Maybe they'll hire you for the clown you are!"

Well she really was one.

"Ugh! Shut up! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Yeah?! Well I hate you too!! Now are you going to fight or just talk all day?! You're already making me want to yawn with how little you fought back you stupid weakling!"

"Well take this!"

She fired Ember at me again. I swear she was way too predictable now. I guess all that training with Ryu really payed off.

I did a back flip to dodge it. And while in the air I sent a furious Growl attack at her. She used her Scratch as a grip for the ground before she was nearly blown away.

"How did you...get so strong?! WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?! TELL ME!!!"

I disarmed the Growl attack to talk back, because talking while using it really damages my throat.

"Nothing really. I just have a partner to practice with. And since his fighting style is similar to yours I can predict almost all your moves. So I say you should give up, you obviously can't win, so why try?"

"No I..."

She pulled out her claws from the dirt and gave me a harsh glare.

"I will beat you! I have to! Your friends with the pokemon I knew about for a long time! Why did they accept you?! You're just nothing but a heartless pokemon that only cares about herself! And once I beat you, you have to admit you don't deserve them as much as you do and you'll stay away from my Riolu from now on! You're the f*cking reason I haven't seen him at all lately! I miss him! And you're going to pay for trying to take him away from me!"

She fired Ember at me again, and this time I jumped in annoyance at having a way too easy challenge. Geez this is boring, she was way stronger in our last battle so what happenned since then?

That was when I noticed that she kept clutching her stomach every five seconds. Also she looked really worn out and that's when it hit me.

The reason she's not so strong is because she hasn't eaten anything in days. And her eyelids look like she has hardly slept a wink. And that's why her attacks weren't doing much damage because of lack of stamina. This match was over before it even started, and I clenched my teeth when I realized what I have to do next.

I charged at her with Quick Attack once I saw an opening, and tackled her to the ground.

"Oof! Hey what are you doing-"

I slapped her in the cheek with all my might.

"You idiot!"

"Aah!"

I grabbed her by her ears and started angrily shaking her head back and forth.

"Arceus do you know how pissed I am right now for letting you go scot free just because you're too tired and hungry to fight?! YOU SURE LOVE TO WASTE MY F*CKING TIME! YOU'RE SO F*CKING LUCKY I'M EVEN F*CKING LETTING YOU GO RIGHT NOW! PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN AND I WON'T HOLD BACK NEXT TIME! YOU GOT IT?!"

"Aah! Okay! I get it! Stop shaking my head! It's making me feel awful! Oww my ears! Please stop now!"

I stopped shaking her so I could glare at her while clenching her ears and grinding my teeth in pure anger.

"Give up? Or do I have to punch you? I much prefer the second one but your choice."

"I give up! Oww stop hurting my ears! Oww that hurts! Just stop already please!"

"Grrrr! Tch! Hmph! So pathetic! Give me a break."

I tossed her aside as I sat myself down on the floor with my legs and arms crossed. I only turned my head to see everyone else coming including Ryu. I tapped my paw in frustration as they ran to Fennekin only Ryu sitting next to me to let himself rest.

"Rough?"

"Hmph! I don't want to discuss anything right now dog! So just be quiet!"

"FENNEKIN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

I scoffed as Froakie was having a boring moment with Fennekin. I glared when she turned to look at me for a split second, and then looked away out of anger.

"I'm sorry Froakie. I just wanted some extra time to train. But since everyone was worried about me, I'll just go home now."

"Right behind you. We're never letting you do that again. So just know we have our eyes on you from now on."

Eevee said to Fennekin.

"That's great to know! Does this mean we can be friends again, Bestie?!"

"Of course. We never stopped being friends I just wanted you to apologize. Guess I didn't have to wait after all."

"Aww thanks so much Eevee! I promise I won't let you all down ever again! You're way nicer than that wannabe over there!"

She blew raspberry at me as she was hugging Eevee. I flipped her off.

"Umm *Eevee you're face is all-"

"Huh?!"

"Nevermind I'll clean it off for you."

"Get that away from my face- Umpf!"

Ryu started wiping the ashes off my face with a hankerchief. I sat there in anger and embrassment not saying a word.

But long story short we talked a bit about how I found Fennekin, the fight, and then we all just went and took her home.

(Note : When Eevee brings Fennekin and Froakie to hang with the group a week later? How will *Eevee react to this? Find out in Ch 102 ~ *Eevee!)


	54. Ch 102 Shots Fired

~*Eevee

***August 8th, 2551**

***Magikonalds**

I clenched my teeth and glared at Fennekin as she headed to our table with Froakie in tow. I already hated not being able to fight her then now this was too much.

"Eevee please tell me why she's here! I'm okay with Tomato Frog but not the ember b*tch! And you!"

I shouted as I moved my paw to point it at the b*tch.

"I thought you were grounded fox! How did you escape your cell?!"

"I spoke to Fennekin's mother and she agreed to let us hang out with her just for today. You know because we wanted to hang out with her a week ago but we couldn't because we literally found her as a missing pokemon. Don't you think we should all celebrate *Eevee? Come on, don't be a partypooper."

"Alright fine! But the second she decides to try anything I won't hesitate to kick her ass. Got it you clown fox?!"

"Loud and clear you hotheaded jerk."

"What?! You don't know me! How dare you shout insults a*shole!"

"I say what I want to you...you...you..."

"What?! What are you going to say tell me?! Unless you're too Torchic?! Huh?! You coward!"

"Shut up you Charizard! Just because you're rude as sin doesn't mean I can't say anything back at you! You-"

"Yeah yeah. Is that all you got or are you going to flap your worthless a*s mouth all day? I'm so bored by the time you finish the food will get cold. Come back when you actually have something to say. B-*-t-c-h."

"Urrgh! Why you-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Both of you stop fighting right now! Pokemon are staring and were here to celebrate not watch you two rip each other's throats out-"

"Shut the f*ck up Fairy Boy. This doesn't concern you!"

"Yeah f*ck off!"

"Whoah! Guys calm down and stop blaming Sylveon what did he do to deserve that-"

"SHUT UP! READ MY LIPS SHUT UP!"

"Nobody listening to you, you pig loudmouth!"

"Yeah well. Nobody asked for your opinion either Miss flappy s*it mouth!"

"Rarrrgh! THAT'S IT!"

Fennekin charged at me and tackled me to the ground. In retaliation I pushed her and kicked her hard in the chest with a Double Kick.

She coughed Ember at me and I narrowly dodged some burns at the face.

"Ummmmm.. Owww...that burns!"

"Oh no *Eevee is burned!"

"Partner look out!"

I barely looked up in time to see Fennekin charged at me again.

I flinched back as I blocked her incoming Scratch attack with my arm. I could barely see her about to fire it at my stomach so I covered it with my knee on instinct. But I couldn't block the Ember she launched at my left knee.

"Ahhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhhaaa!!"

"Does that burn? Good. I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!"

"Argh! SHUT UP!!"

I ignored the searing pain I felt in my knee and launched a Shadow Ball in her face with my left paw. She went flying into the window hard.

"Oww! You'll pay for that!"

I readied a Quick Attack to dodge the incoming Heat Wave but when the pain flared up my knee it almost forced me to reside completely.

"TAKE THI- WHOAH!"

"WHOAH!"

Me and Fennekin both froze in place and were brought up into the air. Why was this familiar? I turned to see the exact same Gardevoir from Ryu's party working as waitress now holding us up in the air with a Psychic.

"You are the one of the brats that got me fired from my last job after you and your crew stole food and ransacked the entire buffet table! And now you all are here to screw up this job two huh? Well you can think again?! It is strictly prohibited to fight in public eating areas! All of you get out of here right now!"

She sent us both flying away to the door like a couple of Bannete's. She released us in mid-air and we both landed on our faces on the pavement hard.

"Oww that hurt!"

"Urgh! This is all your fault for getting us kicked out with your stupid mouth! Thanks to you, you ruined my meal!"

"It was your fault for getting baited like that by my sarcasm! You must be pretty sensitive to fall for something lame like that you loser!"

"You are an ass! I hate you!"

"Yeah well I hate you two b*tch!"

"Grrrrrrrr!!!"

"Grrrrrrrrr! Ragh!"

"Ah! Hey that's cheating!"

"You're one to talk! You never play fair you cheater!"

"No I'm not a cheater! You are!"

"You are the ruthless one and you know!"

"Argh! Talking to you is making my skin crawl!"

"Right back at you creepy stalker wannabe tsundere piece of fox s*it!"

"You...you...Argh! Froakie! We're leaving now! Right now!"

"Okay Fennekin... Seeya guys later..."

Fennekin left in a huff and I kept glaring at her retreating figure. Eevee facepalmed at well everything...

"Argh! *Eevee don't ever do that again! Because we got kicked out we didn't get to eat and they didn't even let us take it home! Today was suppossed to be about celebrating and ruined it for all of us! I can't even believe you guys did that! NEXT TIME TAKE IT OUTSIDE! HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GOING TO HAVING TO COVER FOR YOU AND- KOFF! Koff! Koff!"

"Here Eevee your inhaler."

"Thanks...Fuhuh...Fuhuh...Fuhuh..."

I looked down in shame as Sylveon gently patted my friends back.

"It did get out of hand Eevee. Please don't do that again."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave for a bit. I need to go cool down. Come on Ryu."

"Okay we'll text you later for a movie. Eevee can you stand..."

Their conversation faded as we walked away.

"Ryu do you know where we can train that's secluded at Central Park?"

"There is one spot. I'll show you where it is."

"Okay."

"And about that fight back there I did think it was uncalled for-"

"Oh great not you too. Let me guess you're here to scold me about it. Is that it?"

"But I was going to say that you were awesome."

"Hmph! Is that a fact? Instead of complimenting me you should at least prepare for the training ahead if you want to keep up with me partner."

"Roger that."

"Ah! But first I need that Burn Heal. Because that ember is still hurting me.'

"Oops I forgot! I'll get go get you one."

***Later in the woods at Central Park**"Wow it's so secluded. I didn't think you could do it. I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah I come here sometimes to get some training in because of how occupied my parents are to teach me properly. But now I have a partner that often needs training to cool off so I'm eager to get started."

"Alright let's start with your aim on Aura Sphere first. Last time you tried it I nearly sprained my ankle, so I hope you been practicing at least since then. If not you just might lose your head."

"Wow I'm really scared. Are you sure your threats aren't getting rusty?"

"Just shut up and shoot it already."

"Okay."

Training always got me excited I wonder if my partner felt the same way. I boredly kept my eyes trained on him as I waited for him to try and blast me.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"here it comes ..."

"AURA SPHERE!"

I stood my ground as it headed straight for me. At the last second I did a side flip and using the momentum from the spinI blasted Ryu with a Shadow Ball in 5 seconds tops.

"Ah! Oww! Why does your attack hurt so much?"

"You left yourself too open giving me the opportunity to counterattack. And I hit you in the exact spot I chose resulting in a direct hit. You need to try blocking after you attempt a hit otherwise you take more damage that way. Simple right?"

"Yeah let me try that again."

I had to be careful from then on because his attacks precision steadily began to improve. And since his attack was also super effective on me I couldn't afford any mistakes.

What I had to look out for the most though was his grip on his aura. It faltered every now and then and ever since he had lost control that one time during practice I barely could snap him out of it before he hurt anyone. I couldn't afford any chances anymore, I had to be on guard always.

The first three were easy to dodge but by the fourth I was beginning to wear out. And when I tried to dodge it, it scraped my arm by just a little and then it exploded.

"Ouch!"

It stung so much that I barely managed to block his incoming Karate Chop with my Double Kick.

"Hmph. I finally caught you off guard 'partner'."

"So you did. How did you do that?"

"Ha! I'll never tell."

"Right."

I launched a Shadow Ball in his face with my free arm while doing an upside down one armed handstand.

"How's that for 'catching off' guard?"

"Argh! Pretty good."

When he started moving his paws towards me I readied attack mode.

"I was going to help you stand upright *Eevee."

"Oh. Hmph!"

He paws went on my hip and he effortlessly spun me around upright.

"Put me down."

"There. Wanna go get a pizza slice? I'm really hungry."

"You had me at pizza. Let's go."

(Note : What will happen at the food center when the sparing partners run into some frenemies? Find out in Ch 103 ~ *Eevee!)


	55. Ch 103 I don't know

**~(*)Eevee**

***At the mall food center**

"Pizza or burger?"

"Pizza all the way."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I slid into a booth and read an old coupon out of boredom while Ryu went to go get a pizza.

Little did I know I had just sat down in a booth next to the one friend and foe duo.

"That *Eevee is such a jerk!! I hate her! Stealing my boyfriend away from me who does she think she is?!"

"Alright Fennekin just calm down..."

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

I heard the sound of a plate breaking through the divider that seperated us.

"Fennekin...you do know we have to pay for the plate too right?"

"I don't care! Nobody understands the pain I'm in except all the food I want to eat and all the broken plates!! That b*tch always makes me hungry! Just talking about her is pissing me off, I want some more spaghetti and meatballs stat Froakie!"

"Okay just one more. And please don't break anymore plates..."

"Whatever just get me some food or I'm going to go home more pissed than I already am!!!"

"Okay..."

Geez I almost feel sorry for the dude. Why be friends with someone like her when she's obviously not the best friend in the world?

At least I know when I need to be polite and not get angry in public. Well except when the b*tch is around.

"Okay *Eevee. Pizza is served."

"Thanks."

Is their friendship the opposite of mine and Ryu's? I really don't know that much about it-

"Huh? Who was that? I could have sworn I heard the a*s just now."

"Argh! Seriously I almost got a slice-"

"Hmm? Is waht Funuhken?"

Ryu was saying with a full mouth. I didn't want to take any chances of her ruining my lunch so I quickly hid under Ryu's bench before she saw me.

"Uh *Eevee what are you doing?"

"Shh! Don't say anything to me!"

"Why? Oh hey Fennekin."

"Hey there handsome..."

"Uh what?"

"Ah nevermind forget I said anything. Umm that *Eevee is here is she? I could have sworn I heard her just now."

(Arodz28 : She's faking a smile.)

"Actually she's under- Urgh! No...she's not here...But thanks...for asking..."

I was biting the top part of his foot before he stupidly gave me away.

"Okay mind if I join you then? That pizza is not going to finish itself you know."

"Uh sure go ahead. Have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks for the food!"

I twitched my eyebrow in annoyance as I heard her munch on my food. Being stuck in a cramped space behind Ryu's feet did not help matters either.

"Wow you sure eat a lot for a girl."

"Thank you my deare- I mean thanks Ryu!"

"Don't mention it."

Argh is this b*tch seriously trying to steal my best friend from me! Well we'll just see about-

"Here's your spaghetti Fennek- Wait where'd she go?"

"I'm over here Froakie."

"Oh. Why did you come over here- Oh hey Lucario."

"Hey Froakie. You can have some pizza too if you want."

"Thanks. Here Fennekin."

"I don't want it anymore. How about a soda instead?"

"Huh? But Fennekin I thought you wanted-"

"Well now I want a soda. Can you please go get me one?"

"Uh...Okay I'll be right back."

What a tool.

"Now that he's gone. Where were we?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ahaha! You're so funny Ryu!"

"But I didn't say anything-"

"Hahaha! Stop it you're killing me here!"

"Huh? But you're still breathing."

I nearly snickered at Ryu's dumb comment.

"You're right I can't breathe. After stuffing my face with pizza."

"Hahaha! I guess so!"

Arceus, were Ryu's feet dirty.

"Ouch.."

"Oh sorry Eev-"

"shut up..."

"Huh? Who are you talking to Ryu?"

"No one!"

I gritted my teeth as I saw Fennekin slowly started poking her head under the table. Ryu responded by ramming his foot in my eye.

"aummmf..."

"You're not hiding anything from me are you darling?"

"No I swear I'm not- Wait what did you just call me?"

"Uhhh...Nothing..."

So lame...

"No you didn't call me nothing. You called me-"

"Oh look at the time, I have to hurry back home before my mom gets mad at me for staying out too long...Hehehe...Bye."

Fennekin took off like her life depended on it. Ryu removed his foot and I immeadiately started wiping the dirt he put on my face.

"About time you came out of there! Next time you decide to hide do it on your side of the booth and no feet biting! I know how to be discreet so please don't do that again!"

"Yeah right! You almost gave me away my location several times already! Next time I won't trust you with the simple task of hiding me because you fail terribly at it!"

"Yeah yeah...Wait why you hiding in the first place?"

"Because she's annoying as f*ck and I didn't want to put up with her since she pisses me off all the time. There was no way I was gonna let her kick me out of a place to eat. Food is always my first option over a catfight. No way was I gonna turn down the pizza- Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! Hold on. Where is my pizza? That b*tch seriously ate it all?! I'm gonna go pop her tail into a blender and-"

"Calm down comrade I saved you a couple of slices. You owe me."

"My how generous of you. NOT!"

I chomped my down my pizza in annoyance, as Ryu patiently sipped his soda and waited.

"Phew that was good!"

"Yeah it was. Sylveon just texted to tell us that their at the aracade and to meet up with them to head to the movies together."

"Knowing them they'll probably be playing a game and we have to spend a long time waiting for them."

"True dat."

After paying for the food Ryu and I headed out. Only something looked to be on his mind. It just left me wondering if something was bothering him. But when I asked he merely shrugged, his expression gave away everything.

It only just left me wondering more, why did it look like...regret?

I don't know I'll have to get to know my partner if I want to understand what's up.

***At the arcade**

We walked in to see Eevee and Sylveon playing a racing game, both laughing and grunting as they tried to beat each other.

Me and Ryu approached with amusement.

"Heh. Are we going to get a turn soon too guys?"

"In a minute. I'm so close to beating Sylveon guys."

"Oh yeah? What if I do this?"

We looked toward the screen to see Sylveon begin to ram his car into Eevee's, chuckling after she responded in frustration as she couldn't get out of it or go past him.

"Sylveon! Knock it off!"

"Hahaha! It's a racing game Eevee! Anything goes!"

"Oh yeah?! What if I do this?!"

I watched as she turned on the Turbo Switch and blue flames started sprouting out from behind her car.

"Hahaha! What the- Are you stuck to my car?"

"Well what do you know, I am."

We laughed as we realized the game had glitched and the tow cars were accidentally attached.

"And I can't move. Look I'm not even pressing down on the pedals."

"I'll turn it off because this getting ridiculous."

"Hahaha! I agree, mother wanted me to start practicing how to drive. But I don't think she meant this."

We watched he move her paw to the Turbo handle, but when she tried moving it back down it didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong with this stupid...thing?! Urk!"

We all heard the sound of crackling wires and looked in surprise to see the now broken lever in Eevee's paw.

"Umm guys I think we should leave..."

"Yes, let's quickly yet discreetly take our leave..."

"Seconded."

"Thirded."

We all left in a flurry side by side. A drop appearing on the back of our heads when we heard a small explosion behind us. We ignored it and headed straight to the movies.

(Note : Well that evening cut out with a bang! But with Fennekin and *Eevee's hatred for each other strengthening, will Eevee be caught in the loop. And will it create a possible rivalry? Find out more in Ch 104 ~ Eevee!)


	56. Ch 104 Straight A's?

*******August 9th, 2551**

***Noon**

**~Eevee**

I sat at my desk reading a letter from school. It was my report card from first semester.

Strategy Ec. 6 - 98

Combat 6 - 89

Math 6 - 97

Reading - 100

Biology 1 - 98

PE - 79

(Attack - 95

Defense - 75

Speed - 85

Critical Hit - 90

Protect Defense - 95)

History - 100

IQ - 135'

"I could use some more work."

But before I could say anything else in my disappointment, I glanced in surprise to see a second letter. I lost my breath for a moment when I remembered the notice they left for the students:

'Report cards are being sent out today everyone. Students will expect to recieve them in their homeroom class. And a notice to those who will recieve a second letter, just know it contains a chance of a lifetime. The students that recieve them if you have any questions please come by my office. Thank you.'

I drop my report card and immediately scope through it.

"Dear Miss Eevee,

Given you're academic performance in school, you have been given the chance to transfer to 7th grade. You're IQ on the bottom surpasses the school's expectations on average intellegence quotient or IQ. But in order for it be effective you must have an 1Q of 144 or higher. Therefore we are giving you a one month chance to pick it up at the start of second semester, and if your IQ has gone up to the required number you will be transferred immeadiately. Call my office if you any questions or concerns regarding tutoring, student/teacher aid, study sessions, or regards to graduation. We all await your transfer date.

Sincerely Your Principal

Miss Lilligant."

"Wuh?"

I was so stunned. Is this really accurate?

"Oh my arceus! This is-"

"Eevee! You're friend *Eevee is at the door!"

"Okay mom, I'll be there in a second!"

I quickly changed into an agua blue shirt placing it over my black tank top and headed downstairs.

(Arodz 28 : The characters don't wear pants just tops. [Babies are the only exception.] Only the guys do on formal ocassions like a ball, or a dance.

And to answer the regular size question (Sorry forgot the name of the sender), the character's are regular sized pokemon not anthropomorphic.)

I told mom goodbye who just waved at me as she was cutting some flower stems. And blew a kiss to my brother's egg on the counter.

I slid open the door.

"Hi *Eev-"

"No! This is supossed to be my girls night with Eevee not you, you b*tch!"

"I haven't seen my bestie in forever f*cker! And whoever hangs out with Eevee is up to her! IF YOU REALLY ARE HER FRIEND YOU OF ALL POKEMON SHOULD RESPECT THAT!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE DOESN'T MEAN I CAN! YOU PRENTIOUS WHINE FACE LUMP BAG PIECE OF S*IT!"

"COPY S*IT CAT!"

"S*UT WHO ALWAYS CHASES AFTER YOU-KNOW-WHO EVERY ARCEUS DAMNED SECOND! YOU PATHETIC CLOWN EXCUSE OF A TWEEN WHO-"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU-"

"I'M NOT F*CKING FINISHED! MISS I'M THIRSTY I HAVE NO PRIORITIES FOR MYSELF GIRLY GIRL TRASH TALK S*IT BAD TOXIC WASTE DISGRACE WHO WILL BURN ANYTHING IF IT MEANT WINNING HER SENPAI HOOKER!"

"Wow that's harsh..."

Fennekin had nothing to say to that. Or so I thought.

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING MISS I'M GONNA PUNCH ANYTHING WHO ACTUALLY BELIEVES THAT SHE IS LOVED WHEN SHE'S NOTHING BUT A PRENTENTIOUS ASS WHO CARES ABOUT NOTHING BUT HERSELF AND IS NOTHING BUT A TOXIC WASTE WHO WILL WEAR OUT HER FRIENDS AND THEY FINALLY DECIDE TO LEAVE HER ASS IN THE DUST S*IT FACE!"

I sighed as they compeletely ignored my prescence and slumped on the steps. Boringly watching them loudly glare at each other.

"Hey Eevee!"

"Hi Sylveon!"

Sylveon stared at the angry glaring duo with a disappointed sigh.

"The usual?"

"Pretty much. Where's Ryu?"

"Couldn't make it today. Said he had to stay at home to do some private training that couldn't be turned down."

"*sigh That sounds like Ryu alright."

Sylveon looked at me in concern for a second but quickly shook it aside.

"Shall we do something about the angry statues in front of us?"

"I tried but they just pretended I'm not even here."

"I see. Shall we try walking away to see if that will kick a reaction off of them?"

"Better than sitting here waiting for them to finish. Let's go."

"After you madame."

I chuckled a little as we walked down the sidewalk looking back to see if the girls we're coming.

"Nope not working."

I sighed as we both continued to the train station together.

***In the train**"Guess what?"

"What?"

"My mom's teaching me how to drive so I can get my driver's permit on my birthday."

"That's great Sylveon. While I have to pick up my grade in PE class and learn how to be a big sister, Ryu has to work on controlling his aura, *Eevee and Fennekin have to work their competitive issues, I haven't seen much of Feebas lately, and Froakie is still working to perfect his art style. We all have something to work on I'm just worried if we will have time for each other in the future because of how occupied we all are."

"Don't worry Eevee we will all remain friends. As long as we all contribute the same ammount of time and each other we will all make it."

"I suppose so."

"Is that what was bothering you?"

"Well that and myself. I want to keep my problems a secret from everyone else if that makes sense."

"Like how you mentioned something about picking up your grade in PE? Do you need more training again?"

"Yes it would be appreciated. Especially after the offer the school gave me."

"What offer?"

I happily take out the letter from my shirt pocket and hand it to him. He curiously scopes through it, a smile steadily forming on his face.

"They really gave you an offer for you to go up a grade if you can pass the incoming test or so, to increase your IQ score and if it meets their expectations you can transfer to seventh grade?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I'm proud of you little spark. And I see why you want to keep it a secret from the gang."

"You sure that nicknames not getting old?"

"Hehe. So do you want me to help you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have anyone else. You're a great teacher. And I need all the help I can get."

"Let's get started then."

"Just like old times."

***At the abandoned court**"Ha!"

"Good you're speed is steadily improving. Just try twisting your hip a little more to get better momentum next time you try to punch."

"Okay!"

Me and Sylveon readied our fighting stances. I tightened my fist in my glove and put all my might into the punch. Sylveon blocked with his arm.

"Way better. I almost couldn't block you in time."

"I'm just getting started!"

I tried punching with my free paw and Sylveon blocked with his other arm. I was waiting for that and I kicked up sand and flunged it at him.

He pushed me back hard and dodged it. Once he pushed his front paws back up he jumped back to dodge my kick.

"Wow you're fast!"

"It's not over yet!"

Before I could charge at him though he flung a Swift at me and I fell backwards. Seconds after I hit the ground I kick a Sand Attack at him and he uses his ribbons to fling it away.

"Wha- Oh no you don't!"

I charged at him with a Tackle but before I could even touch him he had pushed off the ground with his ribbons and tripped me.

"Wahh! Oof!"

I fell forward and my face landed on the ground in a heap.

"Koff! Koff! Damn so close!"

"Don't let your anger get the best of you. If you let it happen the fight will be over before you know it."

"I'll try to remember that next time I try to tackle you."

"Yeah- Oh Eevee you're nose is bleeding."

"Ah! Not again!"

"It's okay I got you covered."

He quickly proceded to bandage my nose. While pulling out a hankerchief to use it and prevent more blood from coming out.

"If you're wondering about you're progress you're doing great. At the rate you're going you'll be a seventh grader before you know it."

"That's good to know."

"When you're done you want to practice endurance running again?"

"As long as my asthma doesn't kick in then we're good."

"Okay then are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"1 2 3! GO!"

"Hey wait up!"

I chased after him as he ran even faster than usual, me barely able to keep up.

***1 hour later**

Whe it was over we both fell on the floor in a heap panting and laughing as we wiped the sweat off with individual towels.

"Phew! That was awesome!"

"Hahaha! You said it!"

"Think we're done for the...phew! day?"

"Yup very done."

"Let's head home then. Need help getting up?"

"Nah! I'm okay."

We tiredly walked back to catch the bus ride home. Sylveon barely able to wave goodbye when we got to my stop.

When I got home I blinked in surprise to see *Eevee and Fennekin still glaring at each other in front of my house.

"Geez don't they ever get tired of that?"

But I just ignored them and headed inside to take a really long nap.

(Note : Day two of training?! Find out more in Ch 105 ~ Eevee!)


	57. Ch 105 I have potential?

2:00pm heading to the abandoned court

~Eevee

"Hey Eevee! Let go of me! Somebody's gotta teach that fox some manners! Nobody calls me a 'volcano head' and gets away with it!"

"No we're all going to train together...Just like the good friends we are..."

I could barely drag *Eevee along as she wanted to charge at Fennekin. Whereas Sylveon had to carry her on his shoulder because she wanted to do the same thing to *Eevee. I wonder if he felt as frustrated as I did? If he was he was very good at hiding it.

"So umm everyone calls you 'Sylvie?' Right?"

"Just about my mother and my friends to ocassionally tease me about it."

"I think it's a very cute nickname."

"Thank you."

"So are you- Whoah! Ha! You missed me sucka!"

Eevee had tried to kick Fennekin in the face while I was dragging her back wards. I was getting really annoyed at having to worry about that and stepping in the mud.

"I'll get you! Just because you have fairy boy to protect you doesn't mean your safe b*tch!"

"Ha! You don't scare me! Whoah!"

"Knock it off you two!"

"Shut up!"

"Nice weather we're having right Eevee."

"Yeah real nice..."

It had been raining since the morning and a few drops were still coming down. The sun trying to break out from the clouds. Sylveon of course made a weather comment when he blocked a angry muddy kick to the face from Eevee. I quickly pulled her away and walked faster.

When we finally got the court we both wondered if it would be wise to even let them go. But Fennekin decided the outcome for us once she spotted a certain artist.

"Oh is that Froakie?"

"Huh? Oh yes it would seem so."

"Can you put me down? I want to say hi."

"Alright. Down you go."

He placed her down almost immediately and Fennekin eagerly pushed away and charged at Froakie.

"FRRROOOOOAAAKKKKIIIIEEEEE!!!"

"Ooof!"

We both laughed except Eevee who was still trying to chase after her. Froakie fixed his glasses as she energetically bombarded him with questions.

"How have you been friend? Ooh what are you drawing? Ooh is that the forest? Wow it just looks like it from here! You're so talented! Why don't you ever teach me how to draw? Oh wait I'm not as good as you...BUT STILL! WHAT IS YOU'RE SECRET?! Sorry that was pushy and rude. Heeeehhhhhhh!How did you draw it? What's your style? Again can you show me?"

And so on.

"You know I like drawing real things. Today is just a landscape. It wasn't suppossed to be _that _special. But if you say so I guess it's worth something."

"Did I mention that you are an 'amazing artist'? Keep it up!"

"Thank you...Fennekin..."

He turned into a tomato again.

"You two ready to start?"

"Oh right. Froakie will you please be my battle partner?!"

"No."

"Aw why not? It's just this one time! We've battled with each other before how is this any different? Come on Froakie please!"

"I don't know Fennekin. Won't I get in the way?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Sketchy. We're all here to learn after all. Who knows? We might teach each other something. Why not give it a shot?"

"I uh..."

Froakie turned to Fennekin for support, who eagerly pleaded at him to join.

"Okay."

"Great. Today we'll practice Double Battles. It is a required criteria throughout junior high. This way you'll get a leg up in the competition."

Froakie nodded at Sylveon and shyly stood beside Fennekin.

"So who will go against the frog and the frog then?"

"Hey!"

"Whatever."

"Well since you're partner is not here *Eevee-"

"I'm over here."

We all turned to see Ryu sitting underneath a tree with a flickering aura surrounding him. He was struggling to maintain it his face was etched in concentration.

"You okay there partner?"

"Yeah...Can't train now though...Sorry *Eevee..."

"Oh that's _no _problem. _Really? _I'll just...sit this one out with you."

She forced an uneasy smile as she reluctantly sat next to Ryu.

"Okay then I guess it will be Me and Eevee vs Fennekin and Froakie."

"whoo...have fun guys...YOU BETTER SHOW ME SOME REAL FIGHTING OR I'M GOING TO WHOOP ALL YOUR ASSES ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE ULTRA MOON!"

"Roger that. Ready Eevee?"

"Ready Sylvie!"

He gave a slight chuckle as we both took our fighting stances.

"Ready guys?"

They both smiled at us mischieviously and Froakie quickly removed his glasses.

"Ha! Are _you _guys ready? 'Cause me and Froakie sure hope you are!"

"Eh heh..."

"REAAAADY! SET!"

The air quickly filled with tension as we waited for the *Eevee's final call.

"GO!"

"Heat wave!""Protect!" "Swift!""Bubblebeam!"

I easily blocked the incoming inferno but Sylveon was in trouble. He quickly used Calm Mind to lower the damage taken and disappeared behind the smoke.

"Sylveon-"

I flinched when Fennekin scratched me in the face.

"Look at your opponent! Not at your partner!"

She pushed me facefirst into the ground. I quickly kicked her in the hip and gave her a Tackle sending her flying backwards.

"Do it Froakie!"

She used the momentum to fly towards him feet first where he stood there ready to punch her. He used Pound on her feet and sent her flying towards me fast.

"You let you're guard down Eevee!"

She fired Ember at me and it was coming fast. But no matter how hard I tried I could not move. I was frozen to that spot completely terrified.

'Come on move!"

"EEVEE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"EEVEE LOOK OUT!"

Their voices reached me too late as the Ember started burning me.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"EEVEE! WHY YOU?!"

I couldn't see what happenned next. There was nothing but dust and I felt nothing but sharp searing everywhere.

But soon it ended as I saw bright quick flashes hit a blur that I knew was Fennekin and saw a shadow scoop me up in their arms into the woods.

When it finally came to halt and started gently shaking me.

"uwahh..."

"Uh..."

"Evuhh!"

"Uhh.."

"eevee! Eevee! EEV-"

"Huh?"

My vision slowly came into focus and I looked directly at Sylveon's worried face.

"phew you had me worried there..."

"Owww! Argh! Where did they go?!"

"are you okay Eevee? what happenned out there?"

I suddenly realized what he was talking about and looked down in shame after realizing I didn't move out there.

"hey. it's okay. you can tell me what happenned."

Sylveon was whispering to me so he wouldn't give away our location. But I just was too embarassed to say I couldn't do anything because when I realized I don't have enough fighting experience.

"eevee? what's wrong?"

But no matter hard I tried I know I couldn't keep it from my best friend.

"i...i just felt too ashamed to do anything..."

"was it because...you doubted yourself?"

"wha- how did you know..."

"because even I have felt that way before...and I know how much it hurts inside..."

"can I ever get over it?"

"yes you can..."

"how?"

"you have already accomplished more than you realize eevee...you just have yet to see it..."

"i...well now that i think about it i have...yeah...why did i get so worried?"

"it just takes time don't worry...that said are you sure you're ready to go back out there? you did have me panicked back there when you weren't moving so if you don't want to continue there's nothing wrong with that. you're call to make eevee"

"no i can do it... let's do the rush and surprise drill..."

"you got it..."

We both crawled into position while hearing Fennekin getting pissed at not being able to find us. The plan was that Sylveon will attack Froakie with repetitive quick attack, stunning Froakie giving me time to surprise attack Fennekin with Tackle. When I do that he'll launch a Swift at Fennekin, which he expects me to dodge and then I hit Froakie with a Sand Attack before he can recover.

I held my position as I watched Sylveon charged at Froakie as fast as possible.

"Oww!"

He hit him hard, flying towards a tree, and then bounce off of it to hit him over and over again.

Once I was sure this made Fennekin nervous and started dropping her guard I came out of the bushes and tackled her with all my might.

"You dropped your guard down!"

"Oof!"

"Swift!"

He launched it directly at her and I barely rolled out of the way in time.

"Aaahhh!"

I launched sand at Froakie and he yelped as it went in his eyes.

"Whoo! Now that is how you fight! Good job eeevlution team!"

We both chuckled after doing a good job. But I didn't see the Ember come at me until it hit me right in my face.

"Eev- Aahh!"

Sylveon couldn't come to my aid because he got hit in the face with Bubble beam.

Froakie and Fennekin charged at me and I couldn't completely protect myself. I was sent flying into a tree.

"Bagh!"

"You see us here. And now you see us there."

"Oof!"

Sylveon came charging at Froakie angry and soaking wet and tackled him into the ground. Once he pinned him he used Fairy Wind.

"Froakie! Oww!"

I did the same to Fennekin only I elbowed her in the face. And then used Sand Attack.

"Ah! That stings!"

I picked her up with a lot a struggle and supplexed her to the ground. She quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ha! No mercy! Just how I like my battles!"

I stared at my paws in shock. Did I really just do that?

I felt a light slap on my back and turned to see Sylveon carrying a fainted Froakie.

"Great job my young pupil. Or should I say 'partner'?"

He patted my head as I jokingly elbowed him away. Sylveon just laughed in amusement.

(Note: Eevee is only beginning to realize the power she will gradually inherit. Now her life is tied to bringing up her grades so she can join *Eevee and Ryu's class. Can she do it? Find out more in Chapter 106 ~ Eevee!)


	58. Ch 106 Sad surprises

**~Eevee**

***September 1st, 2551**

***Second Semester**

***7:00am**

My one month chance has begun. What could go wrong? That's what I thought until I recieved a third letter. Turning my rays of hope into worried storm clouds.

'For the student with advancement grade opportunity, please report to the principals office on the morning of Sept. 1st. You will recieve your tutoring schedule for the next month. And please note that in order to be elgible for the exam at the end of the month you must have perfect attendance for both your regular classes and tutoring sessions. However if we see your academic performance increasing beyond our expectations you will have a chance to take the exam even earlier in the month. Me and staff all await your improvements and private graduation ceremony.

Sincerly, Principal Lilligant.'

This was my chance to prove I'm have what it takes to go beyond bettering my skills. But no matter how hard I tried I could not shake my unease away.

Sylveon noticed and offered me a sympathetic smile as we drove off to school. Ryu wasn't going today for some reason so we all had to find another way home. *Eevee just said she'll take the bus while I go with Sylveon in his car as illegal it was.

"How's your driving lessons been going Sylveon?"

"It's all going swimmingly. At the rate I'm going I'll definitely get my permit on my eighteenth. Once I have that I can take my real driving classes and I can really start heading for my liscence."

"That's great but don't you ever wonder that you won't be good enough to make it because you were so nervous?"

"I do sometimes. But I can't let it get in the way of accomplishing my goal. That's why I have to remain optimistic because doing the opposite really just gets in the way of your driving."

"I see."

"But don't worry Eevee, admitting when you're nervous helps you learn to be calmer throughout your life. It may not truly not ever go away because it's what we feel. But just remember doubting yourself is not completely in wrong because it's what we all feel."

"That makes sense."

I felt his paw on the top of my head began to gently massage my scalp. He was telling me, "Don't worry so much because I know you'll do great."

I giggled a little a pushed his paw away.

"What I mean is don't worry and just focus on your studies. And if you ever need help with anything don't hesitate to ask me. I'll always be here to support you."

"Thank you Sylveon."

"You're welcome. And...here's your stop."

"Okay. Seeya Sylveon."

"Seeya Eevee."

I hopped out of the SUV closing the door with my tail. And eagerly headed inside all my worries gone.

But the funny thing was life always seems to throw something at you when you least expect it and it throws you off your plans.

On that day the philosophy came true.

I was headed to first period with my tutoring schedule in hand when Fennekin was running in my direction.

Nearly bumping into me as I was slipping the schedule in my backpack.

"Whoah! Fennekin you scared me!"

"Sorry Eevee, but have you seen Feebas? I haven't seen her yet and she's usually the first one in class. I'm worried about her and since she talls to you more I figured you would know."

"No I haven't actually. It's wierd that she hasn't shown up yet. If I don't see her today I promise I text and ask what happenned. Okay?"

"Okay Eevee. Text me when you get a repsonse from her?"

"I will."

The rest of the day kind of flew by in a blur. I couldn't stop worrying about Feebas, that I was barely concentrating in class, despite what Sylveon had told me earlier.

So as promised, and because I was morally concerned myself, I texted Feebas.

...

'Feebas are you okay?

You didn't come to school today and we're all pretty worried about you.

What's up? Did something happen?

...

Yeah sorry I haven't said anything.

Things have been crazy lately.

...

Want to talk about it?

...

I feel like it would be better to tell you in person. Can you come to the train station today? I won't be able to tell you anything for a while so please...

...

O..okay..

Which one?'

I was very concerned about why she mentioned the station but I pushed my worries aside and looked up the adress she sent me.

...

'And come alone.'

...

This is what made me really worried and I quickly ran off the school grounds. Ignoring Sylveon's call of surprise as I ran past the car.

But I came to halt after he ran after me and had grabbed my paw.

"Hey! What's wrong Eevee? Why are you running? Did something happen?"

"Yes and I need to get to the train station right away!"

"Huh? But why?"

"I have no time to explain I have to get there now! Can you please just drive me there? I promise I'll explain in the car so can we just go already?"

"Okay. Okay. Let's go Eevee."

We quickly ran back to the car and Sylveon sped off as fast as he could while I did my best to explain what happenned.

"And that's about it."

"And she doesn't want you to go with anyone? Do you know why?"

"No idea. But just to abide by her wishes can you just watch from a bench and let us do all the talking? Okay."

"Alright."

We came to halt in front of the station and headed inside. I wandered around looking for Feebas while Sylveon lounged next to a soda machine.

"Where is she?"

"Hi Eevee."

"Ah Feeba- Who are you?"

I was staring blankly up at the Milotic in front of me. Once I started taking her in, I assumed it was a she, and realized it was indeed Feebas.

"Feebas...you evolved?"

"Yeah. I'm still not very used to it yet. I still can't even believe it, but yes I have evolved."

"Wow that's so cool. Uh but wait, why keep it a secret from everyone else? You know they'll just find out eventually right?"

"Well it's because how it happenned. Do you know how our kind evolves?"

"No not really no."

"Well we need to be traded while holding onto an item called a Prism Scale. Like the necklace I've been wearing since the first day. And I got you know 'traded'."

"You're parents actually traded you?!"

"My father did. After my mother divorced him he wanted nothing to do with me. Because the only reason they stayed together was me. But as time passed my mom had enough of the emotional abuse from my father and that's why she abandoned me. And just like that he traded me like I was nothing to him..."

"Milotic I'm so sorry that happenned to you. Who is going to take care of you now?"

"After I was dropped off at the trade unit a few days later a family had selected me for adoption. That's how I evolved since all I had was the stone. A married Goodra and Serperior with an adopted Snivy, my new little brother Lucky."

"Well that's good. At least they nice enough to want to take you in."

"Yeah but their not the problem. It's where they live. Over in the Hoenn Region. They only came over here to pick me up and take me back to their home. And that's why I called you here to say goodbye."

Those were the words I never wanted to hear my friends tell me.I learned to value my friendships above everything else and to never let go of that.

But now a friend is leaving and I don't have the heart to endure it.

I was too weak to say goodbye. And without a word I ran to Milotic with burning tears in my eyes.

"Milotic! Don't go! We were just starting to become really good friends and I don't want to be broken over something like this! Please don't...go..."

I sobbed like never before as the memories filled up inside me.

***April 2nd, 2551**

***10:55am**"Blubb! Blubb! JOIN US!"

"Blubb! Blubb! One of us!"

"Blubb! Blubb! ONE OF US!"

Me, Fennekin, and Froakie we're all blubbering our faces into Feebas's water tank trying our best to make her laugh.

"JOIN US FEEBAS!"

"NOOOO!! HAHAHAHA!"

The funny thing was we could hear her underwater and long as our ears were underneath. We laughed like idiots for about an hour until we heard announcement of the campus lockdown. We all quickly pushed her bowl and hid inside together in a nearby classroom.

We didn't say a word and we all just held each others paws and huddled closer to Feebas's bowl silently praying for it end soon.

I only spoke to her once after that incident and even then it wasn't long since we heard her parents fighting in the background and soon she won't be able to stay connected.

***July 17th 2551**Things had been really crazy those two months between that I felt bad for only being able to hang out with her twice and a few times online. So we both agreed to hang out outside of home.

We met in front of the gas station and wandered around the city all day while I pushed her cart.

We bought matching friendship bracelets and were eating icecream. Me a cone while I was breaking pieces and throwing them in the tank for her to eat.

"Wis wastes wud."

"Glad you like it. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Igwadmit w've never one this weefore. So spending wime with why wiend was wice."

"Really I didn't know that. You're probably glad you left the house then huh?"

"Why wam...ut umm why wask wyu omewing?"

"Shoot."

"umm...old on why write it.."

"Okay."

The only way you can understand her watertalk without putting your face in the tank because I found out it's not healthy for for her. And letting her finish what she says and it slowly starts to make sense.

She wore a clover bracelet and I wore a cherry blossom. I waited patiently as she wrote in her notebook.

_'We'll always be friends? You're not faking it are you?'_"Nope. I never did. Not for a second. You're a great friend and I have always seen that."

In response she clapped her fins meaning she was happy. We both laughed and stayed out all day.

From then on we were inseperable. Since her mom wouldn't let her hang out with me outside of class after I taught her how to tackle one time as she broke out of her tank. No matter how much I apologized her mom refused.

So me, her, Fennekin, and Froakie hanged out all the time. Flashing our friendhship bracelets and talking and laughing about everything we could think of.

***September 1st**As the memories all crashed on me I just didn't want to let go of my friend.

"Eevee we'll always be friends. You told me that remember? And my answer is I will always be your friend too."

I looked up to see Milotic was also crying. I just held on tighter and she wrapped her tail around me.

Those quiet moments were tense and very sad for me but eventually I stepped away from my friend and we said goodbye.

The last thing we did was hold out our tails with our bracelets tied on them.

The Kalos way of saying, ' Farewell I will see you again someday my friend. Goodbye.' As her train left the station.

I watched it until it was out of sight. When I couldn't stand it anymore I fell on my knees and cried like never before.

Sylveon being my only comfort as he held me close and I let out all my tears.

(Note: Saying goodbye to a friend was not easy for Eevee but she has to put it behind her for now to move on with her life. A week later Eevee's hard work pays off but what does it mean when her friends have a surprise too. Find out more in Ch 107 ~ Eevee!)


	59. Ch 107 Doubts are past

***1 week later**

***Elementary school gym**

~ Eevee

"Hurk! Like...this?!"

I was attempting to do a pull up on a monkey bar, with Sylveon coaching me. We've been practicing all day and I still couldn't even do one. My face was already red and my paws were getting all sweaty.

"Yeah you nearly have it! Put your back into it!"

"Urk! I'm pulling as hard as I- Whoah! Moof!"

I fell on the ground face first with a smack.

"Hello hard ground. How long has it been? A few minutes? Nice to see you haven't changed. Still as hard as usual."

I heard Sylveon chuckle as he helped me to my knees.

"Before you ask I'm only talking to the ground because I'm hoping it will be a little softer next time."

"No, I'm just going to say why haven't you learned this already? Wasn't it a required criteria throughout 4th grade? So how did they let you pass without learning it?"

"Well there is a little story behing this one. The short version is I did have a coach teaching me. She was holding tutoring sessions with me and thanks to that I was starting to improve. But before I could learn it she was transferred to a middle school and since the year was almost over they let me pass since the rest of my grades were excellent. Only problem was I could never try it again because my classmates had found out I couldn't do a pull up and was made fun of it for a while. And that's why I never really learned it or tried it again."

"That's sad Eevee. At least you have me to teach you now, so come on up you get."

"Maybe if you'll try it I might actually start making some progress. Since I usually learn better through visual learning. So why don't you try instead?"

"I don't know Eevee. I don't want to make you feel bad, you know I like to showoff."

"Come on. How bad can it be?"

"Okay. Here goes."

I eagerly sit on the bleachers and watch Sylveon pull himself up and spin around like an acrobat.

"Uh Sylveon... How are you doing that?"

He paused for a sec to give me a look before doing some pullups.

"Lots and lots of...Urgh! Arm excercises. If you want to cover some...Hehe! I brought a book for you titled '1000 ways to work out your arms'. Hurgh! It's in my backpack."

I was excited at the number 1000 and eagerly opened the book.

'Number #1 : Pushups.'

"Why is it always pushups?!"

"Hmm? Oh hehehe! Don't tell me, you're not particulary fond of pushups?"

"Pretty much- Wait why are you upside down?"

"Hehehe! Um oops I guess I got a little carried away. But don't mind me just start with 20 pushups for now."

"20?!"

"Hehehe! Yeah 20."

"Argh! You're so mean!"

"What? I think that's an acceptable number to start with. Don't be afraid and just go for it you might actually surprise yourself."

"Okay fine..."

I read the book word for word and quickly bent down in the proper position for a pushup.

"1...

2...

3..."

I looked up for a second to see Sylveon go right side up and start doing pullups again.

"Hey! How did you do that?"

"Become one with the bar."

"What?"

"Hehehe! Yup. That's all it takes."

I shook my head in disbelief and tried to finish the last 17.

But I quickly came to a halt at 15 and fell down.

"Do-ne al-ready?"

"Phew! I haven't done pushups in a while. Phew! That really wore me out!"

"Ready to practice with the bar now?"

"Yes I am- How are you upside down again?!"

"What? I was bored."

"Hmmm, I'm gonna keep a closer eye on you Sylveon."

"Whatever you say. And hup!"

He let go bar flying backwards, did a series of complicated mid-air flips, and somehow landed on his feet.

"Wooh! Sticked it again for the 200th time!"

My mouth was open like an O after watching him do that.

"I see my audience is pleased."

"Wow..."

"Okay maybe speechless is the better word. Think you can do that?"

"Maybe in 20 more years. But for now I'll stick with pullups."

"Okay. You're loss."

He laughed and walked to the bar and held on his knee for me to step on up to the bar.

"Can you hold on without my support?"

"I'll try."

"Ready?! 1, 2, 3! GO!"

"WHOAH! Hurk! And 1...and 2..."

"I was worried for a second I thought you might slip off."

"No I got it."

It wasn't until I counted to 5 that I realized what I was doing. I was performing a pull up.

"What the- How am I doing this? Ah- Aaaaah!"

I fell and landed on something not so hard. Or rather I was caught. I looked up to see Sylveon.

"You okay Eevee?"

"Yeah I am."

"That's a relief. At least you didn't have to say hello to the floor again."

I suddenly started snickering and before you know it I was laughing my tail off, Sylveon eventually joining me and laughing too.

It was until a minute later that I realized he was still carrying me.

"Sylveon can you put me down now?"

"Oh right. Hehe! Sorry."

"And Sylveon how was I able to do that earlier? I was never able to do that before, so how did I-"

"I had a feeling that you just needed to warm up before attempting one. The push ups helped you because look what happenned. Do you know what the whole point of the lesson was?"

"To learn I have potential?"

"That's right. You were doubting youself too much because the past. I understand if it haunts you but you have to overcome it so you don't push yourself too hard to get around it. Yet you now have a guide you want to surpass and you want to face things that you were once afraid of. Like the bar and the push ups for example. Tell me how you were able to do it."

"I just needed to believe I could do it and just go for it woth overcalculating or let my fears get the best of me. Because that's not the pokemon I am anymore."

"Exactly. Oh?"

Without warning I started crying. I don't know why it happenned I just felt I don't know relieved and maybe even a little sad. I felt them both strongly and further because I have someone who believes in me. And Sylveon helped me realize I can become anything I want to be as long as I never doubt myself again.

I felt his paws gently tilt up my face and start wiping away my tears.

"You can do anything Eevee. And not as your teacher but as your friend. I believe in you."

"Thank you Sylveon."

I wiped the rest of tears up and gave him a confident smile.

"Are you sure you'll be ready for the test tommorrow?"

"Is it ready for me?"

"That's the spirit."

(Note : Eevee's exam is here?! After she takes it what will happen next? Find out more in Ch 108 ~ Eevee!)


	60. Ch 108 You are my best friend!

~ Eevee

4:00pm

"Aron."

I watched as Aron stepped forward to the principals podium to recieve his letter. He immediately sighed in relief and Principal Lilligant handed him his diploma.

My paws began to clench when I realized if we pass today we officially graduate. That explains why there are parents in the background. Imagine how disappointed they be if their child didn't make it?

"Congratulations. We enjoyed having you Aron. Good luck in middle school."

"Thank you ma'am."

Urgh I didn't like our odds. Anything can happen and as long you worked hard enough you'll make it. But what if I didn't?

"Eevee."

"well this is it...hopefully..."

I muttered to myself and nervously walked up to the podium trying my best to put on a smile. It was hard given all the emotions flowing through me. It was almost impossible to contain.

"YEAH EEVEE WHOOO!"

I turned in surprise to see my mom cheering at me in the back. My dad gave a polite wave.

"GO GET EM SWEETIE! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!"

I flushed out of happiness and embarassment but still gave them a little wave.

The principal then handed me the letter containing my future. I nervously opened it and eagerly read the numbers.

'_Congratulations you pass!_

_Final grade : 96_

_Recorded IQ : 150_

_You have exceeded our expectations and we now award you with our diploma. We enjoyed having you Miss Eevee.'_

I was almost in tears in that exact moment.

"Congratulations. We enjoyed having you Eevee. Good luck in middle school."

I grabbed the diploma and held it closely to me.

"Thank you so much ma'am."

"AAAAHHH! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BABY!"

"Mom...can't breathe..."

"I'm so proud of you sweetie! I can't believe you're going to be a middle schooler! I love you so much Eevee and I'm so happy for you!!"

"I am too Eevee. You should be proud of what you accomplished. I hope you do better than well. I hope you do better than succeed. I hope you do even better than what you thought you could accomplish. I'm proud of you Eevee."

"Thanks father. And mother."

"There you guys are I was looking all over for you two! Don't scare me like that again."

I hugged Fennekin back as we proudly held our diplomas close. Froakie quickly joining in wrapping his webbed paws around us while holding his diploma.

"You guys weren't going to leave me behind were you?"

"No of course not."

"Friends stick together."

"Aww I love you guys!"

"We both love you too!"

"If Milotic was here now she would be proud of all three of us."

"Yes she would."

We let go and Fennekin quickly hugged Froakie startling both of us.

"I couldn't have done it without you my best friend."

"Oh no problem Fennekin..."

I smiled brightly I just couldn't stop the happiness.

"You're brother says 'Good job sis.'"

I turned around and kiss my brother's egg.

"I love you little brother."

"Aww can you guys stay like that so I can take a picture? I love capturing the family moments."

"Sure go ahead Fennekin."

I held my paws up when they placed the egg on my head and both mom and dad gently supported it.

**CLICK!**She eagerly took it and showed it to us.

"Wow that's awesome. Please send it to me later bestie."

"Will do!"

Me, Fennekin, and Froakie left laughing as we exited the school entrance.

When I spotted a familiar figure leaning next to the cherry tree beyond the courtyard.

"SYLVEON!"

He smiled and waved at me as I ran on over to him.

"See?! I told you you would make it!"

He shouted making me shriek in happiness and jump into his arms.

We both laughed and he happily spun me around.

"I'm getting...Ah! dizzy!"

"Hehehe! Oh sorry!"

When he finally set me back down he helped me steady myself. We both giggled and I turned around to see my parents giving very different reactions.

My mom just smiled, Fennekin snickering, and my dad giving a really hard scowl.

***Monday, Sept 11th, 2551**"Hey do you guys want to take the bus together?"

"No that's fine me and Sylveon already set out."

"What?!"

"Seeya guys later!"

I hanged up on the videochat and laughed hysterically at Sylveon beside me. He had his paw on his face but he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hahahahaha! What was that?! I told you to keep it subtle so you can surprise them! Now their going to be suspicious of why you ditched the call like that! Ahahahahaha!"

"Hehehe! Sorry I couldn't help it! And why bother be subtle when I'm going to surprise them by joining their class? Not small if you ask me."

"Whatever you say. But why did you want to go alone with me, is there something you wanted to say?"

"Can't a girl have secrets?"

"Yes actually. I'm just wondering why."

"Well it was so I can ask you for a small favor..."

"Oh? What is it?"

I ushered him closer and once he was close enough I pecked him on the cheek.

"Hehe...what was that for?"

"For everything. And being the best-kind-of-cute-friend an Eevee can ask for."

"Hehe. Well I guess I am kind of cute."

"Ugh! You're starting to make me regret saying that!"

"Hehehe! Alright! Alright! I was kidding! You're my best friend too!"

"Good."

I turned around Sylveon flicked my ear.

"Hey!"

"Hahaha! What? Don't look at me! Ouch! Hehehe!"

I had pinched him and he pinched back.

I gave him a light smack he smacked back.

I nudged him with my elbow he did the same.

I messed up his head fur he messed up mine.

"Hehehe! Give up?"

"Okay fine I give."

"Yay finally!"

He kissed my cheek.

"Hey!"

"What? Oww!"

And just like that it started again, until we both gave up and laughed our tails off all the way to my stop.

(Note : With Eevee, Fennekin, and Froakie unexpectedly dropping in on *Eevee and Ryu, how will they react? Find out more in Ch 109 ~ Ryu!)


	61. Ch 109 Think of your friends

~ Ryu

Me and Eevee awkwardly stared at the blank phone screen.

"Did Eevee just hang up on us?"

"I think she did."

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hahaha! It's looks like she's growing up. Remember when she used to panic everytime she would hang up on accident or thought she left the call early?"

"I know I felt so bad for her everytime that's there's no way I could get mad at her."

"Hahaha! Yeah. Wait why was she with Sylveon?"

"Well I may have known her as long as Sylveon but from what I know they were already friends before we became a trio. So I think it's just a force of habit for her to spend more time with him since they've been friends for a long time."

"I just suspect how much of an influence Sylveon has given Eevee. She's been changing a lot lately and I think he's the reason why."

"Hold on I thought you said guys don't know anything?"

"What I didn't say that?!"

"Yes you did I remember!"

"No I didn't! Shut up!"

"Does this mean you're changing too?"

"No!! There's nothing with me!!!! I don't need to change!"

"Ehahahaha!!! That's hilarious! Hahahaha!!!"

"Shut up you stupid mutt! How dare you laugh at me?!"

I couldn't help it though it really was funny.

"Dumbass jackal!"

"'Guys can't teach girls anything. They are the inferior race that always thinks their such impulsive bigshots."

I was repeating her past words with a girlish tone and it made *Eevee flush red in embarassment. This was just too much to contain.

"Argh! I hate you so much!"

I laughed even harder as she rapidly started slapping me.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Geez you guys never change even at school."

"Huh? Eevee?"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Huh?"

We turned to see Eevee standing next to us trying her best not to laugh.

"Uh why are you here Eevee? Not that it's not great though just uh-"

"Oh you didn't know I'm a new student here now. I was transferred and now I'm here."

"OMA Eevee! Wait how?"

"Some students were given a chance to advance a grade if they showed incredible progress, I was one of the ones picked and passed after just one week."

"So we can finally share classes together?"

"Pretty much."

"This is great- Wait why is the b*tch here? Oh no don't tell me... No she's coming in here!"

"Yay we have class with you Eevee- Oh not you again! If you think you're going to try to steal my best friend and boyfriend again you got another thing coming b*tch!"

"Oww ooh how original copying my curse word. Tell me did you use the move Mimic or are you really that childish, wh*re?"

Eevee and Fennekin made the atmosphere so tense I didn't even need to try to read their auras.

"And don't tell me I'm stuck with you too you worthless all talk hothead!"

"You got a problem with me squirt? Oh wait of course you do since your breath always smells like a*s."

"What my breath does not- And you're one to talk since you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses!"

"What- are you implying I smell?!"

"Yes you do and you're personality is about as filthy as you are!!"

Well she did it. The shots were fired. So it was no surprise that *Eevee punched Fennekin. I can't do anything about it but what startled me was how hard she punched her.

Eevee and Froakie watched completely startled but I was already used to *Eevee's fiasco's by now. I just sometimes wish she'd watch her strength and temper.

They both were going all out that we all had to go against the walls so we wouldn't be hit. I stood in front of Eevee and Froakie protecting them from any flying desks. One did hit my arm and I clenched my teeth to fight the pain. I couldn't say much about my uniform though.

"Goodmorning class I- Oh not again! BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

At those words they stopped fighting and angrily walked out.

The teacher angrily picked up the sheets of paper on the floor, I could definitely tell she was cursing. Everyone started fixing the desks while I asked if I can go take *Eevee and Fennekin's backpacks to them.

She didn't look up but she gave a light nod as I slipped out.

"those f*cking brats...how dare they do this to my classroom..."

When I was heading over though I felt my arm sting and remembered it was from the flying desk.

"I guess I'll go the nurse first before I give this to them."

All the nurse did though was spray it with Oran Berry Juice and wrapped my arm up without a sling.

***Outside the Principals**

I walk over to Incineroar's door just in time to see Eevee and Fennekin step out.

"Urgh, this is all your fault! You ruined my first day here!"

"My fault?! You're the one that brought it on yourself you bi-"

"Watch your tongues girls! Or your suspension will be worse!"

"Yes sir..."

I walked on over to them.

"What are you doing here? Oh thanks."

Fennekin didn't even realize that it was me and just left. She had a bandaid on her forehead and right cheek.

I turn to *Eevee.

"So what's the verdict?"

"20 day suspension and my father has to pay for all the school property damage from our class and some of the class next door. He's not going to be please when I get home."

"But that's not all. I mean I get what she said was uncalled for but did you have to start a fight when our friends just barely got here? Think about your friends next time before you put yourself in this situation!"

"Thanks 'dad'."

"I mean it *Eevee stop getting in trouble!"

"Alright fine- Can you just-"

She pauses when she sees my arm.

"Just remember what I said."

"I will."

She guilty turns around and walks away.

(Note : How will the rest of the school day go after *Eevee is suspended? Find out more in Ch 110 ~ Eevee!)


	62. Ch 110 Ice cream dallops

~ Eevee

The three of us sat awkwardly at lunch table as two of the seats were left unfilled. I was trying my best to make conversation.

"Ehehe. The lunch is pretty good. And who would have thought that PE is in fourth period instead of in the morning or late in the afternoon."

"Yeah it's a little different."

Froakie wasn't really touching his food and Ryu was poking at his plate while taking small bites here and there.

"Do you guys want to talk about what happenned?"

"That it was nuts?"

"Well yes but also what are we going to do about it?"

"Not much to do. We know they hate each other and if they were even next to each other they turn their surroundings into dust."

"Okay maybe not that extreme."

We all started laughing and some of the awkward tension faded. But they still didn't say much afterwards and it went on like this until lunch ended.

*******Afterschool**

***4pm**

We didn't have more classes together, so I was hoping their gloomy moods would change. Unfortunately it didn't. After finishing clean up duty, I found them outside the school grounds. I started feeling nostagic because I wanted us all to be together and happy. My cherry tree is the perfect thing to make me feel happy again.

Before I could begin to frown, I heard a car horn and turned to see Sylveon pull up in his SUV. I couldn't help but giggle. Even the guys laughed a little.

"Nice wheels Fairy boy!"

"Thanks! Do you guys want to check out the new icecreamery in town?"

We looked at each other and started laughing as we hopped inside after I called shotgun.

"Dude is that even a word?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea."

This made us laugh even harder as we buckled in and Sylveon drove off.

"Wait hold on where's *Eevee and Fennekin?"

His question made their good mood fade just like that. I quietly started whispering so they wouldn't hear.

"oh uh they got suspended."

"What?!"

"shh..."

"oh i see. but on the first day though? what happenned?"

"they fought each other after saying nasty things. and the principal suspended them both for 20 days, according to Ryu. they even damaged some of the classroom, and i guess that upset these two."

"well i guess today calls for icecream then. i've never seen them this quiet before."

"yeah it's pretty wierd."

Sylveon headed towards the place as I got lost in my thoughts and looked out the window.

***At the icecreamshop**

"Quagshire's Icecream Shoppe?"

"Yup this is the place. My mom told me to check it out, so I thought I'd bring you guys along."

"Well we appreciate it Sylveon."

We walked inside and I was immediately in love with the decor.

"I love the light pink walls and the white with black clover cornered tile! The black and white pictures on the wall make it look very distinguished too! This is definitely a place I want to chow on icecream in!"

"Yeah it's pretty charming. Let's have a seat at a table."

Me, Ryu, and Froakie all sat down while Sylveon asked what we wanted.

"Chocolate."

"Cookies and Whip Cream."

"Mint."

We all looked at each other and chuckled at our different orders. After Sylveon left that's when I noticed Ryu's bandaged arm.

"Ryu what happenned to your arm?"

"Oh. Remember when *Eevee and Fennekin were fighting earlier and I had to block that desk?"

"Oh that's when...Aww and your sleeve is ripped too."

"It's just a small rip. My dad will probably buy me a new one."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it. You can just stitch up the sleeve like it never happenned. I can do it for you-"

"No it's fine. I kind of like it this way. Definitely my style."

"If you count rugged as a style then it does suit you."

"Rugged?! Me?!"

"Well you do dress really casually. You don't even fix up your tie or button up your jacket. And don't even get me started on your wrinkled shirt underneath."

"Ok fine I see your point. I just think wearing it 'properly' is just not me. And besides they make the ties too tight, I would like to actually breathe."

"Okay but at least let Sylveon stitch it up for you."

"Alright fine. I'll do it."

I giggled at him just as Sylveon showed up with the icecream.

"Guess what? They're offering a job here at the counter. I'm thinking of applying to start saving up for college in a year from now."

"Wow that does sound really cool Sylveon. We support you all the way."

"Thanks I-"

Sylveon suddenly paused when we heard a scraping noise and we turned to see Ryu gobbling his sundae.

"Mmm this is so good."

His spoon was moving so fast he might as well be devouring it. Me and Sylveon both started snickering. Ryu stopped eating when he saw us laughing at him in confusion.

"What?"

We covered our mouths when we saw small pieces of whipped cream on his face.

"Oh I don't know...Ryu doesn't look like a Cottonee to you right Sylveon?"

"Nope he looks like an Alcremie Eevee."

We couldn't take it anymore and we started laughing at Ryu who was now extremely red.

"Hahaha. But don't worry you have only a few amount of dallops on your face than what was in your bowl."

"Shut up..."

"Hehehe. Here a napkin."

"Thanks. Now buy me another icecream."

After that we talked about everything we could think of. Ryu got another sundae and then a chocolate bar when we left.

We took a selfie with goofy expressions, laughing our butts off as I posted it on Jynxbook.

We left to hang out at Central Park.

Me and Sylveon sat under a tree while he stitched Ryu's jacket, while Ryu and Froakie were wrestling away in the dirt.

"That looks like fun."

"You should join them then. Why stay back here?"

"Oh no I'll just sit this one out."

"AURA SPHERE!"

"BUBBLEBEAM!"

We looked up to see Ryu and Froakie launch their attacks. They perfectly collided with each other. A drop appeared on the back of our heads.

"Oh wow that does look like fun. And Ryu's accuracy is improving isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

We shiverred a little at the thought of Demon Ryu fighting us with that accuracy.

"I'm gonna jump in."

"Now I wanna join."

Sylveon finished up and we both interupted them with Sand Attack and Swift. Little did we know the time we were both afraid of was vast approaching.

(Note : How will they be able to handle it if loses control again? Find out in Ch 111~ Eevee!)


	63. Ch 111 Sedated Strength

~ Eevee

September 15th, 2551

I'm doing excellently in my classes. I can actually focus for once without that monster lurking my shadows.

"I hope she never comes back."

That day has never fully left me but my fear is almost gone. Almost like I want her to come back so we can finish what we started once and for all. Knowing her though she'll probably try to kill me, and if my time should come I can smile and at least say I tried.

"Hey Eevee!"

I turned around to see Ryu walking on over from behind.

"Hello Ryu."

"Any word from *Eevee yet?"

"Just the first day. She told me her dad took away her internet priveleges until the month is up. So we shouldn't be able to speak to her until then."

"Well that sucks. Whose going to be my sparring partner until then?"

"How about me?"

"What?! But Eevee you're not an experienced fighter. I mean no offense but you can seriously get hurt if you even practice with me. I can't control myself what if it happens again?"

"Ryu are you being sexist?"

"No not even because you're a female, because *Eevee is one too, I just meant you can't fight as well as her so it won't be a fair fight and I can't control myself and I'm just worried I can hurt you."

"Oh come on Ryu what's the worst that can happen?"

"Uhhh...No comment. Why do you want to practice so badly anyways?"

"Different partner means different inputs means new experience."

"What?"

"I'm saying I would like to practice with someone other Sylveon for once."

"O-okay. But what about well you know my control on my aura?"

"If it's that important to you than fight it back."

"You know it's not that simple Eevee. I can seriously hurt you."

"I know but at least try, because I know deep down you don't want to hurt your friends. Isn't that the Ryu we all know?"

"Alright fine. Let's start."

"Great. Let's go-"

"I mean here."

"Wait here? On school grounds, right here right now?"

"That's how me and *Eevee practice. When we want to practice we just go for it."

Ryu said as he loosened his tie with a cocky smile on his face.

"Geez no wonder you guys destroy pieces of the classroom so easily."

I said as I got into the fighting pose. I charged at him with a light punch he blocked it with his knee and then palmed me in the chest.

"Argh!"

I looked in time to see Ryu attempting a Karate Chop and I rolled out of the way. But it was a trick because as soon as I rolled out of the way he chased after me and punched my gut.

"You leave too many openings. If you're not careful your opponent will take advantage of that."

"Koff! Koff! Noted."

I kicked up Sand Attack, he easily manuevered out of the way and launched an Aura Sphere.

"Aah!"

I blocked with Protect and scrambled behind a tree for safety.

"Haha what's the matter can't keep up with me?"

"Hehe. Barely actually."

"Want to keep going- Whoah! Oof!"

I tripped Ryu from behind and he fell on the floor in a flop.

"I guess that answers my question."

I used Tackle which he blocked with his arm and quickly retaliated by pushing me hard into a tree.

"Ack!"

"Nice try but not good enough."

To get out of his grip I kicked his stomach. When I thought his grip slackened I tried to Tackle him. But with his free paw he grabbed my head and forced my face into the tree.

"Oww, okay I get it you win! Stop it! Ahhh!"

I winced when he pushed my face so hard my nose broke and blood came down my face.

"Ryu stop you broke my nose!"

I looked at him and froze in fear. His eyes changed into a darker color and my worst fear was realized. Ryu was losing control again.

"Ryu? Can you hear me?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ahhhh! That hurts..."

I casted protect but his hand wasn't pushed off my face and he started pushing harder

"Argh! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"RYU FIGHT IT!!! OWWWW SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

"EEVEE!"

I turned to see Sylveon running towards us in full anger. He launched a Swift attack at Ryu who took it head on. He pushed my face even harder into the tree that I was starting to lose consciousness from his forceful grip.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

I blinked to see Sylveon punch Ryu in the face. Ryu let go to wrestle with him on the ground while I awkwardly slumped onto the ground.

I fought to regain consciousness as I watched Sylveon and Ryu's fighting figures in front of me.

"Hehe. What's made you so angry 'comrade' you don't like it when I harm Eevee do you? What will you do if I harm her more?"

He readied a Aura Sphere as he forced his elbow onto Sylveon's neck and launched the move with his free paw.

"NO EEVEE! ACK!"

I couldn't recover at all so I fearfully took it on. I screamed in pain as the full force hit me. Stars started filling my vision and my strength was almost completely gone.

"NO! YOU'LL F*CKING PAY FOR THAT YOU MONSTER!"

Sylveon blasted Ryu head on with a Fairy Blast and sent him flying. When he hit the ground Sylveon chased after him and tackled him before he could recover.

"YOU'LL F*CKING PAY FOR DOING THAT TO EEVEE!"

I watched crumpled on the ground as Sylveon pummeled Ryu's face in with punches.

"Sylveon...stop it..."

I struggled to get up, Sylveon was showing no mercy just letting his anger get the best of him. I stood up, clenched my teeth to stop some pain, amd screamed at him.

"Sylveon! Stop it you've done enough to him!"

Sylveon halted his fist midswing and guiltly let his fist slump down. I awkwardly limped on over to find Ryu's face covered in blood. Sylveon's right fist had bleeding knuckles.

"Thanks for helping me out Sylveon. I owe you one brother."

"Don't mention it."

Ryu seemed to be struggling to stay awake and then suddenly slumped his head down in a awkward angle. Oje look can tell he lost consciousness.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I hope so. I hope I didn't hit him too hard. To be safe let's carry him back they should be able to take care of him there."

"Help me carry him."

***Ryu's Mansion : Private Infirmary**

Me and Sylveon sat on two stools by a table. Me having already drank a Lemonade healing all my wounds, while I cleaned and wrapped Sylveon's fist.

The nurses had taken Ryu to a private emergency room. We've been waiting for three hours and we were starting to get worried. But just when we were about to call it a night a nurse finally stepped out to speak to us.

"You are young Master Ryu's friends, Miss Eevee and Mister Sylveon correct?"

"Yes, is Ryu okay?"

"He's in a coma and we don't know if he'll wake up soon."

"He's what?! Oh my Arceus! It wasn't because of us right?"

"No miss, all we know is it has to do with his aura physically wearing him out that he fell into a sedative coma as a result. We currently don't know when he'll wake up, so until then I suggest you go home there is nothing that can be done. You won't be able to see him for a month from now so leaving him in our care is all that can be done. We'll provide more details after we inspect him more."

"Well okay then."

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to tend to young master. Goodnight to both of you."

We gave a light bow as the nurse disappeared back into the room.

"Well there's nothing we can do Eevee. We'll just have to wait until Ryu wakes up again."

"Okay Sylveon. I just hope it's soon."


	64. Ch 112 My Current Focus

~ Eevee

Feburary 1st 2552

I'm 12 now but I wish we celebrated my birthday with everyone. Ryu was still unconscious and we were only able to visit him a few times the past several months.

'He just needs to rest to get his strength back', they said. But when will he wake up?

Eevee was really worried about Ryu and I was her temporary battle partner in school while he was out on 'sick leave'.

Fennekin and Froakie ocassionally joined our table and surprisingly no fights happenned but I guess it was all because of Ryu.

Sylveon turned 18 on December and now has a driver's liscence.

We all act like Ryu is just sick and he'll be back with us soon. But we can't all help but worry about him and continue our life together as he would have wanted.

So right now I have one thing on my mind; My unborn brother whose birthdate is coming soon.

Me and my mom were hoping he's born on Valentines Day but it's really up to him. I can't wait to be a big sister. We're still deciding on a name, mostly because he won't be called Eevee 3.


	65. Ch 113 Hope

~ Eevee

February 13th, 2552

I was waiting outside the doctor's office while mom and dad took my brother's egg for his last checkup. Doctors did this to see if the baby inside is still alive and ensure they'll be heathily born.

It was taking longer than usual though, I hope he's okay. My thoughts lingered on until the door opened and my parents stepped out.

I smiled at them hoping for good news, but their expressions said anything but.

Mom's eyes looked red from crying extremely hard and dad simply looked sad and forlorn.

"What's wrong?"

They looked at each other as if debating whether to tell me or not.

"Eevee," dad said,"It's hard for us to say but...the doctor said he couldn't hear the babies heartbeat..."

"What? Dad, what are you saying?"

"We're saying you're brother is not alive anymore..."

So many emotions filled up inside of me all at once as I felt the full weight of his words.

Shock. Disbelief. Realization. Heartbreak. Sadness. Devestation. Loss.

My vision blurred as my eyes filled up with heavy tears.

"The baby died...I won't ever meet my brother. I won't have one...I..."

I couldn't take it anymore and I bawled out in tears and fell on my knees.

"Mama...papa...Why did this have to happen...why is he...BWAHAHAHA!!!"

Mom enveloped me into a hug and held on tightly. Dad joined us and we all cried on the floor together.

At home - 11:30pm

The doctor let us take him home to decide when we want his egg to be 'disposed' of and to let us spend time with him before we have to give him up.

I just laid in bed to depressed to do anything. I could just hear the noises of my parents eventually going to bed.

I waited until I was 100% sure they went to sleep so I can go downstairs to hold my brother all alone. I climbed out of bed and tiptoed downstairs.

I nearly started crying when I saw his unmoving egg alone on the table. I pulled out a chair to sit down and hold my brother's egg close to me. I tried to hold back all the unshed tears.

"Hey it's me your sister. I wanted to tell you I love you so much little brother. Even if I never met you I will always treasure your existence and hold you close to my heart. If it was up to me I would wish for you to be alive. I promise to make good memories with you if I could only see you just once. If I could see you only once I will never forget you. If you survive I will never let you go. I promise to hold you closs anytime you ask. I will never regret you I will just love you. I love you little brother. Just please come back to me. I love you. I love you so much..."

I started sobbing and began to hopelessly pray for any sign he'll be okay.

"Please live. I love you I promise to always love you. Please don't leave me..."

I placed my head on the egg and prayed for him to live.

"Brother oh brother. I love you. I love you. I love you forever."

I shuddered and cried lots of tears. When I suddenly felt a jolt. A small wiggle.

I looked up in surprise to see my brother's egg move. I wiped away my tears to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

His egg wiggled again. And more and more.

"Mom! Dad! COME DOWN HERE THE BABY'S MOVING!"

I heard shuffling downstairs and frantic running as my parents came downstairs.

I shoved them the now furiously moving egg. And then it began to glow.

I placed it back on the table as my parents came behind me to watch my dad pulling out his phone to start recording. We all stood together waiting for my brother to be born.

The light shined brightly and a figure slowly began to appear. And just like that the light popped and the baby was revealed.

He opened his eyes and began to cry. We all shed tears of joy and laughed as my brother shared his first cries to the world.

At the stroke of midnight on Valentines Day my brother Hope was born.


	66. Ch 114 Valentines Day

~ Valentine's Day, 2552

After my parents coddled my brother all day they finally let spend time with him for a couple of hours. I was upstairs in my bedroom sitting on my bed holding my brother Hope, who was wrapped up in a baby blanket wearing a onesie. My parents let me skip school today.

The video my dad recorded was now trending all over Noctbook. My brother was being nicknamed the 'Miracle Baby.'

I couldn't love him any less than I did right now.

"Hey there. I'm your big sister Eevee, little Hope. I love you so much. Wes I do. I promise to embarrass you a lot because I love you. I hope you'll love me too. Your big sister. Coochie coochie coo. I love you Hope. Wes I do."

I rubbed my nose against his, and in response his little paws touched my face and I giggled because they tickled a little. He was so small I could actually carry him and I'm an Eevee so that says a lot.

"Yes your big sister loves you. Yes she does."

He waved his little arms at me in happiness and I chuckled at how cute he was.

"You are so adorable. I love you so much."

I snapped to attention when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sylveon stepped inside.

"Hey Eevee! Happy Valentine's Day!"

He handed me a medium white box with a blue ribbon.

"Thank you."

"And Happy Birthday to you too little Hope."

Sylveon gently touched Hope and gave a him a little pat on his small head while his feelers pulled out a stool for him to sit on.

"Umm may I hold him Eevee?"

"Huh?! Oh sure go ahead! Ah!"

I tried handing the baby to him too fast that I nearly dropped him.

"Whoah careful there."

Sylveon helped me steady him me holding his legs and him his head, but the baby didn't like all the movement and started crying.

"Oh no no no it's okay little baby don't cry. Don't cry."

"Aww don't cry Hope. Big sister's got you. So does Sylveon. There's no need to cry."

"Yeah come on smile for your sister."

Hope kept on crying and we were wondering what to do to calm him down. All we could think of was singing the lullaby.

_'Let me hold you_

_Please try your tears away_

Because we love you

No more crying just for we

Hahahahahaha!!'

I don't know why but the last part sounded funny so we both started laughing. After laughing like idiots we realized the crying had stopped.

We looked down to see Hope smiling up at us or at least trying to. We both giggled and gently held the baby together. I was enjoying the moment so much I couldn't help but look up to see Sylveon's reaction.

His smile was so sweet I couldn't help but admire it. But when he looked at me that's when I froze.

"Hehe. What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No I just umm...It's nothing forget it!!"

"You sure about that? You don't exactly sound sincere."

He gave me a sly smile and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay fine! I just thought you had a cute smile."

"Oh! Well thank you...Uh yours is great too."

I don't know why but my face turned pink and was it just my imagination or so was Sylveon's?

"Oh I nearly forgot I got this for you. The white box is a cake that me and my mum baked for your brother, but this is for you."

He handed me a small wrapped up present with blue paper and a gold ribbon. He gently picked up the baby so I could open it.

Inside was a very familiar disc.

"Wow this brings back memories."

It was the TM : Protect, the same one that helped me two years ago.

"Thank you Sylveon without your help I might not even be here today. And with this little disc help too. So really I'm grateful."

"I'm always happy to help you."

"Now do you want to open that cake?"

"You just read my mind."

***Ch 114 ~ *Eevee**

***At the middle school grounds **

I had heard recently that Eevee's brother survived and was born today. That was a relief but I was beginning to wonder if a certain someone else would recover the same.

I had a present for him. Normally I don't do this kind of thing because it's too sappy for me but today felt like a special ocassion and why not just this once?

Hmm. I wonder of my partner will ever be okay? I don't want to lose anyone else like I did with...mom...

As I exited the school grounds I stopped in my tracks when I saw someone familiar approaching.

At first I wasn't sure if it was him but sure enough I recognized the idiot.

"RYU!"

Without even thinking about it I ran over to Ryu who was now limping towards me. He stopped when he saw I was running and without caring I gave him a huge hug and even cried a little.

"Ryu! Oh my- are you okay?! You do remember me right?! You better not forget me you idiot or you're gonna regret waking up because I will punch you!"

"Only one friend I know makes threats at a recovering Pokemon. And you fit the bill just nicely *Eevee."

I slapped his arm out of embarrassment, he just chuckled at me.

"Shut up! And- don't- don't you dare tell anyone I was crying about you! Or I will f*cking punch you you dumbass!"

"No I wouldn't dare. You're really scary when you're angry and to make you feel better I missed you too."

"Ugh! You're so embarassing! You're starting to make me regret even thinking about getting you a present!"

I flung the gift into his face.

"Don't expect this again!"

"Oh what's this?"

He opened the bag to reveal homemade snowcakes.

"It's a recipe from my hometown. You should eat them fast before they melt. And if you say anything bad about my cooking you'll regret it so much because I'll knock you into another coma!"

"Fine. Let's see how it tastes. Oomp."

He popped one into his mouth, and gave away nothing.

"Well spit it out! You're opinion not the food!"

"It's good just a little cold."

"The main ingredient is snow so what do you expect?"

"Yeah. But still pretty tasty thanks. I'll give you a snack too on White Day."

"What's White Day?"

And just like that we spoke like he was never gone. We walked to Eevee's house together.

(Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! The story will continue in Eevee's Story : Year III!")


End file.
